Une Plaie
by Envert-EvilSpartan
Summary: Retour à Konoha. L'orange a fait place au noir.Un bandeau sur les yeux.Le nindo brisé.Qu'est-il arrivé à Naruto? La peur prend aux trippes tous ceux de Konoha. Et la faucheuse surprend le noir.Le traître revient et l'autre part. NARUHINA
1. Chapitre 1

**Naruto et tous les autres personnages de cette histoire appartiennent tous à M. Kishimoto. **

Salut les gens !

L'histoire suivante se passe au retour de Naruto, début donc de la next-gen, de Naruto Shippuuden. On (hé oui on écrit à deux :D) ne suivra pas la trame de Kishimoto. Deux points de vue principaux sont mis en avant : ceux de notre ninja blond préféré et de la timide Hyuuga.

Reviewer si vous aimez. :D (même si continuera qd même lol)

Chapitre 1

Trois ans. Cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'il avait quitté son village. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, sur le chemin du retour, le Sannin qui l'accompagnait sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de son élève.

« - Et bien Naruto ? Qu'est qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es bien silencieux ! Pourtant tu devrais être heureux de retrouver ton village, non ?

-Je sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à leur réaction lorsqu'ils me verront... »

Le geste accompagnant la parole, Naruto baissa la tête, mais le Sannin ne se découragea pas pour autant :

« Allez Naruto ! Réjouis-toi un peu ! Tu pourra aller manger des ramens chez Ichiraku ! Tu vas revoir Tsunade et tout tes amis ! Tu vas revoir Kakashi et Sakura_-chan » _Le prénom de son ancienne coéquipière titillait Naruto et le Sannin savait que cela aurait son petit effet. Son élève décrocha enfin un petit sourire.

« Sakura-chan...Je pense que ce sera la dernière personne à vouloir me parler si je lui annonce ... »

Naruto ne termina pas sa phrase, préférant lever la tête vers le Ciel et sentir le vent caresser son visage.

« Tu es toujours décidé ? Tu es vraiment sûr ? Cela risque de surprendre pas mal de personnes... et il est vrai que Sakura risque de le prendre très mal.

- Je sais ça ... mais ma décision est prise. C'est mon choix et même si par ce choix je faillis à mon nindo... »

Il s'arrêta, sourit à nouveau ce qui surprit le Sannin. Puis continua :

« Non, en fait j'ai failli à mon ancien nindo. Je ne trahis pas la nouvelle voie que j'ai choisi. »

Le Sannin le regarda quelque temps puis commença, lui aussi, à sourire...

_Tu as bien grandi Naruto-kun..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dès leur entrée dans le village de Konoha, le Sannin s'arrêta et regarda Naruto.

« Bien je me rends de ce pas dans le bureau de cette chère Tsunade afin de commencer à lui résumer ces trois années d'entraînement.

-Vous allez _tout _lui raconter ?

-Oui Naruto, dit-il avec un air de plus en plus sérieux, c'est l'Hokage, elle doit savoir. Elle doit le prendre en compte pour sa gestion des équipes ninja. »

Naruto ne lui répondit pas et, faiblement, soupira.

« Bon je pars devant ! Je pense que tu as envie de te balader dans ton village et peut-être de rencontrer tes anciens camarades ! »

Le Sannin disparut avant que Naruto ne puisse lui demander de l'accompagner.

_Me voilà de retour à Konoha... J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je suis parti..._

Naruto mis ses mains dans ses poches et commença à arpenter les rues de Konoha lentement avec pour but la Tour du Hokage. Mais il ne prit pas de raccourci, au contraire. Il redécouvrit les rues du village en essayant de ne pas aller directement chez Ichiraku même si c'était toujours un passage obligé. Un sourire se dessina à cette pensée.

Tout à coup, il sentit un chakra familier à quelques mètres devant lui. Il décida d'aller à sa rencontre.

Sakura venait de terminer son entraînement. Tranquillement, ses pas la ramenènaient chez elle. Une main cripsée se banlançant contre sa hanche, comme toujours quand ses songes étaient tournées vers cette seule personne ... quand elle le vit. Elle se figea tout en l'obervant. Il avançait vers elle.

_Na...Naruto-kun ???_

Si effectivement il s'agissait de Naruto. Car il n'avait plus rien à voir avec son équipier parti s'entraîner lui aussi avec un Sannin. Elle remarqua en premier lieu la bonne quarantaine de centimètres qu'il avait pris. Naruto avait grandi et pas seulement en taille... L'entrainement de Jirayia semblait porter ses fruits, si on en croyait la musculature désormais apparente du jeune garçon. Mais "tout en finesse", pensa la future médic-kunochi. "Rien avoir avec des gros muscles moches qui sortent de partout.".

Néanmoins ce n'était pas les seuls changements qu'avaient apportés ces trois ans avec l'ermite. L'orange habituel de ses habits était remplacé par un noir prépondérant, avec quelques tourbillons rouges dessinés au niveau des épaules. Toujours aussi blond, ses cheveux avait désormais une longueur qui n'était pas sans rappeler ceux d'un certain Yondaime.

Non. Ce n'était plus le garçon qu'elle avait connu, il est devenu un jeune homme...et très attirant qui plus est...

« Ohayo, Sakura-chan... »

Sa voix l'avait sorti de sa contemplation lui faisant monter le rose aux joues.

« NARUTO-KUN !!! Tu es revenu !!!! cria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Mais depuis quand ??

- A vrai dire... juste à l'instant, répondit-il avec un léger sourire. »

Ce sourire lui avait manqué pendant ces trois années. Mais c'est alors que son regard s'attarda sur son visage. Et sa surprise fut grande quand elle essaya de le regarder dans les yeux...

« Naruto-kun... tes yeux... »

_Pourquoi porte-t-il le bandeau de konoha sur ses yeux est-ce qu'il serait devenu..._

Cette pensée la fit frissonner. Naruto lui sourit de nouveau.

« Oh ça ? Je sais qu'on pourrait croireque j'imite le style de Kakashi-sensei mais pas du tout ! Cela fait parti de mon entraînement.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi Jiraya-Sensei te fais suivre ce type d'entraînement ?

- Ce n'est pas Ero-Sennin qui me fait suivre cet entraînement.

Ah ? Mais alors pourquoi... »

Avant que Sakura ne puisse finir sa phrase, Naruto repris son chemin vers la Tour de l'Hokage.

« Dis Sakura-chan, je dois aller voir Obaa-chan tu viens avec moi ? »

Sakura opina du chef et suivit Naruto vers le bureau de Tsunade.

* * *

Elle l'avait aperçu comme on n'aperçoit une ombre en pleine nuit. Pourtant une ombre n'a pas dans sa place dans les heures sombres. Néanmoins il était bien là et l'ombre grandissait déjà autour d'elle. Nerveusement, sa main chercha une échappatoire dans celle de son compagnon, espérant pouvoir s'y agripper et ne pas tomber de haut.

« - Tu sais que, mine de rien, tu vas finir par me fracture la main ? »

Mi-souriante et très hésitante, Hinata Hyuuga reprit ses esprits et sa main, qu'elle rangea derrière son dos. Et quand, enfin, ses yeux osèrent regarder ceux de son ami, ils n'y trouvèrent que de l'amusement. Soulagée que Kiba n'ait pas remarqué la raison de sa nervosité, la jeune femme osa mentir, non sans rougir un tantinet :

« - Je … J'ai crû voir mon père. Désolée Kiba-Kun ».

Le rire de Kiba était profond, vrai et chaud. Une cascade de bonheur aurait dit la Hyuuga si elle avait su mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Mais c'était une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais appris à faire. Kiba aurait dit : « Tare héréditaire, on dirait que la famille est née avec un bâton dans le cul. Sauf toi Hinata-chan. Ou alors il est plus p'tit. Et puis toi, tu as un si joli, petit, mini mimi sourire.»

Quoi qu'il est soit, Hinata ne savait ce qu'elle éprouvait pour le garçon. Elle savait qu'elle osait parler un peu plus en sa présence, que son rire était plus franc s'il en était la cause, que ses disputes avec Shino étaient un régale quotidien, qu'il était une parfaite excuse pour ne pas rentrer chez elle. La jeune fille aimait beaucoup la famille Inuzuka. Tous l'avaient accueillie à bras et – pour la meute de chiens – à jappements ouverts. Contrairement à « son chez-soi » à elle, chez Kiba tout est affectueusement bruyant. Il n'hésitait à contredire ouvertement sa mère qui répondait avec la même ferveur avant de se réconcilier autour d'un bon repas. Hana, la sœur aînée de Kiba, avait pris la main de la jeune Hyuuga lui avait fait le tour du propriétaire. Plus calme que son frère, Hana avait réussi à mettre la jeune kunoichi en confiance.

« - Muahaha. C'est vrai que ton père ne me blaire toujours pas. Même le temps n'y fait rien.

Il te tolère. C'est pas si mal considéré que c'est mon père ?

Je suppose. Muahaha. J'imagina sa tête si tu sortais avec Naruto. Muahaha.

… » Trop occupé à rire de la vision mentale qu'il avait d'un Uzumaki Naruto aux prises avec Hiashi – à moins que ce ne fusse l'inverse - , il ne vit rien au trouble qu'il avait causé chez sa petite amie. « Ki… Kiba-kun, où est Akamaru ? » Diversion réussie.

« Chez Hana. Visite mensuelle chez le véto familial et peu cher.

Je me demande comment je ne l'ai pas remarqué plutôt. Kiba sans Akamaru c'est comme Laurel sans Hardy ; ajouta-t-elle plus bas. »

« Ne croyez pas, demoiselle » dit-il en lui prenant le menton « que l'ouïe incommensurablement performante des Inuzuka n'entende vos conneries. Elle aime entendre vos conneries. » finit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Oy Ki…Kiba-kun ». Elle s'écarta vivement, le rouge aux joues. « Nou… nous so-sommes en rue. On pourrrrrait nous surprend…

Oh oOOoooOOoooh. Est-ce un oiseau ? Est-ce un Kakashi volant ? Mais non Supertimide le retour !

Ki-

OOOOOui Mesdames et Messieurs. » Kiba monta le ton, s'assurant que la rue entière le regardait d'un air amusé ou horrifié. « Kiba adooore, admire, contemple, affole Hiiiinata Hyuuga. »

Les passants assistaient au spectacle amusé devant la gêne grandissante de la jeune fille qui accompagnait le dresseur de chiens. Les index d'Hinata effectuaient la bien connue danse des doigts, comme si en se concentrant suffisamment dessus, elle oublierait le reste. Mais Kiba n'ajouta, dans un souffle déposé entre la nuque et le creux de l'oreille : « Parce qu'Hinata, je veux pouvoir t'embrasser n'importe quand, n'importe où… ». Et elle s'évanouit.

'Bah, ça faisait longtemps…' pensa, pas si bas que ça, Kiba alors qu'il la prit dans ses bras.

* * *

Naruto se tenait devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte pour l'ouvrir à la volée, brusquement il s'arrêta. Il inspira profondément et, enfin, frappa... Un geste qui étonna et donna un léger sourire à Sakura

_En effet, il a beaucoup changé..._pensa-t-elle toujours le rose aux joues et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« ENTREZ ! »

Naruto poussa la porte et entra, suivi de Sakura.

« Ohayo gozaïmasu, Hokage-sama » salua Naruto en se penchant légèment pour la saluer.

Sakura, Jiraya et, bien sûr, Tsunade restèrent bouche-bée. Cette dernière le dévisagea puis regarda Jiraya d'un air curieux

« Dis-moi Jiraya ? Tu n'aurai pas échangé Naruto contre un autre disciple par hasard ?

- Non non, c'est bien moi _Obaa-chan, _dit-il en souriant. Je pensais que cela vous ferait plaisir de me voir vous témoigner tant de respect. Mais puisque vous le désirez tant, je continuerai à vous appeler Obaa-chan. » continua-t-il avec un sourire encore plus large.

Jiraya ne put se retenir de rire plus longtemps. Sakura ne put se retenir de pouffer un peu mais elle essayait de toutes ses forces de se retenir pour ne pas mourir de rire devant - et surtout de - son sensei.

Tsunade se leva et vint se tenir droite devant Naruto, les mains sur les hanches. Jiraya continuait de rire tandis que Sakura s'était tue craignant que Naruto de subisse la colère de son sensei.

Tsunade leva sa main droite et lui donna une légère tape sur le front. Puis, tout en souriant, elle s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer dans un doux câlin.

« Tu es enfin revenu, Naruto-kun. Bienvenue chez toi.

Arigato, Obaa-chan, dit-il en souriant tout en l'enlaçant à son tour. »

Jiraya se leva, se remettant doucement de ses émotions et dit d'un air très sérieux

« Je suis désolé d'écourter ses chaleureuses retrouvailles mais n'y a-t-il pas des choses urgentes dont nous devons discuter ?

- En effet, répondit Tsunade brisant son câlin à contre-coeur »

Elle retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et regarda fixement Naruto.

« Naruto, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tu es le seul qui soit toujours genin parmi tes amis. Même Sakura est devenue Chuunin. Donc même si tu as suivi l'entraînement de ce _pervers (pointe son doigt vers Jiraya qui lui fait un grand sourire)_, tu vas quand même te soumettre à un test pour que je puisse me rendre compte du niveau que tu as atteint. Ainsi tu pourra intégrer un nouvelle équipe et repartir à la recherche de Sasuke. »

Naruto ne bougea pas, Sakura commençait à sautiller quand elle entendit le nom de son éternel amour. Naruto tourna la tête vers Jiraya qui acquiesca.

_Allez Naruto, c'est maintenant que ça devient délicat..._

Il tourna de nouveau sa tête vers Tsunade et il prit enfin la parole

« Si ce test a pour unique but de montrer si je suis capable ou non de ramener Sasuke, alors je refuse de m'y soumettre.

- C'est vrai sensei ! Répliqua Sakura avant que Tsunade ne puisse se remettre de sa surprise, pourquoi devrait-il se soumettre a un test ? Sasuke est son ancien coéquipier alors il est normal qu'il parte à sa recherche !

- Excuse-moi, Sakura-chan, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne veux pas ramener Sasuke. »

Tsunade fut encore plus surprise par cette révélation. Les mains de Sakura ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trembler.

« Mais... Naruto-kun ...tu plaisante hein ? C'est ça ? Hein ?

- Je ne veux plus partir à sa recherche, dit-il en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, je ne veux plus mêler qui que ce soit à cette folle entreprise. Je ne veux plus risquer aucune vie pour quelqu'un qui refuse d'être sauvé. Sasuke ne reviendra pas. » Tout en continuant de parler, il tourna la tête vers son ancienne coéquipière. « Cela m'a pris du temps mais je l'ai enfin compris. Il serait temps que tu le comprennes aussi ... ne serait-ce que pour ton bien... Sakura-chan.

- COMMENT OSES-TU ???? » Hurla-t-elle, les larmes coulant à flot malgré elle. « Sasuke est un ninja de Konoha, tout comme toi !!! C'est ton meilleur ami !!! Et je .. je...

- Sasuke n'est plus un ninja de Konoha. Il est devenu l'élève d'Orochimaru de son propre chef. Mon meilleur ami ... il est mort il y a trois ans, le jour il est parti rejoindre le Son. Sasuke n'est plus celui que nous avons connu. Le Sasuke d'aujourd'hui ne nous considère que comme des boulets, il n'a que son frère devant les yeux ... »

Sakura ne put retenir sa colère et le gifla.

« NARUTO UZUMAKI ! Cria-t-elle en réprimant quelque sanglots, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ramener mon Sasuke !! Tu entends !!! Et je vais te le prouver ! Je te défie demain sur notre ancien terrain d'entraînement ! Je te ferais regretter ce que tu viens de dire sur Sasuke !!!

- J'accepte ce défi à une condition. Que tous nos amis et nos sensei soient là. Comme ça je les saluerai tous en même temps !

- Si tu veux une humiliation publique tu vas l'avoir ! Dit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique. »

Après avoir essuyé ses larmes ,elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie du bureau. Mais avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers Naruto et ajouta d'un air dédaigneux :

« Et retire ce bandeau de tes yeux. Si tu ne peux pas voir mes coups arriver ce ne sera même pas drôle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Sakura-chan, dit-il avec un grand sourire, je peux percevoir le chakra. Ce n'est pas aussi précis que le Byakugan ou le Sharingan mais cela me permet de savoir quelles techniques va utiliser mon adversaire et je peux même lire ses émotions via son flux. Là je peux sentir que tu es assez intriguée et que tu commence à redouter le duel de demain... »

Elle fut surprise de s'être fait si facilement percer à jour mais elle n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction d'avoir gagner cette manche. Après l'avoir regardé fixement, elle s'en alla.

« Pfffou, souffla Jiraya, je trouve qu'elle l'a assez bien pris non ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Naruto, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ... Tu as de la chance, apparemment ni tes amis ni leurs sensei n'ont de missions demain. Il pourront tous être là.

-Bien, Obaa-chan, je vais retourner me dégourdir les jambes dans Konoha alors je vous laisse avec Ero-sennin. Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour raconter notre entraînement. Et je pnse que vous risquez d'être surprise... »

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« Naruto ! Interpella Tsunade, ne mange pas top de ramens tu as quelque chose d'important à faire demain alors soit en pleine forme ! »

Il se retourna pour lui faire son légendaire sourire puis il sortit. Une fois en dehors de la Tour, il commença à marcher en direction d'une odeur qui lui avait énormément manqué... celle des ramens d'Ichiraku...

* * *

Hinata avait toujours aimé sentir l'ombre rafraichissante du grand chêne par les journées où le soleil dardait un peu trop ses rayons. Aussi, quand elle se réveilla, elle garda les yeux clos…pour profiter encore quelques moments du calme de cette fin de matinée. A moins que ce ne fut pour savourer le confort offert par les genoux de son compagnon. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'amusement quand elle sentit tomber sur son visage de fins copeaux de bois, puis rapidement, un souffle les envoyaient valser un peu plus loin.

« Désolé de te réveiller. » s'amusa-t-il. « Mais je sens que mon estomac va pas tarder à crier famine. Tu dois rentrer dîner chez toi ? »

La jeune Hyuuga fit non de la tête, un petit soupire d'aise lui échappant.

« - Hum ?

Je suis contente de voir que tu sculptes à nouveau. » répondit-elle. « Ca faisait un moment que tu n'avais plus rien fait. » Ses paupières s'ouvrirent et scrutèrent le bout de bois qui prenaient forme entre les mains du jeune homme. « C'est quoi ? »

Un bout de bois.

Crétin.

J'en sais trop rien. » Il posa ses limites, ses stylets à côté de lui ; puis doucement, précieusement, il enveloppa la sculpture

Adossé contre le chêne, il assit Hinata contre lui, l'installant tout contre ses côtes. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, courts désormais. Deux semaines auparavant, il était apparu devant sa porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux coupés. Fini la longue masse indomptable.

« Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu droit à la danse des doigts, évanouissement et tout le tralala. » Hinata n'aimait pas ce ton dans la voix de Kiba. Trop calme, sans joie. Elle leva ses grands yeux sans pupille sur lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Alors il secoua la tête, comme pour en chasser les mauvaises pensées.

« Des mauvaises herbes plein le crâne aujourd'hui. » dit-il gaiement. « J'ai pas bien dormi. Et toi, ça va ? » La kunoichi hoqueta, comme toujours lorsqu'en pleine conversation, il demandait sur un ton réellement concerné comment elle allait. Après tout, les « alors, ça va aujourd'hui ?» de début de conversation n'étaient que pure formalité pour la plupart des gens. Une question dont la réponse n'importait pas. Sauf pour Kiba. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il le demandait parfois deux fois, trois fois, sur une journée, pour être certain d'avoir une réponse. La Hyuuga n'avait jamais su qu'en penser.

« Oui. Ca va. Juste un peu KO. Vu la taille du bleu sur mon genou, t'as pas jugé opportun de me rattraper, crétin. Et toi, ça va ?

- Hé, c'est pas ma faute si je n'ai plus l'habitude de tes chutes inopinées. J'ai plus l'entraînement. Mais sinon, ouais, le crétin va bien. » Passant son bras derrière elle, lui attrapant la taille. « Maintenant, là, ça va bien. » La serrant un peu plus. « Mais j'ai vraiment faim. »

* * *

« Alors, tu vas finir par te décider ?

Tyran. J'arrive pas à me décider. Pourtant qu'est ce que j'ai la dalle. »

Depuis une demi-heure, Kiba entrainait Hinata devant tous les restaurants qui se présentaient devant eux pour, deux secondes après, faire demi-tour. Même si la jeune kunoichi était connue pour sa patience, plus sa relation avançait avec le dresseur de chiens, moins elle l'était face à lui. Ce qui, à vrai dire, amusait tout particulièrement ce dernier.

« Désolé. Mais … j'en sais vraiment rien. T'as envie de quoi toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle se contente de hausser des épaules, signalant par la même occasion qu'elle n'avait pas plus faim que ça. Cinq minutes après, qui parurent durer une éternité pour la jeune fille, Kiba n'avait toujours pas décidé. Elle s'était résolue à lui flanquer – non sans rougir un tant soit peu – un bon coup de pied pour l'aider à prendre sa décision quand Rock Lee déboula du coin de la rue.

« Yoh Lee-kun ! » héla Kiba.

Ohayo Kiba-kun, Hinata-chan. » Visiblement de très bonne humeur, Lee était tout en "nice pose" ce midi-là. « On se promène ?

Hé bien … Kiba-kun a faim. Mais ne trouve rien de suffisamment bon à son goût à se mettre sous la dent. » Le jeune homme en question se retourna vers Hinata et leva le sourcil d'un air suggestif. « Crétin.

Mais si c'est pas meugnon la p'tite scène de couple. » moqua une voix derrière les trois ninjas.

O-ohayo se-sensei. » dit vivement Hinata en se retournant vers Kurenai, son professeur. « Asuma-sensei. » ajouta-t-elle en hochant brièvement la tête à l'intention du grand jounin aux cheveux bruns.

Asuma ne manquait jamais une occasion de titiller Hinata sur sa relation avec Kiba. Il riait de bon cœur à ce retour précipité de la timidité légendaire de la jeune élève de Kurenai dès qu'il était question elle et Kiba.

La relation entre les deux jeunes ninjas avait pris une tournure plus officielle – après quelques mois de gestes et histoires officieuses – lorsqu'Hinata présenta Kiba à son père. Ce dernier avait gardé le silence pendant de longues secondes avant de leur permettre de se voir, en insistant fermement sur le dernier mot. Après tout, la famille de ce jeune garçon était respectée de Konoha. Selon Hiashi, il s'agissait d'une chose fondamentale.Le couple commença à se promener au grand jour dans les rues du village, malgré cela Hinata avait le rouge aux joues dès qu'un villageois les regardait en souriant. Les villageois s'en souvenaient bien un an après le départ du ninja blond et de l'ermite pervers - ce qui avaient soulagé une partie non négligeable d'entre-eux -, l'héritière des Hyuuga avait un ami, qui selon les rumeurs était en passe devenir plus qu'un ami. La nouvelle avait fait sensation.

Au même moment, une autre nouvelle était répercutée par tous. Kurenai et Asuma, le fils du Troisième, seraient ensemble. Les deux jounins avaient pourtant tenté de tenir cela secret, mais c'était sans compter sur la présence du redoutable Kakashi, briseur de secret, mystère et rumeurs, détective du cœur, comme il aimait s'appeler. Or le copy ninja venait d'apparaître brusquement aux côtés d'Asuma, qui, surpris, fit un joli bond.

« Roooh Asuma-san. Pas bien de se moquer quand on se fait soit-même sur les doigts. » Kakashi prit une voix suraigue. « Asuma ! Bon à rien ! Paresseux ventre sur pattes. Tu fais un concours avec Shikamaru pour savoir qui est le plus lent ? Bordel ! Bouge toi les fesses et range moi ce bordel !!! Ah les hommes. »

Sur ces mots, Kurenai se figea et tourna au rouge vif. Quant à Asuma, la rage aux dents, il agrippa Kakashi par le col. Mais connaissant son sort, ce dernier fit mine de se débattre. Alors Asuma le tacla et, d'un geste rappelant les lanceurs de disque, envoya voler Kakashi à l'autre bout du village. Lee et Kiba ne tenaient plus sur place, faisant des grands signes d'aurevoir à Kakashi, criant leur joie habituelle face à un Kakashi volant. Kakashi leur répondait par un grand salut qui disparaissait avec lui.

« A croire que ce con aime ça. » remarqua amèrement Asuma, roulant des épaules après l'effort.

« C'est pas Kakashi-sensei que je viens d'entendre crier ? »

Le groupe se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec un ninja blond dont le retour était attendu. Sauf pour une certaine jeune fille, qui ne partageait plus cet enthousiasme.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre ! Nous espérons que ça vous a plu (lustucru). Rendez-vous d'ici une dizaine de jours avec au programme la rencontre de Naruto et du jeune couple mais surtout le combat Naruto-Sakura. Du saaaaaaang :D

Gluck gluck

Envert & Evil Spartan

PS : on quémande des reviewwws :D


	2. Chapitre 2

**Naruto et co appartiennent à M. Kishimoto. On ne se fait pas de sous-sous sur cette histoire hein :D**

**NOUS (on est deux auteurs !!!) avons été inspirés cette fois-ci ! Après le poudlard express, l'écriture express. Merci pour les reviews et ceux qui nous ont mis en fav ! Nous répondons aux reviews en fin de chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Envert & Evil Spartan **

* * *

Une Plaie – Chapitre deux :

_« C'est pas Kakashi-sensei que je viens d'entendre crier ? »_

_Le groupe se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec un ninja blond dont le retour était attendu. Sauf pour une certaine jeune fille, qui ne partageait plus cet enthousiasme._

Instinctivement, presque sauvagement, Hinata Hyuuga recula, se recroquevilla ; sa main cherchant désespérement celle de Kiba Inuzuka. Seulement ce dernier s'était avancé près du ninja blond afin de le saluer. Elle tourna la tête vers Lee qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules puis qui alla à son tour à la rencontre de Naruto. Il restait bien Kurenai et Asuma, mais la jeune fille ne voulait se confier à eux. Elle se tînt donc en retrait du groupe, aussi figée qu'une statue. Par contre ses pensées filaient à toute allure, hurlant, murmurant, rageant, toutes à la fois craintives et sauvages. Car la jeune kunoichi avait peur … si seulement elle avait pu savoir de quoi.

Naruto sentait ces chakra si familiers s'approcher de lui, il s'avança à son tour les saluant tous.

"Salut tout le monde ! Vous avez l'air en forme !" dit il d'un sourire éclatant.

Mais, sentant un chakra tremblant en retrait, Naruto tomba le sourire et dit d'un ton neutre : "Je te fais si peur que ca ? Hinata-chan ?" Et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune Hyuuga.

« Je … Je … » Hinata ne pouvait que balbutier. Pas un mot cohérent ne dépassait le seuil de ses lèvres. Le rouge lui montait aux joues. Son cœur s'emballa de plus belle. Si au moins, il ne l'impressionnait pas tant. Elle leva son regard sur Kiba. Le visage de son compagnon paraissait un peu soucieux mais quand il remarqua qu'elle le regardait, il lui sourit doucement. La façon dont ses yeux pétillaient tendrement en l'observant rendit à Hinata ses repères.

« Je suis contente que tu sois rentré, Naruto-kun. » dit-elle en un souffle, se sentant soudainement plus légère. »

Le sourire retrouvé, Naruto vînt près de Kiba, lui passa le bras autour de l'épaule et dit d'un ton rappellant un certain ermite :

« Dis Kiba, je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec Hinata-chan ! Veinard va !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ca ? » répondit Kiba sur la défensive.

- Allons Kiba, je ne vois peut-être pas mais tu as son odeur sur tout le corps petit coquin !

- Sur tout le corps hein... » répéta Lee, un fou rire prêt jaillir de sa gorge. Cela l'amusait tout particulièrement de torturer Hinata. Et visiblement, Kiba mis à part, il n'était pas le seul à apprécier le spectacle.

Hinata se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, ne sachant que faire. Kiba ne lui était d'aucune aide, visiblement aussi gêné qu'elle. Et Lee qui ne cessait d'en remettre…

« Et Hinata, elle sent bon le Kiba ? » rigola Lee à voix haute.

La jeune fille, ne se contrôlant plus, envoya valser son pied dans la figure de Lee… au grand étonnement de tout le monde. Le ninja aux collants verts, la joue imprimée d'un pied, riait encore plus, semblant plus que satisfait. Les yeux de Kiba s'étaient agrandis sous le coup de ce qui semblait être de la colère. Kurenai était bouche-bée, de même qu'Asuma. Quant à Naruto, il paraissait heureux de la réaction provoquée chez hinata.

« Et bien, on dirait que tu as vite déteint sur notre frêle Hinata-chan, Kiba-kun.

- Non non. Je… je veux dire qu'elle a toujours été très forte... » dit Kiba qui aurait voulu creuser un trou pour s'y enfoncer tellement la gêne le gagnait.

Le souvenir de l'examen des chuunins et les missions faites avec Hinata revinrent à la mémoire de Naruto

« Je le sais, Kiba-kun, j'ai toujours su qu'elle était forte. Et grâce à toi, elle le montre enfin. Domo aligato Kiba-kun. »

« Crétin… » murmura Hinata, sans trop savoir si c'était adressé à Kiba ou à Naruto. « Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la frêle Hinata ? » ragea-t-elle. « Quant à remercier l'autre … je ne suis pas de la plastine. » Et sans attendre de réponse, elle fit volte-face au groupe, se freinant pour ne pas courir et partir très loin.

Naruto sentit que le chakra d'Hinata ne reflétait plus la peur mais la colère... Au moins, il avait réussi son coup. De toutes les personnes de Konoha, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur de lui ...

"Excuse-moi, Kiba-kun." A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il disparut pour apparaître aux côté d'Hinata. Tout le monde fut surpris par une telle vitesse. Il posa sa main sur la tête d'Hinata et commença à lui caresser lentement les cheveux. Puis il s'approcha pour lui murmurer :

"Excuse-moi, Hinata-chan. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu ais peur de moi, je ne veut pas sentir chez toi cette peur que les gens de Konoha ressentent envers moi. Cette peur qui mène à cette haine qui me fait tellement mal. Je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses, Hinata-chan. Pas toi..." Puis pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère il lui fit un sourire dont il a le secret.

D'une claque de la main, elle chassa la sienne. Se mordant la lèvre, elle essaya de rassembler ses pensées dans des mots moins hargneux … en vain. « Cache toi derrière ce bandeau ridicule mais … tu es le seul à avoir peur ici. » Laissant sur place un Naruto atterré, elle s'éloigna non sans ajouter d'un ton neutre : « Ne t'avise pas de me toucher encore une fois. Tu t'attendais à quoi après trois ans sans nouvelles ? »

Naruto resta immobile, les autres chakras fluctuant autour de lui ne l'intéressant plus. Puis doucement, très doucement, il porta la main droite sur son bandeau.

« Hinata-chan... si même toi... » bredouilla-t-il, des larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues.

Kiba s'approcha de lui ainsi que tous les autres ninjas voyant un Naruto très affecté par le geste d'Hinata. Kiba fut le premier à briser le silence :

« Ecoute, Na...

- Gomen nasai... » coupa Naruto entre deux sanglots. Puis il disparut, laissant aux ninjas présents un goût amer.

« - Et bien, pour un chaleureux accueil on pouvait pas faire mieux ! » constata Rock Lee en regardant Kiba. Ce dernier, comprenant le sous-entendu évident, prit congé et couru rejoindre Hinata.

* * *

Naruto entendait encore les paroles d'Hinata dans son esprit...

_« Ne t'avise pas de me toucher encore une fois. Tu t'attendais à quoi après trois ans sans nouvelles ? »_

Ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle. C'est vrai après tout ... A quoi pouvait-il s'attendre alors qu'il était parti comme un voleur et n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis trois longues années... Il marchait la tête baissé, les mains dans les poches. Après avoir marché quelque temps, ses pas le conduisirent au terrain d'entraînement où il devait affronter Sakura le lendemain.

_Hinata-chan...et demain Sakura-chan...je pense ne plus être le bienvenu dans ce village...Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que je ne revienne pas..._

Naruto grimpa dans un arbre puis quand il trouva une branche suffisamment solide à son goût, il s'allongea sur celle-ci, dos contre le tronc, et décida qu'il fallait mieux se reposer pour demain...

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Naruto sentit des chakras se rapprocher.

_Ca y est c'est l'heure..._

Un groupe de ninja s'approchait du terrain d'entraînement. Sakura était à leur tête suivie de son sensei, Shizune ainsi que de l'ermite aux grenouilles. Un peu plus loin derrière eux, Asuma, Kurenai, Gaï, leurs équipes respectives ainsi que Kakashi et Iruka discutaient entre eux du futur duel.

« Dis-moi, Kiba, où est Hinata-chan ? Tu as réussi à lui parler hier ? Demanda Lee

- C'est compliqué...répliqua Kiba, je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça. Elle est partie en coup de vent ce matin...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle doit être avec son surdoué de cousin car il n'est pas venu au rendez-vous ce matin. »

En effet, à la grande surprise de Kiba, Neji n'était pas la non plus. Ils étaient à présent arrivés sur le terrain du duel. Ils virent Naruto, debout, en plein centre, les bras croisés, les attendait. Ils passent à côté de lui, en souriant le saluant mais lui ne dirent rien. Il les salua simplement de la tête, sans ajouter un mot. Et tous partirent dans les buissons aux alentours, laissant Sakura et Naruto face-à-face.

« Alors Naruto ? Tu es prêt à implorer mon pardon ? Demanda Sakura avec un sourire moqueur.

- Il manque encore Les Hyuugas. On les attend. » dit-il d'un ton sec.

Sakura sourit et en profita pour ajuster sa tenue. Après quelques minutes d'attentes, Naruto dit d'un ton neutre :

« Les voilà. »

L'attention se porta alors sur les deux Hyuugas qui arrivaient. La scène était assez inhabituelle et en fit sourire plus d'un. En effet Neji, agrippant fermement le poignet d'Hinata, la traînait presque. En effet, on pouvait croire que si Neji lâchait son emprise, Hinata s'enfuirait. Lorsqu'il passa à la hauteur de Naruto, il le salua de la tête et le ninja blond en fit de même. Hinata avait les yeux rivés sur Naruto mais ils n'affichaient aucune tendresse. Naruto restait impassible. Lorsque les Hyuugas atteignirent les buissons, Naruto enchaîna :

« Prête ?

- Plus que jamais ! Répondit-elle en se mettant en garde »

* * *

Les deux adversaires se faisaient face. Sakura dévisageait Naruto, mais à peine eut-elle cligné des yeux qu'il avait disparu.

« Ne prends pas ce combat à la légère Sakura-chan, ou tu mourras. » Cette voix venait de Naruto. Il se tenait droit derrière elle, toujours les bras croisés. La surprise passée, Sakura se retourna et cria :

« ET TOI NE PRENDS PAS DE GRAND AIRS AVEC MOI !!!!! » et elle lui lança un coup de poing magistral dans le visage.

Mais Naruto ne bougea pas. Pas d'un centimètre. Les ninjas qui assistaient au combat en étaient bouche-bée car ils connaisaient la force de Sakura.

« Intéressant cette technique que tu as développée la. On voit que tu as suivi l'entraînement d'Obaa-chan avec sérieux, dit-il en souriant. Mais rappelle-toi. Je t'ai dit que je pouvais percevoir le chakra. Cette technique consiste à emmagasiner du chakra dans ton poing pour le relâcher d'un seul coup et ainsi provoquer d'importants dégâts. Alors pour se défendre contre cette attaque, il suffit que je relâche autant de chakra que toi, et ton attaque est sans effet. »

D'un bond, Sakura recula mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

« Tu t'en rends enfin compte, Sakura-chan lui dit-il. J'ai relâché plus de chakra que toi. Regarde ta main. »

Sakura ne sentait plus sa main, tous ses os étaient brisés et du sang perlait entre ses gants.

« Sakura-chan ! Il est temps dans finir ! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU ! » Deux clones apparurent aux cotés de Naruto. Il leva une main en montrant quatre doigts.

« Je n'aurai besoin que de quatres coups pour finir ce combat. » Sakura écarquilla les yeux, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, son corps ne lui répondait plus. Elle était tétanisée.

« GO ! » Cria-t-il et les trois Naruto disparurent.

Soudain, Naruto apparut juste devant Sakura et lui asséna un violent coup de coude en plein estomac.

« Un ».

Sous la violence du coup Sakura fut projetée vers un clone de Naruto. Lorsque Sakura fut assez proche de lui, il prit appui sur les mains et enfonça ses deux pieds dans le dos de la kunoichi en l'envoyant vers le ciel. On entendit des os craquer et la kunoichi s'envola.

« Deux » dit le clone avant de disparaître.

L'ascension de la kunoichi fut vite stoppée par le dernier clone de Naruto qui, en se retournant dans les airs, lui asséna un violent coup de genou en pleine poitrine. Des os se brisèrent à nouveau, et la fille aux cheveux roses entama une chute vertigineuse vers le sol.

« Trois » s'exclama le clone et disparut a son tour.

Naruto, qui était encore au sol se tourna vers les ninjas présents, leva sa main et positionna sa paume vers le ciel et il dit :

« Et de quatre ».

A peine avait-il prononcé le chiffre que Sakura vint s'écraser sur sa paume. La violence du choc ainsi que la gravité firent qu'elle était presque pliée en deux. Après avoir craché une mare de sang, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Tous les ninjas de l'assistance furent sous le choc. Une telle démonstration de puissance... il avait vaincu en quelques secondes celle que tout le voyait succéder à Tsunade en tant que Sannin. Le silence était pesant mais personne ne savait quoi dire quand une voix se fit entendre au dessus d'eux

« Je crois que j'ai gagné, Obaa-chan ». Naruto sauta de sa branche et se retrouva au milieu de l'assistance. Tout les yeux était rivé sur lui. Une telle démonstration de puissance et qui plus est de la part d'un clone ! Naruto sentit les chakras autour de lui trembler puis alla vers son clone. Arrivé devant lui, il tendit ses bras et le clone y déposa Sakura. Le clone disparut.

_Sakura-chan...tu étais donc si faible..._

Il se tourna vers l'assistance et ressentit tous leurs chakras.

_C'est bien comme je le pensais... _

Il avança vers Tsunade et déposa Sakura à ses pieds. Tsunade commença son diagnostic.

Mais Naruto s'était trompé. Un chakra particulier ne reflétait pas la peur, d'ailleurs c'était plutôt de la curiosité.

_Comment est-il devenu si fort en seulement trois ans ? Et surtout depuis quand est-il aussi sexy ??_

Même si ses pensées lui donnèrent un ton rosé, Ino s'approcha de lui mais quand elle passa près d'Hinata et de Kiba qui commença crier sur le ninja blond :

« Comment as-tu pu faire ca à Sakura ?? C'était ta... » Kiba ne pu finir sa phrase car it reçut une vive gifle de la part d'Ino.

« Tais-toi, Kiba. C'est Sakura qui a souhaité ce duel. Elle savait qu'il ne se retiendrait pas. Après tout ca lui aura peut-être mis du plomb dans la tête. » Kiba secoua la tête en marque de désapprobation mais ne dit rien. Naruto sourit en direction de Ino mais Tsunade l'interpella :

« Naruto... Sakura-chan est au plus mal ! Tu aurais pu te retenir !!!! »

- Mais je me suis retenu et j'y suis allé au ralenti. Dit-il surpris. Comment pouvait-elle espérer ramener Sasuke en étant si faible ? »

Tout le monde fut surpris par la réaction de Naruto. Mais ils le furent encore plus lorsque Naruto commença à composer des signes de mains mais ceux-ci n'avait rien à voir avec les signes que tout le monde connaissait. Qui plus est, il les exécutait à une vitesse impressionnante. Puis, une fois les signes faits, ils tendit les mains vers le corps de Sakura.

« Magia blanca del Mana : CUNA DE LA VIDA !!! »

Des racines commencèrent à sortir du sol et formèrent comme un couffin sous Sakura. Le couffin se mit à fleurir et entourant Sakura d'un doux halo vert. Ses blessures se résorbèrent, sa main fut guérie et son teint redevint normal. Puis aussi soudainement, les branches rentrèrent dans le sol. Naruto se tourna vers Tsunade et lui dit :

« Ne vous inquiétez plus, elle est saine et sauve. Elle a juste besoin de se reposer. » ajouta-il pour tous les autres ninjas. Mais beaucoup d'entre eux tremblaient et personne ne souhaitait l'approcher. Seul le chakra d'Ino semblait calme en sa présence. Alors, il se tourna vers elle.

« J'ai faim ! J'irai bien me manger des ramens chez Ichiraku ! Tu m'accompagnes Ino-chan?

- J'en serai ravie, dit-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui avec un petit sourire. On pourra y discuter tranquillement. »

Naruto commençait à s'en aller quand Ino le rattrapa et s'accrocha à son bras. Ils laissèrent une assistance médusée derrière eux et se dirigèrent vers des bons bols de ramens !

* * *

Peu après le départ des deux ninjas blonds, l'assemblée s'était dissoute, impatientes de commenter l'affaire qui venaient d'avoir lieue loin d'oreilles sensibles. Hinata les avait regardés s'en aller d'un œil distant. Shino aurait voulu discuter avec elle mais il comprit vite qu'elle n'y était pas disposée. Lee avait suivi Tenten et Neji vers les restaurants, pensant qu'Hinata ne lui avait pas pardonné son comportement d'hier. Kiba était resté, mais silencieux, il s'était installé contre l'écorce d'un vieil arbre à quelques mètres d'Hinata. Quelques fois auparavant, il avait déjà fait de même, la laissant venir à elle. Il était plus patient et réfléchi qu'on ne le pensait.

Alors elle commença à s'entraîner … Mais Kiba ne l'a regardait d'un œil distrait, préférant sculpter dans l'attente. Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures … et le ciel revêtit son costume de nuit. Une masse tomba sourdement à ses côtés, murmurant un timide bonjour.

« Il est un peu tard pour un bonjour, non ? » s'amusa-t-il. Kiba avait toujours aimé les heures sombres de la nuit. Surtout depuis qu'il pouvait les partager avec quelqu'un.

« Akamaru ? » questionna Hinata.

« A la maison. J'étais … heu … nerveux ce matin. Et bon … il est moins facile si je suis pas dans mes baskets. Me suis dit qu'avec l'excitation du match, valait mieux qu'il reste chez moi. En plus, figure toi que monsieur s'est fait copain-copain avec une p'tite demoiselle que ma sœur soigne. » finit-il le ton plus léger. Il rangea son matériel à sculpture dans une trousse et emballa la sculpture dans un morceau de chiffon.

« -Ki… Kiba, je suis désolée pour ce ma

- T'inquiète. Ca arrive.

- Nh. » soupira-t-elle.

« - Ne soupire donc pas. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser. Puis il relâcha son étreinte. « … ou juste d'aise. » Puis il fit cheminer son index de la base de la nuque jusqu'à cette zone derrière le lobe de l'oreille où la peau est si douce. « Tu vas attraper la crève. T'es trempée. Viens. » dit-il, déjà debout et lui tendant un main. « Ou ton père va me trucider pour parce que sa fille se ramène avec un gros rhume.

- Pas envie. » Puis lui montrant d'un mouvement du menton le ciel. « De toutes façons, il va pleuvoir. »

Kiba détourna son regard vers le ciel où de gros nuages s'entassaient ; le ciel semblait trop petit pour pouvoir tous les contenir. Amusé, il se rassit près elle.

« Alors, non contente de tomber malade, tu veux me faire tomber malade avec toi ? » Elle éclata d'un rire sonore puis se reprit.

« Pour ce matin…

- Ca va Hina.

- Non justement, ça ne va pas. J'ai pas envie que tu le me le reproches plus tard. » Pendant quelques secondes, elle garda le silence, pinçant ses lèvres pendant qu'elle cherchait les bons mots. « Je… Je t'en veux pour hier.

- Hein ? » bredouilla-t-il abasourdi. « Tu … Hina ? Tu veux quand même pas …

- Crétin. » le coupa-t-elle. « Tais-toi si c'est pour dire des inepties. » ajouta-elle d'un rieur, tout en déposant un baiser sur le bout du nez de Kiba, comme calmer ses craintes. « C'est juste que, outre que Lee et Naruto dévoilent notre vie privée à tout le monde… c'est que jusqu'à présent, tu… t-tu… enfin Kiba… t'avais jamais été gêné de notre relation. » termina-t-elle en piquant un fard. Un sourire amusé jusqu'aux oreilles, Kiba voulut lui répondre mais elle l'interrompit. « Laisse-moi finir… » Elle prit sa main dans la sienne. « Je m'en veux à mort pour ma réaction d'hier et je te - »

Mais le jeune garçon ne la laissa pas finir. Malgré le regard consterné d'Hinata, il se retourna vivement, la plaqua contre le tronc dur de l'arbre et l'emprisonna ses lèvres dans un long baiser. Il s'arrêta tout aussi brusquement, réajusta une mèche des cheveux d'Hinata tombée sur son visage. « Il pleut. » constata-il dans la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il la vit froncer des sourcils, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir. « Je suis mortellement jaloux de Naruto si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je déteste que tu cherches tes mots quand il est là. Que pendant des années, tu ne te soies évanouie que pour lui. Que la danse des doigts n'était que pour lui. » Il grogna. « Je déteste … être jaloux. Mais … je veux dire que … 'fin. Tu… » D'une main nerveuse, il se gratta la nuque. « Hina… je veux dire… Ca fait deux ans. Je crois pas que tu. Arf putain, je vais le dire vite et une seule fois. Jetaimeetjecroisquesionfaitcequonfaitcestquetudoismaimeraussi. »

… Elle ne dit rien. Elle se contente de se rouler en boule contre lui, la tête dans le creux formé entre la nuque et l'épaule de son compagnon.

« J'ai rien compris à ce que tu as dit. » Il faisait désormais trop noir pour qu'il puisse son air ravi. « Mais, j'aimerai bien que tu me le dises plus de fois tu sais… » Elle embrassa son cou. Il frissonna. « Puis… ça-ça se dit pas qu'avec les mots. Je te le dis ch-chaque jour par mes gestes. » Alors elle sentit la pluie qui dansait sur sa peau, le vent qui faisaient virevolter ses cheveux, le tonnerre qui bardait comme pour interdire à tout autre qu'eux d'entre les mots sacrés.

Doucement, elle déposa une main contre sa joue, l'obligeait à la regarder. Elle se redressa un peu et amena ses lèvres près de son oreille. Après tout, même le tonnerre ne pouvait l'entendre. « J'aimerai dormir avec toi ce soir… encore… » Il se figea, c'était la première fois qu'elle le demandait de but en blanc. « J'aime que tu sois jaloux Kiba … Ja-jamais, personne ne m'a… attendu comme tu le fais. Tu ne me forces jamais. Mais…tantôt tu-tu… » Il arrêta de respirer, redoutant ses mots. « Ma-mais… si, je commence à danser des doigts pour toi seulement … Je-je ve-veux d-dire que… Nh. Je me sens avec toi comme … l'électricité. Me sens … fluide, volante. Je-je-je … » Elle rougit. « C'est ça l'amour non ? » murmura-t-elle. « Puis… tu co-commences à … »

« Electrique … … … Hinata. T'es bien la fille la plus bizarre de Konoha. Mais, putain, qu'est ce que je t'aime… »

Et ce matin-là … elle ne rentra pas chez elle …

* * *

Envert : muahahahaha. On est méchants !

Evil Spartan : muahahahah... mais tu l'as fait passé où le naruxhina ?

Envert : pas de soucis, Hinata a encore qq surprises à nous montrer ... vous aurez votre NaruxHina ! (sniff mon Kiba)

Et voilou voili, les réponses aux reviews :

Aurianne-chan : Nous espérons que la raclée que s'est prise Sakura t'a fait plaisir ! Pour le NaruxHina, il va venir d'ici qq temps. Promis Juré. Mais ... t'aimes tjs pas ce KibaxHina (Envert aime son petit couple mais bon ... rien ne dure lol).Merci en tout cas d'avoir été notre première revieweuse. (ça se dit ça ?)

Minouchemi (ou edwige ?) : t'as vu ? pas dix jours à attendre muahaha. Alors t'en dis quoi de la réac de Hina au retour de notre ami blond ?

miss-hayden : merci pour ta review. Et déso déso, pas de naruxsaku, je (ici Envert) suis pas encore fan de yaoi ! Qui sait un jour, mais c'est pas prévu dans cette histoire ;) Bonne lecture qd même !

Dray Potter 42 : alors réponses à tes questions ... pour le bandeau réponse dans un ou deux chapitres, c'est une surprise ! Pourquoi ne plus retrouver Sasuke ? Pcq il s'est rendu compte que Sasuke n'en avait que pour sa vengeance ... Pour le duel, tu avais raison :D Et quant à l'entrainement avec l'ermite pervers... quelques surprises de plus ! Nous espérons que le chap t'a plu !

Bisous à tous et à bientôt ! (n'hésitez à donner vos avis et commentaires de ce qui vous a plu ou déplu, ça nous aide énormément).

Envert & Evil Spartan


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Naruto et co appartiennent à M. Kishimoto. On ne se fait pas de sous-sous sur cette histoire hein :D**_

**Nous revoilà pour la suite des aventures de nos chers amis !!! Encore un gros chapitre qui nous a valu bien du triturage de méninges !!! nous erpérons que vous apprécierez !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Envert & Evil Spartan **

* * *

Une Plaie – Chapitre trois :

_Naruto commençait à s'en aller quand Ino le rattrapa et s'accrocha à son bras. Ils laissèrent une assistance médusée derrière eux et se dirigèrent vers des bons bols de ramens !_

Naruto arpentait les rues de Konoha avec Ino toujours accrochée à son bras. C'était la première fois que Naruto se promenait avec une fille à ses côtés... et il trouvait ca plutôt agréable, d'autant plus agréable qu'elle le considérait comme une personne normale. Il essayait de percevoir ce qui avait changé chez cette kunoïchi pendant son absence et ce qui sautait aux yeux, c'est qu'elle n'avait plus d'intérêt pour Sasuke ! Cette affirmation à elle seule lui prouvait qu'elle avait bien plus mûri que Sakura. Il avait reconnu son chakra, il sentait que s'était celui d'Ino mais il semblait plus calme, plus serein... Et quand elle était près de lui, son chakra semblait s'animer d'une manière inhabituelle, non pas de peur comme celui de ses autres compagnons, mais d'une manière plus douce plus chaleureuse. Il était surpris de cette réaction mais aussi très heureux.

« Dis-moi Naruto-kun, dit-elle en brisant le silence, tu compte vraiment m'emmener chez Ichiraku pour notre premier rendez-vous ? N'as tu donc rien appris sur les femmes en trois ans ? Finit-elle d'un ton assez caustique

- Notre premier rendez-vous ? Répéta Naruto en rosissant un peu, je vois que tu ne perds pas le nord dit-il en souriant. Et puis sur les femmes... oui j'ai appris des choses mais ce n'est pas racontable en public...

- NARUTO-KUN ! Cria-t-elle en feignant de s'offusquer et lui pinçant un peu la joue.

- Aïïe Ino-chan ! »ria-t-il.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Il sentait sa chaleur près de lui, elle aussi avait grandit et pris quelques centimètres, le bras enlacé autour du sien, la tête de la kunoïchi reposait doucement sur l'épaule de Naruto. Tout à coup, Ino remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

« Naruto-kun.. ce n'est pas le chemin d'Ichiraku...

- Je sais, répondit-il en souriant, tactique de diversion ! En arrivant hier, j'ai vu ce nouveau restaurant chic qui a ouvert, il sera parfait pour notre _premier rendez-vous_. »

En insistant sur ces derniers mots, il lui fit un magnifique sourire, ce qui provoqua chez Ino un énorme fard. Elle s'approcha plus de lui et commença à caresser le bras auquel elle été accrochée.

« ...Naruto-kun... » murmura-t-elle en souriant...

Il la sentit se coller plus a lui, il essayait de deviner chaque partie, chaque courbure de son corps. Il sentit sa poitrine qui se pressait contre son bras, il apprécia la douceur de cette partie de son corps et son esprit commença à se perdre dans des pensées dignes d'Ero-sennin...ce qui lui valu d'arborer un magnifique ton rosé.

Arrivés au restaurant, ils choisirent une table tranquille au fond de la salle près d'une fenêtre. Ils commencèrent à déjeuner tout en discutant.

« Cette technique que tu as utilisé sur Sakura tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda curieusement Ino.

- Pour te l'expliquer, il faut que je te raconte un événement qui c'est produit pendant mon entraînement. Tu sais que le 4ème Hokage a scellé le démon Kyuubi en moi ?

- Oui oui, c'était censé être un secret mais je pense que tout le monde a fini plus ou moins par le comprendre...

- Bien, dit-il en souriant, il se trouve que pendant mon entraînement j'ai été amené à fusionner mon chakra avec celui de Kyuubi. Je ne suis donc plus son réceptacle. Je ne suis ni humain ni démon ...

Tandis que Naruto parlait, Ino essayait de se remémorer la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle n'avait plus devant elle ce petit Genin turbulent mais un homme. Un homme fort, calme , posé qui l'avait attirée dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui ce matin. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais quelque chose de fort, de rassurant se dégageait de lui comme si avec lui rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Ino buvait ses paroles, elle le regardait intensément et doucement elle approchait sa main de la sienne. Lorsqu'elles se touchèrent, Naruto fut surpris. Même après qu'il lui avait dit ça, elle semblait plus que jamais vouloir être avec lui

« I-I-Ino-chan... tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Si bien sûr ! Tu n'es ni humain ni démon... mais tu sais j'en ai rien à faire de tout ça ! Dit-elle en souriant. Pour moi tu es Naruto-kun. Celui avec qui je passe un très bon moment et qui a quand même l'air de porter tout les fardeaux du monde sur son dos !

- Ino-chan... » Naruto pris délicatement sa main, lui sourit tendrement et continua

« Pour en revenir à ta question, après ma fusion avec Kyuubi j'ai eu accès à sa mémoire. Et j'ai appris beaucoup de chose. Par exemple, il existe une autre énergie que le chakra, elle s'appelle le Mana.

- Le Mana ? C'est cette énergie que tu as utilisé sur Sakura ?

- En effet. Le chakra est l'énergie des Hommes, le mana est l'énergie de la Nature. Les démons comme Kyuubi ne sont qu'une manifestation de la Nature pour se défendre.

- Je comprends...alors ces signes et cette langue que tu as parlée...

- Ce sont les signes et la langue pour appeler le Mana. Mais je ne maîtrise pas encore bien ces techniques. Parfois elles fonctionnent parfois non, cela dépends de la présence de Mana ou non dans l'environnement...

- Donc on peut dire que Sakura a eu de la chance de se battre en forêt ...

- Ouaip... si on c'était battu dans le désert de Suna, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pas pu appeler cette technique...

- En parlant de Suna, tu savais que Gaara est devenu Kazekage ?

- C'est vrai ? Naruto affichait un large sourire, c'est génial !!! Et Kankuro et Témari ?

- Kankuro est son bras droit et pour Témari... » Elle s'approcha pour lui parler doucement à l'oreille

« C'est pas officiel mais entre elle et Shikamaru...y a de l'amour dans l'air ! Murmura-t-elle »

Naruto sourit puis il sentit les longs cheveux d'Ino sur son visage, un parfum enivrant, entêtant, cela couplée la voix si douce si calme de la kunoichi blonde, tout cela ne faisait qu'attiser son attirance pour elle. A tel point...

" Tu sens merveilleusement bon, Ino-chan" lui murmura-t-il en passant doucement son nez dans son cou en essayant de s'imprégner de cette délicieuse odeur.

Ino frissonna puis retourna à son siège toute rouge. Naruto lui sourit et lui demanda :

« Tu veux qu'on aille se promener? On a encore le temps avant qu'il ne pleuve.

- O-Ok... N-Naruto-kun... » Ino ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce que venait de dire Naruto et se surprit à bafouiller tant le compliment qu'il venait de lui faire l'avait surprise.

La façon dont il avait passé son nez sur sa nuque puis son cou l'avait faite chavirer. Il était si doux dans ses gestes avec elle qu'elle se demanda si c'était vraiment le Naruto qu'elle avait connu. Naruto se leva paya l'addition, puis sortit main dans la main avec celle qui pour lui était déjà devenue _sa _kunoichi... »

Tout en se promenant, ils continuèrent à discuter de ces trois années écoulées. Au fur et à mesure de leur promenade, Naruto lâcha la main d'Ino et l'enveloppa de son bras tout en posant sa main sur sa hanche. Il la serrait contre lui, il ne voulait plus la laisser s'éloigner. Il essayait de marcher en cadence avec elle se calant sur le bruit de ses pas. Elle avait le pas léger mais assuré. Il était d'autant plus heureux qu'il percevait son chakra s'animer d'une façon qu'il espérait être le seul a pouvoir provoquer. Arrivés en haut d'une colline surplombant Konoha, ils s'assirent côté à côte contre un arbre. Ino demanda :

« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu as fusionné avec Kyuubi ? » Elle vit le visage de Naruto se crisper mais il lui répondit quand même :

« Et bien il y a bientôt 2 ans, pendant que je m'entraînais avec Ero-sennin. J'ai perdu le contrôle du chakra de Kyuubi...Et j'ai rasé un village... » Il se leva et alla vers le bord de la colline.

Ino était encore surprise de cette révélation. Naruto avait perdu le contrôle ... C'est pour cela qu'il agit comme il le fait ... Elle le vit baisser la tête et serrer très fort ses poings.

« Je les ai tous tués, continua-t-il, homme, femme, enfants je les ai tous massacrés sans la moindre pitié... »

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Tout à coup, il sentit Ino se lever doucement et elle vint l'enlacer tendrement. Elle passa tendrement une main sur sa joue pour essuyer cette larme puis tout en venant poser la tête sur sa poitrine et lui dit calmement :

« Naruto-kun, ce n'était pas toi... c'était Kyuubi qui avait pris le contrôle...

- Peut-être ...mais je n'étais pas assez fort pour y résister... Alors... Lorsque j'ai retrouvé mes esprits... j'ai essayé de me trancher la gorge avec un kunaï... »

A ces mots, Ino l'enlaça plus fort. Il avait essayé de se suicider. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu un jour envisager cette possibilité. Dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu le revoir. Dire qu'elle n'aurait pu éprouver ce sentiment si fort quand elle le revit pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Dire qu'elle n'aurait peut-être jamais pu vivre ce moment avec lui. Elle s'agrippa encore plus fort de peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Il lui caressa les cheveux tendrement. Naruto avait déjà remarqué qu'elle les avait laissé pousser mais il ne pensait pas qu'il était devenu si longs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les caresser en plus de leur odeur si enivrante, il les trouvait très doux. Après quelque minutes, elle se calma un peu.

« Kyuubi voyant que je m'apprêtais à me tuer et donc à le tuer par la même occasion, me fit venir à lui. Et voyant qu'il ne pouvait me faire abandonner ce geste il décida de me proposer la fusion...

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle

- Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, s'il ne voulait pas mourir ce n'est pas par peur de la mort mais parce que s'il venait à disparaître, il ne pourrait plus défendre sa Mère ... La Nature... Et je lui ai dit que j'essaierai tant bien que mal, de part ma nature, de faire coexister la Nature et les Hommes en paix... afin de protéger la Vie... et j'en ai fait mon nindo... »

Ino sourit mais resta collé Naruto. Sa tête était toujours collé contre la poitrine de Naruto. Elle entendait chaque battements de son coeur. Ils était si réguliers, si forts... Elle sentit les bras du ninja venir l'enlacer.

« Naruto-kun...dit-elle les yeux clos... je suis tellement bien...dans tes bras ...

- Ino-chan... lui murmura-t-il » il la serra tout contre lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne.

Elle sourit. La douceur de ce baiser ne fit qu'attiser son envie de l'embrasser à son tour. Mais quelque chose la retenait. Elle avait l'impression que bien qu'il voulait être proche d'elle, une partie de lui lui échappait.

Elle leva la tête vers son visage et elle passa une main sur son bandeau.

« Naruto-kun...je voudrais voir tes yeux... »

Il posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne et dit tendrement

« Ino-chan... je suis désolé...mais pour l'instant ...je préfère le garder... s'il te plaît... je te promets qu'un jour...je te les montrerai... »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un petit baiser sur son bandeau.

« Alors j'attendrai... »

Puis elle déposa un baiser sur son nez.

« Mais n'attends pas trop longtemps... » dit -elle en souriant.

Et elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser se faisait tendre au début, mais commençait à devenir plus passionné. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre de plus en plus fort. Tandis que les mains d'Ino parcourait les cheveux et la nuque du ninja blond, celles de Naruto descendaient le long du dos d'Ino pour arrêter au niveau de sa chute de rein. Alors qu'une des mains de Naruto commençait à descendre plus bas, des gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur leur visages. Ni Naruto ni Ino ne voulaient interrompre ce moment mais la pluie commençait à tomber. Naruto rompit le baiser ce qui lui valut un grognement d'Ino. Puis il enleva sa veste et la posa délicatement sur la tête d'Ino.

« Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid, viens je te ramène chez toi » Naruto et Ino se mirent à courir. Ino tenant ferment la veste de son nouveau compagnon s'imprégnant de son odeur et de sa chaleur...

Ils traversèrent Konoha à toute vitesse et Ino s'arrêta devant un appartement.

« Ino-chan je ne savais pas que tu habitais ici ...

- Tu sais depuis trois ans beaucoup de tes camarades ont pris un appartement avec l'argent récolleté lors de leurs missions dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. »

Elle vit ses habits mauves assez mouillés mais moins qu'ils ne le devraient grâce à la charmante attention de son compagnon. Elle se retourna pour lui demander d'entrer mais ce qu'elle vit l'empêcha de prononcer un mot. Il se tenait derrière elle, essayant maladroitement de secouer ses cheveux trempés, son tee-shirt noir gorgé d'eau épousait chaque forme de son corps. L'eau ruisselait sur chaque courbe et elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui...

_Naruto-kun...je te trouvais sexy ...mais la... c'est bien au delà de ca !_

« Ino-chan ? Ca va ?demanda-t-il en la sortant de sa rêverie. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, parcourut son torse de la main et lui dit en souriant

« Naruto-kun ... tu es trempé... entre... enlève tes habits, je vais les faire sécher...

- Mais Ino chan... tu as des habits de rechange chez toi ? dit-il tout innocemment »

Ino lui sourit tendrement, lui prit la main et, tout en l'entraînant chez elle, elle dit doucement

« Mais qui te dis que tu auras besoin d'habits ? »

Naruto entra dans l'appartement. Il sourit car cet appartement était rempli de l'odeur de _sa_ kunoichi. Mais à peine eut-il le temps d'entrer plus avant dans l'appartement qu'Ino l'embrassa fougueusement et referma la porte d'un coup de pied.

Depuis deux jours qu'il était rentré, Naruto n'avait ni dormi chez lui ni mangé de ramens d'Ichiraku...

* * *

« _Et ce matin là, elle ne rentra pas chez elle… »_

Contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient – exigeaient – d'elle, Hinata Hyuuga était paresseuse. C'était en grande partie pour cela qu'elle s'était laissée pousser les cheveux. Curieuse idée ? Pas tant que ça … Pour avoir une jolie coupe quand on porte les cheveux courts, il faut se les couper régulièrement, tenter tant bien que mal de cachés les épis faits par la nuit. Tandis que les cheveux longs, si on n'a pas envie de s'en occuper, un chignon fait un pinceau, une tresse, une queue-de-cheval feront l'affaire. Du moins, c'était ce que la jeune Hyuuga pensait.

Tout comme pour ces cheveux, Hinata aimait paresser le matin, bien au chaud sous la couette, recroquevillée, à ne rien faire à part penser. Mais elle n'en avait pas souvent l'occasion. Chez son père, il était convenu que tous se lèvent à l'aube, surtout pour les membres de la branche principale qui doivent « montrer l'exemple ». Mais qu'est ce qu'elle aimait traîner le matin.

Néanmoins, quand elle se réveilla ce matin là, elle s'étonna de ne pas reconnaître le blanc immaculé de ses murs, ni l'odeur – ou plutôt l'absence d'odeur – de sa chambre. Celle-ci était lumineuse. En face du lit, une grande porte fenêtre donnait sur un grand jardin. A côté de la porte, une fenêtre rond était encastrée dans le mur. Des rideaux d'une jaune dorée donnaient à la lumière passante un éclat chaleureux. Dans le coin droit, une table de coin, elle aussi ronde, était disposée, et sur celle-ci, un bambou porte-bonheur et quelques cadres photos. Hinata tourna la tête à droite et aperçut sur le mur une photo-poster qui prenait un tiers du mur. Cette photo représentait la team 8 il y a deux et demi, peu avant qu'Hinata et Kiba ne se mettent ensemble. Kurenai, dans le coin droit, souriait en regardant ses élèves. A la droite, il y avait un Kiba tout feu tout flamme faisant le « V » de la victoire, ou de « vraiment pénible » comme lui fit remarquer Shino. Ce dernier se tenait à la gauche de Kiba. Il avait son air renfrogné habituel, si ce n'est qu'il semblait d'avantage ennuyé. Peut-être était-ce dû à Akamaru qui tentait se faufiler entre lui et Hinata, qui était à la gauche de Shino et par là même à l'extrême gauche de la photo. Une main posée sur la tête d'Akamaru, qui arrivait désormais au niveau des hanches d'Hinata, elle souriait largement, sûrement à une bêtise de Kiba.

Hinata se mit en boule sous la couverture, seul sa tête dépassant. Elle rit tout bas en observant la photo. _Tiens, mes cheveux arrivaient déjà jusqu'au bas de la nuque ?_ Mais ce qui la surprit encore plus fut qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué cette photo dans la chambre de Kiba. Sourcils froncés, elle réfléchit un moment… avant de se rendre compte que, chaque fois qu'elle était venue, elle avait filé à l'anglaise avant que la nuit se termine.

Alors elle se retourna sur la gauche, où se trouvait un jeune homme encore endormi. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dormir. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser en voyant qu'il était aussi agité dans son sommeil que dans la vie. Sa jambe gauche était sortie des couvertures, le bras de ce même côté replié sous sa tête. Sa main droite était quant à elle posée sur le haut de son torse.

_IIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiii. Qu'est ce qu'il faiiiit nu ! _

Furtivement, elle souleva la couette, jeta un coup d'œil pour se rendre compte qu'elle aussi était nue.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiii. Moi aussi._

Le rouge aux joues, elle se rendit compte de l'absurdité de ses paroles.

_Après tout, c'est bien plus pratique d'être nu. Hein. Oui. Voilà. Respire. Inspire. C'est comme si c'était la première fois. Mais … mais … mais … Il fait jouuuuuuuuuuur ! Il va me voir. Il va me voir ! Il va me voir !!!! Fiouuuf. Respire. Inspire … heu non. Inspire … expire. Voilà. Brave Hinata. Inspire … expire._

« - Tu vas me dire ce que t'as à respirer comme un éléphant là ? »

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiii. _

« - O-Oha-hayo Kiba-kun. » dit-elle en remontant la couverture jusqu'au dessus de sa tête.

« - Tu n'as pas envie de me dire bonjour, par hasard ? » Il la vit faire non de la tête sous les draps. « On joue à cache-cache hein ? » Il se frotta les mains de contentement – car Kiba est d'un naturel joueur dès le petit matin. « Muahahaha » rit-il d'un bruit ridicule. « Si tu as peur du loup au grand jour … Le loup vient à toi ! » Sur ses bonnes paroles, il se rua sous les couvertures et aperçut une Hinata rouge de la tête aux pieds. Un peu effrayé de la voir dans un état pareil, il s'arrêta et, se calant tout contre elle, le menton posé sur son épaule, lui demanda : « Bah alors ? Qu'est – ce t'as ? »

« Kkkkki-kiiiibaaa. » articula-t-elle tant bien que mal. « Il fait jour.

- Jusque là tout va bien.

- M-ma-ais Ki-kibBbba. Tu me vois.

- Le contraire serait préoccupant !

- Crétin. » Le geste accompagnant la parole, Kiba reçut une petite tape sur son front. Kiba sourit intérieurement, se disant qu'Hinata était en réalité une violente qui s'ignore. « Je-je veux dire que c'est … Ahem … la preu-première f-fois …

- Qu'est ce que t'as sniffé ? La première fois ?

- La p-première fois que tu me voies nue.

- Ouf. Docteur ça m'a l'air grave.

- Allez. Arrête. Première fois que tu me voies au grand jour. » Le regard interpellé de Kiba se transforma en amusement.

- C'était donc ça. » dit-il en embrassant son épaule. « Bien le bonjour.

- Allez. Je… » Sa tentative, assez peu convaincante, de le chasser d'une main fut un échec. Son escalade de baisers continua donc son avancée. « Rooo. Tu vas me laisser finir oui ?

- Je t'en prie… Mais rien ne t'empêche de parler pendant que je réveille cette jolie peau.

- Crétin. Je-je veux dire que …

- Que tu as la peau la plus satinée du monde. Les épaules rondes. Le cou fier et haut. Les lèvres petites mais pulpeuses. Des yeux fascinants. Des oreilles rigolotes.

- Rigolotes ?

- Ouaaaais ! Des cheveux en bataille. » ria-t-il en passant sa main dedans.

- Oh ça va ! Monsieur-j'ai-des-mains-calleuses.

- Et tu as eu besoin qu'il fasse jour pour t'en apercevoir ? » Sur ce, il rejeta les couvertures et se leva. Il marcha vers le mur de gauche où à côté de la porte d'entrée se trouvait une table, avec parchemins, pinceaux, une cruche ainsi qu'un verre. Il remplit le verre d'eau puis vérifia que la porte était bien verrouillée. Il se retourna vers le lit et se trouva face à une Hinata drapée dans les couvertures, le feu aux joues. « Ben quoi ?

- T'es …

- Les fesses à l'air. Oui je sais. » Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il posa le verre près du lit et s'assit à côté d'Hinata, qui faisait tout pour le regarder dans les yeux et rien que dans les yeux. « Tu vas arrêter ton cirque oui ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé. « On a fait l'amour un nombre certain de fois. J'ai pas besoin de lumière pour te voir. Je te connais déjà, baka ! » Puis écartant les draps, il posa l'index sous le sein gauche d'Hinata. « Alors si tu crois que je n'ai jamais vu la cicatrice que tu as là… Ma foi… c'est que tu es vraiment bête.

- Faut croire. » commenta-elle en faisant la moue. Voyant que ça l'amusait follement, elle lui tira la langue avant de rire à son tour et de l'embrasser.

* * *

« OOOOoooh. HI-NA-TA-CHAN ! » hurla Tsume Inuzuka, la mère de Kiba, quand elle vit arriver le jeune couple. Celle-ci semblait prise d'une crise de joie et d'excitation. « Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu ! Et la cuisine qui est dans un de ces états. Mon dieu mon dieu. HAAAANAAAAAA ! Où est ta sœur ? HAAAANNAAAAA. Mon dieu mon dieu.

- Elle bosse, elle opère tôt ce matin. » Kiba tira une chaise nonchalement et fit signe à Hinata de s'installer avant de crier comme sa mère « AKAAAAMAAAARUUUUUUUUU ! ». Hinata était paralysée face à autant de bruit et d'agitation, mais plus encore, Tsume ne l'avait pas grondée. Elle avait l'air plutôt ravie.

La jeune kunoichi fut débordée de ses pensées par une énorme, gigantesque, boule de poils ! Akamaru jappa avec joie auprès elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui sorte de sa torpeur.

« Ohayo Akamaru-kun ! Ca faisait longtemps ! » Deux jours sans voir Akamaru dans le quotidien d'Hinata semblait être devenu une éternité. Satisfait de la réponse, le chien trotta jusqu'à la terrasse située en face de la cuisine. Kiba y avait déposé sa gamelle, qui ressemblait plus à une casserole qu'autre chose.

Elle sursauta quand Kiba posa sa main sur son épaule et lui demanda ce qu'elle buvait le matin.

_Il a déposé sa main … sur moi … devant sa mère !! _

Tsume surprit la tension de la jeune fille et coupa court à ces pensées : « Je suis vraiment contente que tu soies là chère Hinata ! Tu sais que tu es la bienvenue, n'est ce pas ? » La jeune fille hocha nerveusement de la tête. « Bien. N'oublie tout de même pas de prévenir ton père. » Tsume éclata d'un rire hystérique. « Muahahahahahahah. J'aimerais être là pour voir sa tête. Bref. Hinata-chan, tu peux venir de réfugier ici quand tu veux ! Sur ce, je m'en vais la compagnie. »

Kiba sortit la tête du frigo, un morceau de pain en bouche, grommelant un au revoir. Sa mère arriva alors comme une furie vers lui, lui donna une claque sur l'arrière de la tête.

« GRRRRR ! Essaye d'agir civilement devant Hinata-chan. Elle est bien élevée ! Tu vas la faire fuir.

- Lbautequimalvé.

- Sors ce pain de ta bouche et répète !

- La faute à qui si je suis mal élevé ! »

Paf. Deuxième claque. Suivie d'un affectueux bisou sur le front.

« Je suis en mission jusque demain. J'ai fais des p'tits plats. Sont de le congel'. Byyyye Hinata-chan ! » Et en trombe, la mère Inuzuka quitta la pièce.

Hinata était effondrée sur sa chaise. Kiba la regarda en souriant puis vînt vers la table, portant entres ses bras pots de confitures, bouteille de lait, pain, beurre et plein d'autres choses à l'odeur sucrée. Il les déposa en un fracas avant de tout réarranger correctement.

« T'inquiète pas. On fait beaucoup de bruit mais on est gentil.

- Ta sœur dira rien pour son pantalon.

- Mais non hein. Alors choco ? Confiture ? Huuum chocolat. »

Elle se détendit un temps, profitant du temps qu'il lui restait avant d'affronter son père. Akamaru était venu se coucher sous la table. Et Kiba, assis en face d'elle, lui racontait une histoire abracadabrante à propos d'un âne et d'haricots. Devant lui, une énorme tartine nappée de chocolat et un grand verre de lait froid. Chez elle, c'était repas traditionnel, poisson à la vapeur, riz et quelques légumes. Curieuse, elle tenta donc le même petit déjeuner que son amoureux. Et là, elle découvrit le chocolat.

« - Ches bon chesbo ? » questionna Kia, la bouche à moitié pleine.

« - Ouaiiccch. » répondit Hinata, se délectant de ce plaisir suprême qu'est le chocolat pâte à tartiner.

« - Tu savais que le chocolat est un aphrodisiaque ?

- C'était donc ça hier ! » Amusée, Hinata rit à pleine gorge.

Mais au même moment, Tsume rentrait comme une furie dans la cuisine annonçant qu'Hinata était attendue pour dix heure chez l'Hokage et repartit tout aussi vite. Hinata fut figée par la nouvelle. Pour elle et pas Kiba puisqu'ils appartenaient à la même team ?

« Allez Hina-chan. Reprends une bouchée de chocolat, c'est bon pour le moral ! » lui dit-il en lui tendant sa tartine.

* * *

Naruto se réveilla doucement. Il s'étira longuement profitant de l'odeur qui l'entourait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans une couche aussi confortable et surtout en aussi bonne compagnie. Il sentit Ino bouger doucement et se blottir contre lui. Elle était encore au pays des songes et il ne voulait pas troubler son sommeil. Plus par habitude qu'autre chose, il porta la main à son visage pour vérifier si son bandeau était toujours en place. En effet, il était toujours là...

_Non mais quel crétin !!! Tu fais l'amour à une des plus belles filles de Konoha, tu te réveilles nu à ses côtés et tout ce qu'il te passe par la tête c'est de voir si ton bandeau est en place ! Crétin va !!!_

Naruto sourit à cette petite gifle mentale qu'il venait de s'infliger. Il se tourna vers Ino tout en respirant son parfum. Ses mains commencèrent à parcourir le corps nu de la kunoichi, puis il entreprit de la couvrir de petits baisers. Un réveil tout en douceur ...

« Mmmmm...Naruto-kun... »

Et cela eut l'effet escompté. Ino sourit puis fit remonter doucement ses mains vers le visage de Naruto. Elle le pencha vers elle et ils se dirent bonjour de la plus douce des façons. Naruto rompit le baiser et passa une main dans les cheveux d'Ino.

« Ohayo, Ino-chan, lui murmura-t-il en souriant.

- Ohayo, Naruto-kun » dit-elle les yeux encore à moitié clos.

Les mains de la kunoichi descendirent jusqu'au torse de Naruto, puis elle l'enlaça pour venir poser sa tête sur son torse. Il sourit et l'embrassa délicatement sur le front.

« Ino-chan, je voudrais te parler de mon ban... » mais Naruto fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.

Ino pesta. Pourquoi venait-on gâcher ce moment ? Elle quitta le torse de son compagnon puis se tourna et sortit en grognant du lit tandis que Naruto se laissait tomber violemment sur les oreillers.

_C'est pas vrai !!!!!!... Enfin bon c'est peut être mieux comme ça..._

« Je vais voir qui cela peut bien être, dit Ino tout en passant une robe de chambre, toi ne te sauve pas je reviens de suite !! » et elle lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

Une fois Ino sortie de la chambre, il resta allongé dans le lit et repensa à la suite d'événements qui l'avait amené dans cet appartement.

_Quand elle reviendra, je lui montrerais mes yeux... après tout je ne peux pas lui cacher plus longtemps...je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra ..._

Quelques minutes passèrent. Naruto ne trouva pas ca normal que ca prenne tant de temps à Ino pour mettre quelqu'un à la porte. Il décida de tendre l'oreille et comprit qu'elle parlait encore avec la personne qui les avait sortis du lit. Naruto sentit que leur discussion devenait assez houleuse et il décida d'aller voir. Il enfila son caleçon puis sortit de la chambre. Arrivé près de la porte d'entrée, il y sentit un chakra assez familier.

« Ino-chan ? Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, il reconnut ce chakra si familier et pu facilement imaginer les deux yeux sans pupilles qui devaient le dévisager...

* * *

Evil Spartan : Muahahahahah ! De plus en plus méchants !

Envert : Muahahahaah Cette fois c'est toi qui a fait disparaître le Naruxhina !

Evil Spartan : En effet mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura peut être une suprise dans le prochain chapitre !!!

Et voici maintenant les réponses aux reviews :

Maybe-chan : AH ! L'espagnol ! Je me doutais que quelqu'un allait relever ca ! Lol Et bien pour faire court disons que ni Envert ni Moi-même ne parlons le japonais et il aurait été trop fastidieux de composer un dialecte spécifique... et comme l'espagnol est une langue que j'apprécie et que je trouve assez chantante ... je me suis dit que cela collait le mieux avec l'idée que j'avais en tête lol

Minouchemi : Hinata a bien changé mais Ino aussi a ce que tu as pu lire lol !!! j'espere que ca t'as plus et pour le kiba-ino ... seul l'avenir nous le dira lol

Dray Potter 42 : J'espere que ce chap aura répondu a ceretaine de tes questions ! Lol Quant au Naru Hina ...patience ... les bonnes choses se font attendre

Aurianne-chan : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ma collegue Envert a subitement craqué pour Kiba-Hina et moi pour l'auter couple j'espere que ce chap t'as plu également et j'ai hate de savoir si mon couple te seid mieux que celui de ma collegue lol !

Mykomi : Merci beaucoup ! J'espere que la suite t'as plu ! En ce qui concerne le Kiba-Hina, tu vas bien t'attendre avec Envert lol !

Mlle.prongs : Merci pour ta review ! Comme je le disais plus haut le Naru Hina arrivera !! les bonnes choses mettent du temps à venir mais il arrivera ne vous inquiétez pas !!!

On vous faits de gros bisous à tous et encore merci pour toutes ces reviews !

Ma collegue Envert est partie pendant une semaine donc le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant au plus tôt une dizaine de jours ! D'ici là bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas a donner vos avis et commentaires cela nous aide bcp bcp !

Envert & Evil Spartan


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Disclaimer : _**_**Naruto et co appartiennent à M. Kishimoto. On ne se fait pas de sous-sous sur cette histoire hein :D**_**  
**

**Ola chers lecteurs !**

**Nous sommes enfin là avec un nouveau chapitre en poche. Pour nous faire pardonner la longue absence, nous vous avons concocté un chapitre plus long. Comme d'habitude, réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

**  
**

**Envert & EvilSpartan **

Une plaie - Chapitre 4

_« Ino-chan ? Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, il reconnut ce chakra si familier et pu facilement imaginer les deux yeux sans pupilles qui devaient le dévisager..._

Hinata Hyuuga est plutôt du type calme et ayant du recul sur les choses, après tout c'est ainsi que vous étiez éduqués chez les Hyuugas. Néanmoins face à une Ino ne voulant répondre à ses questions, elle faillit perdre le contrôle d'elle-même.

Quelques minutes après avoir quitté Kiba pour se rendre chez l'Hokage, elle avait rencontré Shizune dans la rue. Cette dernière était visiblement pressée et lui avait fait savoir qu'elle cherchait Naruto. Le jeune blond paraissait introuvable, or Shizune apprit à Hinata que lui aussi avait rendez-vous chez Tsunade-Sama. Plus précisément, tous deux avaient rendez-vous ensemble chez la Cinquième.

Hinata et Shizune se séparèrent, la jeune Kunoichi promettant de mettre Naruto au courant de l'appointement chez l'Hokage. Hinata marcha la tête droite jusqu'au bout de la rue avant de prendre à gauche vers l'appartement d'Ino. Car si elle n'avait rien dit à Shizune, c'était pour préserver la vie privée de ses deux camarades; après tout, Kiba et elle avaient souffert de la curiosité des badauds à leurs égards. Elle se rendit alors seule chez Ino… Elle les avait aperçus le soir d'avant et tous deux paraissaient « papillonner ». Sur le moment, elle avait été surprise car le blond ne s'était intéressé qu'à Sakura des années durant. Mais, songea-t-elle, il l'avait envoyée à l'hôpital sans remords … C'est que lui aussi avait changé durant ces trois années.

Mais lorsqu'Ino ouvrit la porte et découvrit la Hyuuga, elle fit mine de la refermer. Hinata l'en empêcha, glissant son pied dans l'interstice de la porte.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? grommela Ino, d'un ton acide.

- Si tu ouvrais la porte, Ino-chan, nous pourrions en parler plus agréablement. » La blonde haussa des épaules, leva les yeux aux ciels mais s'exécuta. Hinata vit alors que sa camarade ne portait qu'une simple robe de charbon grise. L'héritière des Hyuuages rougit, comprenant ce qu'elle venait d'interrompre. « I-Ino-chan, est-ce que Na-Naruto-kun est là, s'il-te-plait ?

- Non.

- Ecoute. J'aimerai lui dire un mot. Je sais qu'il est chez toi.

- Dégage Hinata. C'est pas le moment.

- De fait. » confirma-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas le temps alors s'il-te-plait, Ino-chan, peux-tu aller chercher Naruto-kun que je lui parle un instant ?

- Sûrement pas. Je sais garder ma chance quand je la trouve.

- I-Ino ! Ca n'a rien avoir ! » mordit-elle. « Cesse de faire la gosse et va l'appeler.

- Pas question. Tu nous déranges. Rentre chez toi. » Elle se tut un instant avant d'ajouter avec un sourire narquois : « Ou chez Kiba si tu préfères. »

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase … Les joues d'Hinata rougirent de rage, ses poings se fermèrent de rage et elle murmura d'un ton, si bas que le pire était à envisager: « Encore une remarque de ce genre … » Puis, le calme revînt. Naruto apparu derrière Ino mais celle-ci ne le remarqua pas. Elle ne lui répondit même quand il lui demanda si ca allait. D'un seul coup, comme si de rien n'était. Hinata se retourna vers l'escalier et lança derrière elle sans se retourner vers la kunoichi blonde : « Après tout, si Naruto est en retard à son premier rendez-vous chez l'Hokage depuis son retour … j'aimerais bien voir la scène quand sa toute nouvelle copine doit s'expliquer… » Son pied allait se poser sur la première marche de l'escalier quand on la retînt par l'avant-bras.

« Ok Hinata-chan. Je t'écoute. » lui dit Naruto. Seulement, ce dernier, soucieux de savoir ce qui provoquait une telle agitation, avait été tellement alerté par le nom « Hokage » qu'il avait filé dans le couloir sans se soucier de mettre un pantalon. En conséquence de quoi, lorsque la jeune kunoichi se retourna pour lui parler, elle se trouva en face d'un jeune homme presque nu. Elle hoqueta, sursauta et tomba à la renverse dans les escaliers, la main de Naruto qui la retenait lâcha son emprise sous le coup de la surprise.

La voyant commencer à chuter, Naruto, d'un mouvement rapide, se retrouva sous Hinata pour la rattraper. Celle-ci atterrit dans ses bras et se cramponna fermement à lui. Sentant qu'elle ne le lâchait pas, Naruto sourit et lui dit doucement :

« Hé ben hé ben, Hinata qui dit des gros mots et qui joue les apprenties cascadeuses! Tu as bien changé Hinata-chan ! »

Ces mots firent frissonner Hinata qui commençait à passer par toutes les teintes de rouges possibles et imaginables. Elle laissa sa tête reposer sur le torse du ninja blond ce qui n'échappa nullement à Ino.

« Dis donc Hinata, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus qu'il te touche ? » Dit sèchement Ino.

Hinata se raidit et quitta les bras de Naruto. Celui-ci ne résista pas mais son sourire quitta son visage. Les mots qu'elle lui avait dit à ce moment-là revinrent à la mémoire des deux jeunes ninjas.

_« Ne t'avise pas de me toucher encore une fois. Tu t'attendais à quoi après trois ans sans nouvelles ? »_

Elle leva les yeux vers la Kunoïchi blonde, son ton rouge pivoine l'avait quittée.

« Q-Qui t'as dit ça, I-Ino-chan ?

- Tu sais, Asuma-sensei n'est pas du genre à savoir garder des secrets. Et puis, ta réaction envers Naruto... Je peux te dire que ça en a surpris plus d'un surtout que... »

Ino ne finit pas sa phrase car Naruto commençait à remonter vers l'appartement. Sans se retourner et d'un ton sans émotion, il demanda à Hinata :

« A quelle heure est notre rendez-vous chez Obaa-chan ?

- D-Dans 20 minutes, N-Naruto-kun. » dit-elle surprise. Elle n'osait plus le regarder après ce qu'Ino avait dit.

« Bien. Je te rejoins devant le bureau d'Obaa-chan. » lui répondit-il d'un ton neutre et il finit de monter les escaliers. Hinata lui répondit d'un simple mouvement de tête et partit en direction de la Tour de l'Hokage.

Naruto s'arrêta devant Ino et lui dit en essayant de sourire.

« Je vais prendre une douche... Je suis désolé...J'essaierai de revenir assez vite... » Il entra dans l'appartement.

Ino le suivit. Elle ferma la porte. Elle le rattrapa et l'enlaça, le visage tout contre son dos.

« Naruto-kun... Je suis désolée... Je n'aurai pas du te rappeler ce mauvais moment... je...

_-_Chuuuut... » l'interrompit doucement Naruto, lui prenant les mains. Il se retourna doucement et lui déposa un baiser langoureux sur les lèvres. Il s'écarta et lui dit tendrement tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ino-chan. C'est déjà oublié. Et puis, il y a désormais une magnifique kunoïchi aux longs cheveux blonds qui occupe toutes mes pensées...

Oh... Naruto-kun... » Ino rougit et Naruto la rapprocha de lui pour lui donner un second baiser. Il s'écarta de nouveau et interrompit le câlin. Ino grogna et Naruto lui dit en souriant :

« Je préférerais largement passer cette journée avec toi ma jolie furie, mais Obaa-chan m'attend. »

Il partait à la recherche de la salle de bain quand il se rendit compte qu'Ino n'avait pas bougé.

« I-Ino-chan ? Ca va ?

- N-Naruto-kun... Q-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Euh.. Et bien que je devais prendre une douche parce qu'Obaa-chan m'attends, lui répondit-il d'un ton interrogatif.

- N-Non pas ça... Je voulais dire... Comment m'as-tu appelée ?

- Ah çà ! »Il lui fit un magnifique sourire « Je ne sais pas en fait... ça m'a paru naturel... enfin je sais pas trop comment l'expliquer ...ça te gêne ?

- Hum… tant que ça reste entre nous… » Ino sourit « Sinon, la furie devra passer ses nerfs sur toi. » ajouta-elle, d'un air effronté.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de continuer cette conversation avec toi mais Obaa-chan va vraiment me tuer si je ne me dépêche pas... Dis-moi, ou se trouve ta salle de bain ?

- Je peux te la montrer si tu veux... dit-elle très lascivement en s'approchant de lui.

- Ino-chan... Cette invitation est très tentante mais malheureusement je dois la décliner. Mais je compte bien profiter de cette invitation plus tard dit-il avec un sourire. Mais ca ne répond toujours pas à ma question.

- C'est au fond du couloir la porte de droite.

- Arigato ! Je me dépêche ! » Et il entra dans la salle de bain.

A peine dix minutes après être entré dans la salle de bains, Naruto en sortait brillant comme un sous neuf et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Ino pour s'habiller. Il la sentit allongée sur le lit son regard posé sur lui pendant qu'il s'habillait. Une fois son tee-shirt noir enfilé, il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit avec un petit sourire :

« J'espère que le spectacle t'as plu...Je reviens le plus vite possible »

Elle sourit et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Naruto s'écarta soudainement, lui fit un petit baiser sur le front et sortit de l'appartement en sautant dans ses sandales. Il se dirigea hâtivement vers la tour du Hokage en courant.

_Il faut que je me dépêche !!! Kakashi-sensei aurait-il déteint sur moi ??? Je vais être en retard !!! Plus que 5 minutes avant mon rendez-vous avec Hinata-chan !_

* * *

Hinata zigzaguait dans les rues de Konoha. Encore vingt longues minutes à tuer avant le rendez-vous chez Tsunade-Sama. Elle serait bien passer récupérer quelques affaires chez elle mais l'idée d'être confrontée à son père la terrifiait. Pour peu, elle en aurait regretté sa nuit chez Kiba. Car désormais, elle allait devoir rendre des comptes à son père et la tolérance de son couple ne serait plus suffisante pour lui… Des frissons de frayeur lui parcoururent l'échine à cette pensée. Elle se sentait bien dans une relation sans devoirs ni obligations… Elle en avait suffisamment à rendre à son père, à sa famille, à Kurenai et à l'Hokage. En tant qu'héritière potentielle, ses pas étaient constamment observés. D'ailleurs, quel pouvait donc être l'objet de cette visite chez Tsudane-Sama ? Hinata n'avait pas d'opinion particulière sur la Sannin, sinon qu'elle semblait être efficace en tant qu'Hokage. Néanmoins, les régulières frictions entre cette dernière et Hiashi mettaient Hinata mal à l'aise.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Hinata était déjà arrivée au seuil de la Tour. Soucieuse, elle demanda l'heure à un passant. « 9h 45, mademoiselle. » Encore un quart-heure. Elle soupira, ne sachant trop pourquoi. Elle n'avait nulle envie de se retrouver chez Tsunade en compagnie de Naruto mais elle avait hâte que ce soit enfin fini. Dansant d'un pied à l'autre, elle décida nerveusement d'aller se poster devant le bureau en attendant. Lentement, pesant ses pas, elle monta les escaliers menant jusqu'à l'entrée, puis les marches menant jusqu'au dernière étage de la Tour.

_J'aime la galette_

_Savez-vous comment ?_

_Quand elle est bien faite …_

_Avec du beurre dedans !_

_Tralalalalalalère !_

_Tralalalalalala !_

Comme pour se rassurer, elle entonna tout bas une chanson, une contine que sa mère chantait quand elle faisait la cuisine. Malgré tous ces interdits non-dits, sa mère avait tenu chaque matin à préparer le déjeuner pour ses enfants. Tout était lors si différent dans la maison des Hyuugas… Plus bruyante. Inconsciemment, Hinata était attirée par les personnes exubérantes et bruyantes … Comme Kiba et Naruto, pensa-t-elle. Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand elle prit conscience de ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées ridicules et ses lèvres s'étirent en un invisible sourire, s'apercevant qu'elle avait pris le tic de Kiba.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une ombre qui passa devant elle.

« Alors, Hinata-chan, on entre ? »

* * *

Naruto se tenait devant la porte du bureau de Tsunade. Il attendait qu'elle sorte de sa rêverie. Il l'avait vu sourire quand il s'est approché mais il savait qu'il ne lui été pas destiné. Après l'effet de surprise dont elle fut la victime, la jeune Hyuuga le rejoignit. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle voulut lui dire un mot mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il ouvrit la porte sans frapper et entra dans le bureau. Elle le suivit.

« Ohayoo Obaa-chan, Ero-sennin, Shizune-neechan ! Dit-il en souriant

- Ohayoo gozaïmasu Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sensei, Shizune-sensei, murmura timidement Hinata restée en retrait de Naruto.

- Ces deux-là sont comme le jour et la nuit ! S'exclama l'ermite en riant

- Naruto ... je fais une exception pour cette fois car tu viens juste de revenir mais la prochaine fois... rétorqua une Tsunade assez irritée. Ce qui ne vit qu'élargir le sourire du ninja blond.

- Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir Naruto-kun ! » Dit tendrement Shizune. « Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! Tu es devenu un très bel homme !!! » Cette remarque fit rosir Naruto.

- Et apparemment mon jeune disciple a déjà trouvé sa première petite amie en la charmante Ino Yamanaka ! »Dit-il avec un ton assez pervers. « Et à ce que je sais, elle a fait de mon disciple un homme cette nuit ! Je suis tellement fier !!! » feignant de pleurer tel un père si fier de son rejeton.

- ERO-SENNINNNNNNN ! » Naruto rouge de colère et de gêne l'agrippa par le col ! « QUI VOUS A DIT CA ??????

- Disons que j'ai mes sources...répondit l'ermite en levant le petit doigt.

- NE ME DITES PAS QUE VOUS NOUS AVEZ REGARDER ??????

- Alors je ne le dirais pas ! » Dit-il avec un large sourire. Naruto envoya un magistral coup de poing qui envoya voler Jiraiya vers d'autres cieux rivalisant avec le désormais célèbre Kakashi volant.

Hinata de son côté était devenue rouge pivoine à cause des révélations sur la vie privée de Naruto.

_Naruto...Tu es donc resté seul pendant ces trois ans ... Pourquoi ? ... Et Ino ... ce n'est pas un peu rapide ? _

Des pensées filèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair dans l'esprit d'Hinata. Tout se percutait. Elle ne savait que dire ou quoi penser. Elle ne savait plus rien. Quand elle pensait à ses deux années de bonheur avec Kiba, elle ne put s'empêcher de les mettre en parallèle avec la solitude de Naruto. Quand elle y repensait, ces joyeux sourires et les facéties d'Akamaru lui donnaient du baume au coeur, elle était heureuse ! Elle était si heureuse avant qu'il ne revienne !!! Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Et maintenant, elle devait subir tout ça. Ses poings était serrés et commençaient à trembler, son regard noir se posa sur le ninja qui se tenait toujours devant la vitre devant la vitre. Soudain, la Cinquième la sortit de sa torpeur.

« NARUTO ! CA SUFFIT ! Bon ce pervers a eu son compte pour aujourd'hui mais je vous ai fait venir pour une mission.

- Une mission ? Demanda Naruto en reprenant place auprès d'Hinata.

- Oui … Enfin une mission diplomatique pourrait-on dire. Vous irez au Village de Suna pour présenter les participants du village de Konoha pour le futur examen des chuunins. Naruto, inutile de préciser que tu en fais partie. Et si tu te pose la question pourquoi je vous envoie tout les deux c'est très simple. Hinata est la seule n'ayant pas de mission affectée pour les jours à venir et comme nos renseignements nous indiquent que des ninjas du Son rodent à la frontière de nos deux pays, je voulais t'y envoyer afin d'éviter les mauvaises surprises.

- Mmmmm, ca me semble logique, dit le ninja blond en réfléchissant, mais vous oubliez de dire qu'Hinata devra vous faire un rapport pour vous informer sur mon niveau actuel.

- Je vois que tu as compris Naruto. Même si ton pervers de maître m'a décrit ta situation, je voudrais savoir précisément la nature de ta force. Tu te sens capable de l'évaluer Hinata-chan ?

- Aï, Hokage-sama, dit Hinata en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Vous partez en début d'après-midi. Je vous attendrai près de la porte Sud pour vous donner les dernières indications.

- OK Obaa-chan !» Cria Naruto ! « Je vais revoir Gaara Temari et Kankuro !!! » Son sourire ne faisait que s'élargir. « Bien ! Il faut que je passe par chez moi avant de partir.

- Naruto ! Attends... La voix de Tsunade prit un ton assez grave. Tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi. »

Naruto se retourna, son sourire disparu.

« Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu ne vis plus la-bas ... Le bâtiment a été démoli ... il était devenu insalubre …

- Et mes affaires ?? demanda Naruto, inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elles sont stockées dans la première pièce à droite en sortant du bureau.

- Merci Obaa-chan. Mais où vais-je vivre ?

- Je ne sais pas le conseil de Konocha n'a pas encore décidé. Hiashi Hyuuga bloque l'affaire. »

Rien que le fait d'entendre son nom donna des frissons à Hinata. Pourquoi son père s'acharnait-il sur Naruto ... Elle ne l'avait jamais compris... Enfin, elle avait bien une ou deux idées …

« Bon, après tout je peux toujours demander à Ino-chan d'emménager chez elle ! Dit-il en se grattant la tête. C'est peut-être un peu rapide mais je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.

- Si elle ne veut pas, je veux bien te dépanner quelque temps » commenta Shizune.

- Arigato Shizune-neechan ! »

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Il allait emménager chez Ino ! Comment pouvait-il agir si nonchalamment ! Habiter avec quelqu'un c'est un grand pas dans une relation de couple !

_Même pour Ino-chan… ce sera trop rapide... il se fera mettre à la porte..._

Naruto salua Tsunade et Shizune et s'en alla vers la porte mais avant de sortir il se retourna vers Tsunade et lui dit :

« Je vous dirais avant la mission si tout se passe bien avec Ino-chan. Si c'est le cas, vous pourrez dire au conseil de classer mon dossier. Hiashi Hyuuga...dit-il en baissant la tête... à croire que je suis voué à n'avoir que des relations conflictuelles avec la famille Hyuuga... »

Il leur fit signe au revoir et sortit.

Hinata n'en revenait pas de sa dernière phrase. Elle voulut sortir à son tour pour lui parler mais elle fut interrompue par Tsunade.

« Attends, Hinata-chan. Je voudrai parler un peu avec toi.

- Aï, Hokage-sama.

- Tu sais, pendant son entraînement, tu n'as pas été la seule à ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Personne n'en a eu... alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

* * *

Les mots de Tsunade résonnaient encore dans l'esprit d'Hinata. Perdue quelque part dans ses pensées, la jeune fille prenait le chemin de sa maison. Après avoir été confrontée à la Cinquième, la confrontation avec son père ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos. D'une part, il allait enrager que sa fille soit envoyée seule en mission avec _lui_, et d'autre part, elle avait découché … songea-t-elle. Elle arriva devant chez elle sans s'en rendre compte.

Devant le portail d'entrée, son cousin, Neji, discutait avec ses deux coéquipiers, Tenten et Lee. Ce dernier parlait vivement, illustrant chaque phrase de grandes gestes du bras, de la main. Appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, Neji faisait non de la tête tandis que Tenten haussait les épaules d'un air amusé.

« Ohayo.» lança timidement Hinata, s'inclinant devant le groupe. Tenten lui sourit et lui rendit son bonjour. Lee la prit dans ses bras, la faisant virevolter et hurlant comme un dément « Mon enfant qui part seule en mission !!!!!!!!!! » Se rendant compte qu'Hinata allait finir par lui vomir dessus, il la déposa doucement, la gratifiant d'une nice-pose et d'un « bien joué ! » enthousiaste. Neji ne dit rien mais lui fait un léger signe de la tête. Hinata, se sentant un peu nauséeuse, soupira et suivit son cousin dans la demeure des Hyuugas.

Silencieusement, tous deux marchèrent jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement privé de la famille. Quand Hinata s'aperçut que personne n'y était, elle soupira d'aise, ayant craint de rencontrer sa sœur… ou son père. L'index tendu, Neji lui demanda silencieusement de s'asseoir sur le vieux banc en bois qui bordait le terrain.

« Comment cela, ce fait-il que ce soit toi qui partes ? »

Par « toi », Hinata savait que cela signifiait « pas moi ». Malgré elle, elle soupira. Ses mains se crispèrent et s'accrochèrent à ses genoux.

« Ils ont besoin d'un possesseur du Byakugan pour aider aux préparations de l'examen de passage des chuunin à Suna.

- Shh. Tu sais que ce n'est pas là le point de ma question. Pourquoi pas moi ? »

Et là, Hinata entendit : « Pourquoi l'héritière potentielle du clan ? »

_« Tu sais, pendant son entraînement, tu n'as pas été la seule à ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Personne n'en a eu... alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

_Hinata se figea face à la dureté de la question. Elle eut honte de se trouver dans une telle position, surtout en présence de Jirayia et Shizune. Cependant, la Cinquième prit conscience de l'embarras de la jeune fille et congédia d'un geste du menton les deux ninjas. _

_« Alors ?_

_- Ah… Tsu-tsunade-sama… » Alors le bégaiement la reprit. « J-jee… » Trois fois, elle inspira profondément, espérant ainsi se calmer. « Co-comprenez moi …J'étais en colère. Les Dieux seuls savaient ce qui lui était arrivé en trois ans et … après ce qui… qui… Je veux dire … après l'a-affaire de Neji… j'étais inquiète … » Elle releva la tête et jeta un bref coup d'œil vers l'Hokage. Cette dernière était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire._

_« Bien. Je comprends. Mais… » Un silence de sourds tomba lourdement sur la pièce. Le regard de Tsunade était profondément plongé dans celui d'Hinata. Au bout d'une minute, un raclement de gorge rompit le mutisme des deux femmes. « Je ne peux envoyer un juunin pour la mission. Nous en avons trop besoin pour le village ou des missions de type B ou A. Comme celle-ci n'est que diplomatique… Tu devras aider à la préparation de l'examen chuunin à Suna. Ils ont besoin d'un byakugan pour l'emplacement des épreuves, notamment celles de survie. Je ne peux envoyer Neji… tu connais les raisons. Ton père est furieux que ce soit toi qui partes bien-sûr. Néanmoins, tu … hum… je ne pense pas que tu seras inquiétée. Veille tout de même à ne pas rester seule avant que tu ne sois à Suna. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais suivi un petit entrainement spécial ? » finit-elle dans un rire un peu moqueur._

_Hinata baissa vivement la tête, ses longs cheveux venant cacher le rouge de ses joues. _

_« Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, puis-je m'en aller, Hokage-sama ?_

_- Allez…va. »_

« Alors, Hinata-sama ? Pourquoi toi ? »

A la surprise du jeune homme, un rire timide fit office de réponse.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- … c'est drôle non ? Que tu m'appelles « Hinata-sama » par-ci par-là et l'instant d'après c'est juste « Hinata ». »

Il haussa des épaules.

« Tu es affecté demain pour une mission plus importante si j'ai bien compris. » Sans aucun scrupule, le mensonge avait passé ses lèvres.

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la jeune fille, il se leva et partit en direction de portail d'entrée. Soudainement, il s'arrêta et, lentement, tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. « Fais attention à toi, Hinata… » Elle sourit devant l'absence du « sama » habituel. « Par ailleurs, ton père t'attend. » Puis se renfrogna.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga avait un air impassible. Assise en face de lui, son regard fixait le tatami. Son père n'avait dit un mot depuis qu'elle s'était présentée à l'entrée de la salle d'entraînement. D'un geste ferme du poignet, il avait renvoyé Hanabi dans sa chambre. Depuis, Hinata attendait qu'il parle. Elle attendit près d'un quart d'heure. Ses cuisses et ses mollets lui faisaient horriblement mal.

« Tu pars donc en mission avec _lui. _

- Oui.

- Bien. Agissons en conséquence et garde l'attitude sensée que tu as adoptée au retour de cette _chose._

- …

- Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Hinata ?

- O… Oui, Père.

- Ne tardez pas en route. Envoie un message à ton arrivée ainsi que le jour de ton départ.

- Oui, Père. »

Hiashi hocha la tête avec un froid contentement.

« Bien… En ce qui concerne… le jeune Inuzuka. » Chaque syllabe du nom de Kiba fut articulée avec un soin particulier. « L'honneur de la famille … est en jeux désormais. » Silence de plomb. Hinata déglutit difficilement redoutant l'issue de la discussion. « Cependant, il fait partie d'une famille respectable. Et de nos jours, avec des jeunes dévergondés qui courent partout et qui font n'importe quoi, souillant l'honneur et la mémoire de leurs ancêtres … Bien. Je pense que vous avez été_corrects_ au vu de certains de vos condisciples. Néanmoins, tu ne découcheras plus. Et, fais savoir au jeune Inuzuka qu'il s'attende à une visite d'ici peu. »

Si Hinata avait eu des pupilles, elles seraient dilatées d'effroi et d'appréhension à l'annonce de son père chez son copain. Sa bouche balbutia tant bien que mal un « oui » effrondé.

« Va maintenant. »

Elle s'inclina, se leva le plus lentement possible, salua son père et partit vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'effondra sur son matelas, la tête enfouie dans un coussin.

« Et merde. »

* * *

Naruto se dirigeait vers l'appartement d'Ino avec un énorme carton dans les mains. Toutes ses affaires, toute sa vie tenait dans ce seul carton. Il est vrai que l'appartement était petit et qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires mais jamais il n'aurait pensé en avoir si peu.

_Après tout je n'étais pas souvent chez moi avec les missions, et ils ont dû certainement jeter mes anciens habits et affaires d'enfants car ils savaient que je n'en n'aurais plus besoin... Finalement ils ont fait un rangement par le vide, ca m'a évité de le faire !_

Il sourit à cette dernière pensée car, lorsqu'il habitait seul, les corvées ménagères étaient un supplice pour lui. Il préférait affronter Orochimaru ou Itachi Uchiwa plutôt que de faire la vaisselle ou le ménage. Son train de pensée s'arrêta quand il arriva devant l'appartement d'Ino.

Il posa son carton en retrait et frappa à la porte. Il sentit deux autres chakras avec celui d'Ino et ils se ressemblaient étrangement.

_Est-ce que ce serait ...ses parents ? Eh bien ! Cette journée commence sur les chapeaux de roues !_

Ino ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de voir son nouveau compagnon rentrer si tôt après un appointement chez l'Hokage.

« Naruto-kun ? T-Tu es déjà de retour ?

- En effet, apparemment tu n'es pas seule. Tu veux que je revienne plus tard ?

- Non c'est pas la peine. Après tout il faut bien que je te présente ! Dit-elle en souriant

- Et bien présente-le nous alors ! Dit son père calmement. Comme ses parents s'étaient approchés d'elle sans un bruit, Ino sursauta puis bafouilla :

- M-Maman, P-papa... je vous présente Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun voici mes parents.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer dit Naruto en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Naruto ? Tu es le disciple de Jiraiya-sensei c'est bien ça ? Demanda son père. Oui ca ne peut être que toi ! La ressemblance avec le Quatrième est frappante ! Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit uniquement pour ca qu'il t'a pris sous son aile ! Dit-il en souriant. Tout ces compliments firent monter un ton rosé au joues de Naruto.

- A-Arigato gozaïmasu... »

Pendant que Naruto croulait sous les compliments de son père et ses injonctions à ne pas être si formel avec lui. Ino vit sa mère s'approcher d'elle et lui dit avec le rouge aux joues :

« Tu as bien de la chance ma chérie ! Tu t'es trouvé un très bel homme ! Ah si seulement j'avais quelques années de moins...

- MAMAN !!! »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle avec des airs interrogatifs.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ino-chan ? Demanda Naruto

- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, dit doucement la mère d'Ino, je disais juste à ma fille qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un compagnon aussi charmant que toi ! »

Naruto passa du rose au rouge en un instant, ce qui fit rire le père d'Ino.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto-kun, elle est toujours comme ça. Au fait, tu étais venu voir Ino et nous on ne fait que t'accaparer ! Nous allons vous laisser comme ça vous pourrez passer la journée ensemble !

- Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas possible, rétorqua Naruto, je pars en mission en début d'après-midi. »

Les sourires s'effacèrent. Ino s'approcha doucement de Naruto. Elle l'enlaça et posa sa tête contre son torse.

« Pourquoi tu pars déjà ? Ca ne fait que deux jours que tu es rentré et tu pars déjà en mission ?

- Je suis désolé, Ino-chan, dit-il en la serrant contre lui. J'essaierai de revenir le plus vite possible. »

Les parents d'Ino regardaient la scène avec tendresse. La mère d'Ino s'approcha de son mari et se serrant contre lui elle lui demanda à haute voix :

« Ca me rappelle lorsque nous commencions à nous fréquenter... Tu crois que l'on devrait déjà arrêter une date pour le mariage ou c'est encore trop tôt ? »

Les deux jeunes ninjas se regardèrent, le feu aux joues, gênés. Ino se retourna sans pour autant quitter les bras de Naruto.

« MAMAN !!!!!! Evidemment que c'est trop tôt !!!! Comment peux-tu parler de mariage alors qu'on habite pas encore ensemble ?????

- Euuuh... à ce sujet ... Ino-chan... dit timidement Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle t'a fait peur ? Demanda Ino inquiète tout en faisant volte-face.

- Non non non ! ...Tu vois le carton derrière moi ? »

Ino passa la tête au dessus de l'épaule de Naruto et vit en effet un énorme carton remplis d'affaires.

« Voila... euh ... bafouilla Naruto en rosissant... Obaa-chan m'a dit que mon appartement a été démoli. Ce que tu vois dans le carton c'est toutes les affaires qu'il me reste. Comme le Conseil ne m'a toujours pas affecté un nouvel appartement... je me demandais...si...enfin... si tu ...voulais bien que ... enfin... si tu voulais bien que j'emménage chez toi ? Arriva finalement à demander Naruto en passant par toutes les teintes connues de rouge. »

Ino ne savait plus quoi dire. S'il y avait trois jours, on lui avait dit qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de Naruto Uzumaki et qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas cru. Et pourtant ! Elle était en train de vivre un immense bonheur et elle n'était pas prête de le laisser partir. Et puis après tout, des tas de couples se cassaient la figue après des années de stabilité, le temps ne semblait pas logique dans ces choses-là. Sentant le chakra de son ami vibrer d'une façon inhabituelle et ne l'entendant pas répondre, Naruto s'inquiéta.

« I-Ino-chan ?? C-Ca va ?? Je suis désolé, si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas... »

Ino l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en lui donnant un tendre baiser. Lorsqu'elle le sentit plus calme, elle reposa sa tête sur son torse qui était devenu son oreiller de prédilection et lui dit tendrement :

« Evidemment que tu peux vivre avec moi... Naruto-kun...

- Arigato, Ino-chan. »

Il la serra plus fort contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur les cheveux. Les parents d'Ino sourièrent à cette vue et commencèrent à partir.

« Bien Ino, je vois que nous sommes de trop et je pense dire sans me tromper qu'on te laisse en excellente compagnie ! Au revoir les amoureux ! » Et ils les laissèrent seuls devant leur appartement.

Pour une fois, Ino interrompit le calin. Naruto grogna ce qui la fit sourire.

« Allez Naruto-kun, rentrons ce carton dans _notre_ appartement. » Naruto lui sourit puis pris le carton et l'emmena dans la pièce centrale. Une fois posé, il se tourne vers Ino.

« Ino-chan, il me reste un peu moins de deux heures avant de partir en mission, tu veux que l'on commence à ranger mes affaires?

- Déjà ? Non Naruto-kun, je veux passer le maximum de temps qu'il me reste avec toi et puis je pourrai commencer à ranger tes affaires pendant que tu es en mission. Ca m'occupera l'esprit ! » Et à peine sa phrase terminée, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Mmmmm pourquoi ne pas finir ce que nous avions commencé avant qu'Hinata-chan nous interrompe dans ce cas ?

- Naruto-kun... tu lis dans mes pensées... » Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement et Naruto la porta jusque dans la chambre ...

* * *

Hinata attendait à la Porte Sud. Tsunade était déjà là, accompagnée de Shizune, Jirayia et Kakashi. En arrivant, Hinata les salua d'un bref signe de tête avant de se diriger vers Kiba, Shino et Kurenai qui étaient venus lui dire au-revoir. La team 8, réduite au nombre de trois, partait en mission le lendemain, une mission de reconnaissance à l'Ouest de Konoha. « Rien de très excitant » avait commenté un Kiba aigri. Hinata aurait voulu profiter de quelques instants seul à seul avec lui, mais Neji et son père lui avaient volé tout son temps.

Peu après, Naruto arrive lui aussi, accompagné d'une Ino radieuse. Main dans la main, ils saluèrent la team 8 puis marchèrent vers le groupe de Tsunade. Trop loin pour entendre distinctement ce qu'ils parlaient, Hinata vit le sourire moqueur de Jirayia et l'air timide d'Ino sous les remarques intempestives de Kakashi. Naruto lui riait aux larmes. Puis Tsunade les interrompit, appelant d'un geste Hinata.

« Bien. » La Cinquième tendit deux rouleaux à Hinata, un bleu et un rouge. « Le bleu est votre ordre de mission, le rouge un lettre pour le Kazekage. Je veux un message par faucon à votre arrivée, un sur la situation à Suna au cours de votre séjour et un le jour de votre départ. Si … un problème arrivait sur la route … Hinata, je pense que ta famille a quelque … hum … pouvoir de communication spéciale ?

- Oui, Hokage-Sama.

- Bien, qui est-ton miroir ?

- Neji. » Tous, Naruto mis à part, semblèrent surpris.

- Mais, pourquoi… alors … quand Neji … ? » bredouilla Kurenai.

Hinata fit non de la tête, un soupir passant ses lèvres.

« J-je … Je n'en savais rien. Ca fait partie du Sceau. Je peux contacter Neji par son Sceau mais lui ne peut pas… J' » La main de Kiba pressa tendrement son épaule.

« Tu n'es pas la cause de toute cette histoire de Sceau. Tu ne pouvais rien faire pour lui. Nous savons tous que tu ne l'aurais pas laissé. » dit Shino, brisant son mutisme habituel. Kiba lui sourit, pensant qu'il trouvait toujours les mots quand il le fallait vraiment.

« Attendez, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Neji ? Il s'est passé quoi ? » questionna Naruto.

« Pas le temps de t'expliquer. Hinata te racontera en route. Partez maintenant. »

Naruto grogna devant l'absence de réponse et la perspective d'une discussion avec la Hyuuga. Il haussa des épaules, impuissant face à la situation. Il se retourna vers Ino, l'embrassa, et fit ses adieux au groupe, passant la porte sans attendre Hinata.

Hinata leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de son compagnon de route. Elle salua le groupe puis déposa très vite, pudiquement, un baiser sur la joue de Kiba. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle murmura dans son oreille : « Mon père va te rendre visite, Kiba-kun. » Puis espièglement, elle courut rejoindre Naruto laissant son ami pétrifié.

Quand elle parvînt à la hauteur du jeune ninja, elle ralentit. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers la Porte Sud et fit un signe à ses amis. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand elle remarqua qu'une jeune blonde leur courait après.

« Naaaaarutoooo ! » Interpellé, ce dernier s'arrêta, amusé d'entendre Ino lui courir après. « Tes clefs, Naruto-kun. Pour rentrer chez_nous_, si je ne suis pas là. » Elle lui tendit le trousseau, lui sourit. Agréablement surpris, il la prit dans ses bras, la fit tourner dans les airs avant d'entendre Tsunade hurler qu'Ino avait intérêt à ramener ses fesses à Konoha si elle ne voulait pas avoir un problème avec elle. Naruto rit devant la grossièreté de l'actuel Hokage et redéposa la jeune fille. Cette dernière l'embrassa brièvement avant de repartir, non sans jeter un coup d'œil narquois à Hinata.

* * *

Depuis près de trois heures, ils marchaient sans parler. Pas un mot, pas un rire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Tous deux étaient crispés, ne sachant par où commencer. Naruto haïssait les ambiances de ce genre, il aimait le bruit, les rires, Lee au karaoké… bref toutes sortes de sons. Il aimait aussi le silence de l'aurore, avant que tout s'éveille. Mais il détestait le silence crispée et tendu d'Hinata. Il préférait encore ses balbutiements, ses évanouissements même s'il n'avait comprit leurs significations que bien plus tard. Trop tard, pensa-t-il. Il bougonna en voyant comment leur relation avait évolué. Heureusement qu'il avait Ino désormais. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas garder un contact si froid avec Hinata. Il se décida donc à faire le premier pas…

« Hinata…-chan. C'est quoi cette histoire à propos de Neji ? » Il arrêta alors de fixer la ligne d'horizon et tourna son attention vers la jeune fille. Son chakra était accumulé au niveau de son visage. Il devina que son byakugan était activé. Surpris, il sentit son chakra brûler et s'agiter aux niveaux de ses yeux. Avait-elle remarqué quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas senti ? « Hinata-chan ? »

« On est suivis. »

* * *

**EvilSpartan : Mais heu ! C'est quoi cette histoire avec Neji ?? Hein c'est quoi ?**

**Envert : Muahahahaha. Surprise surpriiiiiise. **

**EvilSpartan : Sadique.**

**Envert : huuum c'est qui qui dit ça ?**

** Reviews :**

**miss-hayden : Non c'était pas lui :D Ceci dit ... attendez vous à une petite visite de ce traître bientôt (d'ici deux chap !). Merci pour ta review ! Ca nous encourage :D**

**minouchewi-edwige-ect lol : Merci pour cette longue review :D Alors le NaruxIno est une idée de mon collègue EvilSpartan qui s'est pris d'amour pour la blonde ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne dure jamais ces choses-là :D Et on se rapproche chaque jour un peu plus du NaruxHina. Et non, Neji n'est pas sorti avec Ino, il est encore trop coincé pour ça ;) Et une info en or rien que pour toi, tu en apprendras un peu (que dis-je beaucoup plus !) sur les yeux de notre cher ninja dans le prochain chapitre ! Encore merci à toi pour tes commentaires !**

**Mykomi : c'est EvilSpartan qui est content que sa vision de Naruto te plaise ! N'hésite à faire des commentaires ou à nous dire cmt tu imagines la suite, ça influence bcp notre façon d'écrire ! On espère que ce chapitre t'a plu tout de même!**

**Mathisio : elle est là suite :D**

**Voili voilou ! Nous espérons que ça vous a plu, amusé et tout et tout. N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce qui vous plait comme ce qui vous déplait, on veut s'améliorer ! **

**Ne manquez pas dans la suite de "Une plaie" (LOL) : un deuxième combat des plus sanglants, Hinata sur la falaise, Naruto sous l'eau et un regard qu'on ne peut soutenir ****(tiens si on change le g de regard par un n on obtient renard ... hum )****! Et la première d'une longue série de plaies dans le prochain chapitre !**

** Gros bisous et d'ici là, sortez couverts !**

**Envert & EvilSpartan, fondation pour l'amitié des gaufres liégeoises et des lunettes françaises. **

**  
**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Naruto et co appartiennent à M. Kishimoto. On ne se fait pas de sous-sous sur cette histoire hein :D**

_Bonjour les gens !_

_ Tout d'abord merci à Dray Potter 42, melle.prongs et Aurianne-chan pour leur review ! Ca nous fait ENORMEMENT PLAISIR. Juste pour vous dire notre choc quand on a vu qu'en 24H le chap 4 a été lu 100 FOIS !!! Et depuis on est passé pour l'ensemble des hits d'environ 700 à 2170 !!! En une semaine. Ca en fait bcp qui ne mette pas de reviews ;) Alleï on vous pardonne._

_Voici le chapitre promis, bonne lecture_

_Envert &EvilSpartan_

_Réponses aux reviews en fin de chap !_

* * *

Une plaie – Chapitre 5

_Surpris, il sentit son chakra brûler et s'agiter aux niveaux de ses yeux. Avait-elle remarqué quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas senti ? « Hinata-chan ? »_

_« On est suivis. »_

Malgré lui, sa gorge se serra. Comment avait-il pu louper un truc pareil ?

« Où sont-ils ? » murmura-t-il.

« A six heures. Un peu moins d'un kilomètre derrière nous. Ils ont sensiblement accéléré depuis vingt minutes.

- Attends, Hinata-chan ? Tu peux voir jusqu'à un kilomètre maintenant ? »

La foulée de la jeune fille s'allongea. Naruto la suivit, faisant de même, surpris par tant de nervosité chez sa compagne de route.

« Oui. Mais je vois floue. Mon byakugan n'est pas aussi puissant que celui de Neji. Merde. Ils accélèrent encore.

- Combien ?

- Au moins trois. » Le ninja blond hocha de la tête et, sans dire mots, la mit sur son dos, à califourchon, comme dans les jeux d'enfants. « Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- On ira plus vite comme ça. »

Naruto, d'un bond gigantesque, s'écarta de la route de terre pour sauter de branche en branche, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans la forêt. Le byakugan toujours activé, Hinata était agrippée au dos du jeune homme. Ce dernier allait à une telle vitesse que si elle lâchait prise, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, une chute vertigineuse s'en suivrait. Des dizaines de troncs défilaient sous ses yeux à toute allure. Hinata regardait fixement vers le sol essayant de ne pas perdre de vue leurs poursuivants. Mais au bout de dix minutes, elle ne les perçut plus. Son attention fut alors détournée par les pieds du blond. Une grande partie du chakra du jeune homme était concentrée au niveau de ses pieds. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'étonna…_Quelle couleur,_ songea-t-elle. _Un chakra rouge orangé avec des … des quoi ?_ pensa Hinata. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. A bien regarder, on aurait cru voir son chakra traversé de rayons de soleil liquide. Elle cligna des paupières, regarda à nouveau. Non, elle ne rêvait pas.

« Na-Naruto-kun… Ton chak- » Jamais elle ne termina sa phrase car le dos de Naruto se souleva et ses épaules se haussèrent … et les mains d'Hinata, surprise par le mouvement, glissèrent… Et Hinata se sentit happée vers le sol. Les arbres étaient trop loin pour qu'elle puisse s'y accrocher. Son dos allait se fracasser à terre quand des mains la soulevèrent et la remportèrent vers la cime verte.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on pose des questions_imbéciles_.

- …

- Si je me souviens bien, il y a une cascade dans une dizaine de kilomètres. » Dit-il en la déposant sur une branche. « On a assez pris d'avance. On va pouvoir avancer normalement. » Sans attendre, il sauta sur la branche suivante.

_Si tu penses que tu vas t'en tirer ainsi…_ Et prenant appui sur un chêne, elle se propulsa à sa poursuite.

-----

Plus ils avançaient, plus ils entendaient la rumeur frémissante de la cascade. Naruto descendit sur la terre ferme avant d'y arriver. Hinata le suivit et atterrit à ses côtés.

« Ici, ce sera parfait. On passera la nuit sous cet arbre !

- Tu es sûr ? On est plus très loin de Suna, on pourrait...

- Arriver là-bas en pleine nuit ? Personne ne saura que nous sommes arrivés et puis si on arrive demain dans la matinée on pourra se mettre au travail de suite.

- Peut-être que tu as raison après tout... Bon je vais nous installer, toi essaie de trouver des provisions

- Bien chef ! Lança Naruto au garde-à-vous.

- Naruto-kun ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! » Cria une Hinata rougissante. Naruto lui sourit et disparut. Elle se dirigea vers l'arbre et commença à les installer.

Lorsque Naruto revint les bras chargés de victuailles, Hinata venait de finir l'installation de leur campement de fortune et avait allumé un feu. Ils s'installèrent près de celui-ci et commencèrent à manger. Il sentait le regard d'Hinata se poser de temps à autre sur lui mais à chaque fois qu'elle voulait lui poser une question, il déviait le sujet sur autre chose. Elle en avait déjà trop vu avec son byakugan...Une fois leurs estomacs remplis, Hinata fit mine d'être envahie par le sommeil et alla se coucher Naruto quant à lui, lui souhaita bonne nuit et se dirigea vers la cascade.

Arrivé au bord de l'eau, il enleva tout ses habits et les posa soigneusement sur un rocher. Et enfin, il enleva enfin son bandeau.

Il contempla cette magnifique chute d'eau.

_Rien n'a changé ici en trois ans..._

Il se dirigea lentement vers l'immense rideau d'eau et, arrivé au milieu de la rivière, fit dos à la cascade. Il regarda le chemin par lequel il venait d'arriver. Son regard se fit plus dur, lorsqu'il comprit que sa jeune chef n'était pas entrain de dormir mais en train de l'épier...

_Bien Hinata-chan, tu ne me laisse pas le choix, laisse-moi te donner une bonne raison d'avoir peur de moi et de me haïr..._

--

Au départ, sa conscience luttait et ne voulait pas l'observer. Mais malgré elle, encore un peu ensommeillée, elle marcha dans ses pas et arriva au bord d'un précipice. Hinata jeta un coup d'œil derrière ce dernier, s'appuyant contre un sapin qui avait poussé au bord de cette falaise. Devant elle se tenait une immense cascade. Et au milieu de l'étang formé par la jetée d'eau nageait Naruto. Le souffle coupé, elle s'assit contre le tronc de l'arbre, les pieds nus balançant dans le vide.

_Comment a-t-il pu aller jusque là ? C'est trop haut pour sauter…_

Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit, qu'elle entrait sans frapper dans une intimité où on ne l'avait pas invitée. Il plongea, nu remarqua-elle, avant de revenir à la surface quelques secondes plus tard. Puis le blond se hissa, son chakra concentré dans ses mains et ses pieds, et marcha vers la chute. Il devait avoir bien froid la peau à l'air, songea-t-elle. Elle déglutit difficilement… Nu. Il était nu. N-U. Comment cela ne l'avait-il pas choquée auparavant ? Perdue dans le labyrinthe de ses pensées, la jeune kunoichi ne remarqua pas de suite qu'il s'était retourné. Ce n'est que quand elle croisa ses yeux qu'elle sut. Qu'elle sut qu'il avait changé bien plus qu'elle et qu'elle comprit pourquoi il les cachait. Deux grandes pupilles noires plongeaient en elle. Mais elles étaient fendues. Comme celles des chats. Ses iris étaient toujours bleues, mais d'un ton plus clair, plus vif… plus froid aussi. Ou bien était-ce juste sa contrariété qui donnait à son regard un air aussi … glacial. Alors elle aperçut ses paupières … trois paupières…

--

Il prit une grande respiration.

« Zorro »

A peine avait-il prononcé ses mots qu'une immense vague d'énergie s'échappa de son corps. Une fourrure d'un rouge flamboyant sortit de chaque pore de sa peau. Son visage prit des traits animaux, ses canines poussèrent, ses ongles devinrent des griffes. Une queue se développa à la base du dos ainsi que des oreilles... de renard... Naruto sourit. La première fois lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé ainsi ce fut juste après sa fusion avec kyubi. Voila ce que donnait un mélange Naruto-Kyubi... Et c'est à ce même moment qu'il a appris que ce stade n'était que le prélude à quelque chose de bien plus grand. Il devait encore accomplir trois étapes avant d'atteindre l'Unité.

_Allons-y. Ca me permettra de m'entraîner après tout... J'espère que tu apprécies le spectacle... Hinata-chan..._

La paume gauche plaquée sur ses lèvres, elle étouffa un cri qui naissait en elle, au plus profond de ces entrailles. Elle surprit son sourire. La bouche de Naruto s'étirait en un rictus terrifiant, animal, bestial. La main d'Hinata se referma sur la terre ferme, espérant y trouver quelque chose pour se reconnecter à la réalité. Mais tout cela était bien réel. Les courts poils rouges sur son corps, ses oreilles pointues et ses yeux. Et ses yeux. Mais il avait gardé sa taille d'homme et se tenait debout, la regardant fièrement. Au bout de chaque main, il y avait toujours cinq doigts. Et de sa main gauche, il lui fit un signe de salut, montrant un goût prononcé pour l'ironie.

« Lobo »

Une aura noire s'échappa de lui. Sa queue et ses oreilles se firent plus fines. Sa fourrure se fit plus dense et ses poils devinrent noirs comme l'ébène. Ses muscles prirent du volume, sa taille augmenta. Une fois sa transformation achevée, la douleur de ses muscles et de ses os se fit trop forte et il émit un long hurlement...tel un loup...Sous cette forme, sa puissance avait exponentiellement augmentée. Il aimait cette sensation de puissance mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Le cri de Naruto lui avait transpercé l'âme, cela ressemblait tant à une longue plainte. Comment son corps pouvait-il supporter toutes ses transformations ? Hinata refoula ses larmes, ne sachant si ce qui l'envahissait était de la peur ou de la peine. Elle avait toujours su qu'il était différent. Mais pas à ce point …

« Águila »

Le vent commença à tourbillonner autour de Naruto. Ses poils tombèrent et firent place à des plumes d'un marron claire. Ses oreilles et sa queue s'effacèrent. Son visage s'affina et, désormais, ses traits ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux d'un rapace. Il se pencha en avant et de magnifiques ailes lui jaillirent du dos. Elles étaient majestueuses et immenses telles celles...d'un aigle... Son dos lui brûlait atrocement même s'il pouvait voler dans cette forme la transformation était un calvaire. Naruto se remémora la première fois où il avait volé sous cette forme. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de liberté. Il leva les yeux au ciel à cette pensée mais il devait continuer même si la transformation à venir n'était pas sa préférée.

La gorge nouée, elle ne souffla pas un mot. _J'ai la tête qui tourne_. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle observait fascinée et terrifiée le corps changeant du jeune homme qu'il lui semblait avoir un jour connu.

« Cocodrilo »

Il s'accroupit et ses ailes se replièrent sur lui. Une aura verte l'entoura un bref instant et lorsqu'il se releva, ses plumes tombèrent pour laisser place à une peau froide, faite d'un millier d'écailles. Et son coccyx poussa peu à peu, trouant sa peau, et devînt une longue queue de reptile. Ne pouvant tenir contre la douleur qui s'insinuait en lui, il mordit ses lèvres mais ses dents étaient si acérées qu'il se coupa la lèvre. Cette transformation le mettait au supplice. Une secousse fit trembler son corps. Il tomba sur la surface lisse de l'eau, crachant du sang. Haletant, il se releva, passant ses mains rugueuses sur ses joues. Son visage n'avait plus cette forme si effilée. Il arborait une mâchoire énorme digne d'un...crocodile... Naruto n'aimait guère cette transformation. Et même si elle lui permettait de rejoindre les flots, sa seconde maison, il se trouvait plutôt laid sous ces traits… bien qu'il n'est jamais été d'un naturel narcissique.

_Bien il est temps...ma vraie nature...je ne la maîtrise pas bien encore mais si je ne m'entraîne pas je n'y arriverai jamais ! Accroche-toi Hinata-chan !_

Un malaise profond prit Hinata. Ses trippes se tordaient en elle quand elle le vit tomber. N'en pouvant plus, elle ramena ses pieds sur le sol. Et courut derrière le sapin vomir tout qu'elle venait de voir. _Comment peux-tu en supporter tellement Naruto ? Comment ?_ Le souffle court, elle se retourna vers le lac pour regarder le spectacle qui n'avait lieu que pour elle.

« DRAGÓN !!!!»

Son cri déchira les cieux. Son corps se mit à briller. Une sphère de lumière l'entoura rapidement. Lorsque celle-ci commença à disparaître, Naruto apparut couvert d'écailles dorées, sa longue queue de reptile toujours là mais désormais ornée de crêtes. Des ailes lui apparurent à nouveau dans le dos mais cette fois, ses ailes étaient faites, elles aussi, d'écailles d'or. Sa taille avait augmentée de nouveau et sa musculature s'était encore développée. Son visage avait perdu son immense mâchoire et Naruto appréciait plus volontiers ce nouveau visage. Ses traits différaient moins du Naruto « humain ». Ils étaient seulement plus marqués au niveau des joues même si sa mâchoire restait très développée. Son nouveau visage ... son visage de dragon. Il avait atteint l'Unité. Une entité aussi agile dans la mer, sur terre ou dans les airs... Il était devenu l'homme-dragon d'or aux yeux bleu-ciel...

Alors ses ailes le hissèrent vers elle. Tout doucement, légèrement, il vola… vola jusqu'à pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Il sourit en pensant qu'il était difficile de soutenir ce regard sans pupille, autant que celui avec une pupille fendue. Il attendit un moment, suspendu dans les airs, espérant qu'elle fasse un mouvement mais elle restait là, l'épaule gauche contre le tronc de ce grand sapin. Lui était dans le vide, elle sur la terre ferme. Mais l'avidité de son regard intriguait Naruto. Il aurait voulu comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, si elle avait peur, froid, de la peine, faim… n'importe quoi pourvu qu'un son passe le seuil de ses lèvres. Puis, la peur sembla faire place à la curiosité.

La blanche main d'Hinata s'avança vers lui. Son index se tendit et, avec une compassion infinie, elle effleura _sa _joue. Ses sourcils se haussèrent, ses lèvres s'étirèrent. A mi chemin entre l'amusement et la tristesse, elle murmura : « Tu es tout froid. »

« **Je sais…** » Sa voix rauque et caverneuse la vit sursauter mais elle ne détacha pas son regard du sien. Sa main lui caressait la joue. S'approchant lentement d'elle, il en fit de même. Mais, soudain, il se raidit et dit froidement. « **Derrière toi, tu as des invités.** » Puis d'un battement, il souleva les airs et disparut parmi les nuages. Mais Hinata savait qu'à présent, il l'observait… tout comme elle, quelques instants auparavant. Et il n'était pas le seul.

Trois ninjas se tenaient à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Jetant un coup un coup d'œil par derrière son épaule, elle vit distinctement le bandeau d'Oto orné leur front. Penchant sa tête vers son épaule droite, elle fit craquer son cou. D'un pied assuré, elle pivota sur son pied droit, affichant un air assuré. Le sourcil droit relevé en marque d'amusement, son regard les toisa.

« A qui parlais-tu, ma jolie ? » demanda l'un des ninjas. Apparemment, c'était le « chef » désigné de la petite bande. Un plus grand que les autres, il n'arborait un air des plus intelligents. Néanmoins, Hinata était faite pour les combats rapprochés. S'ils étaient des ninjas du Son, ils étaient sûrement à l'aise dans les attaques à distance. Elle devrait faire vite et ne pas jouer. Un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres.

Elle se mit en garde. Elle leva les bras devant elle, poings vers ses ennemis. Ces derniers étaient fermés, leurs dos face au ciel. La jambe gauche fléchie, elle avança vers eux.

« Au Dieu de la Mort, répondit-elle, il m'a demandé de m'occuper de vos âmes...

- Mais c'est qu'elle en a de l'humour ! » Rétorqua un des ninjas en riant .A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il fonça sur Hinata.

_Regarde-moi bien Naruto-kun... Je n'ai peut-être pas changé autant que toi pendant ces trois ans mais je n'ai pas stagné non plus... _

Le ninja d'Oto, arrivé à sa hauteur, lui lança un puissant coup de pied. Elle l'intercepta facilement et le bloqua entre son bras gauche et son aisselle. Elle lui asséna un vif coup de tibia sur le genou de la jambe d'appui du ninja. Cette même jambe se brisa sous le choc. Le ninja aux cheveux roux ne pouvait plus reporter son poids sur la jambe droite, désormais cassée. Il perdit l'équilibre. Mais avant qu'il n'atteignit le sol, elle passa son autre jambe par dessus celle du ninja qui était toujours bloquée. Elle serra l'autre genou du ninja entre ses deux jambes puis se retourna violemment, son deuxième genou céda entraînant un nouveau cri de douleur. Pour le finir, Hinata lui décocha un coup de talon en pleine face qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un arbre. Le roux s'aplatit contre le tronc du chêne, tête la première. Immobilisé, il gémit, essayant maladroitement de se soigner lui-même. Déjà, Hinata ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention.

_Et de un. _

Le deuxième ninja apparu derrière elle et lui décocha un coup de poing. Il était plus petit et trapu, il semblait plus fort physiquement, plus apte au combat rapproché. Elle se décala faisant passer le poing à quelque centimètre de son visage. Elle lui saisi le poignet et brisa son coude sur son épaule. La bouche grande ouverte, nul son ne parvînt hors de lui, comme si la douleur lui avait coupé aussi les cordes vocales. Hinata profita de sa souffrance, pivota, leva sa jambe et coinça sa tête entre sa jambe et son mollet. Elle descendit brusquement et lui écrasa la tête dans le sol, et d'un mouvement de hanche elle lui brisa la nuque. Elle se releva et fit face au dernier ninja qui commencer à trembler. Sa main passa sur son visage, ramenant une mèche derrière son lobe d'oreille.

_Et de deux._

Naruto, qui survolait la scène, n'en perdait pas une miette et sourit.

_Hé bien hinata-chan ! Quel style ! Et quelle violence ! Tu as du beaucoup t'entraîner pour arriver a ce niveau... Gros-Sourcils ne doit pas être étranger à tout ceci... En tout cas tu m'impressionnes, être devenue si forte et en plus tu n'utilises même pas le byakugan ..._

Puis l'attention de Naruto vint se poser sur les buissons derrière le ninja d'Oto restant.

_Mais on dirait ... Kabuto ?? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Ca doit surement avoir un rapport avec cette histoire à propos de Neji ... Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien vouloir à Hinata-chan..._

Naruto, perdu dans sa réflexion, ne put réagir suffisamment rapidement pour protéger Hinata de l'attaque sournoise de Kabuto...

Alors que le dernier ninja avançait tremblotant vers une Hinata souriante, quelque chose le transperça et fonça vers Hinata. Hinata ne put l'éviter un chakra tranchant qui s'avançait à toute vitesse sur elle. Par réflexe, elle se décala mais pas suffisamment. L'attaque la toucha en plein visage. La douleur la transperça. Elle essaya d'activer le Byakugan mais rien ne vînt. Ses doigts se portèrent à son visage. Ils étaient tout poisseux.

_Du sang._

« Ahalala... je ne voulais pas abîmer votre joli visage... vous n'auriez pas dû tenter de l'esquiver jeune héritière »

_Cette voix... _

Elle essaya de le regarder mais tout était flou et rouge.

« K-K-Kabuto... p-p-p-pourquoi ? »

Il arriva vers elle en souriant. Il vit les dégâts de son attaque. Elle avait esquivé de peu mais elle était quand même sacrément blessée. Son attaque l'avait touchée en plein entre les deux yeux, bien qu'un plus à gauche. Une croix en forme de X était désormais dessinée au sang sur sa peau, le centre du X étant situé à un peu gauche, entre les deux yeux. Sa paupière gauche pendait. L'attaque de Kabuto avait aussi fait une fine entaille à la base inférieure de son œil droit.

« C'est très simple chère Hinata... J'ai besoin d'un byakugan pour mes expériences... Je pensais prendre celui de ton cousin mais il est devenu trop puissant ... alors je me suis dit que je pouvais me rabattre sur la plus faible du clan ... Mais voilà qu'on a failli abîmer ces jolis yeux ! Assez discuté maintenant donne les moi ... »

Le sel de ses larmes se mêla à son sang. Flageolante, elle se releva tant bien que mal. Piquée au vif, vexée, blessée dans l'âme, elle enrageait d'avoir été trop fière pour vérifier les alentours avec son byakugan. Quelle conne, pensa-t-elle tout haut. Sa garde levée, elle lui fit face, bien que ne voyant des ombres rouges l'encerclant.

Tout à coup, une ombre ailée se posa devant elle.

« Dégage c'est mon combat. » hurla-t-elle, voulant lui attraper l'épaule. Mais sa vision des distances étaient faussées et sa main se referma sur de l'air. Elle tomba, ses genoux se fracassant sur la terre ferme. « AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaah ! » cria-t-elle de rage.

**« Ta gueule. T'es pas en état. Tu vas perdre la vue si tu continues. »**

« De toutes façons, elle va la perdre. Mais qui est sur mon chemin ? » Questionna Kabuto.

Une brusque vague de douleur la pénétra. Le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler. Mais elle était trop orgueilleuse pour le reconnaître. Elle s'appuya sur sa cuisse droite et tenta de se relever.

**« Putain, qu'est ce que tu fous ? »**

« Ce sont mes _invités._ J'aurais pas toujours quelqu'un dans mon dos pour me protéger. »

**« Bordel, t'es butée ! »**

Hinata se relevait, tremblotante, quand elle crut voir l'ombre de Naruto s'envoler. Mais son regard était tellement embué de sang qu'elle n'en était pas sûre. Mais, alors qu'elle se remettait en garde, elle sentit le monde s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Elle ressentit un brusque coup à la naissance de sa nuque et toutes les ombres rouges s'évanouirent. Elle sentit une torpeur l'envahir et tout se fit noir autour d'elle. Et bientôt, elle ne ressentit plus rien. Plus rien du tout.

* * *

_Envert : Muahaha ! Muahaha !_

_EvilSpartan : MUAHAHAHAH !_

_Dray Potter 42 : Nejiiii ? Ah ah ! Hé ben, on sait maintenant que c'est en rapport avec ces yeux ! On saura exactement quoi la prochaine fois :) Pour Naruto et notre jolie kunoichi ... on attend de voir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! Y a-t-il eu rapprochement ou pas ? Ah ah ! On espère que tu es "satisfait" pour les yeux de Naruto, on peut désormais facilement comprendre pourquoi il les cachait ! Pour Sasuke, je pense qu'on devrait le revoir d'ici trois chap. La rencontre sera brève mais décisive, il fera partie intégrante de l'histoire dans plus longtemps._

_melle.prongs : Comment ça c'est déjà fini ? On a fait quinze pages pour la chap 4 ! Oh hé ;) Alors contente du déroulement de l'histoire ? On entrevoit le NaruHina ? En tous cas, merci pour tes reviews !!_

_Aurianne-chan : DU SANG DU SANG DU SANG ! T'en as eu assez :D Sinon, on peut en rajouter presque à volonté ! On espère que le chapitre t'a plus !_

_Merci à vous trois de nous "reviewer" à chaque fois ! Trop méga top super hyper méga cool :)_

_Sinon pour le prochain chapitre ... il faut savoir que moi (Envert) suis tombée dans les escaliers et que j'ai une déchirure des ligaments. Je dois donc être rapatriée chez moi, à Liège, et je ne sais pas si j'aurais accès normalement au net. Or, on doit bcp écrire ensemble pour le prochain chap. On ne promet donc rien pour la date précise. Mais bon ce ne sera pas plus de 10-15 jours, grand max._

_Prochain chapitre : La cicatrice. La confrontation. Les aveux. L'arrivée à Suna. Dans le désert, je perds ma force. Dans le désert, je ne peux boire. Dans le désert, je meurs peu à peu._

_Niark niark._

_Envert & EvilSpartan. _


	6. Chapitre 6

**Naruto et co appartiennent à M. Kishimoto. On ne se fait pas de sous-sous sur cette histoire hein :D**

_Nous sommes de retour ! pour vous jou... wouuuups j'ai dérapé pour mettre notre fic à jour voulais-je dire !_

_Tout d'abord nos plus plates excuses a tout nos gentils lecteurs pour ce délai entre nos posts mais comme précisé lors de notre dernier chap, ma collègue Envert n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se déchirer les ligaments en tombant dans les escaliers. Apparemment elle a une attirance particulière pour le sol car elle tombe assez souvent Bref, comme nous devions nous concerter enormément pour ce chap il a fallu faire avec les moyens du moment _

_En tout cas la voila remise alors souhaitons lui tous un bon retour et quand à nous, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture _

_Voici le chapitre ! _

_Envert &EvilSpartan_

_Réponses aux reviews en fin de chap !_

Une plaie – Chapitre 6

_Et bientôt, elle ne ressentit plus rien. Plus rien du tout._

Naruto n'aimait pas frapper les femmes. Même si elles étaient ses ennemis ou le défiaient en duel, il n'aimait pas lever la main sur une femme. Mais là, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Si Hinata avait continué, elle aurait pu perdre la vue et bien plus... Il aurait pu la perdre. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait assommé. Après l'avoir déposé contre un arbre, il se retourna vers Kabuto.

« Mon dieu ! On dirait une nouvelle version de la belle et la bête ! Ironisa Kabuto.

- **SILENCE HUMAIN !** Rugit Naruto se qui fit frissonner Kabuto, **Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait ! Et je m'assurerai que ce soit lent et extrêmement douloureux...** »

Lentement, il avança vers Kabuto. Ses yeux fixaient ceux du ninja médecin. Ce dernier tremblait de tout ses membres ; les yeux braqués sur lui étaient chargé d'une telle aura meurtrière qu'il semblait qu'à eux seuls, ils pouvaient le tuer. Son corps ne répondait plus, au fur et a mesure que cette créature s'approchait de lui, il sentait la mort peu à peu entrer en lui.

« FUYEZ ! KABUTO-SENSEI ! » cria le dernier ninja du Son encore en vie.

Naruto se tourna pour voir le ninja qui avait les deux jambes brisées après avoir lutté contre Hinata. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kabuto pour disparaître. Naruto pesta mais il n'avait pas le temps de le poursuivre. Il se dirigea vers le ninja du Son qui avait prévenu Kabuto. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le ninja, paniqué, lui lança quelques kunaïs qui ricochèrent sur la peau d'écailles de l'homme-dragon.

« **Inutile... Ta fin est arrivée ...** »

Sa queue se planta en plein milieu de son torse. Le pauvre ninja cracha du sang au fur et à mesure que Naruto le levait grâce à son appendice planté au milieu du ninja, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soit au niveau des siens.

« **Va rejoindre tes complices...** »

D'un rapide mouvement de sa queue, il le déchiqueta. Son attention revient immédiatement sur Hinata. Il la prit dans ses bras, en passant, il prit ses affaires et retourna à leur campement. Il fit un oreiller de fortune avec ses habits. Il regarda son visage blessé.

_Hinata-chan... J'aurai dû intervenir plus vite... Ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'occuper de toi..._

Il posa sa main sur ses yeux. Une aura brillante comme le soleil s'en échappait. Les blessures se résorbaient doucement. Sa paupière fut guérie de même que la petite entaille de l'œil droit. Le plus gros du travail était fait, elle pourrait de nouveau utiliser son byakugan et sa vue était sauve. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que la plaie en forme de croix à soigner. Mais, alors que la blessure commençait à cicatriser, l'aura disparut.

_Ah non ! Pas maintenant ! Je n'ai pas fini de la soigner !!!_

Il se recula un peu. Une douleur immense lui envahit le corps ses écailles commencèrent à tomber et, en s'arrachant, lui laissant une peau à nu. Il reprit des proportions plus humaines. Lorsque ses ailes et sa queue se détachèrent, il hurla de douleur. Le retour à sa forme normale était de loin encore plus pénible que ses transformations. Il supposait qu'un jour il resterait Dragon. Pour le moment sa transformation était achevée et ses écailles et autres appendices avaient disparu en milliers de petites lucioles. En tombant sur le sol, elles avaient pris feu. Naruto était exténué. Haletant, il regarda une dernière fois Hinata : elle semblait paisible et arborait désormais une cicatrise en forme de croix sur le visage.

_Pardonne-moi Hinata-chan... Je ne suis pas encore assez fort..._

Ce furent ses derniers mots, alors qu'il tomba inconscient près d'Hinata l'entourant de son bras ...

--

Hinata se souvenait rarement de ses rêves. Pourtant là, elle rêvait et elle le savait. Quelle étrange sensation d'être consciente de son rêve… Ses pieds foulaient une herbe grasse et verdoyante. Il avait plu, la terre et sa peau étaient mouillées. Le soleil dardait difficilement ses rayons à travers d'épais nuages grisonnants. Elle avait beau écouter, elle n'entendait rien. Pas de vent dans les arbres de devant elle. Pas de cris d'animaux. Rien. Le néant auditif. Etait-elle devenue sourde ? Ses doigts touchèrent fébrilement ses lobes d'oreilles, avant de se déplacer vers ses yeux. Tout à coup, il lui semblait qu'elle voyait mieux qu'auparavant. Comme si sa vue pouvait se concentrer sur une seule chose et en voir les détails. Mais ses doigts devinrent poisseux. Son index et son pouce droit se frottèrent puis elle regarda voir ce qu'il y avait sur son visage. Un liquide visqueux, un peu comme de la gélatine, ayant une légère couleur rose, était sur le bout de ses doigts. Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée.

Alors la terre s'effondra sous elle. Sans prévenir. Et le son revint. Assourdissant. Elle tomba dans le vide, voyant le ciel s'éloigner. Elle tombait, tombait, sans jamais toucher le fond. Mais cela ne pouvait tarder, songea-t-elle, étonnamment calme. Son dos fracassa le sol dur quand elle aperçut deux grands yeux bleus, comme ceux d'un chat ou d'un serpent – elle n'aurait su dire – qui la regardait.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. En sueurs.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une masse blonde, enfouie dans son cou. Elle sentait sa respiration saccadée caresser sa peau. Hinata, de sa main gauche, tâta son propre visage et sentit des croutes formées autour de ses yeux. Au seul contact de ses doigts, une douleur fulgurante lui envahit le visage. Surprise, elle laissa échapper une plainte. Ce qui dut _le _réveiller car elle sentit ses muscles se contracter puis s'étirer. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière.

« Tu m'écrases un peu… »

Un rire bref mais chaleureux accompagna la rotation de Naruto, qui roula sur son dos et se retrouva tout contre Hinata. Au passage, il prit sa main dans la sienne. Il ferma les paupières, imaginant qu'ils étaient seuls à l'heure entre le rêve et l'aube, celle-là même où tout est possible.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi butée. » se moqua-t-il, serrant un peu plus la main de la jeune fille.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi poilu. »

« Aie. Naruto : zéro – Hinata : un. »

De la paume droite, Hinata recouvrit ses yeux. Le soleil pointait son joli nez et la kunoichi était éblouie par son intensité. Ils avaient donc passé la nuit ici, pensa-t-elle. Elle voyait les débris du camp qu'elle avait installé la nuit dernière…mais, depuis combien de temps était-elle inconsciente, se questionna-t-elle en silence. Le vent avait chassé leurs affaires au quatre coins de la forêt.

Troublé par le brusque silence de sa compagne de route, Naruto commença à paniquer. Son angoisse monta, se remémorant les réactions parfois imprévisibles d'Hinata. Assurément, elle n'était plus l'enfant craintive d'autrefois. Qui plus est, Naruto ne savait s'il avait réussi à la soigner.

« Hum… » Il se racla la gorge, y cherchant désespérément les mots justes. « Hinata-chan… A propos d'hier… »

« C'est OK Naruto. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus peur du grand-méchant loup. » s'amusa-t-elle. Sa voix était posée, calme, sans fausse note. Naruto observa qu'elle ne tremblait pas.

« Je… je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça tu sais. »

« Est… Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

Pour la première fois, la toute première fois, on lui demandait s'il avait mal. Enfin… pas comme s'il s'était blessé avec un shuriken. Non il savait qu'elle comprenait que ça dépassait la douleur fugitive d'une blessure, cette peine qui s'oublie avec le temps qui passe.

« Oui. »

« Et… »

« … »

« Et ton corps… il supporte ? »

« Tout dépend de ce que tu entends pas supporter. »

« Huum. Je veux dire que… je t'ai vu craché du sang … Je voulais savoir si … ton corps peut endurer la transformation. Si… ça ne … ne te tue pas. »

Hinata l'entendit sangloter dans une rumeur silencieuse. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, le laissant pleurer en paix, sans le plaindre ni le condamner. Comme des enfants, ils se tinrent la main sans rien dire, l'une regardant le ciel, l'un le regard embué par tant d'années masquées par le rire.

Parfois, la douleur envahissait Hinata quand un rayon doré traversait les nuages et venait se poser trop près de son regard. Elle cligna des paupières, surprise de la sensibilité de ses yeux. La mémoire lui revint : Kabuto, le même homme que pour Neji, un Naruto ailé qui était venu s'interposer, puis le noir, le néant, la chute. Un soupire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas réussi et, encore une fois, on avait du la sauver. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent, ses dents crissèrent un peu.

Elle l'entendit alors ravaler ses sanglots. « Je vais faire un tour, repose toi, je serai pas loin. » fit-il d'une voix un peu rauque, puis s'en alla dans les bois. Elle ne le regarda même pas partir, consciente de sa nudité et, bien qu'elle avait apprécié le spectacle la nuit précédente, elle ne voulait rien risquer. Risquer quoi, elle n'aurait su le dire mais elle avait la nette sensation de glisser vers un terrain dangereux. Elle se rendormit presque aussitôt.

--

Le grésillement d'un feu la réveilla. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent mais se refermèrent aussitôt, éblouie par les flammes. Prudemment, s'appuyant sur les coudes, elle rouvrit un rien ses paupières. Puis s'habituant peu à peu, elle vit que le feu était à deux mètres d'elle, un tout petit feu que Naruto entretenait soigneusement. Assis en tailleur, il y jeta quelques branches distraitement. Il avait refait le camp, bien qu'elle n'aperçut nulle part son sac. Peut-être dans la tente, se dit-elle tout bas.

« Enfin debout ? T'es une vraie marmotte. T'as dormi toute la journée. »

Enfin, le feu mis à part, ils baignaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

« Il s'est passé quoi hier, Naruto ? »

« … »

« Naruto… ça va. C'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère. »

« Et tes yeux ? »

« Un peu hyper sensibles. »

Elle se recoucha, lasse, dos contre le sol et scruta le ciel noir, que la lune venait éclairer de temps en temps quand elle n'était pas cachée derrière de grandes trainées nuageuses. Entendue de tout son long, ses bras repliés sous sa nuque formaient un coussin de fortune. Elle cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises, testant leur mobilité. Curieuse, elle activa son byukugan… C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Tout lui paraissait doré. Avant, elle voyait le monde en blanc et mauve. Maintenant, tout était d'or et d'argent... enfin tout avait sa couleur naturelle mais avec des reflets dorés et argentés. _On se croirait dans une banque_, ironisa Hinata. Elle joua un instant avec son nouveau byakugan, testa ses limites, chercha à trouver les animaux de la forêt. La même sensation qu'un peu plus tôt dans la matinée la reprit : si elle fixait un point quelconque, arbre, fleur, nuage, homme, animal, elle en voyait aussitôt les détails précis au détriment de ce qui entourait ce point. Mais, en plus, elle avait l'impression de ressentir le chakra des êtres vivants, comme savoir leur _couleur_, leur intensité, leur sentiment. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué le chakra rouge des végétaux et des animaux, ou peut-être n'avait-elle jamais fait attention. Mais chacun avait une nuance bien particulière. Comme si chacun être avait sa propre couleur. Fatiguée, elle désactiva le byukugan.

« Tu vas attraper froid. Viens près du feu. »

Elle remarqua qu'il s'était habillé. Il avait donc retrouvé son sac. Son regard tomba sur elle-même et elle constata avec horreur qu'elle n'avait plus ses habits. A la place se trouvaient ceux d'un homme, manifestement ceux de Naruto. Un pantalon noir, légèrement trop large pour elle et bien trop long, était attaché à sa taille par une vieille ceinture en cuir brun. Elle portait également t-shirt et un gros pull noir en laine qui la démangeait un peu. Mais à ses pieds, se trouvaient toujours ses sandales, légèrement tachées de sang. En se levant pour le rejoindre, elle sentit sa poitrine retomber lourdement.

_Putain mon soutif ! Il est où mon soutif !_

« Tes vêtements étaient déchirés, plein de sang et de terre. Trempés de sueur aussi. T'allais attraper la crève. »

Elle fit la moue en s'asseyant près de lui, gênée qu'il l'ait vu de si près. Avec son index, elle parcourut son visage, ne trouvant plus de sang séché sur la route. Il l'avait donc lavée, constata-t-elle en rougissant. Du coin de l'œil, elle le regarda, surprise de voir le rouge qui ornait les joues de jeune homme. Levant le regard, elle vit avec stupéfaction que le bandeau protecteur de Naruto cachait à nouveau ses yeux. Elle tata son propre cou, heureuse de trouver son bandeau à sa place. Mais elle ne voulait plus jouer à ce jeu-là avec lui.

« Je t'en prie, laisse moi te voir. Enlève-le. »

« … »

« Tu vas te cacher longtemps ? Je t'ai vu, tu sais ! » Avec hargne, elle répéta : « Je t'ai vu. »

« Et si tu pars ? »

« Sois pas bête. Je suis restée hier. Je resterai aujourd'hui. »

« … »

Naruto enleva doucement son bandeau. La jeune Hyuuga vit sa troisième paupière se rétracter en toute vitesse quand il clignait des yeux ; elle plongea son regard dans le bleu fendu de ses yeux. Elle rit en elle-même, songeant que ses yeux lui rappelaient ceux du chat qu'elle avait eu enfant. Mais, elle ne sut pourquoi, il rompit le contact et commença à regarder le feu danser.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle simplement, rompant le silence. Alors il lui raconta tout, comment Yondaime avait scellé Kyuubi à l'intérieur de lui, comment il l'avait appris, son entrainement avec Jirayia. Tout. Elle l'interrompait souvent, lui posant mille et une questions, voulant connaître les moindres détails, sans jamais prendre pitié de lui mais sans jamais l'accabler. Il lui raconta la destruction du village, comment il avait sombré dans la dépression et comment il avait failli ne pas en revenir. Il lui parla de la fusion avec le renard et pourquoi il était devenu un dragon.

« C'est à cause du Mana, en gros. » Hinata le regardait souvent mais Naruto fixait obstinément les flammes, ne la regardant pas une seule fois tandis qu'il parlait.

« Mana ? » répéta-elle, ne sachant si elle avait bien comprit.

« Oui. L'énergie de la Nature si tu veux. Son chakra si tu préfères. Je ne sais trop pourquoi les humains ont un chakra différent des autres créatures terrestres. Toujours est-il qu'avec la fusion, j'ai eu les deux énergies en moi et c'est trop pour un simple humain. Mon corps a changé et je suis devenu un homme-renard. Un homme-loup. Puis… tu as vu le reste ? Jusqu'au dragon, qui est l'équilibre parfait entre homme et nature. »

Hinata l'écoutait avidement, fascinée.

« Mais ton corps ne le supporte pas. »

« Hum. Difficile à dire. Je suppose que c'est une question d'habitude. Clair que le corps humain n'est pas fait pour tant de transformations mais je ne suis plus tout à fait humain non plus. »

« T'es pas un monstre non plus. » Elle posa une main légère sur l'épaule de son compagnon de route.

« Alors je suis quoi ? » demanda-t-il un peu agressif. Elle sursauta mais laissa sa main où elle était. Non, elle ne céderait pas.

« T'es différent. Mais tu l'as toujours été. »

« T'es bizarre comme fille tu sais. » La remarque fit sourire Hinata et, espérant qu'il avait compris qu'il ne la dégoutait pas, elle ramena sa main près d'elle.

« Oui. On me le dit souvent ces derniers temps. »

« Ca m'étonne pas. » Brusquement, il changea de sujet. « Il s'est passé quoi avec Neji ? »

« En deux mots, depuis six ou sept mois, la team de Neji se fait continuellement attaquer dès qu'elle part en mission. Au départ, ce n'était que de simples ninjas du Son. Mais les deux dernières fois, Kabuto était là. Bien-sûr, la team de Gai est de loin la plus forte actuellement et ils n'ont eu aucun problème contre de simples ninjas. Mais Kabuto… enfin, il n'a pas réussi. Mais j'ai pas super envie d'en parler. »

« Et cette histoire de miroir ? Tu peux joindre Neji non ? »

« Oui. Mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler, s'il te plait. »

« On devrait pas lui dire pour ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Et voir mon père, la team de Gai, Tsunade et Bouddha-sait-qui se ramener. Non. »

« Ok pour la team de Gai, mais pourquoi le reste viendrait-il ? »

« Toujours aussi naïf ! Je suis l'héritière potentielle du clan le plus puissant de Konoha. Et pour parler crûment, si Kabuto faisait joujou avec mes yeux … Beaucoup de secret des Hyuugas – et donc de protection du village – seraient dévoilés. Mes yeux, mes yeux, et encore mes yeux pour faire court. On peut changer de conversation ? » dit-elle.

« … »

Agacée par le mutisme chronique de Naruto, elle se leva et s'enferma dans la tente. Elle ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil malgré les deux-cents quatre-vingt trois moutons comptés. Elle avait aussi perdu le compte des heures, mais nul doute que la nuit était déjà bien avancée quand la tirette de la tente grinça. Hinata se figea, feignant un sommeil profond. Elle le sentit qui se couchait auprès d'elle, dans le grand sac de couchage qu'elle n'avait pas fermé. Comme elle était couchée sur le côté, il se calla contre elle, torse contre son dos. Il passa son bras autour sa taille, saisissant la main raide de la kunoichi.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, son corps totalement pétrifié. Mais sa langue ne resta pas dans sa poche : « Tu joues à quoi là ? Je suis pas encore blonde moi … »

« Pas ce soir, je t'en prie. Pas ce soir. »

« Pas ce soir quoi ?... Merde. » ajouta-t-elle tout bas.

« J'ai peur du noir, Hinata-chan. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et il sut qu'il avait gagné. Elle se laissa donc bercer par son souffle lent et régulier et s'endormit, essayant de se convaincre qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Après tout, ils ne faisaient que dormir, non ?

--

Naruto se réveilla le premier. Il s'aperçut qu'Hinata avait bougé pendant la nuit. Elle était maintenant tournée vers lui blottie tout contre lui. Les mains d'Hinata étaient posées sur le torse de Naruto et sa tête reposait sur celles-ci. Même si cette situation était des plus agréables, il devait se lever car après tout ils avaient une mission ! Et oui ! Ce n'était pas une sortie camping ! Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas la réveiller et lorsqu'il se leva, il posa délicatement sa veste sur elle pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid et sortit de l'abri.

Il installa un petit feu pour réchauffer les restes du repas de la veille. Son esprit divaguait pendant qu'il préparait son petit déjeuner. Pourquoi avait-il agit comme ça cette nuit ? Si Kiba et Ino l'apprenaient, il risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure ! Mais il n'avait aucune réponse à sa question. Ino n'avait jamais été aussi à l'écoute, aussi compréhensive. Hinata fut la seule à lui demander si c'était douloureux. Même si Ino était visiblement attirée par lui, avec Hinata il y avait autre chose... Comme pour balayer ses pensées, il secoua vivement la tête. Il s'assit près du feu naissant et commença à préparer la nourriture.

_De toute façon, il est trop tard maintenant...elle est avec Kiba-kun...Ino-chan...pourquoi es-tu venue à moi ..._

Ses pensées ne faisaient que retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Une plaie qui s'était ouverte le jour où Ero-sennin lui avait appris que Kiba et Hinata sortaient ensemble. Il n'oublierait jamais cette douleur, il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le coeur, ses larmes ne voulaient s'arrêter de couler...Même si le temps avait passé, cette plaie ne s'était jamais refermée totalement. Même si ses blessures de combat guérissaient d'elles-mêmes, celle-là ne le quittait pas. Maintes fois, il s'en est voulu d'être parti sans lui dire au revoir ou ce qu'il ressentait. Bien qu'à douze ans, il était difficile de mettre des mots sur des sentiments. Qui plus est, Naruto enfant était un bel innocent. Et leurs retrouvailles ne furent pas des plus tendres non plus... Seule Ino avait réussi quelque temps à lui faire retrouver le sourire mais il ne peut s'empêcher de comparer la réaction d'Ino et celle d'Hinata lorsqu'il leur a raconté son histoire... Ino ne semblait prêter aucune attention alors qu'Hinata semblait curieuse mais surtout d'une compréhension comme jamais il n'en avait connue chez quelqu'un...

Comme pour chasser ses pensées qui ne lui faisaient que du mal, il décida d'informer l'Hokage sur leur situation. Il prit un parchemin et écrit un bref rapport de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il précisa qu'Hinata allait bien et qu'ils continueraient la mission. Une fois fini, il enroula le parchemin et grimpa sur la cime de l'arbre le plus proche. Il scruta lentement les environs. Il leva la main au ciel et une pulsion rouge s'en échappa. Quelques instant après, un aigle se posa sur son bras. Il lui attacha le parchemin à la patte et lui dit : « Llévale esto a Hokage de Konoha. Haz rápidamente. » _(Porte ceci à l'Hokage de Konoha. Fais vite.) _L'aigle poussa un cri qui fit sourire Naruto et partit. Naruto descendit agilement de son perchoir et reprit sa place près du feu.

Soudain, il entendit Hinata remuer dans l'abri. Il tourna la tête et la vit essayer de le chercher avec ses bras. Il sourit.

« Enfin réveillée ma petite marmotte ? Je suis près du feu » lui dit -il doucement.

Elle grogna mais se leva quand même. Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'assit tout contre lui. Elle passa une main dans son dos et posa sa tête sur son épaule tout en fermant les yeux. Naruto fut pour le moins surpris. Même si l'attitude d'Hinata le remplissait de joie, ils fallaient qu'ils s'éloignent de ce terrain glissant.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je finis ma nuit. Ce crétin d'aigle m'a réveillée. Et puis...

- Hum ?

- Je... J'étais si bien ... tout contre toi ... » Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se serra un peu plus contre lui. Naruto devint légèrement rosé mais finalement il osa dire :

« Tu sais ... je crois qu'on a pas encore commencé notre mission ... »

Hinata se raidit d'un coup. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La mission ! Elle avait oublié la mission ! Elle se leva brusquement et commença à s'agiter dans tout les sens. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, elle était décontenancée par ce qui lui était arrivé ! La nuit avec Naruto lui avait fait perdre tout sens des réalités. Mais pourquoi ? Comment arrive-t-il toujours à la mettre dans cet état ??

Naruto souriait de voir Hinata dans cet état, elle l'avait énormément changé en effet ...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Naruto-kun ??? Et la mission tu t'en fous ??? demanda une Hinata plus qu'énervée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hinata-chan dit-il calmement. Tout va bien »

Il se leva doucement sous les yeux médusés d'Hinata. Il la regarda et lui sourit. Il voyait qu'elle était à deux doigts d'exploser il lui dit alors :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Calme-toi. L'aigle que tu as entendu tout à l'heure c'est moi qui l'ai appelé. Je lui ai donné un parchemin contenant un rapport de ce qui nous était arrivé pour Oba-chan. J'ai précisé que tu allais bien et que nous continuions la mission. On a plus qu'à doucement aller vers Suna » et il lui fit de nouveau son légendaire sourire.

Hinata s'approcha de lui son humeur n'avait pas changé. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle lui tira l'oreille.

« Aieaieaieiaie ! Arrête Hinata-chan !

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt crétin ?! Rétorqua-t-elle en lui lâchant l'oreille. Merde ! Maintenant, on va avoir tout Konoha aux f… Bref. On a intérêt à se dépêcher.»

Naruto se frotta l'oreille en feignant la douleur. Mais Hinata lui tira la langue et entreprit de démonter la tente. A ce moment, Naruto remarqua quelque chose dans les yeux d'Hinata.

« Dis-moi Hinata, tu es sûre que tout va bien avec ton byakugan ? »

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire en la voyant se dandiner, ne sachant visiblement que répondre.

« N-n-n-non P-p-pourquoi ? » _Ca y est le bégaiement revient ! Bienvenue madame-je-ne-sais-articuler-deux-mots !_

Naruto s'approcha d'elle et la regarda fixement dans les yeux. Hinata pour une fois avait du mal a soutenir ce regard, tant et si bien que la blanche peau de son visage devint rouge comme une tomate trop mûre.

« Tu le vois n'est-ce pas ?

- D-de quoi ?

- Tu le vois n'est-ce pas ? Cette sorte de chakra rouge qui émane des végétaux et des animaux ? »

Hinata ne répondit pas, elle fixa le sol comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Naruto s'approcha d'elle et de sa main, lui remonta le menton pour qu'elle le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux.

« Réponds-moi, sil te plaît, Hinata-chan... dit-il doucement.

- Oui en effet. Mon byakugan me donne des reflets d'or et d'argent maintenant et je vois ce chakra rouge lui répondit-elle calmement.

- Ce n'est pas du chakra... tu peux voir le Mana... »

Il recula et baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolé Hinata-chan, j'ai voulu te soigner et j'ai fait pire que mieux maintenant t... »

Hinata s'écarta de lui, laissant un Naruto accablé. Visiblement gênée, elle avait caché ses bras derrière son dos et regardait fixement le sol.

« C'est à moi de te remercier. Sans toi je serai devenue aveugle. Et puis je ne considère pas ce qui m'arrive comme un mal. Mon byakugan est devenu bien plus puissant, je n'ai qu'à m'entraîner pour le maîtriser ! »

Naruto entendit son rire, mais il ne savait si elle riait jaune ou non. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais ne dit rien. Il décida donc de juste lui sourire. Il se rendait compte qu'elle n'était plus la frêle Hinata qu'il avait connue. Ils se dirigèrent vers le petit feu pour manger un peu puis finirent de démonter leur camp. Une fois le camp démonté et les sacs prêts, Naruto prit son bandeau et commença à le porter à son visage. Hinata vint près de lui et prit la main qui portait le bandeau dans la sienne.

« Toi aussi, tu es buté Naruto-kun. Je t'ai dit qu'avec moi, tu n'as pas besoin de le porter. Je veux te voir, tu as déjà oublié ?

- Je sais ... Mais on va a Suna, il va falloir que je le porte.

- Là-bas peut-être. Mais tant que nous sommes seuls tout les deux, … »

Elle passa doucement sa main autour de ces yeux. Il ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il prit sa main dans la sienne et la regarda dans les yeux. Il remarqua qu'elle avait toujours des yeux sans pupilles mais ils étaient traversé de rayons de soleil liquide.

« J'aime beaucoup les nouveaux reflets de tes yeux, Hinata-chan.. »

Ce compliment faillit faire exploser le coeur d'Hinata. Soudain, elle réalisa. Ils étaient seuls, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre… Ils auraient pu jouer à nez-nez esquimau. Naruto sentit la main de la jeune fille trembler dans la sienne. Après tout, ils étaient seuls, personne ne saurait, pensa-t-il. Lentement, tremblant un peu, ses lèvres s'approchèrent de celles de sa compagne de route. Il vit les yeux sans pupilles s'écarquiller de surprise alors qu'il s'approchait. Puis il la vit disparaître, la main un peu moite de la Hyuuga se dégageant de son emprise. Il ne comprit quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle s'était baissée à toute vitesse, évitant le baiser, puis s'était écarter vivement.

Un peu déçu et honteux, il la vit ramasser son sac, passer les sangles et le mettre sur son dos. Dos qu'elle lui montrait. Elle commença à marcher vers Suna, d'un pas long et rapide, un peu nerveux. Naruto se mordit les lèvres face à sa bêtise. Mais il ne pouvait voir le feu qui avait envahit les joues d'Hinata. Se maudissant de tous les noms, il prit son sac et la rejoint. Elle ne dit rien et, dans sa tête, il l'en remercia.

--

La route vers Suna se fit sans un mot. Les heures défilèrent devant eux et bientôt, la forêt verdoyant fit place à un paysage de plus en plus désertique. La route de terre brunâtre devînt caillouteuse. Le soleil dardait ses rayons qu'aucun nuage ne venait ombrager. Des perles de sueur parcouraient le corps d'Hinata. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud de toute sa vie. Mais la lumière était bien pire que la chaleur. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait marché les yeux fermés ; mais les cailloux et autres petites pierres rendaient la route instable. Qui plus est, elles s'insinuaient constamment dans ses sandales. La jeune fille pesta tout bas. Consciente d'avoir été encore une fois grossière en présence de quelqu'un, elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers Naruto. Mais ce dernier souriait faiblement, il lui fit un clin d'œil puis sembla retomber dans de sombres pensées.

Les sourcils froncés, Hinata observa, soucieuse, son compagnon de route. Il semblait bien plus souffrir du climat qu'elle. Pourtant, après trois ans à parcourir les routes, il avait du rencontrer d'autres paysages de plus hostiles, songea-t-elle. Malgré elle, ses pensées revinrent à ce début de journée. Tant bien que mal, elle tentait depuis de chasser le souvenir de Naruto se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle. En vainc. Elle voulait juste arriver à Suna et s'enfermer dans une salle de bain. Se plonger dans une eau glacée pendant des heures.

« On arrive » fit d'une voix sombre Naruto.

Hinata vit d'immenses murailles se dessiner à l'horizon. Elle rit en se demandant comment elle n'avait pas pu les voir jusqu'alors.

« Content que ça t'amuse. »

_Yeah. Comme premiers mots de la journée, il y a pas mieux._

« C'est juste que je ne les avais pas vu. » Hinata resta calme, malgré l'air désormais légèrement agacé de Naruto. Elle haussa les épaules et continua d'avancer vers Suna. Comme il restait là, à ne pas bouger, elle se retourna vers lui. Le ninja blond avait ressorti son bandeau protecteur et qu'il le nouait autour de ses yeux.

_Game over. _

« Comme tu veux. Boude dans ton coin. » murmura Hinata.

« Reste sur tes gardes, Hinata-chan. »

« Hein ? »

« Le comité d'accueil arrive. Et il n'est pas des plus accueillants. »

Elle activa son byakugan et, malgré la douleur foudroyante qui vint avec, elle regarda l'étendue de sable rouge. Rien. Pas un chat. Elle ne voyait rien sinon du sable. Sur les murailles, elle vit des gardes, mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas les avoir remarqués. Soudain, de longs fils d'argent apparurent dans le ciel.

« Tiens. Tiens. Tiens. Un jinchuriki et une hyuuga perdus loin de chez eux. Pas bien. »

--

Envert : MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

EvilSpartan : Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Envert : bah rien, le Naru-Hina vient de leur passer sur le nez, ils vont râler.

EvilSpartan : MUAHAHAH. DE LA SOUFFRANCE ! ENCOREUH !

Mykomi : mais non mais non, t'es pas pitoyable :D Si tu savais qu'EvilSpartant ne poste jamais de review mais j'ai rien dit hein ;) En tous cas, on est trop content que notre version te plaise et on espère que ça va continuer ! Gluck gluck !

mlle.prongs : whaaaaw comme tu nous as eu ! Tu as découvert à l'avance ce pour Ino et les transfo de Narutochou ! WHAW ! Et pour la fin du chap 5, oui on aime arrêter nos chapitres en pleine action ! Niark niark ! Au fait prongs cme James ?

minouchemi : content que tu soies pas déçue de la transfo. On avait un peu peur des réactions. Pour Hinata l'orgueilleuse, c'est cme ça que je l'aime X3 Et oui pour la cicatrice, elle restera marquée à vie :D Gros bisous et à la prochaine.

Debby.black : A quand la suite ! Maintenant :D Pour Naru et Hina c'est pas encore pour de suite ! Niark niark. Merci pour ta review. Bisous !

Rissa.x : Contents que ça t'ai plu. T'inquiète on continue ! Bisous bisous

everybody.love.hinata : VOILA. J'ai enfin changé, les pauvres lectures anonymes pourront reviewer. J'avais jms regarder les différentes options des reviews. Scusi ! Nous sommes trop contents que tu aimes notre Naru-Hina. (EvilSpartan m'a censurée à mort ce chap :D donc vous n'avez pas encore de Naru-Hina par sa faute ! Vilain !) Muahaha pour Ino. Muahaha Pour le Kiba-Hina. Et EvilSpartan, c'est mon couple qui win !

Aurianne-chan : yes ! Naruto est pour le moment obligé de passer par les quatre stades avt celui du Dragon, p-e que dans un futur proche il pourra s'en passer, mais là, il n'a pas encore la maîtrise pour. Si non, tu as encore un chapitre à venir de répit avant le retour de Ino et Kiba ;) Profites-en bien ! Bisous !

ocechan : merci monsieur hasard alors ! Pour les fautes, on a vérifié et revérifié pas mal de fois, on espère que ça ira. Mais généralement, cme on écrit à deux des fois, des choses nous passent sous le nez pcq qd on a fini par se mettre d'accord on a juste envie de poster lol. Merci de nous lire en tous cas ! Gros smouch

runasymy : la suite voili voilà ! On espère que tu as aiméueuuuh ! On continue d'écrire encore et tjs ! Bisouilles.

Voili voilou ! Fin du chap 6 et teaser du chapitre 7 – qui se passera entière à Suna, donc retour de Temari, Kankourou eeeet GAARA ! Yes !

Dans les prochaines aventures d'Une Plaie : le désert là où ma peau sèche et où mes yeux ne pleurent pas. Le désert, la déception, les retrouvailles bestiales et la fiancée … « _C'est pas moi qui me suis invitée deux fois dans ton lit ! » « Comme si tu avais pesté contre ! » « Sors d'ici Naruto ! SORS ! MAIN-TE-NANT ! DEGAGE » Il fit mine de sortir mais au dernier moment …_


	7. Chapitre 7

Une plaie – Chapitre 7

**Naruto et co appartiennent à M. Kishimoto. On ne se fait pas de sous-sous sur cette histoire hein :D**

_Regarde ! C'est un oiseau ??? Non !! C'est un avion ??? Non !!! C'est le chapitre 7 d'une plaie !!!! Et oui avec une Envert remise de ses blessure et un Evil Spartan essayant d'imiter le kakashi volant, voici une mise à jour des plus rapides !!!_

_En vous souhitant bonne lecture !_

_Envert &EvilSpartan_

_Réponses aux reviews comme d'habitude en fin de chap !_

* * *

«Tiens. Tiens. Tiens. Un jinchuriki et une hyuuga perdus loin de chez eux. Pas bien.»

Malgré son regard parcourant l'étendue sableuse de bas en haut, de haut en bas, de droite à gauche, devant et derrière, dans tous les sens, Hinata ne trouvait pas la source de ces fils argentés. Elle essayait d'utiliser les nouvelles capacités de son byakugan mais la douleur se fit trop vive. Alors, elle le désactiva. Peu à peu, une sensation de brûlure envahit ses yeux.

«Tu n'es pas suffisamment remise, Hinata-chan. Et tu n'y es pas encore habituée. Laisse-toi encore quelques jours avant de l'utiliser pleinement.

- Tiens, enfin un mot gentil depuis tout à l'heure... ironisa Hinata»

Un rire se fit entendre.

«C'est t'y pas mignon cette petite scène de couple !

- KANKURO !!! ARRÊTE TES CONNERIES !!!

- Oh mais je vois que tu m'as reconnu Naruto... J'en suis flatté ! Maintenant montre moi ce que tu vaux !!!»

Au même moment, trois marionnettes, représentant chacune un animal différent, sortirent du sol et encerclèrent Naruto. Le scorpion, l'aigle et l'araignée, guidés par l'impulsion des fils, foncèrent sur lui et le transpercèrent de toutes parts avec leurs lames empoisonnées.

Malgré la douleur qui aveuglait ses yeux, Hinata regardait avec effroi le corps inerte allongé sur le sol. Le sable buvait avidement le sang qui coulait de la multitude de plaies. Et, comme dans ses pires cauchemars, elle ne pouvait empêcher la scène de se dérouler encore et encore dans sa tête. Elle se gifla, résolue à sortir de sa torpeur. Elle courut vers Naruto. Des larmes venaient un peu taire la douleur infligée à ses yeux. Mais elle s'arrêta quand, soudain, il lui sourit puis il disparu dans un écran de fumée.

«UN KAGE BUNSHIN ? S'écria Kankuro.»

Il sentit quelqu'un juste derrière lui.

«Je vois que tu as reconnu ma technique favorite Kankuro... J'en suis flatté ! Maintenant dors !» Kankuro rit de l'ironie de la situation. Naruto avait reprit presque mot pour mot sa phrase... En effet il était devenu très fort. D'un rapide coup sur la nuque, Naruto plongea Kankuro dans un profond sommeil.

Naruto revint près d'Hinata et vit qu'elle regardait toujours les marionnettes. Elle les fixait toujours et tremblait un peu.

«Hinata-chan ? Ca va ?»

Elle sursauta. Quand elle le vit avec Kankuro sur le dos inconscient, elle courut vers lui. Non pas pour l'enlacer mais pour lui claquer une énorme gifle.

«HEY ! Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi Hinata-chan ? T'es devenue folle ?

- T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN CRETIN !!!!!!»

Elle reprit son sac et partit en direction de Suna sans dire un mot. Naruto ne savais plus quoi penser, ses réactions étaient vraiment imprévisibles. Il traîna les marionnettes de Kankuro derrière lui, leur maître étant toujours sur son dos. Arrivés non loin des portes de Suna, ils virent la silhouette d'une fille faisant les cents pas devant celles-ci. Lorsque celle-ci les vit, elle fonça vers eux. Hinata reconnu Témari et vit un sourire sur le visage de Naruto.

«Vous voilà enfin ! Dit-elle en souriant. Ohayo Hinata-chan ! Mais... C'est pas vrai ! C'est mon p'tit Naruto-kun !!!!

- Ohayoo Témari-nee-chan dit-il en souriant.

- Nee-chan ? Demanda Hinata assez sechèment

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerai»rétorqua Témari en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Hinata ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle voyait Naruto parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec Témari, tous deux riant aux éclats se rappelant certainement de la cuisante défaite de Kankuro. Mais, les regardant, Hinata se sentait étrange. Elle s'arrêta, les regarda partir sans qu'ils remarquent son absence, tout deux absorbés par leur conversation. Elle haussa les épaules, prit la direction opposée, allant vers l'appartement qu'on lui avait préparé. Elle lut le bout de papier que lui avait donné l'hokage, où était inscrit l'adresse et partit vers l'endroit désigné, demandant son chemin aux badaux.

_Il n'aura qu'à se débrouiller tout seul. Pff. _

* * *

Naruto et Témari continuaient à discuter gaiement quand Témari, toute souriante, voulut poser une question à Hinata.

«Tu trouves pas que Kankuro s'est fait battre trop facilement Hina... ? Hinata-Chan ? Naruto !! Elle est passée où Hinata ?

- Ca fait quelques minutes qu'elle nous a fausséscompagnie...»

Naruto perdit son sourire et fixa un long moment le sol, tant et si bien que Témari s'en inquiéta. Il y avait deux ans, Naruto avait passé un moment à Suna, durant son entrainement. Témari s'était fort rapproché de lui… à vrai dire, pour demander des nouvelles de Shikamaru, puis cela s'était vite transformé en amitié. Pourtant son ami n'était pas quelqu'un qui se laissait porter ainsi par la tristesse…

«Naruto-kun...Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux ?

- C'est une longue histoire Témari-nee-chan...

- Ok mais tu me raconteras tous les détails tout à l'heure ! Lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Pour l'instant, il nous faut allez voir Gaara à l'hôpital.

- A l'hôpital ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- L'Akatsuki l'a attaqué ...» Il sembla à Naruto que la voix de Témari resta callée dans sa gorge. «Il te racontera lui même les détails. Allons-y !» Et ils prirent silencieusement le chemin de l'hôpital de Suna.

* * *

Après vingt minutes de marche dans Suna, Hinata arriva dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte à clef, vérifiant deux fois. Elle s'affala sur le matelas, bénissant qu'il y ait des vraies portes avec loquet à Suna et non des portes coulissantes; ici, elle pourrait être tranquille.

Au bout de longues minutes, elle se leva lascivement et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain. Comme le reste de la chambre, les murs y étaient faits de sable rouge. Hinata, passant la main sur la baignoire, se demandait comment tout tenait en place. Elle tourna le robinet d'eau froide et se coucha par terre, dos au sol, attendant que le bain soit rempli.

En quelques jours, toutes ses certitudes avaient sauté. Un moment, elle avait cru pouvoir rester avec Kiba, faire comme si de rien n'était, songer que son père lui permettrait de choisir son époux. Ou au moins, un époux qui l'aurait choisie. Mais non. Elle avait compris. Puis Naruto était arrivé au milieu de tout ça. Dans un sens, elle avait été soulagée quand Ino lui avait mis le grappin dessus. Cela simplifiait les choses, une question en moins à se poser. Mais Naruto s'était montré plus «présent» que prévu.

_Je sais, c'est moi qui regardais, mais il aurait pu se cacher ou me dire de partir. Mais non._

Et puis, il l'avait rejoint.

Perdues dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que la baignoire commença à déborder. Elle étouffa un petit cri quand l'eau froide l'éclaboussa. Elle plia ses vêtements – enfin ceux que Naruto lui avait «prêtés» - et les déposa sur le lit avant de retourner, drapée dans une serviette, dans la salle de bain.

La sensation de l'eau gelée contre sa peau la ravit. Elle plongea sous l'eau, ouvrant grand les yeux, tentant de faire disparaître cette inflammation diffuse qui y nichait. Après une trentaine de secondes, elle réapparut à la surface, le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin la pesante chaleur la quittait. Alors elle s'assit, les bras posés sur le bord de la baignoire, le menton sur les mains, et elle somnola, reposant ses yeux fatigués.

* * *

L'hôpital était le seul immeuble distinct de Suna. Il était fait de sable plus blanc, «pour apaiser l'esprit des patients». Naruto et Témari arrivèrent dans la chambre de Gaara. Ce dernier regardait par la fenêtre assis sur son lit. Naruto déposa Kankuro sur un lit voisin et alla saluer le nouveau Kazekage.

«Salut Gaara ! Ou bien devrais-je dire Kazekage-sama ? T'as pris du galon dis donc !

- Naruto Uzumaki.. C'est bon de te revoir dit Gaara en souriant

- G-g-gaara ??? Tu souris ???» Naruto était sous le choc ! Celui qui était aussi taciturne qu'un Uchiwa semblait afficher ses émotions ! L'inquiétude du blond sembla fondre un peu face à ce sourire plus qu'inattendu.

«Qu'est-il arrivé à Kankuro ?

- Rien de bien méchant. Il a voulu me tester.

- Je vois ... Tu peux le réveiller s'il te plaît ?» Naruto était de plus en plus déconcerté. Il était poli en plus ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ??

A pas de loup, Naruto alla réveiller Kankuro. Il vint doucement près de lui, se plaça près de son oreille et hurla :

«KANKUROOOOOOOOO ! C'EST LA GUEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRE !!!!!»

Kankuro se réveilla dans un énorme sursaut. Il se tourna vers Naruto qui se roulait par terre de rire. Kankuro l'attrapa par le col.

«Non mais t'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con toi !!!!

- Un pauvre con qui t'as collé la raclée du siècle ! Répliqua Témari entre deux éclats de rire

- Ca suffit maintenant. Vous êtes dans un hôpital et il y a des choses sérieuses dont on doit parler à Naruto.» Tous se calmèrent et Kankuro lâcha Naruto. Naruto alla vers Gaara et s'installa sur le lit près de lui.

«Témari m'a dit que l'Akatsuki t'avait attaqué ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

- Ils en avaient après Shukaku... Ils me l'ont extrait... Je n'ai plus de sceau...

- COMMENT ? Mais c'est impossible !!! On ne peut pas extraire les démons scellés sinon son porteur meurt avec lui !

- L'akatsuki avait raison sur ce point.

- Lequel ??

- Et bien toute cette histoire d'extraction mortelle n'est que mensonge... Je ne voulais pas y croire mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence... Ils avaient raison... Ma présence ici ne fait que corroborer leurs dires. D'après ce qu'ils m'ont raconté, ce mensonge a été raconté pour empêcher les porteurs de relâcher leurs démons. Pour garder ses armes puissantes sous leur contrôle. Et puis il est toujours plus facile de tuer un porteur qu'un vrai démon...

- Qu'est devenu Shukaku ?

- Juste après qu'ils l'aient extrait, ils l'ont relâché sous forme de chakra rouge... Je n'ai pas bien compris...

- Il est retourné au Mana donc ...»

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

«Je vous explique brièvement. Le Mana est l'énergie de la Nature. Les démons comme Shukaku ou Kyubi n'en sont que des manifestations lorsque la Nature se sent en danger. S'il est revenu sous forme de Mana... Cela ne présage rien de bon...

- Naruto, Je pense que l'Akatsuki voudra s'en prendre à toi dans un avenir assez proche. Mais dit-moi comment en sais-tu autant sur le Mana ? Demanda Gaara, curieux de voir son ami si bien informé. Et ce ne pouvait être de bonne augure, songea-t-il.

- L'akatsuki aura du mal avec moi... dit-il en souriant» Il enleva doucement son bandeau pour montrer son regard de dragon à ces trois amis.

«O-on dirait des yeux de renard...

- Tu te trompes Kankuro.. Ce sont des yeux de Dragon... J'ai fusionné avec Kyubi.

- Tu as fusionné avec ton démon ? Demanda Gaara

- En effet, mais mon corps ne supportait pas les deux chakras en conflit. Ils ont donc fusionné à leur tour, et maintenant mon corps se transforme ... bientôt je serai totalement Dragon.

- Hinata le sait ? Demanda Témari encore surprise

- Tiens c'est vrai, elle n'est pas venue me saluer avec vous ? S'étonna Gaara.

- On a eu quelques soucis sur la route, c'est pour ca qu'on a eu du retard. Elle avait besoin de rester seule pour se reposer... enfin je pense...»

Tout le monde voyait que le sujet contrariait Naruto. Témari lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui sourit mais il n'en fit pas de même bizarrement.

«Bon , lança Témari, il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose ! On se voit plus tard Naruto-kun !»

Naruto opina du chef et elle sortit.

«Moi je vais chercher la demoiselle Hyuuga, après tout on a du boulot ! A plus tard Naruto !»

Ils laissèrent Naruto et Gaara seuls dans la chambre. Il y eut un grand moment de silence, lorsque Naruto le brisa.

«Dis moi Gaara... Ca fait quoi ...?

- De quoi ?

- De ... d'être normal ... sans démon...être juste quelqu'un de normal... ? demanda Naruto d'un air sombre.

- A vrai dire. Ca ne fait pas si longtemps que je suis comme ça... mais a première vue... rien n'est différent... le monde est toujours le même... Je ne pense pas que tout le monde cessera d'avoir peur de moi mais … nos amis sont toujours les mêmes...»

Naruto sourit. Il mit son bandeau et se leva.

«Bon je te laisse te reposer ! Moi je vais faire un petit tour dans ton village.

- Ok. En tout cas, c'est bon de te revoir mon ami.»

Naruto lui sourit. Gaara tendit le bras, le poing fermé. Naruto se rapprocha et donna un léger coup de poing sur celui de son ami. Ils se sourirent et Naruto sortit de la chambre. Une fois hors de l'hôpital, il chercha le point le plus haut de Suna. Une fois qu'il l'avait trouvé, il s'y allongea, utilisant ses bras comme coussin et laissa divaguer son esprit le visage tourné vers le ciel...

* * *

Un cliquetis de porte la réveilla. Elle avait du rêver, songea-t-elle, après tout, elle avait fermé le loquet. Elle sortit du bain, prit la longue serviette blanche dans laquelle elle s'enroula, laissant ses cheveux gouter sur le sol.

«Hé ben! Quel joli spectacle!»

Les pieds encrés au sol, une main sur le haut de la serviette, Hinata fut figée sur place: Qu'est ce que Kankuro faisait, assis sur son lit?

«Qu'est ce tu fous ici?

- Je suis venu te chercher. J'ai un passe-partout et comme tu ne répondais pas…

- Pas entendu.

- J'avais remarqué oui.

- Déjà réveillé en fait?»

Kankuro grogna avant de répondre: «P'tit con ce gars.» Hinata rit en voyant la tête déconfite de Kankuro.

«Bon, si tu veux qu'on s'y mette, sors que je puisse m'habiller.

- Yosh! Je t'ai apporté d'autres vêtements. Des blancs. On va travailler au soleil. On s'occupe du marquage des lieux cette aprem. Par ailleurs, le Kazekage a demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu lui présenter ton bonjour.

- Oh ça va. Je te rejoins en bas de l'immeuble. Sors.»

* * *

Naruto sombrait peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée lorsqu'on le tira de cette douce étreinte.

«Naruto-kun !!!! Je t'ai enfin trouvé !!!!

- Témari-nee-chan ?

- Tiens. Je te confie ça. C'est pour Shikamaru.» Elle lui tendit un petit cadeau en rougissant. Naruto le pris un peu amusé de la situation. Il le prit et en échange lui en tendit un autre.

«Tiens ça c'est de la part de ton amoureux transi. Il est venu me voir avant que je ne parte. Je ne voulais pas le donner devant les autres.» Elle le prit avec précaution, rougissant de plus belle, un vague sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Prenant appui ses mains, Naruto s'assit, les jambes croisés en lotus. Témari s'installa assise près de lui.

«Alors dis moi...

- Hum ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Hinata-chan ?»

Il soupira fortement.

«Je ne sais pas trop... Depuis le temps je pensais m'être fais une raison... mais dès que je l'ai revue...

- Je vois... mais tu sais qu'elle est avec Kiba maintenant ?

- Je sais, je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. Mais le pire, c'est que je suis avec Ino-chan, on habite même ensemble ...

- QUOI ???? Tu sors avec cette tr... Pardon tu sors avec Ino-chan ? Mais tout Konoha lui est passé dessus !

- C'est méchant ça, Témari-nee-chan. Et puis, elle fut la seule à vouloir de moi. Je venais de me faire accueillir de la plus froide des façons par Hinata-chan et je venais de quasiment battre à mort Sakura-chan lors d'un duel... Je cherchais peut-être juste du réconfort mais je tiens quand même à elle. Elle est la première personne à m'avoir traité normalement depuis mon retour à Konoha.

- Je comprends ta réaction mais bon ... après tout ... si tu es bien comme ça...

- Je ne suis pas bien comme ça ! ... Je le croyais mais ...lors de notre trajet...

- Il s'est passé quoi exactement ?

- Je me suis ... comment dire ... invité dans son lit...

- C'EST PAS VRAI !!!! Et vous avez...

- Non non non, on a juste dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

- C'est meugnon tout ça, dit-elle en souriant

- Arrête de me taquiner ! Et puis quand on est parti du camp ... j'ai essayé de l'embrasser mais elle s'est baissée et on ne s'est plus parlé depuis.

- Hé ben ! Quel sac de nœuds !!!!

- Tu m'en diras tant ...soupira Naruto»

Soudain, le ventre de Naruto gargouilla.

«Il commence à faire faim, dit-il en se levant. On va chercher Hinata-chan et Kankuro et on mange ensemble ?

- Okay ! Suis-moi je sais où ils sont !»

Et ils partirent à la recherche de leurs amis.

* * *

«Oiii! Hinata! Tu vois quoi de là haut?»

Hinata se mordait les lèvres. Elle avait envie de lui de la fermer deux secondes pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer un instant mais il ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit. Kankuro était pire que toutes les filles qu'elle avait connues à Konoha. Tous les gens de Suna étaient-ils ainsi? se demanda-t-elle amèrement. Une pipelette. Kankuro était une pipelette. Pas si étonnant qu'il se maquillait, pensa-t-elle sournoisement.

«Oiiiiiiii! T'es devenue sourde».

«Malheureusement non.» murmura-t-elle. «Un à dix heure, six mètres devant toi.»

Hinata et Kankuro se tenaient dans un large canyon. Il y faisait cuisant et la tunique blanche apportée par Kankuro était parfaite vu les circonstances, bien que salissante. Malgré tout, Hinata crevait de chaud. Par bonheur, la tunique avait une large capuche. Avant de partir, Hinata avait rassemblé ses cheveux en un chignon et ramené dessus la capuche, espérant ménager un peu ses yeux. Mais, du haut d'un roc, les yeux d'Hinata ne trouvaient aucune ombre où se reposer. Heureusement la course du soleil commençait à décliner et bientôt la nuit salvatrice viendrait.

L'examen de survie des chuunins aurait lieu dans ce canyon… qui avait la particularité – outre les éboulements – de contenir des sables mouvants. Jamais personne n'avait pensé à cartographier l'endroit et la tâche revenait désormais aux deux ninjas. Hinata, en hauteur, repérait les endroits pendant que Kankuro les notait et, avec ses marionnettes, testait l'endroit. Si le sable mouvant en question était trop dangereux, ils le signaleraient au comité organisateur qui alors prendrait les décisions adéquates. Bref, ce n'était pas un travail des plus gratifiants ou amusants.

«Alors, tu passes l'examen des Juunins qui a lieu dans un mois?

- Oui.

- Ah ah! On va peut-être devoir s'affronter alors.» ria le ninja de Suna.

_Je pourrai enfin le faire taire. Quel bonheur…_

«Alors, toujours avec Kiba?

- Oui.

- Whaw. Ca fait un bail? Un an? Deux ans?

- Dans ses eaux-là, oui …

- T'es pas très causante comme fille hein?

- Je tente de maintenir l'équilibre entre nous deux. Mais j'ai du mal.» grogna-t-elle. Ses yeux commençaient à se fatiguer. Elle avait du mal à garder son byakugan activé. Par contre, elle voyait tout avec une telle précision. «Tu sais que t'as du poil qui commence à pousser dans tes oreilles, Kankuro-kun?» questionna-t-elle ironiquement.

«Ah ah!» rit une voix derrière eux.

«Alors, mon grand frère devient vieux avant l'âge. Dépêche toi de devenir Juunin sinon tu ne le seras jamais.»

«Oh, ça va, Téma.» dit Kankuro en se grattant l'oreille gauche.

Hinata se retourna et vit Naruto et Témari marcher à leur rencontre.

«T'as bientôt fini, Hinata-chan?» lui demanda le blond.

«Presque.» répondit Kankuro.

«Tu t'appelles Hinata maintenant?»

«Oh il a déjà bien des attitudes de filles…» fit la Hyuuga en sautant de son rocher, rabattant un peu plus sa capuche sur son visage.

«Un coup de main?» proposa Naruto. «Ca va tes yeux?»

Mais pas un mot ne se fit entendre de la Hyuuga. Elle marcha vers eux, inclina la tête pour saluer la jeune kunoichi et passa à hauteur de Naruto, tout en lui souriant, elle lui flanqua un magistral coup de poing sur l'épaule. Déstabilisé, il s'accrocha à Témari, qui retenait un fou rire du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

«Putain, qu'est ce qui se prend?» Il se massait l'épaule en la regardant partir.

Sans se retourner, elle répondit: «Je te donne un coup de main. Non?» Elle ramassa son sac à dos, posé à l'entrée du canyon et partit en direction de la ville.

Mi-figue, mi-raisin, le frère et la sœur passaient de Naruto à Hinata, de Hinata à Naruto, ne sachant qui regarder, ne sachant s'ils devaient rire ou pleurer.

«Putain, si elle croit qu'elle va s'en tirer comme ça l'autre!» rugit la tête blonde avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

«Bon, dîner familial ce soir on dirait?» constata Kankuro.

Alors qu'ils voyaient Naruto poursuivre Hinata, un deuxième Naruto apparut devant eux.

«Désolé les amis mais le dîner ce sera pour une autre fois, j'ai des choses à régler.» Et il disparu dans un écran de fumée.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces deux-là pesta Kankuro».

Témari lui tapa derrière la tête et lui répondit: «T'es pire qu'une fille toi ! Ce n'est pas tes oignons!»

* * *

Hinata monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à son appartement. Elle rentra comme une furie, claqua la porte et s'effondra sur son lit. Cachant sa tête dans l'oreiller, elle hurla comme une possédée, hurla toute la rage, la colère et la frustration qui étaient là. Mais même après, il lui restait ce goût amer dans la bouche. Elle s'assit au bout de son lit, dos contre le mur, envoya valser ses sandales à l'autre bout de la pièce. Genoux ramenés sur sa poitrine, son visage s'enfouit dans ses mains.

«Bon, tu vas me dire ce que t'as à la fin?» Il était là, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, nonchalamment.

«Sors d'ici.»

«Je crois pas non.»

Il entra en fermant la porte. Il sentit les environs. Etant sûr qu'ils étaient seuls, il enleva son bandeau sèchement. Ce geste de Naruto marqua Hinata. Maintenant, quand ils étaient seuls, il osait enfin l'enlever.

«Je repose ma question doucement. Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-...

- BORDEL !!!! MAIS TU VAS ME REPONDRE A LA FIN !!!

«Vas-y. Continue de gueuler.Pom pom pom.

- Pom pom pom?

- Ouais.POM POM POM.

- Putain. T'es barge.» Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et, ce faisant, fit tomber le cadeau de Témari pour Shikamaru. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Hinata.

«Bien sûr! Après Ino, Témari. Toute la clique des blondes. Bordel, il te les faut toutes?Ou t'as décidé de faire dans les filles caséesmaintenant?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Le soleil t'a grillé les neurones ou tu nous fais une crise de jalousie ?

- Oh. Va te faire mettre Uzumaki.» Puis ajouta, à la vue du petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres: «Et par quelqu'un d'autre que moi.»

Vexé, Naruto se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

«Et puis non.» dit il, sauta sur le lit, en face d'elle. Naruto s'assit à genoux, les mains sur les genoux d'Hinata. «Qu'est ce que t'as depuis ce matin?

- Y en a que j'en ai marre, Uzumaki Naruto. Marre, marre, marre! J'en ai marre d'être aux ordres de tous, d'être considéré comme la petite à protéger, marre de ne pouvoir en parler à personne, marre d'être seule, marre de ces putains d'yeux, marre de toi qui te ramène et qui me mène par le bout du nez, marre que ma mère soit morte, marre de cette vie de chien, marre d'être grosse, marre de Kiba qui n'est jamais là, marre de ce connard, marre de tout.

- ...Ecoute... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ... je pensais pas que tu allais si mal... Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je suis la et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider ...dit-il doucement

- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS ?? CA FAIT TROIS ANS QUE T'ES PAS LA !!! Trois longues années où tu m'as laissée seule ! Où étais-tu quand j'avais besoin de toi ? Hein ? Même si Kiba n'est pas toujours là, il est toujours plus présent que toi et il me montre que je compte pour lui !

- ARRETE AVEC KIBA !!! explosa un Naruto les nerfs à bout. Je ne supporte plus que tu parles de lui comme ça !!! Tu ne sais pas ce que ca m'a fait d'apprendre que vous étiez ensemble il y a un an!

- T-Tu savais ??? Tu savais avant de revenir à Konoha ???

- Oui Ero-sennin devait faire des rapports sur ma progression tout les mois à Oba-chan et il vous a vu. J'avais pensé que tu m'attendrais, j'avais espéré que je comptais un peu pour toi mais vu ton accueil j'ai bien compris qu'il n'en était rien !

- T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME BALANCER CA COMME CA !!!! Tout le village savait ce que je ressentais. Et puis merde. Ca en vaut pas la peine. Dégage.

- Non. Je bouge pas. Pas si tu ne m'expliques pas.

- Bordel! J'ai pas à m'expliquer. C'est pas moi qui me suis invitée deux fois dans ton lit !

- Comme si tu avais pesté contre ! »

- Et à ton avis, je fais quoi là? Je tricote?

- Putain t'es chiante. Tu vas me rendre fou.

- Ah ouais? Alors sors si je suis folle! Sors d'ici Naruto ! SORS ! MAIN-TE-NANT ! DEGAGE!»

Exaspéré, il fit mine de sortir mais au dernier moment … rentra à nouveau dans la pièce, sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte, sauta sur le lit, sauta sur Hinata, lui prit le menton et l'attira vers lui.

«Q-qu'est ce que tu-tu fais?

- Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps …»

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle résista un instant, mais finit par céder et se laissa embrasser… puis finit par lui répondre, partageant son désir, ses mains s'accrochant à la nuque du blond.

Il ne sut combien de temps avait duré leur baiser, mais dehors il faisait désormais noir. Plongés dans l'obscurité, il songea néanmoins qu'il valait mieux qu'on ne les surprenne pas et se leva pour fermer la porte… et reprendre ses esprits. Il se retourna et la vit. Non plus si fragile et si petite, mais si colérique et si belle. Ses grands yeux l'observaient dans le noir, mais il savait qu'elle voyait tout, qu'elle le voyait trembler malgré ses grands airs, que ses mains se savaient pas quoi faire…

Malgré tout, il se rapprocha du lit, s'y agenouilla et chercha à nouveau ses lèvres. Mais elle fut plus rapide. Elle l'attrapa par le col, l'attirant vers elle brutalement avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Mais il rompit le baiser quand il sentit des larmes inconnues tomber sur son visage. Interdit, il se détacha d'elle avec regret pour la voir s'enfouir le visage dans ses mains. De nombreux sanglots s'échappaient d'elle et ses épaules tremblotaient.

«J-je … je t'en prie. Il faut q-que t-tu so-sort-t-es.

- Quoi? Mais Hi-

- So-sors, je t'en su-supplie. Faut que ça s'arrête. C'était qu'un amour de gosses. J-je peux p-pas.

- Dis pas ça Hinata. On va trouver un m-moyen.

- JE NE PEUX PAS.» Hurla-t-elle, avant de sécher ses larmes avec le revers de sa main. «Sors d'ici.

- Putain. Je te comprends pas. Un moment c'est blanc. L'autre c'est noir. Je te comprends pas.

- J'ai pas envie que tu me comprennes. Je veux que tu sortes.

- Bordel. Dis ce qu'il y a. Crève l'abcès.

- Je suis fiancée. Voilà ce qu'il y a.

- Et Kiba il le sait?» rit Naruto. Ca ne pouvait être que Kiba après tout …

«…» Il la vit, les yeux qui s'embuaient de plus en plus.

«Bordel. Non. C'est pas Kiba??? Tu rigoles? Tu te fous de moi? C'est ça? C'est qui Hinata? Qui c'est?»

«C'est pas tes affaires. Maintenant dégage. Sors. Disparais.»

Naruto prit son bandeau et le mit sur son front. Il se leva et avant d'atteindre la porte. Il se retourna pour la regarder une dernière fois. Il la voyait toujours sangloter, son chignon défait, des mèches parcourant un peu partout son visage. Il se tourna faisant face à la porte et baissa son bandeau sur ses yeux.

«Hinata-chan ... tu sais ... quand je t'ai revue à Konoha... j'ai su que mes sentiments n'avaient pas changé... mais au vu de ce qui se passe aujourd'hui entre nous...»

Hinata leva ses yeux encore embués vers lui attendant la suite de sa phrase.

«... Je voudrais encore faire partie de ta vie tu sais...mais tes réactions m'embrouillent. Alors je vais être clair une fois pour toute. Si tu veux encore de moi dans ta vie, dis-le moi et je reste. Si je passe la porte, je te laisserai et je ne reviendrai pas.»

Il arriva doucement à la porte. L'ouvrit. Commença à sortir. Et la referma lentement derrière lui… Hinata ne voulait donc plus de lui. Des larmes coulèrent sous son bandeau et il partit dans Suna cacher son chagrin.

Dans sa chambre, Hinata enfouissait ses larmes dans son oreiller. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était foutue. Que ce soit avec Kiba ou avec Naruto, elle ne pourrait être avec aucun des deux. Son père n'avait pas renoncé à ses fiançailles malgré le comportement douteux du fiancé …

_Et puis merde…_

Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et courut vers l'escalier.

_Non pas par là… je ne le rattraperai pas…_

Alors, elle fit marche arrière, rentra dans sa chambre et … sauta par la fenêtre. Malheureusement pour elle, le sol de Suna n'était pas des plus stables et elle se réceptionna mal. Sa cheville droite se tordit et son corps se fracassa contre le sol. Elle vit sa silhouette disparaître derrière le coin de la rue mais sa voix ne portait pas assez. Elle avait hurlé son nom, il ne se retournait pas et disparut bientôt dans la nuit.

«Chiotte…»

Elle tenta de se relever mais la douleur était trop forte et s'effondra à nouveau.

* * *

«Toc – toc.»

Mais Naruto n'avait pas envie de se lever. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un du matin. Néanmoins, après cinq minutes de comatage en bonne et due forme, il sautait pieds joints de son lit et était parti pour la journée.

«Toc-toc.» On insistait un peu plus fort de derrière la porte.

Mais pas cette fois. Il voulait juste rester sous les draps et ruminer toute la journée. Il n'avait envie de voir personne, surtout pas _elle_.

«Naruto-kun? Ca va?»

La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement.

_Et merde._

«Qu'est ce qui il y a, Témari? Je me prépare mentalement à l'examen …

- Mais bien-sûr…» Elle s'assit sur son lit et tira les couettes, sous lesquels il cachait. «Ohayo, Na-ru-to-kun!» dit-elle d'une voix enfantine. Il finit par esquisser un sourire. «Ah! Personne ne peut résister à mon bonjour.

- C'est ça …

- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Je fais semblant de dormir, pourquoi?

- … Hinata est à l'hôpital.

- Hein?

- On l'a retrouvée au bas de son immeuble au petit matin, assez frigorifiée … Les nuits sont pas chaudes à Suna…

- Que … Elle … qu-

- Elle est tombée, elle a une déchirure des ligaments. On l'a soignée, elle est sur pieds, bien qu'elle boite un peu. Gaara lui a envoyée les meilleurs médic-nin de Suna. Mais … on ne comprend pas comment elle a pu tomber du troisième étage …

- QUOI!

- …

Il ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller, il s'était couché dans ses vêtements de la veille. Il sortit en courant, laissant Témari seule dans sa chambre.

«Bah c'est deux là …»

* * *

Hinata empaquetait ses affaires. Kankuro les lui avait apportées ce matin, d'un regard désolé. Elle avait ri, comprenant qu'il pensait au suicide. Elle lui rit au nez, lui disant que le sol de Suna était traitre pour un ninja. Il avait alors sourcillé, ne comprenant plus rien, marmonnant un «Bizarre la fille» et partit sans demander son reste.

Hinata avait reçu la visite du Kazekage un peu plus tard. Ils avaient parlé de leur mission, elle avait fait son rapport sur le canyon.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une paire de bras qui l'enlacèrent.

«Crétine!

- Bien le bonjour à toi aussi.

- Bonjour, Hinata-chan.» Hinata le sentit qui respirait son odeur, le nez enfoui dans son cou. Elle trembla. Il était déjà trop tard.

«Tu vas finir par m'étouffer, Naruto.» dit-elle en le repoussant doucement, laissant trainer un peu trop longtemps sa main sur le haut de son torse.

«Qu'est ce qui t'a pris? Pourq-

- Oh. Pitié. A croire que Gaara est le seul être ninja doué d'intelligence ici. Non je n'ai pas voulu me suicider. Je me suis juste réceptionnée comme une trouffionne. C'est tout.

- Oh…

- Oui.»

Naruto s'assit sur la civière où avait dormi Hinata. Il la regarda sans dire un mot. Hinata ne dit rien non plus, tentant de garder son calme et de ne pas céder à la panique. Elle tressa ses longs cheveux puis les roula pour en faire un chignon. Gaara lui avait apporté une nouvelle tunique, une longue tunique brune, avec un pantalon de combat noir. Elle bénit le Ciel qu'à Suna, les tuniques avec capuche faisaient légion. Elle la rabattit et se retourna vers Naruto.

«B-bon, b-b-ben, j'y-y vais.» bégaya Hinata en enfilant son sac à dos et en prenant un missive rouge posée sur la table de nuit.

«HEIN? Tu vas où?

- Oh … tu n'es donc pas au courant …

- De quoi? Pas au courant de quoi?»

D'une main tremblante et un peu moite, elle lui tendit la missive. Il la lui arracha et la lut d'une traite.

«C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?!!

- Baisse d'un ton, veux-tu.

- …

- Ca, ça s'appelle «Je-rentre-à-la-maison.»

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais! Tu t'attendais à quoi en envoyant une lettre à l'Hokage? En plus, ma cicatrice n'est pas passée inaperçue… même si Témari et Kankuro ont fait semblant de ne rien voir … Gaara a fait envoyé aussi un message pour dire qu'on était bien arrivés et en demandant d'où me venait cette croix sur le visage. Voilà. Les yeux de Konoha repartent à Konoha.» Un rire jaune s'échappa malgré elle. Elle sentit son estomac se retourner.

_Pas maintenant… S'il vous plait …_

«Tu pars quand?

- Maintenant.

- Mais tu ne peux pas partir seule. Tu boites en plus!

- J'ai une escorte de cinq juunins et cinq chuunins jusqu'à la croisée des chemins où les teams d'Asuma et de Kurenai prennent le relais. Et puis, Gaara me prête jusque là un dromadaire …

- Ah …»

Sans dire un mot de plus, elle sortit de la chambre et prit le chemin des grandes murailles. Silencieusement, dans un accord tacite entre eux, il la suivit, gardant une distance de trois-quatre mètres.

* * *

Témari l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Kankuro lui fit signe de la main. Gaara lui chuchota dans l'oreille, amenant le rouge aux joues de la Hyuuga. Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire. Peut-être avait-il été trop dur avec elle… Il était perdu. Peut-être que la semaine qui allait s'écouler avant son retour à Konoha lui permettrait d'y voir clair.

Hinata s'approcha de lui, capuche rabattue sur ses yeux aux reflets dorés. Naruto, bandeau sur les yeux, ne la voyait pas. Mais il la sentait: son odeur un peu citronnée, son pas boitillant, et puis son chakra si particulier, si sautillant… Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, mais elle devrait passer près de lui. Après tout, il était entre elle et la muraille, se dit-il avec l'espoir de pouvoir la frôler, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant.

«Au revoir, Hinata-chan.

- Au revoir, Naruto.

- Hi-

- A bientôt.» le coupa-t-elle.

Il se mordit les lèvres.

_Ca y est. Je l'ai perdue…_

«Mais… quand je suis tombée… j'essayais de te rattraper…» murmura une voix qui passa à sa hauteur, laissant un Naruto médusé derrière elle.

* * *

Envert : OUINNNN C'est trop triste !!!!!!

EvilSpartan : MUAHAHAH !!!!!

Envert : Mais et le Naru/hina ?? t'as pas de coeur ou quoi ?

EvilSpartan : Pfff... Avoir un coeur c'est has-been !

Maintenant les réponses aux reviews !

mlle.prongs : As-tu des dons de voyance ? Car effectivement avec une Envert remise les chaps sortent plus vite. Par contre c'est Envert la fan d'Harry ...moi bon ... disons que je tolère ... En espérant ne pas t'avoir fait trop souffrir avec ce chap (Envert dit: moi j'aiiime Sirius)

minouchemi : J'espère que le comité d'acceuil ne t'as pas trop déçue en tout cas Envert et moi, nous avons lu ta fic voilà un petit message d'Envert : pluuuuus de détaileuuuuuh ( c'est une maniaque du détail lol)

Yashabad : Merci a toi et oui on veut de la review ! Toujours plus de reviews !!!

Inari : Et oui il est comme ca notre Naruto ! On espère que ce nouveau chap t'as plu en tout cas

Aurianne-chan : Déjà que le teaser t'avais presque achevée, je me demande quel effet a eu ce chap sur toi Un grand merci a toi pour tes reviews et en espérant que la suite t'as plu!!

Richon : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Profite bien de ce nouveau chap

Mykomi : Ne serais-tu pas une fan de Néji ? Il arrive dans les prochains chapitres normalement, j'espère que notre vision de ton chéri ne te décevra pas trop (enfin un tout petit peu là).

Everybody love hinata : Merci encore pour ton conseil pour les reviews ! Voici déjà le nouveau chapitre ! Histoire de te rendre un peu plus hystérique lol Envert me fait te dire que oui elle va mieux et qu'elle te fait plein de bisous !

Demenciae : Tu voulais la suite et bien la voilà en espérant que cela te plaise

On y est ! C'est la fin du Chap 7 deja et Maintenant un ptit teaser du chap 8 :

_«Viens avec moi Hinata.» «Pourquoi je te suivrais ?» «Pour sauver tes amis... Et puis j'ai déserté les rangs d'Orochimaru afin de poursuivre librement mon frère ...Je ne suis pas l'ennemi de Konoha...»_


	8. Chapitre 8

EDIT !! jeudi 08:48 FINALEMENT normalement le chapitre complet devrait être posté. J'espère que ça fonctionne ! Envert

EDIT !! jeudi 07:35 !! Quelques petites modifications sur la mise en page Mais suis-je encore crédible après que ma collègue ait révélé les secrets de notre travail ?? EvilSpartan qui essaie de se retenir de tuer sa collegue MUAHAHAHAH

Une Plaie – Chap 8

Retour à Konoha. L'orange a fait place au noir. Un bandeau sur les yeux. Le nindo brisé. Qu'est-il arrivé à Naruto? Encore se battre pour Sasuke? Mais la peur prend aux trippes tous ceux de Konoha. Et face à la terreur, tous doivent s'unir. NaruHina

**Naruto et co appartiennent à M. Kishimoto. On ne se fait pas de sous-sous sur cette histoire hein :D**

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Hé oui ! Enfin après près d'un mois d'attente, le voici le voilà ! Le huitième chapitre d'Une Plaie. On espère que l'attente ne fut pas trop difficile et on vous promet de faire le chapitre 9 plus rapidement !

Allei ! Trêve de bavardage, voici le chapitre ! Et comme d'hab, réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.

Lecture no justu !

--

Une Plaie – Chapitre 8

Hinata se balançait au rythme ondulant du dromadaire. Ou du chameau ? Elle n'avait su lequel avait une bosse … Bref, celui-ci n'avait qu'une bosse. Les ninjas de Suna, quant-à eux, se souciaient peu de son air crispé et papotaient gaiement autour d'elle. Une expédition à dix était un fait d'exception… Les moyens qu'avait pris Gaara interpellaient un peu Hinata. Surtout que onze ninjas et un chameau – ou un dromadaire – n'étaient pas des plus discrets.

Cela devait faire quatre heures qu'ils avaient quitté Suna. Suna la Rouge, Suna l'Aride. Et Naruto était resté derrière. Evidemment. Il devait présenter l'examen de passage des chuunins. Elle aurait voulu y assister mais … Non. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Surtout que la rééducation de sa cheville allait l'occuper un moment avant de s'entraîner à l'examen de passage des juunins qui aurait lieu un mois plus tard à Konoha. Quatre de ses camarades y avaient dors et déjà réussi : Shikamaru, Shino – qui avait surpris tout le monde, personne n'aurait jamais parié sur lui –, Lee – cas discuté … comme toujours –, et son cousin, Neji. Neji … Il allait faire une jolie crise en apprenant qu'elle ne l'avait pas « contacté ». Et puis, il y avait désormais sa cicatrice qui la marquait à vie. Elle avait vu son image dans un miroir à Suna. Cette croix qui lui balafrait le visage, ce grand X qui marquait sa peau lui donnait un air un peu … cruel.

La route sableuse fit peu à peu place à un chemin de terre battue. Des buissons avaient poussé deçà delà et à l'horizon se profilaient le feuillage vert de grands arbres. La jeune Hyuuga avait hâte de sentir de l'herbe sous ses pieds. Mais cette herbe rimait avec Konoha et c'était une pensée qu'elle tentait de chasser à tout prix. Une confrontation avec l'Hokage viendrait inexorablement puis avec son père … ensuite avec Neji...il faudrait ensuite donner à Lee des explications valables sur son état actuel. Et son regard ne devrait pas ciller face à Kiba… et dès que Kiba revenait à sa mémoire, les lèvres de Naruto venaient se greffer dessus…

_Mince. Mince. Mince. Quelle conne. Miiiiiiince. Je … Je suis le cul entre deux chaises. Et merde !_

_--_

Naruto déambulait dans les rues de Suna sans véritable but... Gaara, Témari et Kankuro devaient finir les préparatifs pour l'examen qui commençait demain. Alors que ses pas l'emmenaient sans trop savoir où, la dernière phrase d'Hinata n'arrêtait pas de se répéter dans sa tête… comme ces tubes d'été ringards qu'on ne peut malgré tout oublier.

« _Mais… quand je suis tombée… j'essayais de te rattraper…_ »

Pourquoi elle lui dit avait dit ça ? Pourquoi avait-elle essayé de le rattraper ? Pour le gifler après qu'il lui avait volé un baiser ? Ou bien peut-être pour ...

_Non ! Arrête de penser à ça ! ... elle est avec Kiba après tout ...Bordel..._

Même s'il luttait de toutes ses forces, ce baiser ne quittait pas ses pensées... La douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps tout contre le sien ...

_MON DIEU ! Je deviens une greluuuuche ! Noooon ! Je pense comme une fille ! Je n'ai plus de tiroirs ! Je veux mes tiroirs ! Tout de suite !_

Car voyez-vous, un homme a des tiroirs. Il range sa mémoire en fardes, classeurs étiquetés, rangés dans différentes étagères et armoires. Le dossier Hinata n'est pas le même dossier que celui d'Ino. Séparés. Rangés. Classés. Quand Naruto avait envie de penser à Ino, il prenait le dossier Ino et le feuilletait. Quand il était en mission, Naruto ouvrait le tiroir « Dossier du parfait Ninja ou comment réussir sa mission et devenir un héros » et faisait son devoir sans être parasité par des fanfreluches rose bonbon ! Enfin … c'est ce que le ninja blond se plaisait à penser ! Mais voilà que quelqu'un avait mélangé ses dossiers, ouvert tous ses tiroirs et les avait parfumés à Froufou de Cachanbelle.

Hinata occupait toutes ses pensées. La culpabilité l'envahissait par moments, repensant à Ino et comment il l'avait trompé. Alors, immanquablement, il repensait aux lèvres d'Hinata et sa conscience s'en retrouvait … apaisée, bien plus légère. Puis il se mettait en colère contre sa propre personne devant tant de faiblesse. Il se pinça les lèvres et serra les poings. Comment avait-il pu faire ça à la seule personne qui lui montra tant d'affection à son retour ??

_Ino-chan... Il faudra absolument que tu vois mes yeux ... peu importe ce qui arrivera ... Et puis Hinata-chan a peut-être raison ... ce n'était peut-être qu'un amour de gosses..._

Tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Tu as un air bien sombre mon ami, que ce passe-t-il ?

- Oh, rien de bien folichon Gaara ... soupira Naruto... Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer...

- Viens avec moi, je dois te parler de l'examen de demain dans mon bureau. Au moins ça te changera les idées.

- OK. Je te suis. »

Ils prirent la route du bâtiment central de Suna qui abritait le bureau du Kazekage. Durant le trajet, aucun des deux ne dit un mot. Naruto demeurait absorbé par ses pensées, et Gaara, ne sachant que dire, préféra le laisser tranquille.

Arrivés dans le bureau de Gaara, Naruto ferma la porte et leva le bandeau sur son front. Lorsqu'il découvrit la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec le bureau de l'Hokage de Konoha. Ils étaient sensiblement identiques mis à part que celui du Kazekage est fait de sable et beaucoup mieux rangé que celui de l'Hokage... Une certaine bouteille de saké manquait aussi à l'appel…

« Hé ben ! C'est la classe comme bureau ! »

Gaara lui répondit en souriant. Il savait que de part sa nouvelle nature Naruto ne pourrait plus jamais prétendre au titre d'Hokage et il ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et prit un dossier.

« Tu sais que l'examen des chuunins ne peut être passé que par équipe...

- Oui, je m'en rappelle.

- Hors, toi, tu n'as pas d'équipe, donc le village de Konoha a décidé de faire venir ses deux meilleurs genins pour le passer en équipe avec toi.

- Moi qui espérais vainement le passer seul ... Mais bon ... alors qui sont les heureux élus ?

- Il s'agit de Sarutobi Konohamaru et Hyuga Hanabi. »

Le visage de Naruto s'éclaira au nom de son jeune ami qu'il n'avait pas encore revu mais se referma de suite lorsqu'il entendit le nom de la soeur d'Hinata. Etait-il maudit ? Avait-il fait pipi sur un objet divin pour que le sort s'acharne ainsi contre lui, comme si avoir partagé son cœur avec un Renard dérangé ne suffisait pas ?

« Naruto ?

- OH! Excuse-moi j'avais la tête ailleurs ! Dit-il en souriant et en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Quand doivent-ils arriver ?

- En début de soirée normalement.

- Ok. Je m'assurerai de les accueillir aux portes du village. Je vais te laisser, tu dois avoir du travail avec cet examen. »

Il commençait à se diriger vers la porte quand Gaara l'interpella

« Oï ! Naruto ! Bonne chance pour demain ! »

Naruto se retourna tout sourire et fit la pose du « nice guy » empruntée à Lee. Il mit son bandeau sur ses yeux et sortit du bureau. Après être sortit du bâtiment, il retourna sur le point le plus haut de Suna où il avait discuté avec Témari. Il était à la fois heureux et en colère.

_BORDEL ! Je fais équipe avec la soeur d'Hinata !! Je dois avoir un mauvais karma en ce moment c'est pas possible ! Et puis quoi après ? Sasuke qui débarque ?? Non mais je vous jure !! _

--

La croisée des chemins. Là où le sable et la terre s'amusaient au dépend l'un de l'autre, là où le vent jouait au peintre. Un grand panneau de bois indiquait les directions de Suna et de Konoha … celle d'Oto était barrée. A la croisée des chemins, une grande rose des vents était gravée dans le sol, qui, pour cette courte portion, était pavé.

Hinata les voyait déjà. Dix personnes attendaient sous l'ombre du panneau. Shino portait, comme à son habitude, des lunettes noires ; il s'appuyait négligemment contre le panneau et discutait avec Choji et Shikamaru. Le paresseux juunin fut le premier à la remarquer, au loin, et fit un signe de tête en direction des ninjas de Suna et de leur invitée. Asuma et Kurenai lui firent un grand signe de la main, tandis qu'Akamaru courait à sa rencontre. Ino regardait dans la direction opposée, assise à terre, visiblement ennuyée de se déplacer pour _si peu de chose_. Quant à Kiba, il discutait vivement avec un jeune homme brun, d'une quinze de centimètres plus petit. Tous deux faisaient des grands gestes en direction d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, dont les reflets bleutés rappelaient étrangement ceux d'Hinata. Derrière eux, un homme, dont une longue cicatrice horizontale traversait le visage, se cachait le visage dans ses mains, puis hurlait, puis s'arrachait les cheveux … et recommençait. Iruka-sensei ? s'interrogea silencieuse la jeune Hyuuga.

_Ha… Hanabi…_

Hinata se laissa glisser à terre, tapotant le flanc du dromadaire-chameau pour le remercier. Elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler mot qu'Akamaru lui sauta dessus, la faisant tomber par la même occasion… Elle rit un instant, Akamaru assis à côté d'elle, avant de sentir une terrible douleur lancinante dans sa cheville. Dans sa main droite, son chakra se concentra et elle activa son byakugan. Son flux d'énergie ne passait pas bien au niveau de la malléole externe. Elle tenta de se soigner. Après un moment, elle se sentit soulagée et arrêta.

Concentrée sur sa jambe, elle ne remarqua pas que tous les ninjas de Konoha l'entouraient, l'air inquiet, Ino et Hanabi mises à part.

« Il peut vraiment être con ce chien ! » soupira Kiba, en la soulevant. Puis il lui donna un fougueux baiser et la serra fort contre lui. Quand il rompit enfin le baiser, Hinata ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Heuu… » bégaya Hinata. Rouge comme une pivoine, gênée ou honteuse, rompit aussi l'étreinte et se recula, les mains du jeune maître-chien tenant toujours les siennes.

« Si tu ne sais pas quoi dire, commence par dire bonjour ! Dit il en souriant

- Bonjour Kiba-kun. Bonjour tout le monde dit-elle en relevant la tête tout en souriant. »

Elle leva son menton, les regardant et offrant à leur vue sa cicatrice. Bouches béantes, les gens de Konoha l'observaient, tandis que le groupe de Suna s'impatientait et commençait à reprendre la route de leur village. Seule Hanabi restait stoïque, calme, regardant de haut sa sœur.

« Comment s'est arrivé ? Demanda doucement Kiba en passant la main sur son visage

- Et bien, Naruto-kun...

- Quoi Naruto ? Coupa Kiba, C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ??

- Non, c'est après que je me sois battue...

- QUOI TU T'ES BATTUE AVEC NARUTO ET IL T'A FAIT CA ?? JE VAIS LE TUER !! »

Il lâcha Hinata qui n'eut pas le temps de l'empêcher de partir car sa cheville lui faisait encore mal. Lorsque Kiba passa à la hauteur d'Ino, elle lui fit un croche-pied et il s'étala de tout son long.

« NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS INO ??

- On t'a jamais appris à écouter ta copine ?

- De quoi tu parles ? »

Ino s'avança vers Hinata et la fixa attentivement.

« C'est bizarre... _Mon_ Naruto aurait pu soigner ça ... Sakura était bien plus amochée et aujourd'hui on dirait qu'elle n'a jamais failli mourir ...

- C'est vrai ça, dit calmement Shikamaru, pourquoi il ne t'a pas soignée ?

- Il… heu… j-je… »

Abattue, ne sachant que répondre, elle finit par simplement hausser les épaules et tous comprirent qu'ils n'apprendraient rien de plus de sa part. Le rire fourbe d'Hanabi vînt les secouer de leur torpeur.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de défigurer un visage déjà suffisamment hideux comme ça ! Ta laideur n'a d'égale que ta faiblesse. »

Piquée au vif, Hinata se redressa et alla se planter devant sa sœur. Menton haut et fier, elle la regarda sans ciller, activant son byakugan, et scruta les abîmes d'Hanabi. Les yeux de l'aînée des sœurs chatoyaient de mille feux, les reflets or et argent dansant … et ces yeux nouveaux firent reculer Hanabi. La couleur des yeux d'Hinata n'échappa à personne et, fidèle à ses habitudes, Ino ne put se taire.

« Naruto n'a pas fait que te soigner n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux hein ?? » demanda-t-elle sèchement en avançant lentement vers Hinata, qui désactiva avec hâte son byuakugan.

Voyant que leurs protégées respectives risquaient d'en venir aux mains, Asuma et Kurenai s'interposèrent et calmèrent le jeu.

« Allez, on a encore du chemin à faire ! Dit gaiement Asuma, il faut se mettre en route ! »

Ino tourna les talons et alla chercher son sac. Tout le monde se préparait au départ. Akamaru vint près d'Hinata et s'assit à côté d'elle. Hinata sourit et tout en lui caressant le haut du crâne, monta sur son dos. Kiba se mit à leur hauteur et ils partirent en tête tous les trois

« Bien alors on y va !» cria Kiba en leva le poing. Reprenant le chemin de leur village, il se retourna, criant à l'attention d'Iruka, de Konohamaru et d'Hanabi. « BONNE ROUTE ! ET BONNE CHANCE KONOHAMARU. »

Hinata se retourna, se demandant de quoi Kiba parlait. Et pourquoi Iruka-sensei dirigeait les deux genins en direction de Suna …

_Oh non … _

« Bo-bonne chance, Hanabi-chan. »

Hanabi jeta un coup d'œil à sa grande sœur. Elle haussa les épaules et partit en direction de Suna, sans se retourner. Konohamaru et Iruka lui firent de grands signes puis suivirent la sœur Hyuuga.

« K-kiba-k-kun…

- Whaw. Tu bégayes fortement depuis tout à l'heure...

- … I-ils v-vont passer l'examen de chuunin ?

- Yep. Ils font équipe avec Naruto. »

_Et merde… _

Tout compte fait, Hinata était heureuse de rentrer à Konoha et de ne pas assister au carnage qu'il y aurait sans l'ombre d'un doute entre Naruto et Hanabi. Naruto ... Elle espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop... Cette pensée la fit se raidir sur Akamaru. Comment pouvait-elle encore penser à Naruto alors que Kiba était juste à côté d'elle lui tenant la main.

_Naruto-kun...pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que je pense encore à toi ..._

Soudain Ino arriva à sa hauteur et dit en regardant Hinata droit dans les yeux :

« Hinata. Faudra qu'on parle. Seule à Seule. »

Puis elle partit devant en reconnaissance. Cette phrase avait fait trembler Hinata.

_Je suis dans une profonde et sombre merde..._

--

Naruto était appuyé contre un battant de la grande porte de Suna. Il attendait patiemment que ses équipiers d'une semaine arrivent. Il perçu soudain trois chakras au loin, il reconnu facilement celui d'Hanabi, ayant quelques similarités avec celui de sa soeur. Puis vint celui de Konohamaru, son chakra était en constante fluctuation mais ses réserves avaient néanmoins considérablement augmentées, mais cette agitation... serait-ce Hanabi qui le met dans cet état ?

_Les femmes du clan Hyuga sont vraiment des femmes fatales_... pensa-t-il en souriant.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il sentit le troisième chakra. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. C'était celui d'Iruka-sensei. Celui qu'il considérait un peu comme son père... Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur il se redressa pour les saluer.

« Bonjour vous trois ! Bienvenue à Suna !

- Ohayo Naruto-sama !! cria Konohamaru

- Ohayo Naruto-kun dit calmement Iruka avec un grand sourire »

Hanabi ne dit rien. Elle s'arrêta en même tant que ses deux compagnons de route. Naruto le remarqua et ne pu s'empêcher de la titiller.

« Mais regardez qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ! Mais c'est la petite Hanabi! Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi tu deviens une vraie femme dis moi ! Dit-il en posant amicalement la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Me touche pas sale monstre ! Dit-elle sèchement mais paradoxalement en piquant un énorme fard.

- Oh ! De si vilains mots provenant d'une si jolie jeune fille ! Dit-il doucement en prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne. Ta bouche ne devrait pas être employée afin de prononcer des mots si grossiers. »

Si cela était encore possible, Hanabi devint encore plus rouge puis partit raide comme un piquet vers Suna afin de s'éloigner de Naruto. Celui-ci se tourna vers son jeune ami et lui dit en souriant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne cherche pas à te piquer ta petite amie !

- Très drôle Naruto-sama ! Mais J'ai déjà une petite amie et ce n'est pas Hanabi-chan !

- Là j'en tombe des nues ! répliqua un Naruto plus que surpris »

Iruka ne dit rien se prenant la tête dans les mains... Cette semaine n'allait pas être de tout repos ! Ils décidèrent de suivre Hanabi dans Suna. Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'elle se retourna pour fixer Naruto mais bizarrement ce n'était pas un air méchant, ce regard était plein d'interrogations et elle avait encore le rouge aux joues...

--

Hinata ne trouvait pas le sommeil. La fin de journée avait été exténuante. Asuma avait décidé du lieu où ils installeraient leur camp… non loin de la cascade où Kabuto les avait attaqués. Il semblait que l'endroit était connu des juunins, car facile pour l'approvisionnement en eau et nourriture. A peine installés, Ino assaillit Hinata de questions et il lui fallut user de toute son ingéniosité pour éviter cette confrontation, et de ce point de vue, sa blessure tombait à pic. Elle prétexta une forte douleur et une grande fatigue pour repousser la discussion et s'installer dans sa tente. Là aussi, il lui fallu repousser les assauts lubriques de Kiba. Sa blessure lui avait là encore été d'un grand secours.

Et maintenant elle était là, Kiba endormi contre elle, ses pensées toutes tournées vers Naruto. En regardant Kiba, elle se remémora la nuit qu'elle avait passée aux côtés de Naruto. Lui allongé nu, tout contre elle... Cette pensée lui fit arborer un ton rosé et comme pour se changer les idées elle décida de sortir de la tente. A pas de félin, elle réussi son entreprise et se retrouva dehors, seule, tout la fine équipe endormie. Elle commença à s'avancer dans la forêt afin de retourner près de la cascade ou toutes ses certitudes a propos de Naruto c'étaient envolées. Elle s'appuya contre le même arbre où quelque jours plus tôt Naruto lui était apparu en Dragon. Elle se rappela sa peau froide sous ses doigts.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle voulu se retourner mais sa cheville se rappela à son bon souvenir. Sachant que dans un combat, dors et déjà blessée, elle ne pourrait rien, elle voulut hurler mais une main se plaqua contre sa bouche.

« Chuuut. Hi-chan. Tu vas réveiller tout le monde et je veux te parler seul à seul. »

Elle comprit de suite qui était là. Elle enleva sa main de sa bouche et se retourna vers lui en prenant une distance de sécurité encore sous le coup de la surprise.

« Sasuke ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Ben quoi Hi-chan ? Je n'ai plus le droit de parler à ma fiancée en privé ?

- Tiens maintenant ça t'arrange que je sois ta fiancée ?

Malgré la nuit qui jetait son ombre sur eux, elle imaginait sa peine la bouche de Sasuke se dessiner en un rictus vengeur.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. » Sa voix froide et monocorde ne résonnait pas dans les bois. «Je pense la même chose que toi sur leur doujustu de merde. » Ajouta-il sans qu'aucune émotion ne trahisse sa voix.

Cette phrase fit doucement rire Hinata. Elle se souvient encore très bien que le jour de ses 6 ans, elle fut fiancée au jeune Sasuke Uchiwa. Leurs clans respectifs s'étant alliés afin de créer un doujutsu plus puissant que le byakugan et le sharingan.

« Bon venons-en au fait Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je vais être franc, j'ai besoin de tes yeux...

- ...Oui...C'est toujours une question d'œil...moi qui pensais que tu étais revenu à cause de mon irrésistible charme... soupira la kunoichi»

Le sourcil droit de Sasuke se haussa, plein d'étonnement. Hinata lui sourit, se souvenant que la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu elle était encore pleine de bégayements, de doutes et de peurs. Il resta aussi froid qu'à son habitude, il haussa les épaules. Elle s'assit pour reposer sa cheville douloureuse. Il resta debout, la regardant de haut. La Hyuuga savait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec les filles. Vu la horde de furies qui lui couraient après quand il était à Konoha, elle pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi. Mais contre toute attente, il finit par sourire.

« Et bien ... Je ne te cache pas que tu es de venue très belle Hi-chan, dit-il en souriant. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être déchiqueté par Naruto-kun...

- T'es mal informé ... dit Hinata d'un ton neutre ... Je sors avec Kiba-kun.

- Kiba ? Vraiment ? Alors je n'ai plus rien à craindre »

Hinata vit Sasuke s'approcher d'elle et prendre son visage dans ses mains. A peine avait-elle comprit qu'il voulait l'embrasser que son genou écrasa les précieux « bijoux de la grande famille Uchiwa ». Sasuke roula à terre se tenant l'entrejambe essayant de ne pas trop crier.

« Non mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?? Demanda sèchement Hinata en essayant de ne pas hausser le ton.

- Oh. Voulais juste emmerder Naruto. » Dit-il d'un air aussi digne que possible au vu de la situation.

- Pfffff... Allez ... dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever. Dit-moi précisément ce que tu veux.

- Bien ... J'ai monté un petit groupe qui essaie de réduire à néant les plans de l'Akatsuki.

- Tu connais leurs plans ?

- Pas dans les détails... Mais j'ai appris qu'ils essaient d'utiliser une énergie appelée Mana contre les humains. S'ils arrivent à utiliser cette énergie qui vient de la Nature beaucoup d'Humains mourront...

- Le Mana contre les humains ? Mais tu veux faire quoi ? Détruire la Nature ?

- Si je n'ai pas le choix...

- Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde veux détruire tout le monde ?

- L'instinct de survie je présume ... Si je peux je détruirai la source du Mana ...

- ...

- Je sais pour Naruto ...

- Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je connais sa condition... et je suis prêt à l'affronter.

- Mais pourquoi tu crois qu'il te faudra l'affronter.

- Regarde la vérité en face Hi-chan. Les Humains détestent Naruto. Pendant toutes ses années, ils n'ont fait que le haïr, le battre, ils lui ont fait les pires crasses... Alors que la Nature accepte sa condition, elle lui prête même sa force. Et s'il doit faire un choix... si j'étais lui... ce n'est pas les Humains que je sauverais... »

Hinata ne dit mot. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Tout le monde le haïssait. Même elle lorsqu'il est revenu avait était odieuse avec lui. La seule personne qui pourrait faire entendre raison à Naruto maintenant c'est Ino...Elle se mordit les lèvres à cette idée... Elle aurait tant voulu être cette personne...

« Viens avec moi Hi-chan. Demanda-t-il brusquement

- Pourquoi je te suivrais ?

- Pour sauver tes amis... Et puis j'ai déserté les rangs d'Orochimaru afin de poursuivre librement mon frère ... Je ne suis pas l'ennemi de Konoha...

- ...

- Je ne te demande pas une réponse dans l'instant ; je te demande d'y réfléchir. Je reviendrai te voir d'ici quelques jours.

- Ok... j'y réfléchirai Sasuke.

- Merci Hi-chan ! Viens, je te ramène au camp. »

Silencieusement, ils se mirent en route. Aucun des deux n'était du type bavard. Le bras passé autour de ses épaules, Hinata s'appuyait sur Sasuke et avançait clopin-clopant vers le camp. Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Tout était trop calme. Elle activa le byukagan. Sasuke comprit et activa le sharigan.

« Merde. » fut tout ce que Sasuke dit lorsqu'il vit …

--

Ils étaient déjà partis. Un des Ninjas du Son semblait avoir entendu un bruit venant de la forêt et avait alerté ses deux compagnons. Passablement inquiets, ils étaient partis, laissant les deux ninjas de Konoha baignés dans leur sang.

Un peu plus tôt, leur attaque avait été fulgurante. Ils avaient d'abord mis le feu au camp. De grands murs de feu séparaient les Ninjas de Konoha. Séparés, ils étaient moins forts et moins efficaces. Akamaru avait sauté à travers les flammes ; le poil roussi, il rejoignit son maître. Gardant tant bien que mal son calme, Kiba vit Ino à ses côtés. Kiba entendait la bataille faire rage de tous côtés.

« Ca va, Ino ?

- Ouais. Occupe toi plutôt de tes fesses. »

Trois ninjas leur avaient alors fait face. Leurs visages étaient peints de noirs. Leurs expressions étaient neutres.

Puis ils avaient attaqués. Et tout était arrivé trop vite. Ou trop lentement. Les mouvements de Kiba semblaient empêtrés dans de la mélasse, de la glue alors que tout autour se déroulait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Comme s'il était pris dans un genjutsu ou tout autre jutsu temporel. Il vit tout se dérouler sous ses yeux alors qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un seul sceau.

Il vit Ino se battre bec et ongles avec un des ninjas, le plus petit qui semblait le plus hargneux. Un ninja était accroupi sur une branche prenant des notes. Un ninja, grand et malingre, lui faisait face et le regardait droit dans les yeux, visiblement énervé. Quelque chose ne se déroulait pas selon leur plan.

Ino tenta se prendre possession de l'esprit de son opposant. Mais au même instant, il plaqua ses paumes. Du choc des deux mains sembla naître une vague d'air qui se dirigea droit vers la kunoichi. Elle ne put rien faire face à la vitesse de cette épée de vent. L'air aiguisé lui trancha le buste de la gorge au nombril.

Akamaru ne savait que faire, son maître ne répondant pas. Il vit le sang d'Ino gicler de la gorge et, fou de rage, sautant devant Ino tentant de la protéger. Il put éviter deux attaques mais, le grand malingre se tourna un court moment vers Akamaru qui fut stoppé net dans sa course. L'attaque d'air le toucha de plein fouet à la gorge.

Et Kiba put à nouveau bouger… pour contempler le carnage.

--

« KIBA-KUN !! CA VA ??

- Akamaru ...Akamaru ...Akamaru ...Akamaru ...Akamaru ...Akamaru ... »

Assis – ou tombé – sur le sol, Kiba se balançait d'avant en arrière, murmurant sans cesse le nom de son chien. Hinata était arrivée sur le lieu du carnage, des flammes encore vivaces à certains endroits du camp. Elle vit Akamaru un peu plus loin, recroquevillé, blessé à la gorge. Tout autour du lui, la terre prenait une teinte rougeâtre. Un bandage essayait tant bien que mal de juguler l'hémorragie mais elle était importante.

« C-c-rétin .. d-d-de K-iba... »

Hinata se retourna, oubliant la douleur de sa cheville, pour voir Ino appuyée contre un arbre une énorme plaie lui parcourant tout le buste.

Elle se précipita vers elle.

« INO-CHAN !!

- J-je crois ...q-q-qu'il faudra...a-a-attendre pour n-n-n-notre ...d-d-discussion... dit-elle difficilement en souriant avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience

- INO-CHAN !! TIENS BON !! LES SECOURS ARRIVENT !! INO-CHAN !! cria-t-elle en la secouant... »

Hinata se retînt d'appeler Sasuke, de hurler pour qu'il l'aide. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il était déjà là, à ses côtés. Hinata avait beau tenter de la soigner, la plaie d'Ino se rouvrait dès qu'elle pensait avoir fini. Sasuke était allé auprès de Kiba, mais ce dernier restait insensible à ses appels et continuait de se balancer, les yeux perdus dans l'intensité de la nuit.

Hinata enleva sa blouse. Une fois déchirée, elle essaya d'en faire une compresse mais la verticalité de la plaie la rendait difficile à garrotter. Elle se maudit tout bas. Une main se pausa sur son épaule.

« Je dois partir à leur poursuite. Ce sont des Chercheurs. Ils recherchent, observent les habilités des gens de Konoha. Mais d'habitude, ils enlèvent les … » Il ne put finir sa phrase. Amèrement, il ajouta qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Hinata donna une pilule du soldat qui lui restait, espérant que cela aiderait Ino a retrouvé des forces. Son chakra était quasi épuisé aussi, Sasuke s'occupait de refermer la gorge d'Akamaru quand Shino arriva.

Il n'avait plus ses lunettes. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et de la boue tachait ses vêtements, déchirés. Il se tut quand il vit qui soignait Akamaru. Le « traître » de Konoha se releva lentement, passant la main sur le torse du chien, vérifiant la qualité de son travail. Tous deux se regardèrent.

« Il n'a rien avoir dans ce combat. » commenta placidement Hinata, qui d'une main prenait la température d'Ino.

Silencieusement, Shino hocha de la tête.

« Bien. »

« Bien. » répéta le Uchiha. « Alors, je suis parti. » Et il s'envola, laissant derrière lui l'odeur dérangeante du sang.

--

Naruto n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Cette semaine était passée comme un éclair. Iruka-sensei lui avait expliqué les raisons d'un si rapide examen des chuunins. Les relations entre les pays étant de plus en plus tendues et l'Akatsuki devenant de plus en plus puissant, les villages devaient rapidement trouver des soldats compétents. C'est pour cela que les examens de chuunins ne duraient plus qu'une semaine et que les combats n'étaient plus suivis par les dignitaires. Même les épreuves étaient plus courtes. L'épreuve de survie et l'épreuve de collecte d'informations n'en faisaient plus qu'une et durait 4 jours au maximum. Ensuite un tournoi était organisé entre les finalistes.

La première épreuve n'était que pure formalité pour Naruto et son équipe. D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient permis d'éliminer quelques équipes de plus pour diminuer la durée du tournoi. Naruto était à présent en finale...face à Hanabi qui s'était débarrassé du pauvre Konohamaru. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle semblable à celle où il avait passé l'examen des chuunins, déjà trois années auparavant. La différence principale était le toit escamotable de la salle. Pour l'examen, il était ouvert. Mais la réalité lui revint brusquement au visage lorsqu'il regarda devant lui. Hanabi attendait impatiemment que l'arbitre lance le début du combat. Face à la soeur d'Hinata ... Comment devait-il s'y prendre ?? Devait-il se montrer sans pitié ou devait-il abandonner ?? Comment le prendrait Hinata ?

Le signal du début du combat retentit dans la salle.

_Bien ! Elle attaque, je n'ai plus besoin de me poser toutes ses questions !_

Coup de pied, coup de poing, tout cela dans un style hyuuga parfaitement maitrisé... Mais aucun coup ne portait. Naruto bloquait, esquivait tout ce qu'Hanabi lui envoyait, sans jamais répliquer. Et puis le ninja blond se laissa aller. Il bloqua une attaque d'Hanabi.

« Ta soeur frappe plus fort que ca. »

Naruto sourit. Le visage d'Hanabi avait un instant perdu sa froideur ; les veines de son cou s'étaient contractées sous la colère. Elle ne dit rien et continua d'attaquer. Il évita sans problème un coup de pied visant sa figure, il attrapa sa cheville et l'envoya voltiger un peu plus loin.

« La technique de ta sœur est plus fluide. »

Après une réception hasardeuse, elle tenta tant bien que mal de se relever mais elle savait que s'il avait voulu, il aurait pu l'attaquer. Elle savait qu'elle avait mit du temps à se relever. Elle le vit sourire au loin. La colère d'Hanabi allait crescendo mais cela ne lui apportait aucune aide. Naruto haussa les sourcils, moqueur, riant à l'idée qu'elle puisse se laisser distraire si facilement.

« Ta sœur est plus rapide. »

Hanabi s'arrêta rouge de colère et hurla

« ARRÊTE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI UZUMAKI ET BATS TOI SERIEUSEMENT !!

- Quand ta sœur est en colère, elle est plus jolie que toi dit-il en souriant.

- TU L'AURAS VOULU !! C'EN EST TROP !! Tu vas goûter à une technique de mon père que j'ai améliorée ! »

Elle se positionna, une jambe derrière l'autre, les bras enforme de croix sur la poitrine. Le symbole du Tao apparu en dessous d'elle ainsi que 4 cercles. Des lames de chakras sortaient de chacun de ses doigts.

« LES 128 POINTS DU HAKKE DESTRUCTEUR! »

Elle se jeta sur Naruto, lui infligeant les 128 points avec une vitesse ahurissante. Grâce à ses lames de chakras elle touchait non seulement les tenketsus mais en plus elle déchiquetait tout ce qu'elle touchait. Naruto se trouvait maintenant baignant dans une marre de sang sous le regard d'Hanabi. Elle était à bout de souffle, cette attaque avait vidé ses dernières réserves de chakra. Même si elle était fier d'avoir gagné, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette victoire avait un triste goût d'amer, d'inachevé.

Tout à coup, il disparut dans un écran de fumée et elle entendit quelqu'un taper dans ses mains derrière elle. Elle se retourna les yeux grands ouverts, pour le voir. Debout. Sans aucune égratignure en train de l'applaudir.

« Bravo Hanabi-chan ! C'était une magnifique technique ! Quoi qu'un peut cruelle certes ...

-...

- Je ne vais pas être mauvais joueur. Je vais te montrer en partie une des nouvelles techniques que j'ai développée... »

Hanabi ne bougeait plus... Comment avait-il pu acquérir un tel niveau ... et tout ça les yeux couverts par son bandeau...

Il tendit ses bras de chaque côté de son corps. La paume de main gauche tournée vers le ciel, l'autre vers le sol. Dans sa main gauche se forma un Rasengan, de couleur bleue comme d'habitude. Alors que dans l'autre se forma aussi un Rasengan mais celui-là rouge. Puis d'un mouvement lent, il les fit se rencontrer toujours bras tendus. Un flash de lumière et une énorme détonation se fit entendre. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, Hanabi fut sous le choc. Naruto tenait comme un petit soleil entre ses mains.

« Voici une partie de ma nouvelle technique... Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de nom. Le Rasengan de lumière ca te plaît Hanabi-chan ? »

Mais Hanabi ne pouvait prononcer un mot. L'énergie qui se dégageait de cette technique était telle qu'à elle seule elle pouvait terrasser un adversaire.

« PREPARE-TOI HANABI-CHAN ! » Hurla Naruto en se jetant sur elle.

Elle le vit arriver à une vitesse folle. Puis une intense lumière. Puis plus rien...

--

Bien qu'étant à une journée de marche, le groupe n'avait mis que quelques heures à revenir à Konoha. Les biens portants semblaient mû par une rage décuplant leur vitesse. Un peu auparavant Asuma et Kurenai étaient apparus, suivis de Choji et Shikamaru. Tous étaient blessés, mais rien de sérieux. Visiblement, Kiba et Ino avaient affronté les plus coriaces … à moins que les ninjas du Son soient venus pour une autre personne.

Sans dire un mot, ils avaient brûlés le reste de leur campement, ne laissant aucun secret de Konoha à trouver derrière eux. Asuma menait leur course, tandis que Kurenai la fermait. Choji avait prit délicatement Akamaru sur son dos. Tandis que Shikamaru, Shino et Hinata s'échangeait Kiba et Ino, afin qu'un d'eux puisse se reposer.

Leur course folle les avait épuisés et, arrivés à Konoha, tous s'effondrèrent, laissant leurs compatriotes prendre soin d'eux.

--

Quelques jours plus tard, Hinata venait de finir sa visite quotidienne et quitta la chambre de Kiba et Akamaru. Son ami canidé souffrait encore de sa blessure à la gorge. Hinata devait l'empêcher sans cesse de se gratter. Néanmoins, le chien s'en tirait plutôt bien. Les médics-nins lui avaient permis de rester avec Kiba. Hinata soupira lourdement, comment Kiba allait-il comprendre Akamaru si ce dernier ne pouvait plus aboyer ?

Mais l'état de Kiba était bien plus préoccupant. Bien qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure physique, au niveau psychologique s'était une tout autre histoire... Kiba se trouvait dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital de Konoha. On y avait amené Akamaru car sinon Kiba entrait dans une rage folle tant qu'il n'était pas auprès de lui. Kiba ne reconnaissait plus personne... Même Hinata...Quand soudain une voix métallique la sortit de ses pensées.

« MADEMOISELLE HYUGA HINATA EST DEMANDEE EN SECTION SOINS INTENSIFS CHAMBRE 302 »

_La chambre 302 ? Mais c'est la chambre d'Ino-chan..._ pensa-t-elle tout en courant vers la chambre.

Elle vit une infirmière sortir de la chambre d'Ino.

« Vous devez être Mademoiselle Hinata Hyuga ?

- En effet, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hinata inquiète

- L'état de mademoiselle Yamanaka empire. Ses parents viennent de partir et elle souhaite vous parler seule à seule. »

L'infirmière la salua et s'en alla. Hinata entra dans la chambre, toute tremblante, et referma la porte derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle vit Ino elle eu un pincement au cœur. Sa blessure était très grave. Elle n'osait pas approcher.

« Je te fais si peur que ça ? Soupira Ino en souriant

- I-ino-chan...

- E-ecoute... je voudrais savoir ... il t'a montré ses yeux ? »

Cette question paralysa Hinata. Plus d'échappatoire, la confrontation était maintenant inévitable.

« Non...

- T-tu mens très mal...

- Je te ne mens pas... Il ne voulait pas me les montrer... Alors je l'ai espionné pour les voir ...

- A-Alors tu as eu le courage ... de faire ...ce que j'aurai tant voulu faire ...avant qu'il ne parte ... dit-elle avec difficulté en souriant.

- Tu le feras quand il sera là ! Il revient demain, il faut te reposer pour être en pleine forme !

- Merci mais je ne me voile plus la face...S'il te plaît ... Promets-moi une chose...

- Laquelle ?

- Prends soin de mon Naruto ...

- Ino-chan .. tu...

- Je suis fatiguée, Hinata-chan coupa Ino. S'il te plaît ...

- Bien je te laisse... »

Arrivé à la porte, elle se retourna et dit

« Je prendrai soin de lui ne t'en fais pas »

Ino sourit et s'endormit. Hinata sortit et referma la porte. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre du couloir pour regarder au loin, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

_Naruto-kun ... reviens vite ... Ino-chan a besoin de toi ..._

Puis elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots.

--

Naruto et ses trois compagnons de route approchaient rapidement de Konoha. Naruto portait Hanabi sur son dos, elle n'avait pas encore récupéré de son match de la veille. Bizarrement elle n'avait pas protesté, et chose plus bizarre encore, elle se tenait fort à lui. Ils arrivèrent en vue des portes de Konoha. Naruto sentit un chakra familier qui les attendait mais celui-ci était troublé...

_Hinata-chan ? Mais Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Arrivés à sa hauteur, Naruto posa Hanabi et tous la saluèrent. Elle les salua brièvement toujours d'un air sombre.

« Hinata-chan ? Ca va ?

- Naruto-kun ...Ino-chan ... est à l'hopital et ... »

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le ninja blond était déjà parti comme un éclair en direction de l'hôpital.

Il entra dans un grand fracas et demanda à l'infirmière de l'accueil.

« Je viens voir Ino Yamanaka ! Où est-elle ??

- Alors.. Ino Yaman... Oh... soupira l'infirmière.

- Quoi ? Qu'y-a-t-il ??

- Elle se trouve dans la section Nord de l'Hôpital...

- La section Nord ?? Mais c'est ...

- Oui Monsieur ... C'est la morgue ... Je suis désolée...

--

Envert : MUAHAHAHAHA ! Et voilà, la première morue.

EvilSpartan : heu mourue tu veux dire ?

Envert : bah la morue est morte. C'est quif-quif !Vive le Roi !

EvilSpartan : Quel roi ?

Envert : Dagobert. Allei, viens, j'ai faim !

Demencia : Ca te plait toujours ? On espère en tout cas. On prie pour ça tous les jours 

mlle.prongs : Merci ton MP, ça nous a fait vrmt plaisir ! Pour tes dons de voyance … le chapitre n'est pas venu si tôt que ça. :D Sirius Power ! Bisouilles

runasymy : merciii. On est flattés  On espère que le plaisir continue. Bises bises !

minouchemi : KANKUROO LA FILLE muahahaha. J'adore  Je (Envert) pensais même peut-être faire un one-shoot/cross-over sur lui :D Séance matinale de maquillage de Kankuroo. Pour ta fic, dès que j'ai le temps, je vais la relire  Gros bisous de nous deux.

everybody.love.hinata : C'est vrai que lire avec la tête enfouie dans ses mains, c'est pas ce qui a de plus pratique :D Pour les sautes d'humeur d'Hinata … elles vont s'arranger. Elle aura d'autres chats à fouetter :D Allei, à la prochaiiiineuuuuh bisoutes.

richon : la réponse aux reviews est la moindre des choses, en plus c'est amusant à faire. Par exemple, je, Envert, tape les reviews cette fois puis je poste direct. Donc je peux faire plein de commentaires sur EvilSpartan si j'en ai le douce envie. Niark niark niark. Et puis, c'est qu'on les aime vous reviews. Merci pour ton MP au fait ! On espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi. Bises

Aurianne-chan : EvilSpartan était comme dingue pcq ta review n'était pas dans les premières. « Ouh elle est où ? Elle aime pas ? Elle est en vacances. Elle ne peut paaaas prendre de vacances. » Muahaha ça m'a beaucoup fait rire :D Sinon Hinata était un peu psychotique dans le chap 7, j'en conviens. Mais bon, Kiba prend le relais :p Voilà, tu sais pour Sasuke. Bisous

mykomi : huuum, je sais pas quand tu parles de Neji, il a qq chose de mielleux dans l'air lol Ma précédente phrase ne veut RIEN dire. Ouh je fatigue. Ca t'a plus ? :D Bisooous

vieds1otemonde : heu bas non on s'est pas pressé. Quantité ou qualité, that's the question, mein freund ! Bises

isenthalpe : ouuuh j'aime ton pseudo. Merci pour ta review, toute gentille et tout. Ca fait tjs chaud au cœur. A bientôt j'espère !

Kkashi : merciii pour ton gentil message pour notre rétablissement. On fera tout pour que ça aille ! (enfin si EvilSpartan arrête de se blesser à son entrainement d'aikiki.) On espère que le chap t'a plu et voici un p'tit avant goût du prochain ! Bises

(et puis Sailor.Ocean : merci pour ton MP. On vogue la galère ;) Bisouus)

Preview du prochain chapitre d'Une Plaie, les premières phrases !

_Il était arrivé avant eux. Il sourit dans la nuit et se permit d'offrir un sourire à ses ennemis. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre … Bien, Konoha avait donc encore quelques personnes capables d'éliminer un ninja du Son. _

_« Oi ! Sasuke-sempai ! Tu nous rejoins enfin ! » salua le grand malingre venant à sa rencontre. _

_« Ohayo, Deinde. Ta mission ?_

_- Un peu de casse. Mais j'ai les papiers. »_

_**- Super !! on va pouvoir faire caca ! Répliqua sasuke ! **_ Pour vous montrer la difficulté de travailler à deux, voici la phrase ajoutée par EvilSpartan lors de la correction finale. Ah lala les mecs :D (ouuuh je vais me faire tuer d'avoir laissé ça moi :D MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

A bientôt et bisous

Envert & EvilSpartan (enfin lui je sais pas pcq je sens qu'il va m'en vouloir :p)


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto et co appartiennent à M. Kishimoto. On ne se fait pas de sous-sous sur cette histoire hein :D**

_Et oui nous revoilà !! Voici donc le chapitre 9 d'une plaie arrivé un peu plus tôt que le 8 ! _

_J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant _

_Ma collègue Envert m'a fait remarqué à juste titre que nous n'avions pas le droit de répondre aux reviews en fin de chapitre. C'est pourquoi nous répondrons aux reviews par message privés (à part les reviews anonymes pour lesquelles les réponses sont, comme toujours, en fin de chapitre). Désolé pour la gêne occasionnée !_

_En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !_

_Envert & EvilSpartan_

* * *

Une Plaie – Chapitre 9

Il était arrivé avant eux. Il se permit d'offrir un sourire nocturne à ses ennemis arrivant vers lui. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre … Bien, Konoha avait donc encore quelques personnes capables d'éliminer un ninja du Son.

« Oi ! Sasuke-sempai ! Tu nous rejoins enfin ! » salua le grand malingre venant à sa rencontre.

« Ohayo, Deinde. Ta mission ?

- Un peu de casse. Mais j'ai les papiers.

- Bien. Allons-y. Orochimaru attend avec impatience ces informations. »

Les cinq ninjas du Son partirent en direction du repaire numéro trois, dans le silence de la nuit.

Durant les trois années passées chez Orochimaru, Sasuke avait rarement eu l'occasion de côtoyer les ninjas du Son. Depuis sa rencontre avec les Quatre du Son, il n'avait plus rencontré les sujets d'expérience sur lesquels travaillait Kabuto. Parfois, la rumeur des cris des victimes parvenaient à ses oreilles et il était alors heureux de ne pas les croiser _de visu_ … Aussi heureux qu'Uchiha Sasuke puisse être. Depuis _ce jour_, toute émotion de joie semblait s'être évaporée hors de lui et même lorsqu'il flanquait une raclée à un ennemi, ce n'est pas de la joie. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une satisfaction malsaine. Celle de savoir que chaque coup de poing, chaque épée plantée dans un torse le rapprochait un peu plus de cette lutte fratricide auquel il aspirait tant.

Néanmoins, une fois n'étant pas coutume, il prit un réel plaisir à se tourner lentement vers Deinde et à lui dire du bout des lèvres :

« Tu es déjà mort. »

Sans une once d'hésitation, il planta l'index et le majeur dans les yeux du grand malingre et les arracha de leur orbite. Une plainte mourut dans la gorge du ninja du Son qui n'eut pas le temps d'appeler ses compagnons. Sasuke ne prit pas le temps de le tuer ; il pourrait toujours le faire plus tard car sans ses yeux Deinde n'était rien.

Avec la même hâte soignée, Sasuke s'occupa des trois ninjas restants. Ces derniers n'étaient pas très vaillants. Tous trois avaient la mémoire pleine des rumeurs à propos Sasuke, celui qui tuait pour s'entraîner. Instinctivement, ils reculèrent espérant pouvoir s'en fuir et rapporter la trahison de celui qu'ils appelaient sempai.

_Ne pas utiliser le feu tant qu'Obuura est en vie_.

Les lèvres de Sasuke s'étirèrent en un fin rictus quand l'électricité s'empara de sa main, titillant chaque pore de sa peau. Son chakra semblait pétiller ainsi transformé en électricité. Obuura, le petit de la bande, hochait de la tête. Il savait ce que chidori signifiait pour lui. Aucunes de ses techniques suiton ne … Obuura s'écroula, la bouche débordante de sang, la gorge tranchée par la lame d'électricité créée par Sasuke. Continuant sur sa lancée, il égorgea les deux autres, déjà blêmes. Puis, il revînt près de Deinde, gémissant et cherchant à tâtons ses yeux dans l'herbe. Sasuke lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre et acheva son travail en lui écrasant la pomme d'Adam d'un coup de talon.

Le jeune Uchiha prit alors le temps d'expirer un bon coup et de faire craquer les articulations de ses poignets. Il avait pris cette habitude sans trop s'en rendre compte mais elle lui permettait de reprendre ses esprits, de penser à nouveau rationnellement, d'atterrir en quelques sortes. Il regarda aux alentours à la recherche, une nouvelle fois, d'un hypothétique témoin. Son sharingan ne détectant rien, il étendit les quatre ninjas du Son devant lui et les fouilla avec minutie. Deinde, en tant que « capitaine », disposait de la plupart des informations destinées à Orochimaru. Toutefois, Sasuke se souvînt que Kabuto avait la méchante habitude de demander des renseignements « bonus » comme le médic-nin les surnommait. Ces « bonus » étaient à garder hors de vue du grand chef pour des raisons mystérieuses. Sasuke finit par les trouver, cachés dans une doublure de la semelle de Huu, l'observateur désigné pour la mission.

Nerveusement, Sasuke feuilleta les papiers. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent d'effroi constatant l'ordre de mission :

Mission X-22-B-13

Type : Obs. – Sujet XP

Ninjas : Deinde98, Obuura55, Huu67(O)

O.M. : Obs. syst. défense K. – Hyuuga Hinata sujet XP.

L'esprit de Sasuke fut envahi en une fraction de seconde par des questions qu'il n'arrivait à faire taire.

_Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi tester les habilités défensives de ninjas en mission ? Il avait donc choisi ? De combien de temps disposait Konoha ?_

Qui plus est, il fallait encore faire disparaître les corps. Heureusement, le point de rencontre était proche d'une rivière qui cacherait leurs traces, pour un moment du moins. En hâte, il déplaça les corps vers la rive. Prenant à chaque fois deux corps, il dut faire deux voyages, qui l'exténuèrent. Enfin, il poussa les ninjas inertes dans le cours d'eau et, lui-même immergé jusqu'au genou, poussa ses anciens « compagnons » à la dérive, espérant qu'aucun ninja du Son ne les trouve avant que tout aie commencé.

* * *

Il y a des jours comme ça où l'on peut se demander si la Nature n'a pas un sens de l'humour assez particulier. C'est ce que pensait Naruto alors qu'il se recueillait devant la stèle des ninjas disparus, ornée d'un nouveau nom. Aucun nuage n'était là-haut dans le ciel pour quelque peu apaiser sa peine et le soleil brillait de mille feux. Les oiseaux chantaient, toute la vie de la forêt semblait en pleine effervescence. Depuis sa fusion avec le Renard, la nature en fleur, pleine de vie lui donnait un regain d'énergie. Il pouvait alors sentir tout son être se remplir de vie. Cependant, même cette belle matinée ne put le dérider. La seule personne qui lui avait ouvert son coeur et accueilli dans son lit était morte. Il avait toujours su, combien de fois lui avait-on répété à l'académie, que la vie d'un ninja est parfois très courte. Trop courte dans le cas d'Ino, pensa amèrement le blond.

Il se souvint du jour où il revint de l'examen et où il découvrit son corps à la morgue. Il la regarda sans dire un mot. Elle s'était endormie le sourire aux lèvres. Quand il prit sa main, il comprit au contact glacé de sa peau douce qu'elle était partie et il éclata en sanglots. Quand on vint le chercher, il se débattit une première fois puis se calma. Il reprit ses esprits, lui déposa un dernier baiser sur le front et sortit.

Il s'avança vers la stèle et pensa que personne n'aurait pu deviner que la journée serait magnifique ce matin, lors de ses funérailles. Peu de monde s'était déplacé. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un enterrement d'Hokage et avec une guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon, nul ne s'attardait pas sur les funérailles d'un ninja disparu en mission, surtout si tôt dans la matinée. Seuls étaient présents l'Hokage, une partie du conseil de Konoha, les parents d'Ino, tous les genins de la même promotion que celle d'Ino « la génération dorée de Konoha », et leurs senseis. Sauf Kiba. Ce qui irrita plus encore le ninja blond. Les parents d'Ino se trouvaient aux côtés de Naruto. Le plus naturellement du monde, ils étaient venus se tenir près de lui, sans une once de colère à son égard … ce à quoi s'attendait Naruto. Après tout, il avait fait office de poubelle à colère depuis si longtemps qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que des adultes pouvaient agir autrement. Il s'en trouva un peu soulagé.

Puis vînt le moment des derniers adieux. Lorsqu'il se trouva devant le cercueil ouvert, il commença à enlever son bandeau. A la fois surpris et curieux, nul ne pouvait détacher leurs yeux du visage de Naruto. Hinata fut plus que surprise par l'attitude de Naruto, elle qui était la seule à avoir vu ses yeux. Il enleva son bandeau de ses yeux qui cachait... comme Kakashi, un autre bandeau mais celui-ci ne portait pas l'emblème de Konoha. L'assemblée en fut choquée … sauf Tsunade, qui connaissait le secret de son protégé, et Hinata qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce qui lui valu des regards interrogatifs de tous et elle arbora un ton pivoine comme à l'accoutumée. Naruto s'approcha d'Ino et lui déposa son bandeau sur ses mains froides. Il lui murmura :

« Si tu savais comme je regrette de ne pas t'avoir montré mes yeux Ino-chan... De là où tu es j'espère que tu les verras et que tu veilleras sur moi. »

Il lui posa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, un léger frisson lui parcourant l'échine au touché glacé. Les personnes commencèrent à s'en aller, saluant d'un léger signe de tête la famille d'Ino.

Se remémorer cette matinée lui arracha quelques larmes et il frappa de son poing la stelle.

« Détruire la stèle ne la fera pas revenir, Naruto-kun... »

Il essuya ses larmes. Il devait vraiment ne pas être dans son état normal pour ne pas avoir remarqué ces deux signatures de chakra si familières.

« Kakashi-sensei... Sakura-chan...

- On est venus voir comment ça allait, lui dit doucement la kunoichi aux cheveux roses, à ce que je vois ça ne va pas fort ...

-... »

Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Sakura-chan ... pour le duel ... je ...

- Chuuut... Ce devrait être à moi de te faire des excuses pour ça... et aussi te remercier pour m'avoir épargnée dit-elle en souriant.

- Arigato, Sakura-chan... »

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Hum hum ! Si vous restez plus longtemps comme ça, on pourrait se poser des questions, dit malicieusement le ninja copieur. »

Ils se séparèrent en souriant timidement de la situation. Puis, Kakashi se dirigea vers les deux membres restants de sa team, passa ses bras autour du cou de chacun et dit :

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers temps, Naruto-kun. Allez, je vous invite chez Ichiraku !

- Arigato Kakashi-sensei, dit Naruto en souriant tristement. »

Et ils prirent la direction du fameux restaurant de ramens où Naruto n'avait pas encore mangé depuis son retour...

* * *

Cela faisait une heure qu'Hinata Hyuuga déambulait dans les rues de Konoha. Le soleil tombait sur sa peau en mille et un éclats de verres. Elle s'était vêtue d'une longue tunique noire sans manches et d'un pantalon de la même couleur. La tunique avait une longue capuche qu'elle avait pris soin de rabattre sur son visage. Depuis l' « accident » elle avait pris l'habitude de coiffer ses cheveux en un chignon et de mettre un voile ou une capuche. Ainsi ses yeux évitaient un contact trop direct avec une lumière qui se faisait trop vive.

L'enterrement d'Ino fut sordide et Hinata fut soulagée quand il prit fin. La culpabilité l'avait envahie dès qu'elle avait découvert le carnage et ne l'avait pas quittée depuis. Personne ne l'avait questionnée sur son absence de blessures, assumant que Kiba ou Akamaru l'avait protégée. Kiba n'avait dit mot sur le sujet. Seul témoin de la scène, Shino gardait précieusement ces informations pour lui seul. Lors de leur arrivée au village, il l'avait prise à part pour murmurer qu'il ne dirait rien puis s'en était allé. Hinata ne s'en était pas trouvée soulagée pour autant. Durant l'office funèbre, elle avait cherché Naruto des yeux. Elle aurait voulu lui parler mais Kakashi et Sakura l'avaient devancée. Elle était alors partie, quelque peu dépitée, vers le centre du village. Elle avait vainement cherché Kiba même s'il ne voulait pas la voir.

Les autres ninjas de sa génération avaient tous disparu après l'enterrement, ressentant un vif besoin de solitude. Elle n'osait pas se réfugier chez Lee où elle logeait depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. On y avait examiné ses blessures et ses yeux. Tsunade s'était chargée de ses soins, après avoir tenté de sauver Ino. L'Hokage avait observé ses yeux et l'avait renvoyée chez elle sans rien dire. Ni son père ni sa sœur n'étaient venus à l'hôpital prendre de ses nouvelles. Durant plus de vingt quatre heures, elle vit les parents et proches défiler dans les chambres de ses amis mais son père et sa sœur semblaient avoir mieux à faire. Seul Neji s'était déplacé pour lui envoyer une magistrale claque en pleine figure avant de se mettre à hurler. Hinata n'avait jamais vu son cousin s'emporter auparavant. Elle rit en souvenant de la gêne de Neji lorsque l'infirmière lui fit remarquer qu'ils se trouvaient dans un hôpital. Une fois l'infirmière calmée et partie, il avait empoigné le bras d'Hinata et avait grogné qu'il n'était pas son Miroir pour rien. Puis, en un instant, il retrouva son visage calme et froid, tourna les talons et s'en alla. Elle l'avait croisé quelques fois mais il l'évitait, sûrement vexé par l'attitude de sa parente. Depuis, quand elle n'était pas à l'hôpital auprès de Kiba, elle se terrait chez Lee.

Tout s'était passé trop vite : cinq jours après l'attaque des ninjas, Ino avait succombé à ses plaies ; deux jours plus tard, Naruto était revenu, dévasté par la nouvelle ; trois jours après le retour du blond, Ino fut enterrée. Hinata ne comprenait pas comment en dix jours tant de choses purent avoir autant changé . Elle se balada, malade rien qu'à cette pensée, dans les ruelles de son village et elle ne reconnaissait plus rien, même pas son reflet dans les vitrines des magasins. Qu'étaient-ils donc devenus, les jours insouciants ?

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka n'était pas allé à l'enterrement. Sa mère lui avait formellement interdit et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle l'en empêcherait. Deux jours avant l'enterrement d'Ino, Kiba avait soudain retrouvé la parole. Personne ne comprit pourquoi. Comme d'habitude, Shino, Hinata, Kurenai et la mère de Kiba étaient à son chevet, Akamaru au pied de son lit. Depuis l'attaque des ninjas du Son, Kiba s'était terré dans le silence, le regard vide, prononçant de temps en temps le nom de son chien ou des sons incompréhensibles. Quand soudain, huit jours après son hospitalisation forcée, il ouvrit la bouche pour une première fois :

« Pétasse. »

Les quatre personnes dans la pièce s'étaient tournées vers lui, ne sachant si elles devaient se réjouir ou si elles devaient avoir peur. Chaque trait de son visage était marqué, enlaidi par une colère noire. Ses poings s'étaient refermés sur son drap.

« Crétin. »

Hinata avait osé se lever et faire un pas vers lui. Doucement, elle avait posé la main sur son avant-bras. Kiba avait alors tressailli. Il s'était vivement retourné vers elle et avait articulé froidement « Va-t-en. » Elle s'en était allée mais était revenue le lendemain et le surlendemain et à chaque fois, Kiba l'avait envoyée balader. Tsume Inuzuka avait pris Hinata, lui expliquant qu'il agressait quiconque lui adressait la parole. Hinata avait haussé les épaules et avait décidé de rester en silence dans la chambre. Le jeune maître chien avait, de fait, commencé à agresser quiconque rentrait dans la chambre, que ce soit l'infirmière ou un camarade, devant le regard affecté d'Hinata. La veille de l'enterrement, elle était sortie sans rien dire, lui lançant juste un regard compatissant. Comme il avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole, les médecins ne crurent pas devoir le garder et le firent sortir le jour de la cérémonie funéraire, pensant qu'il aimerait y assister. Cependant sa mère l'avait attrapé à sa sortie et lui interdisant de mettre un seul pied à l'office funèbre si c'était pour agresser verbalement - ou d'une quelconque autre façon - quelqu'un. Kiba s'était donc retrouvé sans but et commença à marcher dans Konoha, Akamaru le suivant derrière lui.

La matinée touchait à sa fin quand la chance lui sourit enfin … Il entendit une voix familière provenant du restaurant de ramens et s'y dirigea avec un appétit vengeur, un sourire carnassier peint sur le visage.

* * *

Les trois ninjas attendaient que leurs commandes soient prêtes. Ayame et Teuchi s'afféraient derrière les fourneaux afin de fêter dignement le retour de leur client favori et essayer de lui rendre un peu le sourire.

Ils apprirent la douloureuse nouvelle de la bouche de Naruto lui-même. Ayame était venue le serrer dans ses bras tandis que son père restait silencieux. Il rompit d'un coup le silence en invitant les trois ninjas. Kakashi en soupira d'aise. Il ne s'était rappelé le nombre de ramens que Naruto pouvait engloutir qu'à l'accueil que lui avait fait Teuchi et Ayame à son arrivée.

Teuchi se dirigea vers Naruto avec un bol de ramen rempli à ras-bord et dont les dimensions étaient plus imposantes que celles d'un bol de ramen normal.

« Voilà ce que j'appelle le « Spécial Naruto » ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ! »

Naruto sourit et prit doucement le bol dans ses mains. Ayame servit Sakura et Kakashi et ils dirent en coeur:

« Itadakimasu ! »

Dès qu'il goûta ses ramens, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire en laissant couler une petite larme. Mais rassura tout le monde en disant que cela faisant tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus mangé de si bons ramens, que cela le remplissait de bonheur, et qu'il s'agissait d'une larme de joie.

Rassurés, ils continuèrent le repas. Naruto ayant fini son bol bien avant les autres prit soudain un air sombre. Teuchi prit son bol et dit innocemment :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire cette tête Naruto-kun, je vais t'en resservir un ! »

Cependant Naruto ne répondit pas ce qui intrigua le gérant du restaurant de ramens. Naruto tourna légèrement la tête et dit avec un sourire en coin :

« Tiens ! C'est journée porte ouverte, on laisse sortir les fous ? »

* * *

Kakashi et Sakura furent surpris par la phrase de Naruto mais quand ils se retournèrent ils comprirent. Ils virent Kiba se tenant fièrement devant le restaurant avec Akamaru derrière lui.

« Kiba ... Mais ... »

Sakura ne put finir sa phrase. Naruto se leva de sa chaise et vint se planter en face de Kiba.

« Ta gueule ! Uzumaki ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Hinata ?

- Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas ?

- Elle ne mérite pas que je lui adresse la parole !

- Tu as une drôle de façon de traiter ta copine toi...

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait sale monstre !?

- Je l'ai soignée, répondit sèchement Naruto. Et toi ? Que s'est-il passé avec Ino ? Hein ?

- Change pas sujet ! Tu vas me le payer ! »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Kiba balança un magistral coup de poing au visage de Naruto qui le reçut de plein fouet. Bizarrement, cela ne lui fit rien ce qui surprit non seulement Kiba mais aussi Kakashi et Sakura.

« Tu n'as pas le niveau Inuzuka, maintenant tu vas payer pour avoir laissé Ino seule face à son sort... »

Et d'un puissant et rapide revers de la main, l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur.

* * *

Hinata marchait sans but dans les ruelles de Konoha. Son humeur était sombre. Elle n'avait plus parlé à Naruto depuis qu'il était rentré et qu'elle lui avait dit qu'Ino était à l'hôpital.

Soudain, quelque chose passa à toute vitesse devant elle pour s'écraser contre un mur. Elle s'approcha pour constater que cette chose était en fait son petit ami.

« K-Kiba- kun ? Ca va ? »

Il se dégagea péniblement et lui répondit simplement :

« Dégage »

Elle se recula et baissa la tête lorsqu'elle entendit :

« Toujours aussi aimable, Kiba. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si mal élevé ! »

Elle vit alors Naruto… et elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. C'était exactement ce que la mère de Kiba craignait.

L'attitude agressive de Kiba envers Hinata rendit Naruto encore plus en colère. Cependant, il remarqua qu'Akamaru était lui aussi affecté par le comportement de son maître. L'étonnement frappa Naruto plus que les coups que Kiba tentait de lui porter … C'était la première fois que Kiba se battait sans son chien. Déviant un coup de pied de Kiba, il s'approcha très vite du chien et commença à le caresser.

« Tu es un brave chien, Akamaru. Après ta vilaine blessure, tu es déjà sur pieds. Merci d'avoir essayé de sauver Ino-chan »

Naruto remarqua qu'il essayait d'aboyer mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« Je vois... Tu en gardes encore les séquelles... Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais t'aider, je te dois bien ça... »

Il mit un genou à terre et posa sa main contre la gorge du chien. Une lumière vive s'en échappa.

« NE TOUCHE PAS A MON CHIEN UZUMAKI !! » hurla Kiba.

Lorsque la lumière disparut, Naruto se releva.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ? »

Hinata se mit en travers de son chemin.

« Arrête Kiba ! Tu vois bien qu'il l'a soigné ! Arrêtes ça !

- Ô majesté Hyuuga … TA GUEULE !! »

Hinata agit instinctivement, sans réfléchir aux conséquences … Elle vit Naruto courir vers elle et Kiba, tandis que ce dernier se préparait à attaquer lui-aussi. Plus vive que jamais, elle s'interposa entre les deux, dos face à Kiba, espérant de tout cœur que Naruto comprendrait. Elle sourit en voyant que le visage de Naruto s'assombrir de piété et qu'il freinait son allure, s'arrêtant à un mètre d'elle. Soudain, elle sentit qu'une main l'attrapait par la taille tandis qu'on lui faisait un balayage. Elle essaya de se libérer de l'emprise de Kiba mais ne put que le regarder, de vagues sons sortant de sa bouché béante de surprise.

« Ki-kiba …

- Ne te mets plus jamais en travers de ma route. » Pour être certain d'être bien compris, il voulut l'envoyer valser vers les poubelles du restaurant… mais elle se débattit plus fort qu'il ne l'eut cru capable et Kiba, désarçonné, ne sut que l'envoyer entre les poubelles et le mur jouxtant. Hinata atterrit, en grande partie, dans les poubelles mais, comme déboîtée par le choc, sa jambe droite heurta avec violence le mur. La douleur fut tellement vive qu'elle sursauta sous le choc et sa tête se cogna contre une barre de ferre sortant de la poubelle.

Naruto n'aurait jamais cru que Kiba la lancerait contre le mur. Il était certain qu'il voulait juste parader, l'impressionner et quand il comprit, il était déjà trop tard. Il ne put que courir pour la ramasser, encore une fois impuissant.

« T'es vraiment malade Inuzuka...

- T'ES LE PROCHAIN UZUMAKI !! » et il se rua sur Naruto.

Alors qu'il s'approchait rapidement du ninja blond, Akamaru se plaça entre eux deux, regardant méchamment son maître.

« Akamaru ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda un Kiba plus que décontenancé.

Akamaru aboya fortement contre son maître à plusieurs reprises. Kiba s'approcha de lui doucement. Des larmes coulèrent de son visage. Il entoura le cou d'Akamaru de ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

« Tu aboies à nouveau Akamaru ! C'est formidable !

- Tu es pathétique, Kiba. »

Il se tourna pour voir Naruto portant Hinata dans ses bras.

« Regarde ce que tu lui as fait...

- Si elle n'était pas intervenue… répondit sèchement Kiba

- Je te plains Akamaru... dit-il en s'adressant au chien. Ton maître n'est pas digne d'avoir un compagnon comme toi. En tous cas, je te remercie encore. »

Akamaru aboya comme pour remercier Naruto de son geste.

« Kiba... Ca n'est pas fini... Tu paieras pour ta lâcheté » et il disparu avec Hinata dans une lumière intense.

* * *

Hinata revint à elle quelques heures plus tard. Une légère brise caressait son visage. Elle reconnaissait cette pièce. C'est dans cette chambre d'hôpital qu'Ino lui avait dit ses dernières paroles.

_Prends soin de mon Naruto..._

Pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé ça ? Est-ce qu'elle soupçonné quelque chose ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment. Elle soupira fortement.

« Putain ... mais qu'est-ce que je fous encore ici...

- Disons que Kiba ne t'as pas raté ! Et le mur non plus … Comme tu ne ménages pas ta cheville ces derniers temps, les médecins préfèrent te garder en observation. »

Elle sursauta et s'assit sur le lit arborant un ton pivoine. Elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un la veillait.

« Excuse-moi mais je te fais si peur que ça ?

- N-Non c'est que juste que je pensais être toute seule... »

Il lui sourit. Elle le regarda, lui souriant aussi. Il était assis sur une chaise en face d'elle, les pieds posés sur le montant de la fenêtre ouverte. Encore une fois, il ne portait pas son bandeau. Elle se sentait presque fière d'être la seule à pouvoir le voir. Elle rit doucement. Cela surprit Naruto. Il enleva ses pieds de la fenêtre puis se leva de sa chaise. Il vint s'asseoir sur un coin de lit près d'elle. Son ton pivoine devint plus rouge.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? Demanda Naruto d'un ton curieux

- R-R-Rien... C-C'est juste que m-m-maintenant quand on est tout les deux ... tu n'as plus ton bandeau...

- C'est bien toi qui me l'avait demandé non ? Mais si tu veux que je le remette... »

Il prit son bandeau dans sa poche mais à peine essaya-t-il de lever sa main qu'Hinata prit sa main et son bandeau dans les siennes.

« NON ! Je n'ai pas dit ça !! »

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la situation et du fait qu'elle avait crié dans un hôpital, elle lâcha Naruto, et devint encore une fois plus rouge, si cela était encore possible. Mais Naruto pris un air plus sérieux ce qui calma Hinata.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto-kun ?

- Il paraît qu'Ino s'est adressée à toi pour ses dernières paroles ... et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle t'as dit ... Mais pour l'instant... »

Il mit son bandeau sur ses yeux.

« Ton cousin arrive, alors on en parlera plus tard d'accord ?

- D'accord, Naruto-kun »

* * *

Neji, tel un jeune homme bien élevé, avait frappé à la porte. Une fois invité à rentrer dans la chambre d'hôpital, il salua « Hinata-sama » puis inclina poliment la tête en direction du blond ; bien que, pour les yeux bandés de ce dernier, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose. Néanmoins, le Hyuuga s'était toujours fait un devoir d'être poli. Le blond semblait s'en être rendu compte et lui offrit la chaise où il était quelques instants auparavant. Neji assis, Naruto en profita pour s'asseoir au bout du lit, une main négligemment posée sur la cheville valide d'Hinata. L'humeur de Neji en prit un coup mais il garda pour lui sa mauvaise humeur et ses remarques déplaisantes. Il se contenta de soupirer bruyamment pour signifier son mécontentement mais ni Hinata, ni Naruto semblèrent comprendre. Quelque peu ennuyé par cette familiarité déplacée, il se décida néanmoins à parler.

« Hinata-sama, je suis venu de la part de la famille. » Les poings de la jeune fille se refermèrent anxieusement sur la couverture. Elle s'assit un peu plus droit, dos contre la barre métallique du lit, près du mur de béton. Neji fut tant contrarié de la mettre sitôt mal à l'aise qu'il prit un coussin et le passa dans le dos de sa cousine.

« Tss. Tss. » fit lourdement Naruto. « Tant de compassion de ta part n'augure rien de bon. »

« Je disais donc que je viens apporter une nouvelle vous concernant. » se répéta-il en ignorant le ninja blond. « Mais avant … je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver de la sorte à votre retour… mais dorénavant, veuillez utiliser le Miroir. C'est la seule chose qui rend le Sceau un peu utile. »

Les lèvres d'Hinata s'étirèrent en un amer rictus au nom du Sceau. Sa main se porta instinctivement à son front, là où son cousin portait la marque. Neji grimaça intérieurement ; décidément, il n'arrivait jamais à exprimer ses idées correctement.

« Hinata-s

- Oh deux secondes ! C'est quoi cette histoire de Miroir ? Quelque va-t-il se décider à m'expliquer ? » grogna à haute voix Naruto, toujours assis sur le lit.

Hinata, nerveuse, se mit à jouer avec ses pouces. Elle regarda plusieurs fois Neji, le suppliant silencieusement de répondre à sa place. Il haussa à chaque fois les épaules. Un membre de la branche n'allait pas révéler les secrets de la famille. Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendra rien de Neji, elle finit par se résoudre et expliqua avec dégoût et en bégayant cette histoire de Miroir :

« J-je sai-ais pas exactement q-quand ça … ça s'est pa-passé. M-mais… Heu. Le-le Miroir fait partie intégrante du S-Sceau. » Elle prit une grande inspiration, contrôlant peu à peu ses nerfs. « E-enfin, ça fonctionne p-pas vraiment comme un Miroir. Tu sais que le Sce-sceau marque les membres de la branche secondaire des Hyuu-hyuugas. I-il e-est d-d-dit q-qu'ils … » Elle déglutit difficilement. « I-ils doivent pro-protéger ceux de la branche principale, la 'Bûnke'. »

- Ok. Ca je sais. Et le Sceau permet à la Bûnke un contrôle mental sur la Sôke. Mais le Miroir dans tout ça.

- Le Mi-mir-roi-oir e-est

- Oh Hinata tu vas arrêter de bégayer … » se lamenta Naruto, ce qui mit les deux Hyuugas en colère. Neji ne prononça pas un mot, serrant les dents, laissant Hinata régler ses problèmes.

« M-mince quoi ! C'est t-toi qui veux s-savoir. » articula-t-elle difficilement. « S-si tu c-crois que je-je suis f-f-f-f-ière de cette par-p-a-a-rtie de l'histoire f-ami-miale.

- … Je n'y avais pas pensé

- Tu ne penses pas souvent, Uzumaki. » commenta d'une voix monocorde Neji.

Naruto sourit et lui tira la langue puis, reposant sa main sur la cheville d'Hinata, lui demanda de continuer, assurant qu'il n'interviendrait plus.

« B-bien. Donc. Pfff. Le Mi-miroir fait partie du contrôle mental exercé sur la Sôke. Une petite partie de ce contrôle… Bref, le Miroir … nous permet de nous mettre en contact avec une personne désignée.

- Comme de la télépathie ?

- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu n'interviendrais plus, Uzumaki ?

- Oh ça va Neji …

- Je disais donc … Hum. Je dois peut-être commencer plutôt... Oui … voilà. Quand un membre de la Bûnke atteint ses trois ans, il y a une cérémonie … Un de la Sôke encore 'neutre' est désigné.

- Neutre ?

- Oui. C'est-à-dire que cette personne 'neutre' n'a encore pas un membre de la Bûnke à protéger. Son binôme, si tu veux. Co-comment t'expliquer ?

- En clair, je dois protéger Hinata-sama quoiqu'il arrive. » prit pour exemple Neji, le visage toujours sans expression. Il posa un instant son regard sur Hinata qui blêmit.

« Hinata-chan est l'héritière potentielle. Le clan entier doit la protéger, non ?

- Bien-sûr. Comme Hiashi-sama ou Hanabi-sama. Mais je

- Neji est celui qui assure ma protection. Et j'ai un contrôle particulier sur son Sceau.

- Attendez vous deux ! Attends !! Depuis quand ?

- C'est ce que je tente de t'expliquer depuis le début. Depuis l'anniversaire de mes trois ans. Il a été désigné comme mon Miroir et depuis il a pour ordre de me protéger au risque de sa vie.

- Je comprends plus rien … D'abord le Miroir c'est pas le truc de télépathie ? Et si Neji doit te protéger, pourquoi lors de l'examen des chuunins, il a failli te tuer ? Et si tu avais le contrôle du Sceau de Neji, pourquoi tu l'as pas arrêté ? Et pourquoi Neji t'a pas prévu quand Kabuto l'a attaqué ? Et pourquoi tu l'as pas prévenu quand l'autre psychotique nous a attaqués ? Quand les ninjas du Son vous ont attaqués ?

- Avant de t'énerver, Hinata m'a prévenu pour l'attaque des ninjas du Son. Mais je n'étais pas à Konoha et j'ai seulement pu envoyer un message au village … qui est arrivé en même temps qu'Hinata et les autres.

- … Ok. Mais le reste ? » s'entêta le blond, au grand dam d'Hinata.

- Ok. Pour le Miroir, c'est plutôt f-facile. Le Miroir c'est une « fonction » mentale qui me permet de communiquer avec la personne spécialement désignée à ma protection. Et cette personne est aussi appelée Miroir. Neji est mon Miroir. C'est lui qui est censé me protéger.

- Je vois mais pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas prévenu quand ils furent attaqués ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas. » Neji fixait un point dans le mur. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'Hinata n'était pour rien dans l'état du Clan. Un jour peut-être … mais Neji sentait malgré tout la frustration et la colère l'envahir dès qu'on évoquait « L'Oiseau en Cage ».

- Quoi ?

- O-oui. » affirma Hinata d'une petite voix. « Je peux lui parler … dans sa tête … mais lui ne peut pas communiquer avec moi. C-c'est … Je-je crois que le Mi-miroir a été conçu pour que ceux de la Bûnke puisse prévenir leur personne-miroir si jamais ils étaient attaqués ou en danger… » termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Mais alors tu aurais pu le prévenir quand Kabuto t'a blessée …

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Putain Hinata ! Pourquoi ?

- La-la dernière fois …

- La dernière qu'Hinata m'a prévenue c'est quand elle a été enlevée … »

Personne ne dit mot. Naruto savait. Neji lui avait « expliqué » qu'Hinata fut victime d'un enlèvement par le village de Kumo alors qu'elle avait trois ans… et le père de Neji fut sacrifié pour sauver le clan. Parce qu'Hiashi avait tué un ninja du village de Kumo qui tentait d'enlever Hinata, le village caché des Nuages réclama le corps d'Hiashi en compensation. Et le père de Neji se sacrifia, ou fut sacrifié – selon les versions. Naruto devina aisément pourquoi Hinata avait décidé de ne plus utiliser ce fameux Miroir. Cependant une question le taraudait encore …

« Mais… Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêté Neji lors de l'examen des chuunins ? Tu aurais pu avec le Sceau ? »

Pour la première fois de la journée, Neji éclata de rire… un rire jaune. « Parce qu'Hinata est trop gentille. Tu devrais le savoir, Uzumaki.

- T'entends quoi par là ? Hein ? » s'énerva Naruto, qui bondit sur ses pieds. Mais Neji restait, impassiblement assis sur la chaise.

« Rien. Bon. Maintenant que Naruto est dans les secrets de famille… Je peux transmettre mon message. Hinata-sama, dans deux semaines aura lieu la Cérémonie de Transmission du Pouvoir. » Ce disant, Neji se leva et partit sans dire un mot, laissant derrière lui sa cousine complètement apeurée.

« Neji ! Oy ! Neji ! C'est quoi ce machin ? » le héla Naruto.

Neji ouvrit la porte, s'arrêta et dit d'une voix un peu tremblante : « Ce veut dire que dans quinze jours, Uzumaki, Hinata-sama se battra contre Hanabi-sama. Et au terme du combat, le clan aura un héritier. »

* * *

EvilSpartan : OUAIS UN COMBAT !! BASTOOOOOON !!

Envert : Oulà on se calme ce sera certainement dans le prochain chapitre !

EvilSpartan : OUAIS !! BASTOOOON !!

Envert : ...irrécupérable...

Maintenat le réponses aux reviews anonymes !

love hinata-chan : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre et on espère qu'il te plaira autant !

!!DoDo!! : Je vois que ma collègue Envert avait raison ! Personne n'aime ma Ino-chan ! OUINNNNNNNNNN ! Lol ! En fin bref Nous sommes content que notre fic te plaise et savoure bien ce nouveau chapitre !

mlle.prongs : Salut à toi fidèle lectrice ! Voilà la suite que tu attendais tant ! J'espère qu'on ne t'a pas fait trop attendre ! Lol ! En tout cas on espère que tu apprécieras aussi ce nouveau chapitre !

Mini-Yuya : Tout d'abord un grand merci pour ta review ! Pour les éléments surnaturels... disons que le Mana c'est notre marque de fabrique ! Lol voilà la suite donc en espérant qu'elle te plaise toujours autant !

Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews et comme d'habitude un petit teaser du prochain chapitre :

_L'ère de la vengeance approche. L'heure sonne bien quand elle tombe les cheveux au vent. Bientôt, elle succombera et partira. Et le village, avec elle, tombera. Tout n'est que chute. Tout finit avec une plaie._

A bientôt et bisous !

Envert et EvilSpartan


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer : Naruto et co appartiennent à M. Kishimoto. On ne se fait pas de sous-sous sur cette histoire hein :D (Enfin l'idée d'utiliser la nature c'est la notre hihi (Cf Chapitre 409 de Shippuuden))**

_Et oui nous revoilà !! Désolé pour cette longue attente mais avec les vacances, la Japan Expo, les parc d'attractions et les problèmes de connections internet, ce chapitre nous a donné du mal._

_Comme d'habitude maintenant réponse aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre, les autres reviewers auront leurs réponses par message écrits par ma collègue !_

_En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !_

_Envert & EvilSpartan_

* * *

Une Plaie – Chapitre 10

Naruto errait, tel un loup solitaire, dans les rues de Konoha. Il avait laissé Hinata seule après que son cousin ait quitté la pièce. Il aurait bien aimé rester avec elle mais l'annonce de son combat avec Hanabi l'avait vraiment perturbée.

« NARUTO-KUN !! JE T'AI CHERCHE PARTOUT !! »

Le cri l'avait soudainement sorti de ses pensées. Il se retourna et sentit le chakra de Shizune se diriger rapidement vers lui.

« Que se passe-t-il Shizune-nee-chan ?

- L'Hokage veut te voir tout de suite dans son bureau. C'est à propos de l'examen des chuunins.

- Konohamaru et Hanabi seront là ?

- Ils sont déjà là-bas, ils t'attendent !

- Ok ! Merci de m'avoir prévenu ! J'y vais de ce pas. »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il partit à grandes enjambées vers le bureau de Tsunade, un instant heureux de devenir enfin chuunin. Naruto était tellement joyeux qu'il en oublia la notion du temps et que le trajet qu'au bureau de l'Hokage lui parut étrangement court.

Une fois devant la porte, il frappa puis entra sans attendre de réponse. Tous avaient un air grave sauf Hanabi qui arborait fièrement un sourire en coin.

« Ohayoo Minna ! »

Mais étrangement pour toute réponse, il n'eut qu'un geste de la tête de Konohamaru et Tsunade alors qu'Hanabi feignait de l'ignorer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Naruto-kun, dit calmement Tsunade, tu as brillamment, ainsi que ton équipe, passé toutes les épreuves de l'examen de sélection des chuunins...cependant... »

Le visage de Naruto s'assombrit.

« Cependant quoi Hokage-sama ? » demanda-t-il sèchement, un brin cynique.

- Et bien...pff...Contrairement à Hanabi et Konohamaru tu ne passeras pas chuunin... »

A cette annonce, le visage de Konohamaru se ferma, tandis que le sourire d'Hanabi ne faisait que s'agrandir. Naruto sentait la colère monter en lui. Même après ses trois années, il était toujours un paria pour Konoha. Ses poings se serrèrent avec force.

« POURQUOI ? C'EST INJUSTE ! IL L'A MERITE AUTANT QUE NOUS! Cria un Konohamaru fou de rage

- TAIS-TOI INSOLENT ! Répliqua sèchement Hanabi. Le titre de chuunin a toujours été donné à un ninja méritant... Pas un monstre ! Finit-elle en regardant fixement Naruto. »

Tsunade entra dans une brusque colère noire. Elle se leva en claquant fortement des mains sur son bureau.

« HANABI !! hurla Tsunade, RETIRE IMM...

- CA SUFFIT !! coupa Naruto. Au moins, elle a le courage de dire tout haut ce que tout monde pense tout bas ! »

Naruto surprit complètement Tsunade et Konohamaru. Pourtant les joues d'Hanabi rougirent encore plus, sans doute perdue entre gêne et colère. Le silence régnait dans le bureau de l'Hokage et tous, Naruto mis-à-part, fixaient le sol. Le blond ne bougeait pas, la tête haute, poings fermés sur les hanches.

« Je n'aurai jamais dû revenir dans ce maudit village... » dit-il entre les dents. Il tourna les talons et prit la direction de la porte.

« Attends Naruto-kun ! Tu ne peux pas quitter le village ! Cria Tsuande

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- ... Etant donné ta situation... Le Conseil a décidé de te garder ici... pour utiliser ta force pendant la guerre qui s'annonce... »

Naruto s'arrêta. Sans se retourner, il demanda :

« Ils veulent m'utiliser comme rat de laboratoire ?

- ...

- Je m'en doutais... Et je parie que c'est Hiashi Hyuuga qui a suggéré cette idée ! »

Tsunade ne répondit pas, Hanabi fut étonné d'entendre le nom de son père dans cette conversation. Sans rien dire, il continua vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Arrête Naruto-kun ! Si tu essaies de partir de Konoha, je serai obligée d'envoyer les Anbus à tes trousses !

- Essayez, Hokage-sama, mais tout ce que vous récolterez ce seront des ninjas morts. »

Et il sortit en claquant la porte. Tsunade eut un pincement au coeur car elle savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas... Tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée Obaa-chan...

* * *

Naruto sortit de la Tour du Hokage avec une mine sombre. Tous ces espoirs de devenir Hokage s'étaient envolés. Tout le village le rejetait. Il décida, pour se calmer, de monter tout en haut du mont des Hokages pour réfléchir.

Une fois en haut, il sentit que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Soudain, il perçut faiblement deux chakras extrêmement puissants non loin de lui tentant de se dissimuler.

« Montrez-vous ! Inutiles de vous cacher ! Je sais que vous êtes là.»

Il entendit deux rires s'approcher doucement de lui.

« Pas mal ce gamin !

- En effet, Kisame, il a les sens bien plus développés que ceux de mon stupide petit frère... »

* * *

Depuis cinq minutes qui lui parurent interminables, Hinata faisait tourner sa cheville, dix tours vers la droite, dix tours vers la gauche, pendant que Lee s'époumonait à convaincre Neji d'entraîner Hinata. Avec de grands gestes des bras, Lee expliquait la noble cause que ce serait là. Neji comprenait-il comment sa grande d'âme en serait encore grandie ? Comprenait-il que l'aide faisait partie d'une belle jeunesse épanouie ? Et la jeunesse de Konoha n'était pas la plus belle ? Assise à côté d'Hinata sur le lit d'hôpital, Ten-Ten riait, hilare, aux futilités débitées par son camarade.

« Alors qu'il a décidé depuis longtemps de t'aider … » murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la Hyuuga. « Il veut juste ennuyer Lee. »

Le cirque de Lee prit fin lorsqu'un médic-nin entra dans la pièce, le sourcil gauche levé en désapprobation face au vacarme perpétré par le ninja en vert. Le médecin soupira avec dédain et fit sortir les trois jeunes gens, malgré les protestations bruyantes de Lee. Ten-Ten finit par le décocher un coup de pied au bruyant jeune homme, qui l'évita sans mal et qui se décida à partir, faisant à Hinata de grands signes de mains en guise d'au revoir.

Neji sortit en dernier et dit, en passant la porte, d'une voix égale : « Demain, si le médecin te le permet, à 7h30 sur le terrain derrière l'école. » Le médecin remit en place de son index les lunettes sur le bout de son nez et fit signe de l'autre main à Neji de partir.

« Ne prenez-vous donc jamais de repos, Hinata-sama ?

- Jamais. Même pas quand je dors. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Je suis venu prendre ta tension, Hinata-sama ! Quoi d'autre ? »

Le dit-médecin enleva la blouse blanche qu'il portait. Vêtu d'un pantalon kaki et d'un t-shirt mauve fluo. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'assit sur le bord de celle-ci, face à Hinata. Il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon à la recherche du paquet de cigarettes et du briquet qui ne lui faisaient jamais défauts. Hinata le regardait d'un air agacé quand il les trouva enfin.

« Tu as toujours un goût aussi pourri, question fringues.

- Ah ? Tu trouves ? » lui répondit-il, s'amusant à faire des ronds de fumée.

« Oui. Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux, Ansset ? » La voix d'Hinata était plus agacée.

« Ah oui. Donc, je suis venu te voir, Hinata-sama.

- J'avais remarqué, merci. Mais encore ?

- Ah oui. » répéta-t-il en réajustant ses lunettes. Il cligna nerveusement et passa une main dans ses cheveux roux, coupés très courts. « Hé bien, je viens de la part de notre ami commun. Il aimerait savoir comment tu te portes et ...

- Et si je vous rejoins ? Parce que tu vas faire partie du 'groupe', si je comprends bien ?

- Non, à vrai dire, j'en fais dors et déjà partie. Il nous manque deux réponses à nos invitations.

- C'est qui le deuxième ? »

Ansset se terra dans le silence, montrant à Hinata son plus joli sourire d'excuse.

« Ah quel chien. » pesta la jeune fille.

« Moi ou lui ?

- Toi ! Lui ! Les deux !

- Ah oui. » Il hocha de la tête, visiblement d'accord, et écrasa la cigarette qu'il jeta ensuite par la fenêtre. « Hé bien, j'ai transmis le message, je peux donc m'en aller.

- Attends ! Quel message, Ansset ?

- Hé bien qu'il désire savoir si tu nous rejoins dans notre combat contre le Mal, avec un grand M.

- M comme merde oui.

- Ou comme Malade.

- Ou comme Macération.

- Macération ? Ah oui ! » Et tous deux se mirent à rire comme des enfants. « Ca faisait longtemps. Alors, Hinata-sama, tu fais quoi ?

- J'en sais trop rien. Je me bats contre Hanabi dans deux semaines.

- Tu comptes gagner ?

- Non.

- Evidemment. Tu vas faire quoi alors ?

- Il y a … Il y a bien …

- Le blond c'est ça ? »

Hinata sursauta sur le lit d'hôpital mais ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Ah oui. Je comprends. Tu sais où nous trouver, hein. On part dans un mois et deux jours, jour pour jour. Nous partirons à minuit une. » dit-il en souriant. « On sera à la cabane. Allez, au revoir, Hinata-sama. » Et il sauta par la fenêtre sur le toit de la maison d'en face et partit sans se retourner.

Hinata regarda son ombre s'éloigner et les maudit tous de venir lui compliquer autant la vie.

* * *

Naruto fixait les deux membres de l'Akatsuki qui avaient essayé de l'enlever quelques années plus tôt. Bien que leur costumes soient les mêmes, il sentait quelque chose de différent.

« Tu peux enlever ton bandeau, Naruto-kun. Nous savons ce qu'il cache.

- En êtes-vous bien sûr ? Dit Naruto en souriant

- Ne te la raconte pas trop gamin. Montre-nous tes yeux de dragon. »

Naruto ne sut cacher sa surprise.

« Comment...

- Comment savons-nous cela ? Coupa Itachi. Je vais te dévoiler une partie de la réponse mais pour cela tu va devoir enlever ton bandeau.»

Itachi enleva son chapeau. Naruto, toujours aussi curieux, enleva à son tour son bandeau et regarda Itachi.

Lorsqu'il découvrit les yeux d'Itachi, il remarqua aussitôt que son sharingan n'était plus rouge mais doré avec toujours ses trois virgules. Kisame enleva à son tour son chapeau et Naruto découvrit que la peau de Kisame, bien que ressemblant à s'y méprendre à de la peau de requin, brillait d'un bleu encore plus vif aux reflets étincelants.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Impossible...

- Et pourtant, c'est bien réel Naruto-kun, dit calmement Itachi. Mais contrairement à toi, nous n'avons pas fusionné notre chakra avec le Mana. Il nous a seulement accordé sa protection.

- Il ?

- Le grand Esprit du Mana, gamin, répondit Kisame.

- Le grand Esprit du Mana ? Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! Le Grand Esprit ne protègerai jamais des individus comme vous !!

- Le fait est, Naruto-kun, que toutes nos actions avaient pour unique but de protéger le Mana. Au départ, nous avions pensé que réunir tout les Bijuus et de concentrer leurs forces vers le grand Esprit aurait suffit à la Nature pour se défendre. Mais nous étions mal informés, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Il nous parle...

- Vous voulez dire que Le Grand Esprit vous a parlé ?

- En effet, Il nous a dit qu'Il comprenait nos actions mais que notre méconnaissance du Mana nous avaient conduit à commettre pas mal d'erreurs. Néanmoins, L'Esprit nous a révélé l'existence un être possédant les aptitudes des deux camps. Il nous a dit de chercher un Dragon. Et après quelques recherches, nous l'avons trouvé.

- Et que comptez-vous faire ? Essayer de me kidnapper comme la dernière fois ? »

Kisame rit aux éclats.

« Dis pas de bêtises, gamin. On ne veut pas t'amener de force. On veut que tu nous rejoignes.

- Pardon ??

- Kisame dit vrai. Nous voudrions que tu deviennes notre allié. Que tu nous aide à défendre la Nature. Après tout, elle ne t'a pas rejeté elle, contrairement à ce village... »

Naruto baissa la tête, puis la tourna pour contempler Konoha. Ce village pour qui il aurait risqué sa vie et qui le traitait toujours comme un monstre. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et le village était en ébullition. Mais quelque chose attira son regard. Quelqu'un, avec un goût vestimentaire assez spécial pensa-t-il, venait de s'éclipser de l'hôpital. Et plus précisément de la chambre d'Hinata...

« Il semblerait que mon stupide petit frère lui mette la pression... »

Cette phrase interpella Naruto.

« Quoi ?? Mais qu'est-ce que Sasuke vient faire là-dedans ??

- Tout t'expliquer maintenant serait beaucoup trop long et on risquerait de se faire repérer...

- Mets-moi quand même sur une piste !

- Bon en quelques mots, Sasuke a eu connaissance de nos projets et il monte un groupe pour nous contrer.

- C'est pas vrai... »

Naruto pesta et baissa la tête. Puis un éclair lui traversa l'esprit.

« Mais Hinata dans tout ca ?? Il veut qu'elle le rejoigne ??

- C'est cela.

- Elle ne le fera pas ! J'en suis certain ?

- Tu le crois vraiment, gamin ? Je crois que tu n'es pas au courant ...

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Disons que mon stupide petit frère a une « relation spéciale » avec la jeune Hyuga.

- Explique-toi !!

- Nous n'avons plus le temps... Pourquoi ne lui demanderais tu pas ce qui se passe entre elle et Sasuke ?

- ...

- Bien, nous reviendrons te voir dans quelques temps réfléchis bien à notre proposition... »

Avant qu'il ne puisse leur demander encore des explications, ils disparurent dans un flash de lumière. Naruto resta sans bouger un moment. Puis doucement, il prit son bandeau. Le plaça sur ses yeux, et s'assit au bord du mont des Hokages. Il réfléchit à tout ce que les deux membres de l'akatsuki lui avaient révélé. Mais la nouvelle qui l'avait le plus retourné c'était le fait qu'Hinata et Sasuke avait une « relation spéciale »... que voulait-il dire par là... Il repensa à toutes les conversations qu'il avait eu avec Hinata et tout à coup une conversation lui revint à l'esprit... celle qu'ils avaient eu à Suna...

_« J-je … je t'en prie. Il faut q-que t-tu so-sort-t-es. _

_- Quoi ? Mais Hi-_

_- So-sors, je t'en su-supplie. Faut que ça s'arrête. C'était qu'un amour de gosses. J-je peux p-pas. _

_- Dis pas ça Hinata. On va trouver un m-moyen._

_- JE NE PEUX PAS. » Hurla-t-elle, avant de sécher ses larmes avec le revers de sa main. « Sors d'ici. _

_- Putain. Je te comprends pas. Un moment c'est blanc. L'autre c'est noir. Je te comprends pas._

_- J'ai pas envie que tu me comprennes. Je veux que tu sortes._

_- Bordel. Dis ce qu'il y a. Crève l'abcès._

_- Je suis fiancée. Voilà ce qu'il y a. _

_- Et Kiba il le sait ? » rit Naruto. Ca ne pouvait être que Kiba après tout …_

_« … » Il la vit, les yeux qui s'embuaient de plus en plus._

_« Bordel. Non. C'est pas Kiba ?? Tu rigoles ? Tu te fous de moi ? C'est ça ? C'est qui Hinata ? Qui c'est ? »_

_« C'est pas tes affaires. Maintenant dégage. Sors. Disparais. »_

Tout à coup, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient... Il n'en revenait pas...

_Je n'y crois pas !! Hinata serait fiancée à Sasuke ?? Il faut que j'en ai le coeur net !!_

Il se releva d'un bond et se dirigea rapidement vers l'hôpital afin de demander des explications à la jeune Hyuga...

Arrivé devant sa fenêtre, il la vit endormie. Paisiblement, sans qu'aucun trouble ne puisse la faire sortir des bras de Morphée. Devant cette image, il ne put se résoudre à la réveiller juste pour satisfaire sa curiosité, et il disparut dans les rues agitées de Konoha...

* * *

En deux semaines, Hinata n'avait pas mis un orteil chez elle. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, elle « squattait » chez Lee. Neji avait fini par accepter de prendre au passage quelques affaires, le minimum vital en somme, de sa cousine. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient entraîné Hinata depuis et régulièrement Ten-Ten leur avait prêté main forte. Neji à ses côtés, elle franchit le portail de son ancienne maison, le cœur lourd.

La maison lui parut plus sombre pourtant elle entendait encore les cris de ses amis et professeurs venus l'encourager au pas de sa demeure. Kurenai lui avait tendrement, tristement pressé l'épaule tandis que Shino la prenait dans ses bras un bref moment, avant de la relâcher, le feu aux joues. Lee avait éclaté de rire avant de l'étreindre à son tour suivi par Ten-Ten et Sakura. Choji et Shikamaru lui avaient donné une grande tape dans le dos. Malgré elle, Hinata chercha Kiba des yeux, en vain. Elle avait espéré voir Naruto mais il semblait la fuir. Il était bien venu la voir lors d'un des entraînements matinaux mais il l'avait juste longuement regardé, car même par dessous son bandeau, son regard la transperçait. Elle avait marché vers lui, boitillant un peu mais il était parti, lui accordant juste un bonjour de la main. Là, encore, il n'était pas venu et il lui manquait terriblement. Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Neji lui prit la main alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison proprement dite ; à moins que lui aussi n'ait pris peur. En effet, qui pouvait savoir les sorts réservés à ceux de la Branche secondaire si Hanabi reprenait le flambeau de son père. Main dans la main, comme deux enfants perdus, ils parcoururent la maison et puis descendirent au sous-sol, pièce rare à Konoha. Aucun de deux ne s'y était rendu. La pièce était exclusivement réservée aux Luttes de Pouvoir. Seuls les gens de la Branche principale y avaient accès mais lors des Luttes, les Personnes Miroirs des Combattants au Pouvoir y avaient ordre de s'y rendre. Hinata commença à trembler en franchissant le pas de la porte. La pièce était basse, à peine deux mètres de hauteur. Aucune entrée de lumière ne l'éclairait. Quelques flambeaux accrochés au mur répandaient leur lueur. Le sol de la pièce était … bizarre aux yeux d'Hinata. Un carré d'environ six mètres carré se trouvait au centre et au même niveau que la porte, tandis qu'autour de ce carré le sol était plus bas d'une quarantaine de centimètres. Là, en face de la porte, se trouvait le père d'Hinata, debout et à ses côtés le Conseil familial. Hanabi se tenait déjà sur le tatami central, le menton haut et fière défiant sa sœur aînée. Hinata déglutit difficilement alors que Neji la quittait pour prendre sa place sur le côté gauche de la pièce.

La sœur ainée des Hyuuga sauta sans difficulté depuis la porte jusqu'au tatami. Le sourire carnassier de sa cadette la dérangeait. Elle savait pourtant que le rôle de chef de clan n'était pas pour elle. Elle préférait agir dans l'ombre des gens et ce depuis toute petite. Pourtant l'air supérieur peint sur le visage d'Hanabi la faisait douter.

« Peu importe… ce n'est pour elle … » murmura Hinata, les yeux embués face à la froideur de tout un clan, Neji mis-à-part.

Hanabi n'attendit pas le coup d'envoi et attaqua, impatiente d'en finir. Hinata soupira et évita sans mal sa sœur. L'entraînement de Lee était plus qu'efficace, certes un peu bourrin mais efficace. Hanabi, pourtant bien en appuis sur ses jambes, avait beau frapper, paumes en avant ; aucun de ses coups ne portait… Du moins, pas comme elle le voulait. Elle touchait à chaque fois mais ses coups semblaient glisser sur le corps de sa sœur.

Malgré lui, Neji ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En deux semaines, Hinata sut assimiler ce qu'il avait appris en plus d'un mois. Mais après tout, c'est qu'il était un bon professeur. Sans effort apparent, Hinata bougeait de deux millimètres à peine, encaissant le coup sans en prendre les effets et la douleur. Entre Hanabi et Hinata, Neji aurait préféré Hinata … il serait mieux traité en tant que Miroir du chef et bien plus près du centre de décisions des clans. Mais il ne pouvait forcer sa cousine à se battre réellement. Il avait seulement pu lui apprendre à moins souffrir physiquement …

Hinata ne savait comment faire. Comment perdre face à sa sœur sans lui faire perdre la face ? Sans fausse modestie, avec ses nouveaux yeux, la force d'Hinata avait décuplé. L'or de ses yeux percevait la moindre concentration de chakra et, dans l'obscurité pesante, ils ne souffraient nullement. Sans effort, ils suivaient les mains d'Hanabi frapper et frapper mais sans jamais réellement toucher car à chaque fois, le corps d'Hinata changeait subtilement de position afin que ses points de chakra évite le coup. La jeune femme comptait simplement déclarer forfait après un moment, après avoir reçu suffisamment d'attaques.

* * *

Hanabi devenait folle de rage. Elle n'était pas bête mais elle finirait par devenir bestiale. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi aucun de ses coups de poings ne portait. Peut-être les pieds ? Elle s'appuya fermement sur sa jambe gauche et envoya fouetter son pied droit dans la figure de sa sœur … qui l'évita totalement. Hanabi perçut Neji sourire dans les rangées « spectateur ». Elle lui ferait ravaler son sourire une fois chef du clan. Elle exercerait son contrôle mental sur tous ses sourires moqueurs. Alterner coup de poing, coup de pied. Mais pourquoi bon dieu, son flux de chakra ne se bloquait pas ? Pourquoi elle transpirait à peine ? Fallait-il qu'elle sorte le grand jeu pour une telle faible personne ?

« - Hakke Rokujyuyonshô !

- Hakke Shô Kaiten ! » Le chakra d'Hinata explosa hors de son corps et le tourbillon emporta sa sœur contre la porte coulissante qui claqua sous le choc.

« - Salope. Depuis quand ?

- J'ai un bon professeur.

- Moi j'ai Père comme professeur. » grogna-t-elle victorieusement, glissant pitoyablement du mur et remontant sur cette sorte de 'ring'.

« - On peut voir les résultats.

- Tu ne sais même pas attaquer. Pas un seul coup. »

Hinata ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et la rage d'Hanabi devînt incontrôlable. Depuis sa naissance, elle avait été élevée dans ce sens et, sous aucun prétexte, on ne la marquerait d'une croix au front. Jamais. Sa sœur était déjà moche et balafrée, qu'on continue donc !

« Si tu savais … je vais te faire bouffer tes yeux. »

Jamais, elle ne deviendrait l'esclave de quelqu'un.

« Les arracher de mes mains. »

Quitte à blesser.

« Je me tatouerai avec ton sang. »

Quitte à tuer.

« Et jamais… »

Sa propre sœur.

« Non jamais … Je ne serai pas maudite. »

Et les doigts d'Hanabi se firent crochues, les genoux fléchis, son poids en parfait équilibre entre les deux jambes, sa main gauche tendue à hauteur de poitrine et la droite près de sa joue droite. Elle ne jouait plus.

* * *

Neji fut le premier à comprendre ce qu'Hanabi allait faire. En tous cas, il fut le premier à réagir. Il se leva, marcha sur les pieds des Hyuuga assis autour du ring et bondit sur Hiashi.

« Vous devez l'arrêter. Elle va la … »

Mais le chef du clan des Hiashi le repoussa d'une main, sans la moindre hésitation.

« Va-t-en Neji. »

Pas un instant, il hésita. Même s'il savait le sort réservé… il sauta sur le tatami pour tuer Hanabi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Hinata ne comprit pas de suite la douleur qui s'insinua dans son front. Pour la première fois, elle ressentit une vive intention de mort … mais contrairement à l'examen de passage des chuunins, il n'était pas dirigé contre elle. Elle se retourna vers son père et vit Neji bondissant, encore en plein air, vers elles. Sans réfléchir, elle exerça son contrôle mental et Neji tomba raide s'éclatant le menton contre le tatami avant de tomber sur les genoux de Hiashi. Ce dernier le repoussa d'un air dégouté plus loin. Après tout, que pouvait-elle faire ? Si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté, il aurait été pendu haut et court pour avoir attaquer une héritière. Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de gamberger car sa sœur l'attaquait de ses doigts crochus.

Les iris dorées virent avec effroi les pensées de sa sœur : la seule attaque interdite mise au point par les Hyuuga et interdite tout aussitôt pour ce clan… l'Hirike. Prise de peur, de colère, de dénis, Hinata ne fit que reculer face à Hanabi qui elle courait, parcourant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Hanabi s'arrêta en face de son aînée, qui restait bouchée bée, tétanisée par la réalité sanglante. Un rictus de haine se peignit sur le visage de la plus jeune tandis que d'un coup de talon, elle brisait la cheville de sa sœur. Hinata gémit de douleur tandis que sa sœur la rouait de coups. Elle sentit deux de ses côtes se briser tandis que les doigts de sa sœur lui coupaient son flux de chakra. Ses forces s'échappaient par chaque pore de la peau, glissant sur cette sueur froide qui la trempait aussi bien dans sa chair que dans ses os. Elle se sentait partir, molle et lâche. Parce que depuis le début elle avait joué avec sa sœur, cette dernière allait maintenant jouer avec sa vie. Elle n'aurait pas à assister aux guerres imminentes et aux morts certaines de beaucoup de ses compagnons d'infortunes. Ino ne fut que la première d'une longue liste.

Un goût amer lui vînt en bouche quand Hanabi envoya son pied dans la bouche. Sous le choc, ses lèvres, déjà tuméfiées, se lacèrent… Et Hinata reprit enfin ses esprits.

« Assez ! Hakke Shô Kaiten ! » hurla-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Hanabi ne se laissa plus prendre une deuxième fois et recula d'un saut incertain. Malgré sa cheville désormais brisée, Hinata se leva d'un bon et sauta sur sa sœur, indifférente aux techniques utilisées. Au diable le Jyuuken requis, sa sœur avait voulu la « hirikeser » et le souhaitait encore. La mémoire de son corps n'avait rien oubliée des leçons de Lee et de Neji, tous les mouvements se faisaient naturellement, prêts à tuer, eux aussi. Mais le saut d'Hinata ne s'arrêta pas près de sa sœur. D'un coup de rein, son corps s'éleva dans l'air au dessus de la tête de la cadette. Ses pieds piétinèrent sans remord le front d'Hanabi et y prirent appuis pour se rattraper enfin sur le mur d'en face. Se tenant fièrement perpendiculaire au mur, bien que sur un seul pied, elle se saisit du flambeau tandis que les membres du clan assistèrent médusés à la rencontre qui prenait de plus en plus des allures fratricides. Hinata aperçut Neji s'éveiller, massant douloureusement son menton.

Indignée de voir la victoire lui échapper, Hanabi protesta vivement :

« Elle doit être éliminée ! Elle s'est saisi d'une arme !

- Tu te vois quand tu parles ? Tu as tenté d'utiliser l'Hirike ! »

Hiashi restait muet, ses yeux sans pupille contemplant ses deux filles. La colère s'y lisait clairement et Hinata comprit qu'elle fut une grande naïve. Si la dispute avait été organisée à ce moment précis, c'est parce qu'elle était blessée… et donc plus facile à battre. Le match avait été programmé… Comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué plus tôt ? Jamais, sa famille ne lui avait laissé une réelle chance de grandir en force et tenter sa chance pour la plus haute place dans la famille Hyuuga. Elle n'était pas désirée ici ? Alors ils verraient …

Flambeau à la main droite, elle rejoignit d'un grand saut le tatami de combat. Elle se mit tout son poids sur la jambe gauche, la droite la faisant souffrir atrocement. Elle devait cependant oublier la douleur car sa sœur, elle, ne l'oubliait pas. Hanabi rugit de rage, de colère et de désir de pouvoir. Mais sur un seul pied, Hinata savait qu'elle restait plus faible. Hanabi quasi arrivée sur elle, Hinata feinta de tomber. Hanabi désarçonnée pensa que sa sœur avait succombée à la douleur. La plus jeune des Hyuuga ne sut s'arrêter et trébucha sur le corps d'Hinata. Mais cette dernière, plus lucide que jamais, planta le flambeau dans le ventre de sa sœur qui eut le souffle coupé et se brula gravement. Hinata fila, se leva et attaqua directement sa parente. Toutefois les attaques d'Hinata manquaient encore de rage et Hanabi en profita pour la contrer. Rapidement, elle prit appui sur ses mains et balaya sa sœur. Avant qu'elle n'ait chuté sur le sol, Hanabi l'attrapa par le haut de la nuque.

« Hirike ! » hurla-t-elle en tentant de planter ses doigts tranchants de chakra à la base de la nuque d'Hinata.

Hurlant de terreur, Hinata tenta le tout pour le tout et, de ses mains libres, tenta d'agripper sa sœur. Ses pouces s'enfoncèrent dans les narines de sa force et tirèrent de toute leur force. Surprise par cette prise peu conventionnelle, Hanabi relacha un instant son intention et ne finit pas d'enfoncer ces doigts sur la base de la nuque d'Hinata. Cette dernière en profita et envoya sa main gauche cogner lourdement contre l'oreille d'Hanabi. De l'index, elle y bloqua le point de chakra de l'Equilibre et Hanabi en tomba littéralement à la renverse. Comme une ivre, elle tenta de se relever mais chuta à chaque fois. Hinata n'avait plus aucun état de conscience. S'agenouillant près du corps de sa sœur, elle stoppa avec une vitesse déconcertante soixante-quatre des points de chakra de la cadette, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse vivre. Puis sans pitié, elle lui casse les deux jambes, les deux bras, des côtes et frappa jusqu'à ce que sa haine soit rassasiée. Elle fit ensuite rouler le corps d'Hanabi afin de la mettre sur le dos. De l'index gauche, elle traça un cercle entre les deux yeux de sa sœur.

« Arrête Hinata ! » gronda la voix du Père.

Hinata sourit et se tourna vers son père. Claudiquant, elle se dirigea vers lui et s'arrêta au bord du tatami, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Du haut de l'aire de combat, Hinata le dominait d'une dizaine de centimètres. D'un air narquois, elle lui parla doucement :

« He bien, Père ? On a le droit de me réduire en légume vivant mais je ne peux recharger mes batteries ?

- Où as-tu appris cela ?

- Quoi, Père ? Le Kipuu ? Je pensais que c'était connu comme

- Arrête Hinata. Je pose une question, tu réponds.

- Non, Père. Je pose une question, tu réponds. J'ai gagné. Je suis le chef.

- Tu as utilisé un flambeau.

- Après qu'elle utilise les techniques d'Hirike.

- …

- Bien. Alors, je pars.

- Si tu pars, tu deviens fugitive.

- Non. »

De sa main droite, elle fit sortir une lame de chakra couleur or et coupa son chignon. Neji hoqueta et tous les Hyuuga présents furent frappés d'horreur. Les cheveux étaient le bien le plus précieux du clan, comme un signe de reconnaissance, une tradition ancestrale. Couper ses longs cheveux équivalaient à quitter le clan. Et jamais n'avait osé ou voulu partir du clan. Pourtant Hinata avait prit cette décision, laissant derrière elle un clan effaré. Passant près de Neji, elle tapota sur son épaule et continua sa route sans se retourner, boitant.

« Maudite. » murmurèrent d'une même voix son père et sa sœur alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

* * *

Sakura avait installé un réel camp devant la propriété des Hyuuga. Depuis le départ d'Hinata et Neji pour le combat, les camarades de la jeune fille s'étaient installées, avec une nappe à terre, thés, onigiris et autres mets apportés par chacun.

Ce fut Shikamaru qui vit l'ombre d'Hinata venir vers eux. Il eut un doute voyant une jeune femme marchant d'un pas trainant et las. Pourtant, elle avait un port de menton fier et quelque peu euphorique. Mais ce furent les cheveux courts, très courts sur la nuque et de longue mèche vers sur le front, qui mirent mal à l'aise le contrôleur d'ombres.

Pourtant c'était bien Hinata. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle leur sourit, les dents ensanglantées, et s'assit près d'eux. Sakura lui sauta dessus, armée de bandage et de tous les enseignements appris du Godaime. Avec Kurenai, la fille aux cheveux roses soignèrent comme elle put Hinata.

« Tu devrais aller voir Tsunade-sama.

- Demain. Pas aujourd'hui. Fatiguée.

- Tu vas aller dormir où, Hinata-chan ? » questionna Lee, inquiet. « Et puis, que s'est-il passé ? T'as gagné ?

- Oh Lee. Tu poses trop de questions. » Hinata se leva, tant bien que mal, son pied droit souffrant malgré les soins octroyés par Sakura. « Merci. A demain. » articula-t-elle partant.

Ces compagnons la regardèrent s'en aller et la virent entrer chez le coiffeur du village.

* * *

Naruto avait appris la nouvelle par Lee qui avait accouru chez lui, talonné de près par Sakura. Depuis il avait parcouru le village de long en large. Même chez Tsunade, on n'avait sût le renseigner. Hiashi restait le chef du clan et nul ne sût pourquoi Hinata était partie de chez elle dans un tel état.

Malgré ces fameuses fiançailles avec Sasuke, Naruto était réellement inquiet pour Hinata. A tel point qu'il était même passé chez les Inuzuka. Kiba le regarda de travers tandis que la mère de ce dernier lui renseigna qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue.

Le soleil se couchait quand, totalement dépité, il prit place au bar d'un restaurant miteux de Konoha. Au moins là, il pourrait boire à sa soif sans que personne ne lui fasse remarquer. Il commanda son deuxième saké lorsqu'il entendit un rire qui lui fit chaud au ventre.

« Hinata ?

- He bien, Na-ru-to-kun !» articula-t-elle, moqueuse. « On ne dit plus bonjour ?

- Mais … Hinata … »

Naruto déglutit difficilement … Hinata n'avait plus la même signature de chakra.

* * *

Note d'Envert aux lecteurs :

Hirike est une technique interdite développée par les Hyuuga. Elle consiste à planter l'index, le majeur, l'annulaire et le joli petit doigt entre les cinq dernières vertèbres afin de stopper le flux de chakra vers le cerveau et seulement le cerveau. Les autres organes vitaux continuent de fonctionner mais le cerveau ne fonctionnant plus, la personne continue à vivre telle une décérébrée. (Pure invention, non présente dans Naruto.)

Kipuu … est une autre technique pas très bien vue mais qui reste une surprise :D Niark niark !

Envert : Alors heureux ?

EvilSpartan : Troooopp Boooonnnnnnn ... Encooooore...

Envert : Hein ?

EvilSpartan : ENCORE DU COMBAT ET DU SANG !! BASTOOOOON !!

Envert : Irrécupérable...

Voilà les réposes aux reviews !

Toto : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Hé oui on en fait voir à nos pauvre petits ninjas ! On espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

!!DoDo!! : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite en espérant que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue !

Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews et comme d'habitude un petit teaser du prochain chapitre :

_Le dernier Jeu avant la Guerre... Car demain tous se séparent... La rébellion débute à Konoha..._

A bientot et bisous !

Envert et EvilSpartan


	11. Chapitre 11 Première partie

**Disclaimer : Naruto et co appartiennent à M. Kishimoto. On ne se fait pas de sous-sous sur cette histoire hein :D (Enfin l'idée d'utiliser la nature c'est la notre hihi (Cf Chapitre 409 de Shippuuden))**

_Encore un chapitre qui arrive assez tard ! Mais il est là et bien là ! Enfin sa première partie Nous avons décidé de le scinder en deux parties car il termine la première partie d'Une plaie et il y avait tellement de choses à y écrire qu'il fallait bien 2 parties au moins !_

_Avec ma collègue nous avons créé un livejournal pour tous ceux qui veulent savoir où nous en sommes dans l'écriture de la fic. L'adresse est uneplaie.._

_Comme d'habitude les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en fin de chapitre tandis que les autres ont leurs réponses par petits messages de ma collègue _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Envert & EvilSpartan_

* * *

Une plaie - Chapitre 11

Première partie

_« Hinata ?_

_- Hé bien, Na-ru-to-kun !» articula-t-elle, moqueuse. « On ne dit plus bonjour ?_

_- Mais … Hinata … »_

_Naruto déglutit difficilement … Hinata n'avait plus la même signature de chakra._

Rien n'était comme auparavant. Sa bonne odeur avait disparu sous des effluves de sang et de sueur. Sa voix était cassée, fatiguée, un peu folle ; ses mouvements mal assurés. Et surtout, son chakra n'avait plus la même « course ». Naruto se souvenait bien du rythme lent et tranquille, qui coulait sans heurts dans les veines d'Hinata Hyuuga. Pour couleur, il avait un bleu foncé profond mais néanmoins très lumineux. Désormais, le bleu de son chakra était toujours foncé mais des sortes d'éclairs bleus clairs le parcouraient. Comme si elle avait un double chakra. Un calme, comme elle et un, instable, qui affolait l'autre.

« Je… je ne comprends pas … »

Il entendit le rire perlé d'Hinata, un rien moqueur, un rien désabusé. Naruto devînt encore plus confus quand les mains de sa camarade lui enlevèrent sa veste. Elle rit une seconde, remarquant probablement le rouge de ses joues. Brusquement, elle posa la veste sur la tête blonde et se cacha dessous avec lui.

« Hi…

- Pschht ! On joue à cache-cache. On va nous trouver.

- Heu, Hinata. Tu es sous ma veste qui est sur ma tête, dans un bar loin d'être désert …

- Ah… tu es si ennuyeux parfois. » soupira-t-elle d'une voix faussement triste. Naruto la sentit qui se pencha dans son cou et, troublé, il ne comprit pas que les agiles mains d'Hinata venaient de faire tomber son bandeau. La lumière filtrait quelque peu dessous sa veste noire et il vit le visage d'Hinata presque nez à nez avec le sien. Avec horreur, il vit ses lèvres tuméfiées et ensanglantées, ses traits tirés par la fatigue, la douleur et probablement par la tristesse. Ses beaux cheveux avaient perdu de leur éclat bleuté. A peine longs de cinq-six centimètres, ils étaient en bataille et indisciplinés. Ses yeux en paraissaient encore plus grands. Ces derniers pétillaient malgré tout de malice et il y nageait un beau reflet doré.

« Alors ? » questionna-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Alors ? Je vais devoir t'appeler copain maintenant à ce que je vois. » Il passa une main dans les courts cheveux noirs, encore tout retourné par cette étrange vision. « Ah lala Hinata. Tu es une drôle de créature. »

« Ah oui ? » Ses traits esquissèrent une moue légèrement déçue. Naruto haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Hinata avait tellement changé. Bien-sûr, Hanabi n'était pas tendre, Naruto était bien placé pour le savoir. Mais Hinata lui avait montré qu'elle avait plus d'une corde à son arc.

« Remets moi le bandeau, Hinata. On s'en va. Tu pues le sang.

- Et la sueur.

- En effet. Mais une jeune fille convenable n'est pas sensée parler de ça. » dit-il en renouant le bandeau qu'elle lui tendait.

« Etre convenable ne m'a pas aidée jusqu'à présent. »

Naruto aurait voulu répondre qu'être peu convenable ne l'avait pas aidé non plus… mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Puis, ayant vérifié que son bandeau tenait bien, il ôta la veste de leurs deux têtes, les révélant à nouveau aux yeux du monde. Les regards étaient évidemment tournés vers eux, certains dégoûtés, d'autres curieux, quelques uns amusés. Même s'il ne pouvait les voir, il sentait leurs présences ainsi que leurs chakras et tous ces voyeurs l'énervaient. Jamais, ils ne pourraient être tranquilles. Sa main saisit celle de la jeune fille.

« Allez, on y va. »

* * *

Hinata s'amusait à marcher dans les pas de Naruto. Au début, il s'en était offusqué : ils n'étaient plus des gosses ! Et Hinata de répondre qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait jamais été. Peut-être était-il temps. Le visage du blond s'était fermé, ses lèvres se turent. Mais il l'avait laissé faire et peu à peu, il s'était pris au jeu, faisant des sauts du le côté ou changeant le rythme de sa marche. La jeune fille riait aux éclats de voir les passants les dévisager, les prenant pour des fous. Avec amusement, elle constata qu'elle aussi devenait une paria pour le village. Ainsi, elle aurait peut-être moins de difficulté à le quitter.

« On y est. »

Un frisson d'effroi lui parcourut l'échine quand elle comprit où ils se trouvaient : l'appartement d'Ino. Maintenant, elle reconnaissait les volées d'escalier, le pas de la porte.

« Naruto … je …

- Je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller. Je crois savoir que toi non plus. Et tu as vraiment besoin d'un bain. »

La clé qu'il tenait cliqueta dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant un courant d'air s'échapper. La tête basse et honteuse au souvenir de sa camarade décédée, Hinata entra dans l'appartement. Il était vide, nul peinture ou photo au mur, nulle armoire. Les fenêtres étaient toutes grandes ouvertes. Il n'y avait que trois pièces. La chambre, la cuisine qui faisait office de salle à manger, et la salle de bain. La cuisine comportait le plus de meuble avec sa table bancale, deux chaises, un frigo, une petite armoire à vaisselle, son évier et ses becs de gaz. Elle était propre, il n'y avait pas de vaisselle dans l'évier … ce qui l'étonna après le portrait de « Naruto-le-porc » que lui avait dressé Sakura. La chambre était vide, si ce n'est un fin matelas posé au sol, un coussin et une couverture. Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Naruto déposa le bandeau sur la table de la cuisine et entra dans la salle de bain.

« Je te fais couler un bain. Installe-toi. Il doit y avoir de quoi manger dans le frigo. » Et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Hinata regarda ses mains et y vit le sang séché. Son costume était déchiré à plusieurs endroits, heureusement rien d'indécent. Il était aussi souillé que le reste de son corps, trempé de sueur et de sang. Seuls ses cheveux étaient propres. La Hyuuga remarqua seulement l'état pitoyable et repoussant dans lequel elle était. Comme si elle sortait d'une brume épaisse. Elle était sale, elle était puante, elle était en colère, elle était triste. Malgré elle, ses yeux se mirent à couler, brûlant son visage, irrité par le sel de la transpiration et l'hématome de ses lèvres. Ses entrailles se retournèrent et sa gorge se serra. D'un bond, elle entra dans la salle de bain, poussant un Naruto torse-nu et choqué, et se mit à vomir dans la cuvette des WC. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer et de hoqueter entre les coups. Accroché au pot, elle sentait revenir amèrement à la réalité et comprenait enfin ce qui s'était passé : elle avait gagné malgré les efforts combinés de toute sa famille, Neji mis-à-part, et elle avait quitté le clan. Enfin, elle cracha difficilement la bile qu'elle avait en bouche. Elle sentit alors la main doucement posée sur la nuque, qui la caressait comme pour la calmer. Depuis combien de temps ? Elle ne le savait.

« Alors, t'es enfin revenue à tes sens ? »

Elle hocha la tête honteusement.

« C'est pas grave. J'en ai vu d'autres. Allez, viens. »

Hinata ne sentait plus rien de son corps, si ce n'était les meurtrissures. Fatiguée et lasse, elle se laissa faire, telle un pantin désarticulé. Naruto la souleva sans effort et la déposa sur un vieux seau en bois retourné. Il déboutonna chastement sa chemise, découvrant ses plaies encore rouges même si elles avaient été refermées. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge, détournant ses pupilles fendues. Il enleva ses sandales, tira sur son pantalon et, le rouge aux joues, fit descendre sa petite culotte. Hinata, morte de fatigue, vit la pitié qui s'affichait sur les traits de son ami à la vue des bleus sur son corps. Il se leva, emportant tous ses habits, sandales comprises, et Hinata supposa qu'il les jetait. Un bruit de pluie la sonna et, se retournant, elle vit le bain qui se remplissait d'eau chaude et fumante. Elle resta assise sur le petit seau et attendit qu'il revienne. Un instant plus tard, il était là ; il avait enlevé ses chaussures.

« Je… je… enfin ça va être froid. » dit-il d'une voix peu assurée.

Hinata se réveilla brusquement de sa seconde torpeur quand il lui renversa un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête !

« M'enfin ! » s'indigna-t-elle… avant de rougir quand elle comprit que Naruto l'avait déshabillée et était juste en face d'elle.

« C'était trop tentant !

- HEIN ?

- L-l'eau froide, j-je parle bien de l'eau froide. » bégaya-t-il. Il posa prestement le seau et passa derrière Hinata. Hinata décida de se laisser faire, pour une fois qu'on s'occupait d'elle. Il lui savonna le corps, doucement, juste assez pour enlever le sang séché, essayant d'éviter tant bien que mal les bleus. Les paupières d'Hinata se refermèrent, essayant de ne pas pleurer encore une fois. C'était trop pour une seule journée. Elle respirait par longues inspirations, hoquetant encore quelques fois.

« J'aimerais bien pouvoir t'aider pour les plaies. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas faire ça correctement, comme pour tes yeux.

- Mes yeux vont bien, Naruto. » le rassura-t-elle. Elle passa la main sur la fine croix qui la marquerait sûrement à vie.

Elle sentit les mains de Naruto la quitter pendant qu'il fermait le robinet du bain et qu'il y puisait un seau. Plus doucement que la première fois, il versa l'eau chaude sur Hinata. La chaleur lui fit du bien, apaisant un peu ses blessures.

« Viens. »

Elle voulut se lever mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il la prit dans ses bras et, avec une tendresse infinie, il la posa dans la baignoire, se trempant les bras. Il remit ses blonds cheveux vers l'arrière, les mouillant au passage. Hinata cligna des paupières en remarquant que les yeux de son ami étaient aussi rouges que les siens, comme si lui aussi avait pleuré. Hinata cala son dos au fond du bain qui était gigantesque pour un si petit appartement. Trois personnes auraient facilement s'y baigner ensemble. La jeune Hyuuga s'y sentait toute petite.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle.

« Y a pas de quoi. Je… je …

- Hum ?

- Je peux ?

- Tu peux quoi ? » demanda-t-elle naïvement avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. « Oh… Je… Ou…Oui… »

Maladroitement, Naruto se retourna pour enlever ses vêtements et les faire pendre au crochet posé sur la porte, fermée. Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en le contemplant, nu comme un ver. Elle essaya de ne pas regarder trop vers le bas, déglutit difficilement quand il prit place en face d'elle dans le bain. Elle haussa les sourcils quand elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle et ramena ses jambes vers elle, en bien faible protection. Après tout, elle avait accepté. Mais les mains se saisirent très chastement de sa cheville droite et se mirent à la masser, à la soigner. Hinata se décontracta ; il était tellement différent de Kiba et des autres. Elle se relâcha car après tout, elle avait choisi.

* * *

Du haut de l'arbre où il s'était installé, Sasuke contemplait le campement qui abritait son « groupe » en dessous de lui. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Ansset qui arrivait après sa mission. Il sauta de branche en branche et atterrit juste devant le ninja le plus mal habillé du monde.

« WOUAHHHH ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! »

Pour toute réponse il reçut l'habituel rictus méprisant de l'Uchiwa.

« Ta mission ?

- Ouah !! Salut Sasuke ! Comment ça va ? Moi ça va pas mal !

- Arrête tes conneries ...

- Ok ok ... mais tu gagnerais à être un peu plus diplomate et courtois.

- Je t'ai posé une question, dit un Sasuke qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Pfff... t'es pas drôle... Bon, en ce qui concerne Hinata les choses suivent leur cours... mais elle est encore hésitante... Peut-être à cause du blond...

- Ce n'est pas un problème, je l'ai déjà battu une fois... je peux recommencer... et puis lorsqu'Hinata comprendra quel monstre il est, elle le laissera comme tout le monde.

- Tu es bien sûr de toi, dit Ansset avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce tu insinues ?

- Juste qu'Hinata est moins prévisible que tu ne le crois...

-... et au sujet de ta deuxième mission ?

- Là, ce ne sont pas des nouvelles très réjouissantes. La rébellion bouge plus vite que prévu. Le coup d'état est pour très bientôt. A ce rythme là, le délai que nous avons laissé à Hinata sera trop long et elle sera prise à parti... mais il y a encore pire...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je ne sais pas s'ils sont alliés mais les sbires de Kabuto et Orochimaru sont au courant de la rébellion et ils comptent certainement en profiter...

- En effet, ça complique les choses. »

Sasuke resta silencieux un moment devant Ansset qui attendait un ordre de son chef.

« Bon ...on n'a pas vraiment le choix.. .soupira Sasuke

- Alors, tu décides quoi ?

- On passe au plan B. Je ne peux me permettre d'affronter Orochimaru _et _l'Akatsuki isolé. Je vais écrire une lettre à l'Hokage l'informant de mon retour et que je reviens pour chercher ma fiancée.

- Et tu crois qu'ils vont céder si facilement ?

- Ils n'auront pas vraiment le choix, nous sommes fiancés, il est normal que je la veuille auprès de moi.

- Et pour sa famille ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas...Ils sont tellement convaincu qu'ils auront un nouveau doujutsu qu'ils ne s'y opposeront pas. Bon, défais le camp, j'écris ma lettre, je l'envoie et on se met en marche vers Konoha.

- Tout le groupe ? Tout le groupe part ?

- On est trois pour le moment. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Nous ne sommes pas un vaste groupe. On passera inaperçu.

- Fais semblant de ne pas comprendre, Sasuke-kuuuun. » Ansset, les mains sur les hanches, narguait Sasuke. Il aimait par dessus tout le prendre en tort, mentant, se cachant devant des faux semblants. C'était tout le bénéfice d'une connaissance d'enfance... car avec l'Uchiwa, personne ne pouvait prétendre à une amitié, d'enfance ou non. Sasuke n'avait jamais eu d'amis et n'en avait jamais voulu. Et cela rendait les choses plus faciles à gérer pour Ansset. Contrairement à Hinata qui était amie avec tout le monde, il était plus difficile de lui tirer dans le dos si jamais les choses tournaient mal. Mais Ansset ne voyait pas comment les choses tourneraient mal.

Sasuke savait très bien ce à quoi Ansset pensait. Il l'avait toujours su. Tout le monde avait toujours su; à part Hinata qui n'y avait jamais pensé. Pourtant, pour une fois, il devait admettre – silencieusement – que l'autre avait raison. Sasuke se tut, le regard noir vers son compagnon.

« Bien, on le laissera aux abords de Konoha.

- Ok boss ! » Et Ansset, ravi de sa petite victoire, disparut vers le camp, laissant Sasuke derrière lui, pensif.

_Tu devras faire un choix... Uzumaki... Je te plains sincèrement... _

* * *

Naruto ne sût jamais quelle mouche l'avait piqué en cet instant. Un court instant, il était devenu mono-neuronal. Il y était allé. Il était bien entré dans le bain avec elle. La mouche devait l'avoir sacrément atteint elle-aussi pour qu'elle accepte. Nus comme des vers. Dans l'eau qui brûlait leur peau.

Naruto s'émerveillait désormais à chaque fois qu'il enlevait son bandeau. Avec amusement, il avait constaté que la vue prenait le pas sur les autres sens, voire les faussait. Bien que conscient de la traîtrise de ses yeux, il ne pouvait ôter son regard d'Hinata ; émerveillé des courbes bien dessinées de ses jambes – il n'osait trop regarder ailleurs sans rougir – mais était peiné d'y voir gravé tant de blessures. Bien sûr, Naruto savait que la vie de ninja était difficile mais Hinata avait été marquée de bien des cicatrices depuis son retour. Et d'une certaine façon, il s'en sentait de plus en plus coupable.

Perdu dans le flux de ses pensées, il remarqua à peine qu'elle quitta sa place au creux du bain pour sortir dans la cuisine. Troublé, il la vit revenir, vêtue d'un drap blanc. Elle n'avait visiblement pas pris la peine de se sécher car le drapé était mouillé à plusieurs endroits. Elle s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire à hauteur de son coude.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

- Hé bien … » avoua-t-elle. « J'ai remarqué que je ne m'étais pas brossée les dents … J'ai pris une brosse à dent qui était encore dans son emballage, posée sur la table.

- Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu es partie ! Tu es drôle !

- Beuh ! » s'agaça-t-elle, lui tirant la langue.

« Une jeune fille bien élevée ne tire pas la langue, demoiselle !

- Je ne fus pas élevée du tout. » Naruto aurait voulu se mordre la langue quand il vit la tristesse aux creux des yeux de son amie.

« Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas à ça.» Ses épaules se haussèrent comme un infime pardon pour une faute qu'il n'avait, somme toute, pas commise.

« Fais moi une place, Naruto. » Le rouge aux joues, il vit le drap blanc glisser à terre et Hinata se glisser derrière lui, tout contre son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'en sais trop rien. Je ne pense pas non plus.» Naruto la sentit se caller entre la froide paroi du bain et son propre dos. Gêné, il voulut partir mais elle le retînt par la main. « Reste. S'il te plaît. On n'a plus rien qui ne nous retienne, si ?

- Je suppose que non.» Un peu hésitant, il se rassit, tremblant, entre les jambes d'Hinata. D'une main, elle l'appuya contre elle et guida la tête blonde dans le creux de son cou. Ses jambes voulurent se croiser mais elle n'osa.

« Je…

- Tu peux, Hinata. Au point où on en est. » dit-il accompagné d'un rire un peu forcé. Depuis longtemps, il sentait tout petit devant ce petit bout de femme. Il prit doucement son pied droit et l'amena vers son torse. Il sourit … il avait une tendresse particulière pour ce pied.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Quoi ?

- Mon pied. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui s'est passé là-bas.

- Ouais. J'aurais pu arriver plus tôt. J'aurais dû t'aider.

- C'était mon combat. Et puis j'avais tellement envie de te prouver que je pouvais être …

- Etre quoi ? » demanda-t-il, la tête en arrière cherchant son regard. Mais Hinata regardait un point invisible, droit devant elle, dans le mur.

« Etre plus que ce tu avais vu … ou pas vu de moi … avant que tu ne partes.

- Je ne comprends pas. » Mais le jeune homme avait quelque peu peur de comprendre. Essayant de se rassurer, il cacha les mains d'Hinata dans les siennes, jouant gauchement avec ses doigts.

« Bien sûr que si. Tu ne la voyais qu'elle, Sakura. Tu ne m'as jamais vue.

- C'est faux.

- Bien sûr que non. Tu la voyais elle, tu voyais Sasuke, tu voyais Kakashi… mais je ne faisais pas assez de bruits pour toi.

- Si tu le dis.

- Ah le déni ! C'est pas joli joli !

- T'es bête …

- Oui c'est vrai. J'aurais du faire plus de bruit …

- T'en as fait suffisamment quand je suis revenu.

- Remuons les jolis souvenirs hein …

- C'est pas ça Hinata. Mais tu n'es pas la seule à avoir souffert. Tu m'as rejetée plus d'une fois avec une hargne que je ne te soupçonnais pas. Et ne me dis pas que je ne t'avais pas vue alors …

- On crève l'abcès ce soir ? Soirée vidange ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ca nous ferait du bien, non ?

- Si tu le dis, Naruto. » Naruto sentit son corps se raidir de tension.

« Ne m'en veux pas, Hinata. Mais j'ai besoin qu'on soit au calme après ce soir. Dans nos têtes je veux dire.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- Tout. Pourquoi as-tu été aussi en colère quand je suis revenu ?

- Parce que j'avais enfin avancé. Tu-tu comprends … depuis que je suis petite, j'ai regardé vers toi… Je …

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Ah c'est facile comme question ! » rit-elle. « Parce que la première fois qu'on s'est vus, tu n'as pas eu peur de mes yeux.

- Je… je ne …

- Oh je sais, tu ne t'en souviens pas. On s'était juste croisés, un jour de pluie, j'attendais que mon père sorte du bureau de l'Hokage quand tu es arrivé dans le couloir, couvert de peinture et tiré par l'oreille par Iruka-sensei. Tu m'as regardé et tu as dit que j'avais de jolis yeux. C'est la première fois qu'on me parlait comme à quelqu'un de normal, ma mère mise à part. Alors, je me suis mise à te chercher du regard quand je sortais de la rue. Ah ! Si tu savais comme j'ai été jalouse de Sasuke quand il t'a ravi ton premier baiser, le petit cochon ! » Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et Naruto sentit malgré lui l'amertume monter en lui.

« En parlant de l'autre crétin …

- Hum ? Sasuke ?

- Oui. » Naruto ne put s'empêcher de refermer un peu plus fort l'étreinte de ses doigts sur ceux de la jeune fille, une fois la question posée. « C'est lui, n'est ce pas ? Ton fiancé ?

- E-écoute … peu-peu m'importe comment tu l'as su. Il aurait très bien pu te le dire pour t'enrager. Mais sache … sache juste que … je ne l'ai pas choisi. Je n'ai eu que très rarement le choix dans ma courte vie.

- Tu as pourtant choisi Kiba.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Tu n'étais pas là. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que tu avais un tant soit peu d'affection pour moi …

- Et Kiba en avait …

- Oui …

- Et tu en avais …

- Oui. Je ne suis pas comme ça … Je veux dire que …

- Je sais, Hinata. Pardonne-moi. Je pose les mauvaises questions. Mais … tu l'aimes encore … non ?

- Oui. Enfin … non ? Peux-tu comprendre ? Ce fut ma première famille chez lui. Et je crois que je l'aimais sincèrement… Mais je ne pense pas que parler de ça te fera sentir mieux dans ta tête…

- Je … je n'en sais rien. J'ai peur de comprendre. Tu-tu l'aimes donc encore ?

- Et toi Naruto ? Aimes-tu encore Sakura ? Ou aimes-tu I... » Il entendit la voix d'Hinata mourir dans sa gorge. Il imagina bien son embarras car lui aussi avait oublié quelques secondes qu'Ino n'était plus là. Il s'attendait à ce que feu son amie entre dans son appartement, le sien, celui d'Ino qu'il squattait avec la gentille permission des parents Yamanaka. Alors, il n'en voulait pas à Hinata d'avoir failli prononcer le nom d'Ino mais aucun son ne dépassait le seuil de ses lèvres.

« J-je s-sui-uis dé-dé-so-so-solééee... » Le bégayement d'Hinata sortit Naruto de sa torpeur.

« Je t'en prie, Hinata, ne bégaye pas. » Il se tourna un peu. La position n'était pas des plus confortables; il était à peu prêt certain qu'Hinata ressentait la même sensation de gêne. Néanmoins, il lui attrapa tendrement le menton, cambrant le dos pour se hausser un peu vers elle. « Moi aussi je me tais. Si on arrêtait de parler... » Il crut voir un sourire se poser sur les lèvres d'Hinata mais il était tellement ailleurs quand sa bouche toucha la sienne qu'il crut rêver. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, rompant le baiser d'Hinata. Il eut peur un instant de l'avoir vexée mais il ne vit que l'amusement sur les traits de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? » s'amusa-t-elle. N'importe quelle autre fille se serait offusquée qu'on ait ri pendant un baiser, mais pas elle, et Naruto en était vraiment heureux.

« J'ai cru te voir sourire au moment où j'allais t'embrasser. Et puis j'étais content.

- Et tu as bien raison, Uzumaki. » dit-elle en se levant, éclaboussant le blond par la même occasion.

- Et où allez-vous, mademoiselle Hinata?

- Dans la chambre, évidemment.

- Hé hé. Tu n'y arriveras pas. » affirma-t-il joyeusement en bondissant de la baignoire.

* * *

Deux ombres surveillaient Konoha du haut une proche montagne.

« Tu crois qu'il viendra avec nous, Itachi ?

- Pas de gaieté de coeur, mais il viendra de lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Quand il verra le vrai visage de Konoha... Il viendra...

- Tu parles de la Rébellion ?

- En partie mais je suppose que mon petit frère va venir à Konoha chercher sa fiancée.

- Tu penses qu'ils vont se battre ?

- Non... la Hyuga les en empêchera...

- Hé ben... pas facile pour ce gamin ...

- Tu deviens bien mielleux Kisame...

- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Je veux dire qu'à sa place, pas mal de gens auraient pété les plombs...

- En effet, et c'est bien pour cela qu'il fait une recrue de choix... »

Les deux ombres se regardèrent en souriant et reprirent leur surveillance du village...

* * *

Hinata bailla longuement. Ses nuits s'étaient grandement écourtées et le jour ne semblait plus finir. Un court moment de répit l'avait quelque peu requinquée. Elle se leva, laissant Naruto couché en travers du lit, dormant tel une marmotte, d'un sommeil lourd et profond. Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, elle allait en profiter pour se laver et se redonner une apparence un peu moins sauge. Elle sourit, pensant qu'au moins elle n'aurait plus besoin de s'occuper de ses cheveux.

Hinata fixa longuement ses propres traits dans le miroir, tout en brossant ses dents. Heureusement, le miroir situé au dessus de l'évier ne montrait que son buste. La jeune fille ne voulait pas voir le reste des blessures marquant chaque partie de son corps. Hanabi ne l'avait pas ratée. Rageusement, Hinata se brossait les dents tout en pensant qu'elle aurait du être plus courageuse et lui faire avaler sa salive, lui rendre coup pour coup. Neji lui avait bien dit : elle était trop gentille. Néanmoins, elle était heureuse de ce combat ... elle avait flanqué une frousse effroyable à son père. Son père avait eu peur. Il savait qu'elle avait le Kippu et il savait ce que cela impliquait pour lui et le reste du clan. Un secret père-fille qui l'emplissait une joie malsaine. Et en ça, Hinata avait changé.

« A quoi tu penses ? » questionna Naruto qui avait surgi derrière elle. Hinata sourit au reflet du jeune homme, lui indiquant qu'elle se brossait les dents, impossible donc de répondre.

« J'espère que ce n'était pas à moi au moins, tu avais l'air féroce ! Enfin, au moins, tu es en forme toi ... Raaah ! Tu m'as é-pui-sé ! » Feignant un court moment de s'en plaindre, il attendit qu'Hinata ait fini avant de la reprendre de son étreinte.

* * *

Il était chose rare que toutes les équipes de la « génération dorée » et les senseïs se retrouvent réunis dans le bureau de l'Hokage et cela ne présageait rien de bon aux yeux des jeunes présents.

« Pourquoi l'Hokage nous a tous demandé de venir ? s'interrogea Tenten.

- Tu te trompes, Tenten, nous ne sommes pas tous là, répondit Neji d'un ton agacé. »

Et en effet, en regardant plus attentivement, Tenten ne vit ni Naruto ni Hinata.

« Mais où sont-ils ces deux-là ? Je n'ai plus vu Hinata depuis son combat avec Hanabi et c'est comme si Naruto avait disparu de la circulation.»

Sa question resta sans réponse car Tsunade et Shizune arrivèrent dans le bureau. L'Hokage prit place dans son fauteuil, Shizune à côté d'elle arborait un air triste, son petit cochon serré dans ses bras. Bien calée au fond du siège, Tsunade prit finalement la parole.

« Vous vous doutez que si je vous ai tous fait venir ici, c'est que l'heure est grave.

- Attendez, Tsunade-sensei, Naruto et Hinata ne sont pas là! » Remarqua Sakura.

« Je le sais, je ne les ai pas prévenus. Et je vous demanderez de ne rien leur révéler au sujet de cette réunion. »

Tout le monde la regardaient, médusé. Elle qui était si proche de Naruto, elle qui aurait tout fait pour le faire devenir Hokage, le traitait comme s'il ne faisait plus partie du village. Elle paraissait néanmoins inquiète. Shikamaru haussa le sourcil et pour une fois se sentit concerné. Il s'appuya contre le mur et écouta attentivement, se demandant s'il révélerait ce tardif entretien aux deux absents.

« Bien commençons par les moins mauvaises nouvelles. J'ai reçu une lettre de Sasuke. Il viendra dans quelques jours au village. »

Tout le monde fut stupéfait de cette déclaration sauf Sakura qui bondit de joie.

« Je le savais ! Mon Sasuke revient enfin !

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Sakura. Sasuke ne revient pas. Il vient juste chercher Hinata.

- H-H-Hinata ?? Mais p-p-pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec ça ?

- Ça c'est un secret du village que je ne peux te révéler... »

La joie de Sakura retomba. Pourquoi venait-il chercher Hinata et pas elle ? Soudain elle sentit Neji lui poser la main sur son épaule. Il s'avança et fit face au groupe.

« Sasuke vient chercher Hinata car ... depuis leur troisième anniversaire, ils sont fiancés. Les Hyuuga et les Uchiwa avaient passé un accord pour essayer de mettre sur pied un nouveau doujutsu... »

Après avoir lâché cette « bombe », Neji retrouva calmement la place qu'il occupait quelques secondes auparavant. Tout le monde resta bouche-bée par cette révélation, surtout Sakura dont le monde semblait s'effondrer sous ses pieds.

« Maintenant que vous êtes au courant, reprit Tsunade, je dois vous parler de la situation interne du village. Une rébellion se met en place pour me renverser, je ne l'ai appris que très récemment.

- Comment ? s'écria Lee, Mais qui peut bien avoir une idée pareille ? » Gai posa une main sur le tête de son élève et lui fit signe de se taire. Kakashi se tenait à ses côtés et se raidit à l'entente de la nouvelle. Ancien Anbû, il savait beaucoup des complots de Konoha mais Shikamaru se doutait que de ne pas être au courant d'une chose aussi grosse qu'une rébellion blessait un tantinet sa fierté.

- Le conseil, avec Hiashi Hyuuga à sa tête. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Neji pour voir sa réaction. Neji essayait de ne rien laisser paraître mais une immense colère l'envahissait et ses poings se seraient avec force.

« Depuis que Jiraya m'a renseigné sur cette affaire, je n'ai plus de nouvelle de lui. C'est pour cela que je compte sur vous.

- Comment cela ? Demanda Asuma.

- Vous accueillerez Sasuke à son arrivée et lui demanderez de s'occuper de la rébellion et vous veillerez à ce que Naruto ne l'approche pas. Je ne vous cache pas que la rébellion peut nous attaquer au moment où nous nous y attendrons le moins, mais leur objectif principal est Naruto, ils n'ont pas eu vent du retour de Sasuke...

- Attendez... Dit calmement Shikamaru, Le cas échéant, vous voulez leur laisser Naruto ? Qu'est qui se passe ?

- Mon objectif principal est la sécurité des villageois face à la menace d'Orochimaru et de l'Akatsuki... Et si pour cela je dois sacrifier Naruto... Je le ferai... dit-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. »

Tout les ninjas présents furent surpris de cette réaction de l'Hokage... Que s'est-il passé entre elle et Naruto ?

« AVEZ VOUS COMPRIS VOTRE MISSION ? Cria-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise

- Oui Hokage-sama ! Répondirent tous les ninjas en s'inclinant.

- Vous pouvez disposer... »

Elle s'assit de nouveau sur sa chaise et leur tourna le dos mais tout le monde pu entendre qu'elle sanglotait...

* * *

Naruto avait perdu toute notion du temps. Depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité passée à toute allure, ils vivaient sur son stock de ramens. La peur l'avait un moment pris au ventre, que ferait-il si Hinata ne supportait plus le fameux plat et voulait sortir faire les courses ? La pensée était puérile mais il pressentait que tout se briserait une fois sortis de cette chambre. Heureusement, la jeune femme ne s'était jamais plainte de la soupe de nouilles et l'idylle avait continué. Naruto savait que cela prendrait fin un jour et que tout le village tomberait sur eux. Il voulait simplement faire durer les choses un peu plus longtemps. Pourtant, il avait été longuement persuadé qu'après deux jours, on serait venu chercher Hinata. Mais personne n'était venu déranger leurs ébats et leurs longues discussions. Et, entre les deux, le jeune homme ne savait ce qu'il préférait.

Les conversations avec Hinata étaient une réelle joute mentale, elle ne bégayait quasiment plus et lui donnait un petit coup quand il s'en moquait. La jeune fille avait beaucoup de recul sur beaucoup de situations, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais parié au vu de l'accueil qu'elle lui avait réservé lors de son retour. Elle avait alors timidement avoué qu'il était le sujet où elle devenait aussi intelligente que Lee face à Sakura, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Naruto la questionnait sans cesse mais Hinata empruntait toujours comme des chemins déviés pour ne pas répondre et lui faire croire qu'elle l'avait fait. Parfois, il tombait dans le panneau. De sa mère et sa famille, il n'apprit rien. Elle ne parlait volontiers que sur Neji pour qui elle semblait vouer une véritable admiration. Elle lui avait parlé de Shino et de ses insectes, du fait qu'elle semblait comprendre un peu mieux Naruto grâce à ce dernier. Parce qu'il avait des insectes en lui, il était aussi vu comme un nuisant, dont seul le silence avait su lui acheter une place à Konoha. Naruto était aussi friand des commentaires d'Hinata sur Lee. Le jeune homme aux épais sourcils était devenu le confident de la Hyuuga et n'était pas si benêt qu'à y paraître, juste un peu plus vivant que la moyenne des gens.

Mais Naruto ne sût rien de plus car on frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir, quelque peu résigné, remit son bandeau sur ses yeux de dragon. Hinata le suivit, simplement vêtue d'un vieux tee-shirt à lui, beaucoup trop grand pour elle, à tel point que Naruto crut qu'elle avait minci.

« Bonjour Naruto, Hinata.

- On vous a laissé le plus de temps possible ...

- Merci les gars. » Naruto était sincère. Shikamaru et Shino se tenaient face à lui. Naruto reconnut leurs chakras.

« Écoute Naruto, Shino et moi sommes d'accord là-dessus. On vient chercher la jeune dame qui devrait mettre un pantalon. » s'amusa Shikamaru. Hinata piqua un fard mais resta, avide d'écouter la conversation.

« Sasuke est là. Enfin, il arrive. L'Hokage veut l'utiliser comme arme contre la Rébellion commandée par les Hyuugas et, apparemment, le Conseil des Sages. Je crois que Tsunade-Sama est acculée et ne sait plus que faire. Elle n'a que les rookies et quelques jounins fidèles. Pas suffisant contre des Anbus et les Hyuugas. Tu n'es pas censé confronter Sasuke, Naruto. Tu n'es pas censé être au courant. Mais ...

- Ok les gars, je vous ai entendus. Juste entendu. Ok.

- S'il te plaît ... Non, Naruto, on est pas obligés d'y aller, implora Hinata se rapprochant du blond.

- Bien sûr que si, Hinata. Il n'y a plus d'espoir pour nous ici. »

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que le combat d'Hinata avait pris fin et Neji n'avait toujours aucune nouvelles. Tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas à l'entrée du village, Neji semblait attendre quelqu'un. Les autres teams étaient venues pour « accueillir » Sasuke mais le Hyuuga regardait, lui, vers l'intérieur du village. Seuls étaient absents Shikamaru et Shino... et Neji les attendait avec rage. Sur ordre de l'Hokage, les deux hommes étaient partis à la recherche d'Hinata, la « fiancée », interdisant formellement au cousin Hyuuga d'y prendre part. Shikamaru lui ayant expliqué qu'il savait qu'il était le Miroir d'Hinata et qu'Hinata, par ce fait, aurait pu l'arrêter dès qu'elle le souhaitait. Une révélation qui avait surpris Neji mais il est vrai que Shikamaru avait devenu un élément vital à la survie de Konoha... et de ses secrets.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu les deux ombres qui avançaient vers le village.

Arrivés à la porte d'entrée du village tous virent Sasuke accompagné d'un autre ninja. Neji reconnût immédiatement le soi-disant médecin qui était venu prendre la tension d'Hinata à l'hôpital. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Tsunade prit la parole.

« Bienvenue à toi Uchiwa Sasuke.

- Bonjour Hokage-sama. Je vous présente Ansset.

- Enchanté ! Dit Ansset avec un grand sourire

- Où est Hinata ?

- Shino et Shikamaru sont partis la chercher, ils ne vont pas tarder. Pendant ce temps, je voudrais discuter avec toi de quelque chose d'important.

- Vous vous parler de la rébellion je présume ? »

Tsunade ainsi que tous les ninjas présents furent surpris que Sasuke soit si bien informé sur la situation interne du village.

« Je vois que tu es déjà au courant... cela me facilite les choses... J'aimerai que tu restes et que tu éradiques cette menace avec nous

- Je vois ... mais le fait est que mes objectifs sont totalement différents...

- Écoute, si tu nous aides, Konoha pourra vous accueillir toi et ton groupe. En tant que sbire d'Orochimaru, aucun village ne t'acceptera. Nous seuls ferons table rase de tes fautes. Et tu aurais une place de choix dans la hiérarchie de Konoha. Alors, aide-nous !

Les ninjas présents furent surpris du comportement de Tsunade face à Sasuke. Jadis personne n'osait se mesurer à elle mais là elle était méconnaissable. Seule Sakura, qui était en extase devant _son_ Sasuke ne disait mot.

Sasuke se décala légèrement et regarda derrière Tsunade. Il vit arriver Shino et Shikamaru accompagnant une Hinata méconnaissable. Ses cheveux longs avaient laissé place à une coupe à la garçonne. Elle ne portait plus les habits traditionnels des Hyuugas mais elle portait des vêtements beaucoup trop amples pour elle aux couleurs noir et orange. Ansset se rapprocha alors de Sasuke et dit d'un ton moqueur :

« Je t'avais dit que le blond poserait des problèmes... »

Sasuke se retourna vivement vers lui et lui lança un regard noir qui fit sourire Ansset.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, Hinata le salua :

« Bonjour Sasuke, Ansset.

- Bonjour Hinata, répondit platement Sasuke.

- Salut Hinata ! Dis donc tu commence à avoir les mêmes goûts que moi question fringues ! Ca te va super ! »

Hinata ne lui répondit que par un petit sourire. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke et lui demanda :

« Tu es venue me chercher, n'est-ce pas ?

- Au départ ce fut le cas... mais je viens d'avoir une proposition très intéressante de la par de l'Hokage. »

Elle se tourna vers Tsunade et vit l'Hokage comme jamais elle ne l'avait vue. Recroquevillée, le regard baissé presque implorant Sasuke lors que tout à coup une voix retentit.

« Regardez moi ça ! Ne serait-ce pas le retour de l'enfant prodige ? »

Hinata sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui cette voix appartenait. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas quittée pendant toute cette semaine.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix et ils virent Naruto se tenir fièrement en haut d'un poteau électrique toujours les yeux bandés.

« Uzumaki... grommela Sasuke » Il s'avança vers lui, sharingan activé.

Naruto sentit l'énergie de Sasuke se concentrer vers son visage. Il comprit immédiatement.

« Le sharingan...voyons ce qu'il peut faire face à ça... »

Il porta une main derrière son bandeau. Il tourna la tête vers Hinata

« Je suis désolé Hinata-chan, dit-il d'un air triste »

« Oh non... » gémit Hinata. Pour elle, Sasuke était un oiseau de mauvaises augures, de très mauvaises augures.

Naruto se tourna de nouveau vers Sasuke et d'un coup sec, il défit son bandeau qui tomba par terre dévoilant ainsi à tous son secret ...

* * *

EvilSpartan : On est de plus en plus sadique !! Maintenant on coupe les chapitres en deux

Envert : Mais c'est pour le suspense !!

EvilSpartan : Certes... Mais c'est aussi parce qu'on est des sadiques !! MUAHAHAHA

Envert : Et je bosse avec ça ...

Voilà maintenant les réposes aux reviews anonymes !

!!DoDo!! : Merci pour ta review ! Je sais c'est plus long que d'habitude mais la voilà !! Enjoy !

Pas de teaser cette semaine car c'est juste la seconde partie du chapitre ! Alors patience !

A bientot et bisous !

Envert et EvilSpartan


	12. Chapitre 11 Deuxième partie

**Disclaimer : Naruto et co appartiennent à M. Kishimoto. On ne se fait pas de sous-sous sur cette histoire hein :D (Enfin l'idée d'utiliser la nature c'est la notre hihi (Cf Chapitre 409 de Shippuuden))**

_Voilà enfin la suite du chapitre 11 ! Certes il arrive tard encore une fois mais les impondérables de la vie font qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement ( ouah quelle belle phrase !), et aussi saluons l'arrivée de notre nouvelle bêta-lectrice !!! on appaludit bien fort Spyria !! Allez ! Trèves de bavardages ! Je vous laisse découvrir la deuxième partie du chapitre 11 !_

_Comme d'habitude les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en fin de chapitre tandis que les autres ont leurs réponses par petits messages de ma collègue ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Envert & EvilSpartan_

* * *

Une plaie - Chapitre 11

Deuxième partie

_Naruto se tourna de nouveau vers Sasuke et d'un coup sec, il défit son bandeau qui tomba par terre dévoilant ainsi, à tous, son secret ...._

On dit que le silence est d'or et la parole, d'argent. Mais le silence qui régnait dans les rues de Konoha en ce moment n'avait rien du brillant doré habituellement reflet de ce métal précieux, il était pesant, étouffant. Chaque ninja présent regardait avec un mélange stupéfaction, de surprise et de peur, les yeux que le ninja blond daignait enfin leur montrer. Bien qu'ils avaient gardé ce bleu si intense d'autrefois, ils n'avaient plus rien d'humain. Et cela les terrifiait. Sasuke Uchiwa s'arrêta lui aussi, surpris. Il savait bien que Naruto avait fusionné son chakra avec celui de Kyubi, pourtant il ne s'attendait pas à pareil changement.

- « Hé bien, Naruto-kun, voilà un regard bien terrifiant... » Ricana l'Uchiwa.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto sortit un kunaï et le lanca vers Sasuke. La vitesse d'exécution du mouvement était telle que Sasuke ne put bouger. Mais le kunaï se planta dans le sol à côté de lui.

- « Pour quelqu'un avec de tels yeux tu vise extrêmement mal ! »

- « En es-tu si sûr, Sasuke-_kun_ » Dit-il, un brin moqueur. »

Celui-ci regarda le kunaï en question et vit qu'il s'était planté dans la tête d'un serpent camouflé dans le sol. Un rire sifflant attira leur attention.

- « SSSsss... Tu me déçois mon petit Sasuke, mais il faut dire que la vue de Naruto-kun est devenue très aiguisée... »

Tous se tournèrent vers le toit en face de Naruto pour y découvrir Orochimaru avec à ses côtés le fidèle Kabuto ainsi que de nombreux Anbus.

- « Orochimaru.... » Dit Tsunade entre ses dents en serrant les poings.

- « Bonjour chère Tsunade. Malheureusement pour toi, ce village est maintenant à moi. »

- « JAMAIS TU ENTENDS !!! » Hurla l'Hokage. « PAS TANT QUE JE SERAI VIVANTE ! »

- « Cela peut s'arranger... » Dit une voix monocorde.

Tous se tournèrent vers la rue menant au coeur du village pour y voir Hiashi Hyuga accompagné d'Hanabi, du conseil de Konoha et de nombreux ninjas.

Hinata, malgré tout cela, avança en direction du poteau où se tenait toujours Naruto. Elle voulait arrêter cette folie. Revenir quelques jours en arrière, là ou rien n'avait d'importance à part elle et Naruto. Mais en passant devant l'Uchiwa, celui-ci la retint de force près de lui. Elle le regarda fixement et voulu s'échapper mais n'y parvint pas. Elle commença à sangloter.

Naruto ricana en regardant fixement Orochimaru.

- « Tout le monde est là, la fête peut commencer ! »

Naruto tendit ses deux bras. Hanabi, reconnaissant la technique que Naruto avait utilisé contre elle à Suna, avertit son père qui tourna son attention vers le ninja blond. Et en effet, comme à Suna, Naruto créa deux Rasengan, l'un rouge et l'autre bleu et les fit se rencontrer. Après l'énorme détonation due à la fusion, tout le monde vit le petit soleil que Naruto tenait entre ses mains.

- « Prepare-toi sale serpent ! » Lança-t-il, et il se rua vers Orochimaru.

Celui-ci, voyant arriver Naruto à toute allure, ouvrit grand la bouche et déroula une immense langue qui s'enroula autour du buste de Kabuto et le plaça entre lui et Naruto. Malheureusement, Naruto ne put retenir son attaque et Kabuto la prit de plein fouet. Un trou béant sur le torse, Kabuto s'écroula sur le sol et tourna la tête avec ses dernières forces en direction d'Orochimaru.

- « P...Pour-quoi ....? »

- « Tu avais une mission simple : Me ramener le Byakugan. Tu as misérablement échoué à trois reprises. Dorénavant je me passerai de toi » Dit platement Orochimaru.

Et Kabuto mourut.

- « Tu es une ordure !! » Cria Naruto tout en envoyant un coup de poing dans la face d'Orochimaru.

Celui-ci esquiva et répondit.

- « Et toi tu es trop gentil ! » Ricana-t-il, avant d'envoyer une magistrale série de coup de poing dans le visage de Naruto.

Sentant que Naruto était déstabilisé par cette avalanche de coups, il en profita pour s'accroupir et lui décocher un puissant coup de pied au menton qui envoya le ninja blond dans les airs. Mais pas pour longtemps. Sa langue s'enroula autour de la cheville de Naruto et le fracassa par terre entre le groupe de Tsunade et celui d'Hiashi. Naruto était encastré dans le sol et peinait à se relever. Pendant ce laps de temps, Orochimaru fit apparaître son épée Kusanagi et la jeta en direction de Naruto. Le ninja blond s'en aperçut trop tard et elle le transperça au niveau du ventre.

- « SAISISSEZ-VOUS DE LUI ! » Cria Tsunade devant une assistance médusée.

- « Mais.... enfin... » Balbutia Lee.

- « SAISISSEZ VOUS DE LUI ! C'EST UN ORDRE !! » Cria-t-elle de plus belle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Trois ninjas disparurent du groupe de Tsunade. Alors que Naruto tentait tant bien que mal de se relever, il sentit une douleur intense au niveau de ses mains et de ses pieds. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait, il n'en revint pas. Kurenaï et Sakura lui avaient planté un kunaï dans chaque main et Asuma avait planté ses deux lames dans ses pieds. Tous trois le maintenaient ainsi au sol.

- « Mais enfin... » Dit Naruto, prit de court... « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?? »

- « Je sauve le village avec mon Sasuke-kun ! » Répondit Sakura.

- « Quoi ?? »

- « Sssss... Et oui Naruto-kun... Voilà le vrai visage de tes soi-disant amis que tu essayais de protéger... » Ricana Orochimaru.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, même ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis ne l'avaient en fait jamais toléré.... Il tourna sa tête vers Hinata. Il la vit pleurant près de Sasuke qui la tenait par le bras.

Lorsqu'il vit que Naruto les regardait, Sasuke tira Hinata vers lui et la serra contre lui tout en observant Naruto avec un rictus moqueur. Hinata essayait de se défaire de son emprise mais il était trop fort. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à trouver un peu d'espace, elle se tourna pour voir Naruto. Elle le voyait dans son regard. Elle savait qu'il allait partir.

Naruto tourna la tête vers Orochimaru et il ferma les yeux. Un fin halo de lumière l'entoura. Sakura, Asuma et Kurenai sentirent qu'il allait se libérer et ils mirent toutes leurs forces à essayer de garder leurs lames et kunaïs dans les mains et pieds de Naruto.

- « Naruto... Reste tranquille... Sinon... » Dit péniblement Asuma en plein effort.

- « Je vous tuerai tous.... »

Il ouvrit et yeux et dit doucement :

- « Zorro »

* * *

Kakashi n'avait pas exécuté l'ordre de l'Hokage. Tsunade aurait dû savoir qu'il en serait incapable. Il n'avait pas compris les intentions du chef de Konoha : protéger Naruto en le clouant au sol ? Ne pas montrer ses pouvoirs pour le protéger ? Le copy ninja avait bel et bien peur que les raisons soient toutes autres. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kakashi était bel et bien incapable de bouger en plein milieu d'un combat.

Horrifié, Kakashi regardait Kurenai, Asuma et Sakura planter Naruto au sol… Mais, par les confidences de Jiraya, il savait que le blond ne se laisserait pas faire. Tsunade devait, elle aussi, bien le savoir… Que cherchait-elle à faire ?

Car l'ancien maître de la Team 7 en était certain, un massacre allait avoir lieu.

« Putain, qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

Une voix tonitruante le rappela à l'ordre. Il vit l'ombre verte filé vers les assaillants de Naruto, ne se souciant ni des cris de Tsunade, ni des Hyuugas qui approchaient, ni d'Orochimaru, si proche. Gaï frappa Asuma de plein fouet et l'envoya bouler au loin. Ten-Ten venait de ligoter Sakura d'un long parchemin, qui semblait être fait d'acier. Quant à Neji, il semblait lutter contre les illusions de Kurenai. Un cri se fit entendre derrière son dos et Kakashi se tourna vivement : Hinata avait mordu la main qui la retenait, entre le pouce et l'index. Plus surpris que blessé à mort, Sasuke laissa néanmoins Hinata s'échapper. Elle courut vers Neji, visiblement en difficultés. Ce dernier s'effondra. En lieu et place de Naruto, se trouvait un écran de poussière soulevée apparemment par le jeune blond. Soudain une masse rouge s'en échappa et fonça vers Orochimaru. Kurenai était en fait choquée, apparemment la chute de son opposant n'était pas son fait. Elle ne vit pas Hinata arriver derrière elle, lui sauter au dos, emprisonnant le cou de son ancien professeur avec son bras droit. Kakashi sursauta ! De sa main droite, Hinata cacha les yeux rougeoyant de Kurenai. Puis, durant une fraction, l'index d'Hinata sembla s'enfoncer dans le front de la juunin. Avait-il bien vu ? Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Kurenai tomba de tout son poids en s'écrasant violemment sur le sol… d'où Naruto avait disparu.

Kakashi suffoquait. Le village se déchirait et seul lui et quelques retardataires n'avaient pas encore choisi leur camp.

* * *

Orochimaru souriait à pleines dents. Il affrontait sur les toits de Konoha l'incarnation-même de Kyubi. Et il arrivait à lui tenir tête, ce qui lui faisait d'autant plus plaisir. Coups de pieds coup de poings, jutsus de substitutions.... Même s'il encaissait quelques coups, il arrivait à infliger des blessures à cet homme-renard.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un toit dominant la rue ou s'affrontaient les Ninjas de Konoha.

- « SSSsss... C'est donc là tout le pouvoir de Kyubi ?? Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu... »

- « Sale serpent.. » Dit Naruto avant de se jeter à nouveau sur Orochimaru.

Orochimaru ne fit que lever le bras devant lui et des dizaines de longs serpents sortirent du sol. Ils s'enroulèrent tout autour de Naruto, et le mordirent.

- « Allons allons... Ne brusquons pas les choses. Je voudrais te parler un peu avant de poursuivre notre petite entrevue... »

Naruto essayait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de ces serpents mais rien semblait pouvoir les faire lâcher prise.

- « Regarde, Naruto-kun, regarde ton village se déchirer... »

Lorsque Naruto regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait Orochimaru, il vit un spectacle terrible. Ses amis, ses compagnons avec qui il avait traversé tant d'épreuves, se battaient les uns contre les autres, sous les yeux d'un Hiashi Hyuga ravi.

- « Regarde Naruto-kun, tout cela .... C'est de ta faute. »

- « De quoi tu parles ? » Cria Naruto en se retournant vers Orochimaru.

- « Simplement que tu es la cause de tout ceci.... Si tu n'étais pas revenu, cette situation ne serait jamais arrivée, Sasuke n'aurait jamais était accueilli comme un héros à Konoha... »

- « ARRÊTE TES CONNERIES ! » Cria Naruto au bord des larmes.

- « ... Hinata Hyuuga mènerait une vie paisible et la jeune Yamanaka serait toujours en vie.... »

- « .. I-ino-c-chan.... » Dit-il dans un sanglot.

- « Tu apportes la mort partout où tu passes. Tu es une plaie pour cette planète, pour tous les Humains et toute la Nature qui t'entoures ! »

Après avoir évacué encore quelques sanglots, Naruto se calma et regarda Orochimaru d'un air meurtrier.

- « Ah... on reprends du poil de la bête... enfin si je puis dire.... »

- « Tu te trompes... »

- « En quoi je serais trompé Naruto-kun ? »

- « Les humains m'ont peut-être rejeté mais la Nature n'a jamais cessé d'être de mon côté. Elle ne m'a jamais abandonné. »

- « Que veux-tu dire ? »

- « Mieux que te le dire... je vais te le montrer.... »

Le corps de Naruto se mit de nouveau à briller et une immense énergie sembla s'accumuler en lui. Il s'arracha tout en force des liens reptiliens qui le retenaient et le plus calmement du monde, il regarda Orochimaru dans les yeux et dit doucement :

- « Lobo »

* * *

Hinata n'avait jamais voulu se servir du Kipuu sur son senseï mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix… Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens ! Tout le monde se battait, les anciens amis devenaient les pires ennemis. Et tout le clan Hyuuga avec en tête sa petite soeur et son père semblait s'amuser de cette situation. Soudain elle sentit une immense quantité d'énergie exploser non loin d'elle. Apparemment, elle ne fut pas la seule à la ressentir car tout les combats stoppèrent en un instant essayant de déterminer d'où pouvait venir une telle énergie. Hinata savait, elle. Elle reconnaissait cette énergie....

_- « Oh non ... Naruto... »_

Tout le monde regarda vers les toits derrière eux et virent une masse noire se diriger vers Orochimaru. Il ne distinguait pas nettement sa forme mais sa silhouette leur faisait penser à un homme-loup.

Neji venait de reprendre ses esprits et lorsqu'il regarda le spectacle qui s'étendait devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

- « M-m-mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bête qui se bat contre Orochimaru ? »

Hinata avança lentement près de lui et dit :

- « C'est Naruto »

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Sauf Sasuke et Ansset. Ansset regardait attentivement le combat tandis que Sasuke souriait.

- « Ce n'est pas Naruto, son pouvoir vient de Kyubi et c'est un renard » Dit platement Gaï.

- « Désolé, Gaï-senseï je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer mais je peux vous assurer que c'est bien Naruto. »

A peine Hinata avait fini sa phrase que l'homme-loup s'était saisi d'Orochimaru par la gorge. Celui-ci se débattit en suffoquant.

* * *

Naruto le tenait enfin à sa merci. Il tenait son adversaire par la gorge à bout de bras. Il pressait de plus en plus fort sa gorge mais ses yeux, à ce moment précis, l'aidait à comprendre comment le vaincre.

- « C-comment ..... C-c'est.... I-impossible...... »

- « Je t'avais prévenu ....maintenant ... DISPARAIS ! »

Et il plongea sa main dans sa poitrine, cherchant quelque chose. Il sortit sa main de ces entrailles en tenant un serpent blanc. Il jeta le corps inerte d'Orochimaru au milieu des ninjas de Konoha. Naruto sauta de toit en toit et atterri près de celui-ci alors qu'il se liquéfiait en boue.

Il regarda le serpent blanc dans sa main.

- « **Comment as tu su ? Ce sont tes yeux n'est-ce pas ? »**

- .....

- « **Répond moi ! »**

- ...

La seule réponse que reçu Orochimaru fut une pression plus forte de la main de Naruto. Celle-ci se mit à rougir et le serpent fut consumé par les flammes. Il laissa les cendres tomber entre ses doigts par terre et se tourna vers les Hyugas. Hiashi le regardait fixement, un sourire en coin. Naruto vit les Hyugas derrière leur chef, prêts à se battre. Il ferma les yeux, frappa ses poings l'un contre l'autre puis, d'un mouvement rapide, il s'accroupit et posa les paumes de ses mains au sol :

- « Magia negra del Mana : Ganchos de la Tierra ! »

Derrière Hiashi et sa fille cadette, s'ouvrit une crevasse assez profonde, dans laquelle plus de la moitié des opposants à l'Hokage tombèrent. Essayant tant bien que mal d'en sortir, certains au fond, commencèrent à hurler. En effet, sur les deux parois, on pouvait commencer à distinguer des rochers aiguisés, en forme de dents. Naruto se releva, et tendit la main vers la crevasse. Lorsqu'il ferma le poing, la crevasse se referma d'un seul coup comme une mâchoire, broyant tous ceux tombés à l'intérieur. Du sang apparut à l'endroit où se trouvait l'ancienne crevasse.

Tous les ninjas présents étaient pétrifiés de peur. Cette technique était aussi puissante que terrifiante. Il avança et se plaça à quelques mètres de Hiashi Hyuga. Celui-ci, tout chef de clan qu'il était, sentit sa dernière heure arriver et ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Naruto fit un pas de plus vers lui et sa fille quand soudain un ninja se mit entre l'homme-loup et ses proies, les bras tendus en barrière l'empêchant de passer. Il reconnu immédiatement ce ninja et il s'arrêta les yeux écarquillés.

- « H-H-hinata-chan .... »

- « Je t'en supplies Naruto, arrête ! Calme-toi, on va trouver une solution ! » Dit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

- « P-Pourquoi.... » Dit-il en fermant les yeux, laissant couler une larme sur sa joue.

Il sentit la pointe d'un katana sur sa nuque. Hanabi avait profité de la distraction octroyée par sa sœur et avait filé derrière le blond pour l'attaquer.

- « Tout simplement parce qu'elle veut protéger son village d'un monstre comme toi » Dit Hanabi d'un ton sec.

- « Pourquoi Hinata-chan ? » Il rouvrit ses yeux, laissant encore échapper quelques larmes.

Elle ne put soutenir son regard, tant de tristesse dont elle se savait la cause, c'était trop pour elle. Mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant.

- « Parce que tu ne fais pas partie des leurs, Naruto-kun... »

Itachi Uchiwa et Kisame Hochigake se tenaient fièrement sur une palissade en face de la scène.

- « Itachi..... »

- « Je vois que mon stupide petit frère est déjà revenu mais.... »

Itachi n'eut pas le temps de finir se phrase que Naruto apparu à ses côtés, Hanabi évanouie sur ses épaules, tournant le dos à tout ceux qui assistaient médusé aux retrouvailles des Uchiwa.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga regardait avec effroi Konoha se figer. Dans le village se trouvaient tous les ennemis de Konoha… Et ses propres citoyens se disputaient le « trône ». Pendant un moment, elle se crut dans un mauvais roman. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver là ? Tsunade semblait terrassée, elle qui avait accueillie Sasuke en héros, pensant ainsi sauver Konoha, avait en réalité déclenchés les hostilités. L'Akatsuki débarquait sans que les Anbus réagissent… Et Naruto leur faisait face. Hinata espéra que c'était pour les combattre mais, rapidement, elle désenchanta.

- « Vous voulez combattre pour le Mana ? »

La voix de Naruto avait changé. Elle parvînt aux oreilles de l'héritière Hyuuga comme un grognement sourd et bestial. Une plaie béante se trouvait à l'endroit ou le katana d'Hanabi l'avait frappé et le sang coulait lentement sur son dos, maculant Hanabi, toujours évanouie. Hinata put remarquer que ses yeux, ouverts, étaient révulsés.

- « Alors ? »

Itachi sourit à pleines dents. Son rictus en disait long sur ses pensées.

- « Jamais ! »

Le hurlement venait de derrière. Hinata se retourna et vit Sasuke bondir, comme une furie, et plonger vers son frère.

- « Jamais tu ne sortiras vivant d'ici. »

Mais Naruto interrompit sa course, sous le regard amusé des deux membres de l'Akatsuki.

- « Toi non plus. » Rugit le blond.

- « Et si tu fais un seul geste, il ne sera pas le seul à mourir Naruto. »

Sur le toit, à demi effondré, d'une maison, un vieil homme se tenait. Il était marqué de bleus sur tout le corps et ses habits étaient lacérés. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient ternis par de longues taches de sang.

- « On meurt tous un jour ou l'autre, Ero-sennin. »

- « Pas de ça avec moi, Naruto. Fais pas le petit con prétentieux et orgueilleux. Fais demi tour sinon, je jure par tous les dieux de ce monde qui je serai celui qui te mettra dans la tombe. »

- « Ma foi, vous pourriez bien être le seul à en être capable. »

- « Allez, je t'en supplie. Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça. Je t'adore, le gosse. Mais, putain c'que tu peux être con. »

- « Je ne suis pas le seul. Ils ont déjà tous décidé. Il ne reste que vous, _sensei. »_

- « Bien. »

Jiraya se leva. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un seul geste, Itachi prit Naruto par le poignet.

- « On se casse, Kisame. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Un grand vent se leva et amena un brouillard avec lui. Une réelle purée de pois, insondable, comme irréelle. Hinata entendit Sasuke hurler de rage ; son sharigan était aussi inefficace que son byakugan. Elle voulut courir n'importe où, loin du village mais une main l'en empêcha. Quelqu'un l'assomma, gentiment, d'un coup derrière la nuque et l'emmena loin, plus loin qu'elle n'était jamais allée.

* * *

Arrivés à la frontière du Pays du Feu, trois ombres s'arrêtèrent près d'un grand arbre.

- « Faisons une pause » Dit Itachi.

- « Ok » Dit Naruto en déposant Hanabi près de l'arbre. « Au fait vous n'auriez pas des vêtements de rechange à me prêter car lorsque je vais revenir à ma forme initiale je risque d'être un peu nu. »

- « Attrape ! » Cria Kisame.

Il lui lança une longue cape noire avec des nuages rouges ainsi qu'un pantalon. Naruto reprit une taille normale et ses poils noirs tombèrent. Il enfila rapidement son pantalon et se vêtit de la cape noire.

« Bien, c'est ici que nos routes se séparent pour le moment. »

Itachi et Kisame se tournèrent vers lui l'air surpris.

- « Et ta blessure Naruto-kun » Demanda Itachi.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle est déjà en train de se refermer. Mais avant de vous rejoindre à votre repaire, je dois parler au Grand Esprit du Mana. »

- « Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire d'elle » Dit Itachi en pointant Hanabi.

- « Je n'y ai pas réfléchi... Occupez-vous d'elle et essayez de la rallier à notre cause. Si elle refuse, elle peut être une monnaie d'échange à ne pas négliger.... »

- « Je ne te pensais pas aussi machiavélique Naruto-kun » Soupira Itachi.

- « Mais je ne le suis pas. Je m'adapte au comportement de mes ennemis, c'est tout. Bon à plus tard ! Dans une semaine ou deux je serai de retour. »

Et il disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

Kisame regarda Itachi d'un air dubitatif.

- « Tu crois qu'on a bien fait de le laisser partir ?

- « Sans aucun doute. Si nous l'avions retenu, il aurait pu se douter de quelque chose. Allez prends la petite Hyugas et allons nous-en. »

Dès que Kisame eut récupéré Hanabi, ils prirent le chemin de leur repaire.

* * *

La terre était humide sous ses mains. Hinata se réveilla dans le bruit de voix qui parlaient et criaient dans tous les sens. Elle était posée à même le sol, sur l'herbe froide qui sentait bon la rosée du matin. Un long manteau blanc la couvrait. Elle n'ouvrit pas les paupières, en profitant pour capter quelques bribes de conversation.

- « Tu es un pauvre fou ! On ne pourra faire face au village et à l'Akatsuki en même temps ! »

Le cœur d'Hinata se serra. C'était la voix de Kiba.

- « On a pas le choix. Nous sommes partis ! Nous nous sommes retournés contre l'Hokage et contre l'Akatsuki. »

- « Et tu proposes quoi, Sakura ? Qu'on élise Sasuke comme chef et que l'on devienne ses pions dans sa petite guéguerre fraternelle ? On a rien d'autre à foutre hein… »

- « Ca te pose un problème ? »

- « Tu me poses un problème. Ouais. »

- « Fermez-la une bonne fois pour toutes ! » La voix de Jiraya résonna dans tout le camp. « Soit vous arrêtez de brailler et vous faites ce que moi, Kakashi et Shikamaru, nous vous disons soit vous partez. Et vous partez _maintenant_. »

Pas une voix ne s'éleva. Tous se turent et attendirent les ordres.

« Bien. Alors … Nous sommes en guerre. Nous sommes des hors-la-loi, donc si vous vous faites prendre, vous serez pendus haut et court. Désormais vous êtes des ombres, des sans-papiers, des grève-la-faim. Et je suis l'un d'entre vous. Je n'ai qu'un seul but. Vous aussi. Que nous puissions vivre dans une paix relative. Et pour ça, il faudra tuer le problème à la racine : l'Akatsuki et ses petits plans pour éradiquer la race humaine. Le reste est secondaire. Mais Konoha – que ce soit le village de Tsunade ou celui des Hyuuga - risque de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Nous ferons trois groupes et une base. Le premier aura pour mission d'espionner Konoha, de vois ses avancées et ses plans. Sous ordre de Shikamaru : Kiba, Konohamaru, Sakura et Tenten. Deuxième groupe, pistage de l'Akatsuki sous direction de Kakashi : Neji, Lee, Choji, Inuzuka Hana ainsi que Moegi, Aburame Shini sous les ordres de Gai. Troisième équipe : Sasuke, Ansset, Gaara, Hinata, sous mon commandement, évidemment. Pour la base, Yamanaka Inoichi et Inuzuka Tsume, et ceux que j'ai pas cités. Bien. Départ ce soir de nuit. Allez trouver vos chefs de groupe et que ça saute. »

Hinata soupira et se leva, enfin. Elle regarda les gens s'afférer autour d'elle, pensant amèrement que les choses n'étaient pas prêtes de s'arranger avec Naruto. Déjà autour de Jiraya-sensei, sa nouvelle équipe parlait vivement. Elle remarqua alors seulement que Gaara était là, sans son habit de Kage, et que Jiraya n'avait pas donné leur ordre de mission.

« Bien bien. Ma petite équipe est au complet. Approche Hinata. » Lui dit gentiment le sannin. « Alors, je vous ai choisis non pas parce que vous êtes les plus beaux et les forts. Non Sasuke. Mais parce vous êtes les cibles évidentes de l'Akatsuki et du village, Ansset mis-à-part. Donc vous êtes ceux qui ont le plus de chance de mourir avant la fin de l'année. Autant que ça serve. C'est pour ça que vous effectuerez la mission la plus dangereuse. »

- « Ha ouais ? » Fit dédaigneusement Sasuke.

- « Enfin quand je dis vous … Je pense surtout à Gaara et Hinata. Oui ma petite chérie et toi et le petit-sablé, vous allez convaincre la Nature d'être de notre côté. »

* * *

EvilSpartan : Oufti !!! Le voila enfin bouclé ce chapitre !

Envert : Tu as dit oufti...

EvilSpartan : Ah ! Ah oui c'est vrai ! Je crois que tu déteins sur moi !

Envert : Oufti ... c'est mon expression *Envert saisit une hache*

EvilSpartan : Euh ... Fuyons !!!!

Et c'est ainsi que commença la folle fuite d'Evilspartan afin de rester en un seul morceau ....

Voilà maintenant les réponses aux reviews anonymes !

Fan Hina : Merci beaucoup ! On espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

Shashiin : Ravis de voir que notre fic te plaît toujours autant et nous espérons que cela continuera !

Ino3000 : Et oui chère Ino tu nous a percés à jour ! Aurais-tu les mêmes jutsus que ma chère ninja blonde trop vite trépassée ?? (Ma collègue Envert n'était pas trop fan elle préfère son Kiba lol) Oui nous sommes sadiques ! Mais pas trop quand même c'est pour cela qu'on a essayé d'écrire ce chapitre le plus vite possible ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre répondra à tes attentes ^^

sas : La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! ^^ Bonne lecture ! ^^

C'est moi : Disons que comme nous sommes sadiques et que nous ne portons pas spécialement cette tapette d'Uchiwa dans notre coeur tu peux t'attendre à ce qu'il souffre ! Et tu as bien raison ! NARUHINA c'est le meilleur couple !!

kinoko-kun : Ravis de te compter parmi nos lecteurs et lectrices ! Nous te remercions beaucoup et nous espérons que tu nous lira jusqu'au bout ! ^^

marie-x-clau : Nous te rassurons tout de suite, nous n'arrêterrons pas une Plaie tant que celle-ci ne sera pas terminée, alors tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter. Nous ne postons pas souvent certes mais elle continue. Si tu veux te tenir au courant nous avons un livejournal dont l'adresse a été donnée lors de l'introduction du chapitre 10. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas eu ton adresse hotmail, il semble qu'elle a été effacée que ce soit dans ta review ou dans ton mail. En tout cas voila la suite en espérant te faire moins attendre la prochaine fois ^^

Voila. Ce chapitre termine la première partie d'Une Plaie. Le prochain chapitre prendra place quelques mois après le départ de Naruto et des autres ninjas de Konoha. Le monde des Ninjas connaîtra un boulerversement gigantesque !

A bientot et bisous !

Envert et EvilSpartan


	13. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer : Naruto et co appartiennent à M. Kishimoto. On ne se fait pas de sous-sous sur cette histoire hein :D (Enfin l'idée d'utiliser la nature c'est la notre hihi (Cf Chapitre 409 de Shippuuden))**

_BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !!!! _

_Et oui !!! Nous revoila plus fringants que jamais pour continuer notre fic en cette nouvelle année ! En tout cas on vous souhaite a tous pleins de bonnes choses et sans plus attendre nous vous laissons découcrir le nouveau chapitre d'Une Plaie !_

_Comme d'habitude les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en fin de chapitre tandis que les autres ont leurs réponses par petits messages de ma collègue ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Envert & EvilSpartan_

_

* * *

_

Une plaie - Chapitre 12

_- « Enfin quand je dis vous … Je pense surtout à Gaara et Hinata. Oui ma petite chérie et toi et le petit-sablé, vous allez convaincre la Nature d'être de notre côté. » _

Une année et quelques mois passèrent depuis la tragédie qui embrasa Konoha. Le village, dirigé par les Hyugas, commençait à panser ses plaies, les villageois se hâtaient de redorer le blason de leur village et certains avaient même célébré le départ de l'enfant de Kyubi ainsi que celui de tout les ninjas qu'il avait réussi à « contaminer ». Trois ombres contemplaient le village du haut d'une colline. Toutes trois étaient revêtues d'un long manteau noir avec un tourbillon orange sur le dos. Mais ces ombres, bien qu'ayant une silhouette humaine, arboraient quelques différences qui manifestement appartenaient au Mana. L'une, assez trappue, sous sa cape laissait dépasser une queue de reptile, la suivante, plus menue, laissait entrevoir des oreilles de loup dépasser de sa capuche ainsi qu'une queue noire elle aussi, quant à la dernière, elle arborait des majestueuses ailes d'aigles dans le dos.

« Dis-moi Rau, ne devrions-nous pas être déjà sur le chemin du retour ? dit l'ombre à la queue reptilienne d'une voix rauque.

-Lun a raison, nous devrions y aller. Dit l'ombre aux ailes d'aigle »

Mais elles ne reçurent aucune réponse. L'ombre à la queue et aux oreilles noires de loup s'avança vers le bord de la colline.

« Je sais, Sil, je sais. Mais je voulais juste voir une dernière fois l'endroit où Naruto-sama a grandi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit Lun, de toute façon ce village sera bientôt détruit...

- Je ne serais pas si catégorique, interrompit Sil, n'oublie que c'est sa terre natale. Même s'il garde une grande rancune envers ses habitants, il ne tuera pas des villageois innocents.

- Tu as raison, dit Rau, il est encore trop gentil. Mais il s'améliore avec le temps. finit-elle avec un sourire. Allez on s'en va ! »

Et les trois ombres disparurent.

* * *

Depuis son « accident » avec Kabuto, Hinata aimait l'obscurité. Ses yeux se reposaient à l'ombre mais elle y voyait comme un chat dans la nuit. Derrière elle, ses compagnons de mauvaise fortune avançaient à tâtons, attendant qu'elle les guide dans la caverne où ils erraient depuis sept jours et huit nuits. Ils parlaient peu, communiquaient surtout par bruits courts, indiquant leurs positions respectives. Presque imperceptible, une rumeur d'eau parvenait à leurs oreilles.

« Byakugan. »

Les yeux d'Hinata révélèrent alors la caverne dans une immense clarté. Elle utilisait peu le byakugan, il ne lui restait peu de force ; depuis cinq jours, ils n'avaient rien mangé. La seule idée de pouvoir tremper ses lèvres dans l'eau lui faisait tourner la tête.

« Jiraya-sensei, il y a de l'eau … à onze heure, en contre-bas.

- Je n'en sais trop rien … Tu sais que ici l'eau n'est pas _normale_.

- Je sais aussi qu'on va crever si on ne boit rien. » grogna Sasuke.

« Très bien. On suit Hinata alors. Mais Gaara, tu formes une corde de sable autour de ses poignets. Je veux pas qu'on la perde. Et on ne râle pas ma petite chérie… »

Hinata lui tira la langue, après tout dans le noir personne ne pouvait la voir. Elle sentit le sable de Gaara lui comprimer le poignet gauche mais elle s'en sentit quelque peu rassurée. Même si elle aimait être seule depuis l'incident de Konoha, elle aimait la présence tacite de l'ancien KazeKage.

Ils s'avancèrent donc, silencieusement, Hinata devant, les autres sur ses pas. Pendant une heure, ils marchèrent, courbèrent l'échine quand la grotte se courbait. Sasuke pestait souvent, surtout quand Ansset lui marchait dessus… Hinata souriait, contente de la petite vengeance que cela lui procurait. Puis, tout d'un coup, le grondement de l'eau tinta à ses oreilles. Elle ne comprit, ne vit rien. Elle sentit juste le froid l'envahir et tout devenir noir.

* * *

Assis sur le toit de la maison qu'il avait érigé grâce au Mana, Naruto regardait le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Depuis qu'il avait complètement fusionné avec le Mana, il prenait de plus en plus l'habitude de regarder la Nature. Le vent soufflait dans ses long cheveux blonds, il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier cette caresse sur son visage. Il sentit alors trois odeurs se rapprocher de lui.

« Vous êtes enfin revenus.... dit-il avec un certain soulagement.

- Oui Naruto-sama, répondirent-ils tout trois en coeur » Tous trois s'inclinèrent devant lui et posèrent un genou au sol.

Naruto avait déjà dit à ces trois « généraux », comme ils les appelaient quelquefois, que ces manières l'indisposait et qu'il préférait qu'ils agissent naturellement avec lui, mais ils ne voulaient rien entendre, seule Rau s'était un peu rapproché de visage, ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus lui rappelaient Ino. Lun et Sil lui témoignaient quant à eux une admiration et une loyauté sans bornes mais ne se laissaient jamais aller à la familiarité. Avec un petit sourire, ils les regarda tout en restant assis.

« Bienvenue à la maison Rau Reine des Loups, Sil Roi des aigles et Lun Rois des Crocodiles.

- Merci, Naruto-sama. Dirent-ils à nouveau en coeur. » Et il baissèrent tous leur capuches et enlevèrent leur capes.

Naruto ne quitta pas sa place et reprit son observation du paysage.

« Bien, qui veut commencer ? » leur demanda-t-il.

Lun se leva. Ses cheveux verts courts ne bougeaient que très peu au vent et ses grands yeux verts eux aussi fixaient Naruto.

« Je veux bien commencer, Naruto-sama.

- Bien. Vas-y Lun, je t'écoute.

- Notre infiltration a été un succès. Nous n'avons pas été repérés. Il semble que le village ait regagné une bonne partie de sa puissance malgré le départ de nombreux ninjas avec le groupe de Sasuke.

- Y a-t-il encore des ninjas que je connais au village ?

- Oui, Asuma et Kurenai sont restés, ainsi que Tsunade et Shizune. Ils sont tout les quatre enfermés dans les gôles du village. Sinon tous les autres ninjas dont vous nous avait donné les descriptions sont partis dans le groupe de Sasuke.

- Je vois ... dit-il en soupirant. Merci Lun. »

Lun le salua et reprit sa place.

« Qui veux continuer ? »

Sil se leva. Il lança ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière et ses yeux jaunes regaidaient Naruto avec insistance.

« Si vous me le permettez, Naruto-sama.

- Je t'en prie, vas-y

- Vos craintes étaient fondées. Après que Rau, Lun et moi-même ayons détruit ces traîtres de l'Akatsuki, Itachi et Kisame ont trouvé refuge à Konoha. Le Conseil étant à présent composé uniquement d'Hyugas et d'Anbus, Itachi a été nommé Hokage du village. Hiashi lui a promis la petite Hanabi en mariage lorsqu'elle sera en age de fonder une famille afin de créer un nouveau doujutsu.

- ... toujours la même histoire..... c'est navrant, dit-il en soupirant de nouveau.

- Nous avons aussi découvert qu'une partie du groupe de Sasuke espionnait le village.

- C'était à prévoir. Si j'ai eu cette idée alors il n'y a aucun doute qu'ils auront eu la même. C'est du bon travail. »

Sil le salua et reprit sa place.

Naruto les regarda et leur sourit, lorsque Rau se leva.

« Oui Rau ? Quelque chose que tu dois ajouter ?

- N-Non pas vraiment, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi vous avez pris une apparence humaine, Naruto -sama ? »

Il sourit.

« Apparement le groupe de ce cher Sasuke a réussi à entrer en contact avec le Mana. Je vais donc bientôt devoir aller à leur rencontre. Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, je vous préviendrais le moment venu. Pour le moment je vous remercie. Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail et vous pouvez retourner parmi les vôtres, vous l'avez bien mérité. Leur dit-il en souriant.

- Merci Naruto-sama! Dirent Lun et Sil. »

Ils descendirent du toit. Une fois sur la terre ferme, Lun pris sa forme de crocodile et plongea dans la rivière toute proche et Sil prit sa forme d'aigle et s'envola à une vitesse ahurissante.

Alors que Naruto reprenait sa contemplation, il remarqua que Rau n'était pas partie et qu'elle s'approchait timidement de lui. Il la regarda et lui sourit. Rau, surprise, ne put que baisser la tête et rougir un peu.

« Allez viens tu ne me dérange pas. »

Elle avança un peu plus vite vers lui puis elle s'allongea et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses. Elle se tourna de façon à regarder le paysage comme Naruto. Celui-ci commença à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

« Tu ne retourne pas voir les tiens ?

- Non, je préfère rester avec vous, Naruto-sama »

Il sourit mais tout à coup une violente quinte de toux le prit. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche et un peu de sang en sortit. Rau se releva d'un bond et essaya de le calmer.

« Naruto-sama ! » cria-t-elle.

La qunite prit fin, laissant un Naruto exténué et les mains couvertes de sangs. Rau avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle prit sa cape qu'elle avait laissé par terre et essuya les mains de Naruto.

« Naruto-sama....

- Ne t'inquiète pas .... dit-il en souriant faiblement

- Vous dites toujours ça ! Mais Même Sil et Lun ont remarqué que vous n'alliez pas bien !

- C'est le prix à payer pour avoir fusionné totalement avec le Mana. Je ressens toutes les douleurs que la Nature ressent. Je partage son pouvoir ainsi que ses souffrances. Je ne fais qu'un avec la Nature.....

- Mais...

- Chuuuut.... calme-toi...lui dit-il en caressant ses cheveux, ca va aller maintenant. »

Il lui sourit et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle rougit de nouveau puis reprit sa place sur les cuisses de Naruto. Il était bien. Au calme, regardant la Nature, en caressant les cheveux blonds de Rau. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Ino. Et puis bien sûr à la jeune Hyuga.

_Il doit y avoir une connection entre les blonds.... Pourtant celle qui me trouble le plus est loin d'être blonde... _pensa-t-il en souriant ...

* * *

Ploc ploc. Ploc ploc. Des gouttes tombaient. Quelque part … au loin ou tout près ? Le rythme lent de centaines de gouttes fracassait ses oreilles. Elles réverbéraient sur des parois, des murs. Hinata sentit de l'eau glacée tomber sur son front. Elle aussi était glacée. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement mais elles ne virent rien… le noir, le néant. Pourtant elle pouvait sentir sous sa peau la pierre froide et visqueuse de rocs. Son pied gauche était plus froid que le reste de son corps. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre qu'il était dans l'eau… et que quelque chose lui tenait la main. Quelque chose, - quelqu'un ? -, de plus chaud qu'elle.

« Hinata ? » murmura une voix rauque quand elle prit la main qui tenait la sienne.

« Oh merci … Gaara, tu es là aussi…

- Où est-on ?

- J'en sais rien. Je vois rien.

- Et ton byakugan ? C'est de la confiture ?

- Oh … » Hinata était heureuse qu'il fasse noir et que Gaara ne puisse voir la honte lui monter aux joues.

« Byakugan. » Alors … elle vit. L'or de ses yeux vit les milliers de diamants qui se reflétaient comme des milliers d'étoiles dans l'eau. A première vue, ils étaient dans une immense grotte … ou sur un lac ? Hinata secoua la tête. Ses yeux devaient la tromper. La caverne où ils s'étaient aventurés avec Jiraya ne pouvait abriter un lac, ou une grotte, d'une taille pareille. Il était plus grand que Konoha tout entier. Des ilots de roc émergeaient au hasard de la grotte qui était remplie d'eau. Un lac souterrain dont les parois étaient constituées de centaines et de milliers de pierres précieuses. Les pierres étaient de toutes les couleurs et si un seul rayon de soleil avait pu y pénétré, des arc-en-ciels auraient fusé dans tous les sens. Mais pas une seule lumière… seulement le plic ploc infernal de l'eau, comme des centaines de voix.

« Nous sommes des centaines de voix, mon tout petit. » L'eau avait parlé ?

« Oui, mon tout petit. Nous parlons, nous l'eau, nous les rochers. Toi aussi, chaire vivante, tu parles. Aaaah, mon tout petit, tu as amené un petit ami ? » Les rires du Mana résonnèrent et firent mal aux oreilles des deux humains. « Bien bien. Un ancien compagnon de nous. Un compagnon de nous. » Les voix se firent hystériques et les deux ninjas eurent peur.

« Que … que voulez-vous ?

- Mais ma petite, toute petite, c'est toi qui est venue chercher nous. Pourquoi, toute petite ?

- Pour … pour …

- Pour ?

- Pour … arrêter tout cela.

- Aaaah. »

Hinata se tut. Les voix étaient devenues aussi froide que le roc sur lequel était assise. Gaara lui serra la main un peu plus fort, un peu trop fort …

« Ah, tu veux arrêter notre autre enfant ?

- Autre … » marmonna Gaara.

« Oui autre … tu fus aussi un de nos enfants. Tu l'es encore un peu. Elle l'est aussi, la toute petite, mais un tout petit peu. Les humains sont loin de nous maintenant … Nos enfants les plus lointains. Le petit renard est très proche de nous maintenant. Oui oui. Bien proche. Ah c'est un bon enfant de nous.

- Mais il … il va tous nous …

- Nous tuer. » termina Gaara, sans aucune émotion apparente.

« Et alors ?

- … heu Monsieur le Mana, c'est que … Nous pourrions vivre tous ensemble … en paix vous savez … »

A nouveau, par centaines, le Mana ria pendant de longues minutes.

« Tu es vraiment _si _petite. Tu ne comprends rien à nous. Tout le monde meurt. Un jour ou l'autre. Nous vivons toujours, alors pourquoi tu ne mourrais pas ? Ca n'a rien d'extraordinaire, tu es si petite. Ta mort est si petite, ça n'a rien d'amusant.

- Non … mais Naruto n'a rien d'amusant non plus. C'est trop facile. » Gaara avait parlé calmement, comme s'il énonçait simplement un fait. « Après tout … votre vie est si longue. Ce serait plus amusant, non ? Si vous pimentiez le jeu ? Vos enfants les uns contre les autres, à chance égale. Ce serait … amusant non ? »

Hinata ne put s'en empêcher. Elle frappa Gaara. Son poing gauche vient se fracasser contre sa mâchoire.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Ferme-la, Hinata.

- Ah ah ah ! Tu as raison, petit Gaara. C'est bien plus amusant. Bien bien. Ah ma toute petite, tu serais tellement plus amusante … Toute petite. Tu seras mon jou-jou. Le jou-jou de mon enfant. Oui oui oui ! Un magnifique jouet ! Un magnifique jouet ! Oui ! Toute petite. Trop petite. »

Hinata voulut protester mais elle n'eut pas le temps. L'eau la prit à nouveau et l'emmena au fond de l'abime où les voix se noyaient enfin.

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, elle se réveilla dans un endroit inconnu. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, le sol était douillet et la lumière inondait la pièce. Hinata était au chaud sous un duvet blanc. Elle balaya la chambre du regard et vit la grosse tête chevelue de Jiraya. Elle voulut se cacher sous la couverture mais elle doutait fortement que cela allait arrêter l'ermite.

« Bonjour, Jiraya-sama.

- Ola fillette ! Alors assez pioncé ?

- Oui.. Mais...Depuis combien de temps ?.

- Une bonne semaine au moins, petite marmotte ! Bon alors, gamine, va falloir qu'on cause, toi et moi.

- Bien-sûr, Jiraya-sama.

- Bien bien ! Tu es plus facile que l'albinos du désert ! Parce l'autre là , il est pas commode. 'On a vu le Mana. On lui a parlé. Il s'en foutait qu'on meurt. Alors on lui a dit que ce serait plus amusant s'il nous aidait à combattre.' C'est bien ça, fillette ?

- Heu … Oui … Enfin j'ai pas bien compris ce qui s'est passé…

- Et bien, dis-moi ce que tu n'as pas compris … » Jiraya, assis à côté du matelas, avait pris son visage sérieux.

« Hé bien. Je ne sais pas … » Hinata tenta de se concentrer. « Je… Nous lui avons parlé. Il enfin … eux … Vous me comprenez ?

- Non, mais réessaye …

- Hé bien le Mana est plusieurs. Enfin il parle à la première personne du pluriel. Il dit nous …

- Ok, ça j'ai compris, la suite s'il te plait.

- … Hum. Il s'ennuie, je crois. Naruto l'amuse. En plus c'est son enfant qui … lui est le plus proche ? Qui lui ressemble le plus. » Hinata se mordit les joues avant de continuer. « Pour lui, notre mort lui est égale …puisqu'il ne peut pas mourir.... Alors comment le convaincre ? Alors … Gaara l'a provoqué… enfin je crois....

- Provoquer le Mana ?

- Verbalement je veux dire. Il lui a dit que ce serait plus amusant si on se battait les uns contre les autres à armes égales…

- Et ? Qu'a fait le Mana ?

- Rien, on a été repris par l'eau.

- Tu te sens comment ?

- Me sens fatiguée.

- Non je veux dire … Tu sens quelque chose de changé en toi ?

- Heu … non … je pense.

- Je ne comprends pas …

- Jiraya-sama ?

- Lutter à armes égales ? Mais il n'a rien fait … »

Le sannin se leva et sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter d'autre. Hinata se recoucha, soupirant lourdement, et fixa le plafond. Elle était si lasse de tout _ça_. Elle serait bien partie si le sort de ses amis ne dépendait pas de ce combat. Mais elle ne voulait pas _le_ combattre. Elle ne serait jamais capable de lever la main contre lui. Même après tout ce temps passé loin de lui à entendre les rumeurs de ces crimes, elle n'avait pu voir en lui un meurtrier. Naruto n'avait pu tellement changer.

On frappa à la fenêtre ouverte. Elle soupira, persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'Ansset venu aux nouvelles.

« Dégage Ansset !

- Bonjour à toi aussi. » Mais ce n'était pas Ansset. Hinata reconnut la seule voix qu'elle ne pouvait oublier.

* * *

Boum-boum. Boum-boum. Puis le silence. Durant un long, très long moment, le cœur de la jeune fille s'arrêta. Elle tenta de bouger, ou ne serait-ce que parler, mais ses lèvres semblaient cousues l'une à l'autre. Puis son cœur reprit peu à peu son rythme. Son regard se fit plus clair et elle osa enfin tourner sa tête vers la fenêtre. Il n'était pas là, juste de longs cheveux blonds qui flottaient alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent. Un moment, elle crut apercevoir sa nuque… et sa langue se délia.

« C-c-c-c'est bien.... toi .....

- Cela fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux ?

- O-o-oui...dit-elle dans un soupir. »

Et il entra enfin. Elle ne le reconnu pas… pas tout à fait. Il avait tellement changé. Ses cheveux avaient toujours la même couleur, celle des blés après une journée trop chaude, mais ils étaient très longs et lui arrivait au bas des reins. Il portait un long manteau avec des nuages comme ceux de l'Akatsuki sauf que le sien arborait des nuages blancs sur un fond bleu ...comme pour imiter le ciel. Mais le plus grand changement qu'elle remarqua fut, sans conteste, ses yeux...

« N-naruto-kun .... tes yeux....

- Oui ? » Dit-il d'un ton interrogatif.

Elle se leva doucement, oubliant totalement qu'elle portait encore des habits sales de son voyage et vint se poster devant lui. Elle posa sa main près de ses yeux.

« T-tu as perdu tes yeux de dragon...

- Oh ...ça ... non pas tout à fait... dit-il en souriant et en se grattant la tête.

- Ah ?

- Et bien, pour faire simple.... Disons que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus, j'étais un humain qui pouvait prendre l'apparence d'un dragon... alors que maintenant ...je suis un dragon qui peut prendre l'apparence d'un humain.... » dit-il d'un ton monocorde, comme blasé par cette conversation.

A ces mots, Hinata se rappela du jour où elle le vit sous sa forme de dragon et où elle l'avait touché. Elle s'avança un peu plus et l'enlaça, plaçant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Naruto sourit et l'enlaça à son tour. Hinata sentait les battements forts et réguliers de son coeur mais en effet il y avait quelque chose de différent, elle ne sentait plus sa chaleur.....

« Tu es tout froid...

- Tu m'as dit exactement la même phrase la dernière fois, Hinata-chan » dit-il en souriant.

Elle se recula et le regarda dans les yeux.

« N-ne te moque pas de moi... j'étais surprise de te voir ainsi... dit-elle en rougissant.

- Moi aussi j'étais surpris d'apprendre que la douce Hinata était une voyeuse !

- Moi je n'ai pas passé trois ans en compagnie d'un ermite pervers... »

Il y eut un silence et ils commencèrent à rire tout les deux. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, Naruto se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, il caressa lentement le visage d'Hinata.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Naruto-kun...

- Toi aussi... malheureusement...

- Chhuut... Tais-toi. Dit-elle en l'enlaçant de nouveau. Ne dit plus un mot. Laisse moi profiter un peu de toi....

- Cette invitation est certes tentante mais je n'ai guère le temps.... »

Elle se recula timidement, aussi rouge qu'une tomate, comprenant comment Naruto avait interpréter sa phrase...Mais, à bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait rien contre cette idée.....

« Je sens le Mana plus fort en toi... Tu l'as rencontré ? »

Elle qui était sur un petit nuage retomba violemment sur Terre. Elle le regarda fixement.

« Oui ...avec Gaara... Apparemment Il souhaite nous aider....

- Je comprends... Ils s'ennuient tellement .....

- Tu les as rencontrés ?

- En effet. » Hinata s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Elle était à court d'air et de mots. « Donc tu sais qu'ils ne peuvent pas mourir alors ? »

Naruto la regarda d'un air surpris. Puis rit un peu.

« Alors ils t'ont dit ça et tu les as cru ?

- Pardon ?

- Le Mana peut mourir mais si c'était le cas ce serait la fin du monde. Le Mana est présent partout. Les Humains sont stupides de croire qu'ils peuvent vivre sans lui. Tout ce qui se trouve autour d'eux contient du Mana. La fin du Mana signifie la fin de la Vie.

- Mais alors pourquoi cette guerre contre les Humains ? Je suis sûre que comme pour les Humains, une partie du Mana ne veut pas cette Guerre ! Le chat du voisin ne la veut pas ! J'en suis sûre ! »

Naruto rit à cette réflexion de la jeune hyuga.

« En effet. Et je ne la désire pas non plus.

- Comment ?

- Je ne peux t'en dire plus...je suis désolé....

- Mais.....

- Apparemment ...le Mana t'a choisie....

- C-comment le sais-tu.....

- Je le sens... Et puis cela devait être plus amusant pour eux certainement.... En tout cas, mourir de ta main ne me dérangerait pas...

- Jamais je ne ferais ça !

- Si... si un jour tu dois le faire, je préfère mourir de ta main que de celle d'un quelconque ennemi.... Je considèrerais ton geste comme une dernière preuve d'affection à mon égard... »

Hinata était figée sur place. Elle n'arrivait pas à digérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il voulait, si elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, qu'elle mette fin à ses jours. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il lui tourna le dos et pris la direction de la fenêtre.

« Désolé, mais je ne peux rester plus longtemps. On se reverra c'est sûr, en attendant prends soin de toi... » et il sortit.

Hinata n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il fallait qu'elle bouge ! Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Soudain, elle reprit le contrôle de ses cordes vocales et cria :

« NARUTO-KUN !!! ATTENDS !!! » Son cri était volontairement fort. Ainsi peut être que son groupe aurait pu l'aider à le retenir. Elle enjamba la fenêtre à sa poursuite.

* * *

EvilSpartan : BONNE ANNEE !!!!!

Envert : Chuuuut ... arrête de gueuler j'ai mal au cheveux ....

EvilSpartan : Ah ! Toi tu tiens pas l'alcool MUAHAHAH moi ca va !

Envert : Ouais mais toi c'est parce que t'as pas de cheveux.....

EvilSpartan : *Passe en mode Berserk* TUER .... COLLEGUE

Envert : Okay.....*Envert prends ses jambes à son cou*

Voilà maintenant les réponses aux reviews anonymes !

NaruHina! : Tout d'abord merci beaucoup ta review ! Ensuite concernant toutes tes questions... je ne peux pas repondre à toutes malheureusement ! Cela gacherait le suspense. Pour le NaruHina, on ne voulait pas qu'il soit trop cucul ou trop simple, il faut les torturer un peu ces deux là ! En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'as plu ^^

kinoko-kun : Salut à toi et merci pour ta review ! Et désolé pour l'attente mais bon tu sais ce que c'est les fêtes, la bouffe, l'alcool.... tout ça pour dire qu'on était pas dans un très bel état avec ma collègue ^^ En tout on espère que ca te plaît toujours autant !

hinata : Chère hinata te voilà exaucée ^^ Bonne lecture !^^

Voici que se termine le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie de notre fic ! Naruto revoit Hinata... Hinata a un nouveau « pouvoir » .... Les choses se gâtent à Konoha.... 2009 commence suur les chapeaux de roues pour nos shinobis !

A bientot et bisous !

Envert et EvilSpartan


	14. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer : Naruto et co appartiennent à M. Kishimoto. On ne se fait pas de sous-sous sur cette histoire hein :D (Enfin l'idée d'utiliser la nature c'est la notre hihi (Cf Chapitre 409 de Shippuuden))**

Bien le bonjour à tous ! Oula ca fait un bail n'est-ce pas ? Que dire à part que nous sommes profondément désolés par cette longue attente mais les turbulences de la vie ont fait ralentir l'écriture de ce chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! La fic n'est pas abandonnée ! L'aventure continue !

Comme d'habitude les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en fin de chapitre tandis que les autres ont leurs réponses par petits messages de ma collègue ^^

Bonne lecture !

Envert & EvilSpartan

* * *

Une plaie - Chapitre 13

_« NARUTO-KUN ! ATTENDS ! » Son cri était volontairement fort. Ainsi peut être que son groupe aurait pu l'aider à le retenir. Elle enjamba la fenêtre à sa poursuite._

Il était sur le point d'entrer dans une forêt proche de l'endroit où l'équipe d'Hinata avait pris ses quartiers lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour laisser Hinata le rattraper. Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, à quelques mètres de lui, les mains sur les genoux essayant de reprendre son souffle. L'ayant entendu s'arrêter, il se tourna lentement vers elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder le plein de ses lèvres se mouvoir. Bien qu'elle les voyait bouger, elle ne comprenait pas un seul mot. Des tas de pensées s'entrechoquèrent dans sa tête… et dans aucune d'elles, Naruto ne portait de vêtement. Choquée par son propre système de pensée, Hinata devînt rouge de honte et ne put prononcer une seule syllabe.

« He bien, Hinata, je t'écoute » dit-il simplement.

Surprise par sa question, elle le regarda avec de grands yeux l'air étonné.

« Si tu voulais que je t'attende, c'est que tu devais me poser une question, me demander quelque chose non ? Donc, je t'écoute.

- Heu...j-j-je... » Un bégaiement la prit soudainement, chaque son butant contre ses dents. Sa mâchoire se crispa en guise de protestation, très peu efficace il est vrai.

_Purée ! C'est pas vrai !_ Pensa-t-elle ! _Me voila revenue quatre ans en arrière ! Bravo Hinata t'es la championne de la confiance en soi !_

Naruto sourit quand il la vit se triturer les mains en une danse magnifique danse d'index malhabiles.

_Apparemment je la trouble toujours autant... _songea-t-il... _alors peut-être que si ..._

Il commença à avancer doucement vers elle.

« Tu sais, Hinata-chan, je... » Ajoutant le geste à la parole, son index frôla un court instant la joue redevenue blême d'Hinata. Tremblotante, elle désigna une ombre mouvant vers eux. Elle articula péniblement un « je suis désolé » qui mourut tout aussitôt. Naruto se retourna et vit trois hommes accoururent vers eux.

« Bien joué Hinata ! Si tu n'avais pas crié, il aurait pu s'échapper ! » dit le descendant des Uchiwa, triomphant, un sourire hautain peint sur le visage.

Voyant la confusion de Naruto, elle voulut s'expliquer, lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas ça et qu'elle aurait souhaité encore parler seul à seul avec lui mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. L'ermite aux grenouilles s'avança.

« Et bien on t'a enfin retrouvé gamin ! Dit-il d'un ton joyeux ! Ca fait une paye !

- En effet, Monsieur le Super-Pervers. Lui répondit dit-il avec un grand sourire

- Classe ! J'aime ce nouveau surnom dit-il en riant. »

Naruto se tourna vers le seul membre du groupe qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lorsqu'Ansset le vit, il gratifia Naruto d'un grand sourire plein de dents étincelantes.

« Dis-moi Hinata-chan, vu qu'il est le seul du groupe que je ne connais pas, c'est avec lui que tu m'as confondu ? »

Ansset se tourna d'un bond vers Hinata qui était devenue rouge tomate. Deux grosses rivières de joie jaillirent de ses yeux et il bondit sur la jeune fille.

« OOH MERCI HINATA ! TU TROUVES QUE JE SUIS AUSI BEAU QUE LUI !

- Ansset... air ... respirer dit une Hinata a deux doigts de l'apoplexie.

- Oups ! Désolé … » Il la lâcha, son air béat toujours là.

Toute cette scène fit hurler de rire Naruto. Mais l'Uchiwa ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« ARRETE DE RIRE ET BATS-TOI ! » dit -il avant de dégainer son sabre et de se jeter sur lui. La réaction de Sasuke eut pour effet immédiat de casser l'ambiance et Naruto prit un air sérieux. Mais lorsqu'il essaya se bouger son corps se paralysa et une violente quinte de toux le cloua sur place.

_NON ! pas maintenant ! _hurla-t-il intérieurement.

La quinte fut si violente qu'il mit un genou à terre et vomit du sang. Hinata était horrifiée de le voir comme ça. Sasuke ne ralentit pas pour autant et lorsqu'il fut à portée de Naruto, il hurla :

« C'EST FINI POUR TOI LE RATE ! »

Alors que la lame se rapprochait de la gorge de Naruto, un cri se fit entendre.

« NARUTO-SAMA ! »

Un flash blond aveugla le groupe quelques instants. Sasuke fut projeter dans les airs et tomba de tout son poids sur Jiraya et Ansset. Tous trois tombèrent et roulèrent aux pieds d'Hinata avant de vite se remettre sur pieds, prêt à se battre. Jiraya était visiblement vexé de s'être laissé surprendre, lui un sennin !

Hinata s'avança un peu pour voir comment allait Naruto mais ce qu'elle vit la laissa sur place. Une fille était aux côté de Naruto et elle essayait de le calmer. Elle portait les même habits que Naruto et elle aussi avait les cheveux très longs et blonds. Mais ce qui retenait le plus son attention, c'est le fait que cette fille avait une queue et des oreilles presque identiques à celle d'un loup.

Faisant fi de sa surprise, Hinata s'avança un peu plus pour s'assurer que la quinte de Naruto s'était calmée.

« N-n-naruto-kun... balbutia-t-elle »

A ces mots la jeune fille se releva et se tourna vers Hinata. Et là Hinata eut un deuxième choc. Mis à part la queue et les oreilles, cette fille était le portrait craché d'Ino.

« I-i-ino chan..? osa-t-elle demander

- Je dois vraiment lui ressembler à cette Ino pour que Naruto-sama et toi vous me confondiez avec elle dit-elle en souriant.

- Mais ...

- Je suis Rau, Reine des Loups et toi tu dois être Hinata Hyuga exact ?

- O-oui...

- Naruto-sama nous a beaucoup parlé de toi dit-elle en souriant. »

Naruto se releva en souriant et se tint aux côtés de Rau. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et Rau ne pu ni soutenir son regard ni s'empêcher de rougir.

« Rau, tu ne devrais pas être chez toi ?

- Oui mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas et puis tu as pu enfin la rencontrer. »

Ils regardèrent tout deux Hinata. Rau s'avança lentement vers elle. Elle s'arrêta un mètre devant elle la dépassant d'une tête.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il te trouve ...

- Hein ? Dit Hinata avec un soupçon de colère ce qui amusa Rau »

Elle retourna vers Naruto mais arrivée à mi-chemin elle se retourna à nouveau pour voir Sasuke se débattre avec Jiraya et Ansset. Mais lorsque Jiraya vit Rau, il lâcha prise parlant d'une nouvelle trouvaille pour ses recherches.

« PERSONNE NE PORTE LE MAIN SUR SASUKE UCHIWA IMPUNEMENT ! » dit-il fonçant sur elle.

Rau ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire qui ressemblait plus à un grognement. Le ridicule des propos du fils prodigue de Konoha semblait l'amuser. Peut-être autant que la jeune Hyuuga qui se sentait l'âme d'une martyr et qui vînt se placer, les bras en croix, entre les deux hommes. Il n'aurait plus manquer qu'un « Tu ne passeras pas. » et Rau serait morte de rire.

_Elle réagit comme Naruto-sama nous l'avait décrite... _Pensa Rau

« POUSSE TOI ! »

D'un revers de la main, il envoya Hinata s'écraser contre un arbre. Elle perdit connaissance sur le coup. Rau secoua la tête. Le manque de civilité du jeune homme l'agaçait mais elle ne comprenait surtout pas pourquoi la Hyuuga s'était laissée faire.

« Oh... le grand Uchiwa qui frappe un allié... ca c'est un homme courageux, ricana Rau.

- Tais-toi ... Tu vas mourir ici ! »

Après avoir fait quelques signes de main, il cria :

« CHIDORI ! » Sa main droite arborait un concentré de chakra électrique.

« Ah ... c'est donc ça le Chidori... »

Elle plaça sa main droite devant elle, paume vers le ciel.

« Si je comprends bien cette technique on accumule du chakra dans sa main... »

A ce moment sa main se mit à bleuir montrant qu'elle été gorgée de chakra.

_Impossible seul moi et Kakashi-sensei pouvont maîtriser cette technique..._

« Et on y ajoute l'affinité de la foudre, exact ? »

Mais rien ne se produit.

« AH ! Pauvre folle ! Je suis un des seuls à pouvoir maîtriser cette technique !

- Mais qui t'as dit que j'allais ajouter l'affinité de la foudre? Dit elle, découvrant ses dents en un affreux rictus carnassier.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais te montrer quelque chose ... »

Elle leva la main pleine de chakra vers le ciel. Un courant rouge s'échappa de son bras. Le ciel si bleu commença à se couvrir et de gros nuages noirs apparurent. Des éclairs commencèrent à jaillir. Soudain un énorme éclair vint frapper le bras de Rau. Son bras était couvert d'éclairs. L'énergie concentrée y était si énorme que chaque lézarde d'éclair touchant le sol y provoquait une crevasse.

« Voilà. Pour moi ça c'est le véritable Chidori dit-elle en ricanant. » Devant une telle démonstration de puissance mais toujours chidori activé, Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto arriva aux côtés d'Hinata. Il s'accroupit puis la porta comme une mariée. Ansset et Jiraya arrivèrent à ce moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, gamin ?

- A quel sujet ? A propos de deux clowns ? Ou d'Hinata ?

- Les deux, répondit Ansset.

- Pour Sasuke ... C'est déjà décidé... »

En effet, Sasuke s'était jeté sur Rau mais celle-ci avait bloqué son Chidori avec le sien. Celui de Sasuke étant largement moins puissant que celui de Rau, son bras fut presque carbonisé et la douleur lui fit perdre connaissance à son tour.

Naruto regarda Rau et lui dit :

« Soigne-le, s'il te plaît.

- Bien, Naruto-sama. » Et elle commença son travail.

« Au sujet d'Hinata...commença Naruto en la regardant... Je voudrais qu'elle vienne avec nous.

- Quoi ? crièrent Jiraya et Ansset.

- Mais t'es devenu fou, gamin ! » ré-enchérit le vieil ermite.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle reviendra dans deux semaines. Je veux juste lui montrer quelque chose.

- Peut-on te faire confiance ? Demanda Ansset

- Demande-le au Sannin pervers.

- Je voudrais bien te dire que je te fais confiance gamin mais...

- Une guerre se profile à l'horizon c'est ça ? Et vous avez peur que je l'enlève ...mais vous me connaissez mieux que ça.

- Je sais, gamin... C'est difficile ce que tu me demandes là.

- Je le sais mais il faut qu'elle voit cela. Notre avenir à tous en dépend.

- Surtout le tien n'est-ce pas ? Demanda acidement Ansset.

- On m'a enlevé tout avenir le jour où on a scellé Kyuubi en moi... mais elle... elle porte l'avenir de tous en elle, et pour qu'elle fasse le bon choix elle doit voir ce que je veux lui montrer.

- Je n'y crois pas ! Tu veux qu'elle fasse ce que tu veux c'est tout ! S'énerva Ansset.

- Elle fera son choix seule, dit Naruto calmement. Quel qu'il soit je sais qu'elle fera au mieux. J'ai confiance en elle c'est tout. »

A ces mots, Jiraya sourit.

« Ok gamin tu as gagné. Nous t'attendrons ici. Profite bien de tes deux semaines.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup ... Dit Naruto en souriant. »

Rau arriva vers eux.

« Il a besoin de récupérer mais il se portera bientôt comme un charme Naruto-sama.

- Bien Rau c'est gentil.

- Elle vient avec nous ? désignant Hinata du bout du doigt

- Oui elle restera pendant deux semaines. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux retourner parmi les tiens. Je t'appelle dès que nécessaire.

- Bien, Naruto sama. »

Elle se retourna, faisant dos au groupe. Elle fit glisser sa cape. Elle était toute nue mais de dos. Ce qui amplement était suffisant pour provoquer une hémorragie nasale chez notre sannin pervers.

« Rau. Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? Dit-il en feignant d'être en colère. »

Elle lui tira la langue et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle prit sa forme de loup et disparu dans la forêt à une vitesse folle.

« Bien nous aussi nous vous laissons. Elle vous reviendra dans deux semaines. Merci encore » et ils disparurent dans un flash de lumière.

« Pourquoi les avez-vous laissé partir Jiraya-sensei ?

- Parce que je les connais depuis plus longtemps que toi. Ils ont besoin de temps tout les deux ceux-là. La vie n'a pas été tendre envers eux et il mérite un peu de temps ensemble car ce qui risque d'arriver...

- Je comprends…

- Bon ramasse le p'tit péteux là-bas et mets-le dans la chambre du p'tit sablé. On veillera sur eux pendant ces deux semaines. »

* * *

L'odeur d'herbes macérées était suffocante. La pièce, faite de bois, sentait le renfermé et un parfum de pourriture emplissait l'air. Naruto maintenait un feu sous la grosse marmite. L'eau bouillait et de grosses bulles éclataient. Bientôt la petite chambre ressemblerait plus à un bain de vapeur qu'autre chose.

Hinata dormait profondément à même le sol. La décoction d'herbes la maintenant dans un sommeil artificiel. Elle suait, suintait et ses vêtements étaient trempés. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son visage ruisselant. Depuis trois jours, ils étaient arrivés dans cette cabane au cœur d'une vieille forêt. Et depuis Naruto la maintenait dans ce semi-coma. Il la réveillait à moitié une fois par jour pour la faire boire une drôle de mixture qui lui faisait conserver ses forces. Et chaque jour, avec une infinie tendresse, il la lavait de toute ce souillure qui sortait par le moindre pore de sa peau blanche. Il la changeait. Mais maintenant qu'il était temps de la réveiller Naruto doutait affreusement. Mais malgré tout, il la déshabilla.

« Bon il est temps d'introduire Hinata. »

Sans autre forme de procès, il saisit la marmite et la versa sur le corps inerte d'Hinata. Et le hurlement de la jeune fille tua tous les oiseaux à la ronde.

* * *

Sur son corps, partout, d'énormes cloques apparaissaient pour éclater de suite. Certaines étalaient leur pus et lui brulaient encore plus ce qui lui restait de peau. Hinata souffrait. Elle ne pouvait cesser de hurler, de crier, de geindre et de pleurer. Le sel de ses larmes la piqua au vif et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'arrêter.

Hinata tenta en vain d'ouvrir ses paupières. Elles restaient collées. « De l'eau. De l'eau. Froid. Du froid. » articulait-elle, appelant à l'aide. Où étaient-ils tous ? N'y avait-il personne pour l'aider et calmer sa douleur.

« Tais-toi Hinata. » lui dit froidement la voix. Cette voix qu'elle aimait tant. Alors, c'était lui ?

Une main saisît son dos et la hissa sur une épaule nue. Elle aurait voulu le mordre. Lui demander pourquoi il la torturait. Mais elle ne pouvait que gémir de douleur. Sa chair était tellement meurtrie qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Chaque cellule était un écho à la souffrance de son âme, mais en l'écho grandissait et grandissait. Et elle s'évanouit…

…pour un court moment. Naruto la piqua dans l'arrière de la fesse avec, ce qui sembla à Hinata, une longue aiguille. Elle hurla à nouveau, se réveillant.

« Tu ne peux pas dormir. Reste éveillée. »

Alors elle ne put se retenir et elle pleura pendant qu'il la trimballait elle-ne-savait-où. L'air piquant et frais devait être celui du dehors. Le vent bruissait dans des feuilles, une forêt surement… Ses paupières refusaient toujours de s'ouvrir.

Puis l'air se rafraichit encore. Les bruits aux alentours devinrent plus sourds. Elle entendait la rumeur d'un cours d'eau et de gouttes qui tombaient une à une. Pendant un moment qui lui parait douloureusement long, Naruto la ballota comme un vulgaire sac de riz dans un dédale, changement régulièrement de direction. Sans cesser de pleurer sa peau qui brulait de mille feux, elle entendait la respiration régulière et calme de son bourreau. Peu à peu, la haine s'insinua en elle. Une haine sans fin.

* * *

« Je vais te déposer bientôt. »

Naruto savait. Il savait que bientôt, se ce n'était déjà fait, elle le haïrait comme elle n'avait jamais haï personne. Pourtant, c'était la seule chose à faire. Il n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait souffrir pour comprendre.

Sur son épaule coulait le pus qui suintait de la chair à vif d'Hinata. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'avoir le moins de contact possible avec la peau de la blessée. Tout contact devait lui être insupportable, ravivant la douleur. Néanmoins à chaque pas, le corps d'Hinata butait un peu contre le sien et il la sentait tressaillir de mal.

Les gouttes, incessamment, frappaient l'eau du lac souterrain. La grotte était humide. Le sol y était glissant. Ses pieds nus y martelaient le sol mais les murs étouffaient leur bruit. Pourtant, Naruto savait que déjà, Il savait qu'ils étaient là. Mais après tout, Il lui avait ordonné de l'amener. Naruto avait obéi. Une fois de plus. C'était dans sa nature après tout. Il devenait un animal à part entière. Et comme un animal, il obéissait à son instinct. Chaque parcelle de son être lui dictait d'agir de la sorte, de conduire Hinata au fin fond de la Cave aux Ames et de sauver le monde. Mais chaque parcelle de son âme vomissait son être et sa couardise.

La Cave aux Ames… Ils arrivaient. Comme un mantra, Naruto se répétait sans cesse qu'il faisait ça pour sauver le monde qu'il devait. Qu'elle devait souffrir pour comprendre. Qu'elle devait voir pour comprendre. Qu'elle devait mourir pour comprendre. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit Hinata bouger plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Sans avoir le temps de réagir, le poing dur et sans merci de la jeune femme s'enfonçait dans son ventre et lui coupa le souffle. Elle hurla quand ses pieds touchèrent terre mais elle courut, résolue à utiliser le byakugan en dépit du peu de force qu'il lui restait.

Il lui courut après, essuyant du revers de la main un filet de sang. Elle n'irait pas loin. Pas dans cet état.

* * *

Hinata était à bout de souffle. Mais son corps semblait fonctionner en automatique. Ses yeux à moitié ouverts, son byakugan n'était qu'à moitié efficace. Des parois rocheuses semblaient surgir de nulle part, prêts à la faire chuter à chaque instant. Malgré tout, elle devait fuir. Elle avait compris. Il allait la tuer. Il allait la sacrifier. Et Hinata voulait vivre. Vivre pour pouvoir botter les fesses à cet arrogant qui n'avait rien compris, qui n'avait pas voulu comprendre qu'à eux deux, ils auraient pu botter les fesses aux autres et peut-être changer leur monde.

* * *

Naruto la voyait. Elle était lente et malhabile, ses muscles brûlés ne répondant pas comme elle le désirait.

« Hinata, reviens ! Ou je … » Mais Hinata s'était arrêtée d'elle-même. Un cul de sac. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La grotte s'était refermée sur eux. Le sort était dors et déjà scellé.

« Et merde. » pesta Hinata. « Connard. Connard ! »

« Un prêté pour un rendu. » lui murmura Naruto à l'oreille avant de la frapper si fort dans le ventre qu'elle en perdit ses dernières forces.

* * *

De l'eau. Et une main qui l'empêchait de remonter. Elle se réveilla dans une eau glacée, totalement immergée… Naruto la noyait.

_Mais putain… il va vraiment me tuer. _

Le froid de l'eau glaçait ses poumons, qui si vidaient inexorablement. Elle se débattait. Ses mains le griffaient, le frappaient. Mais il la maintenait férocement sous l'eau. Hinata ne comprenait même pas s'il était dans l'eau ou non. Elle sentait juste un de ses mains appuyer sur sa tête tandis que son autre bras passait sous son aisselle et la tenait par le cou. Pourtant elle ne sentait pas son corps sous l'eau.

_Merde_. _MERDE !_

Elle tenta en vain d'activer son sceau mais le byakugan refusait de s'activer, comme annihilé par une autre force. L'eau glacée frappait sa peau mutilée par vague, la faisant vacillée, la ballotant comme un bois mort.

_Morte. Non non. Pas ça. Pas maintenant._

_- Pourquoi pas ? » _lui répondit une voix étrangement proche.

_« Pourquoi non ? Explique-moi Hinata Hyuuga._

_- Je … non. Je ne veux pas mourir. _

_- Pourtant, tu mourras Hinata Hyuuga. _

_- Pas maintenant. S'il vous plait._

_- Qui implores-tu, Hinata Hyuuga ?Implores-tu le pardon des Cieux ?_

_- Pour… pourquoi ?_

_- Les humains sont ainsi faits. Implore la mort venue._

_- Non. Pas maintenant. S'il vous plait._

_- Non ? Pourquoi non, Hinata Hyuuga ?Que ferais-tu de ta vie, Hinata Hyuuga ?_

_- Je… je ne sais pas._

_- Alors tu ne mérites pas de vivre._

_- ATTENDEZ ! _

_- Pourquoi attendre, Hinata Hyuuga ? Tu te meurs déjà. Dans quelques secondes, tu mourras d'asphyxie. Ou de froid. Ta chair brûlée ne supportera plus longtemps ma morsure._

_- Qui … qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Je suis Celui qui est vu. _

_- Mais… mes yeux refusent de s'ouvrir. Mes paupières restent fermées._

_- Pourquoi, Hinata Hyuuga ?_

_- Elles sont brulées, collées._

_- En es-tu sûre, Hinata Hyuuga ? Des yeux, ça se décolle._

_- Je … »_

Alors, Hinata prit ses doigts et avec le pouce et l'index, elle décolla ses paupières. Elle Le vit. Et elle mourut.

* * *

Naruto était recroquevillé contre une paroi de la grotte près du lac où il avait plongé Hinata. Les jambes repliées vers lui serrées par ses bras et les genoux au niveau du menton, des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait ca ? Etait-ce la bonne solution ? Et si elle ne revenait pas ? Etait-ce vraiment le bon choix ?

Cette dernière pensée lui fit arborer un léger rictus de dépit. Il n'avait jamais eu le choix... Depuis qu'il était né, jamais il n'avait eu le choix. Tout lui a toujours été imposé que ce soit par ces parents, les villageois et même maintenant le Mana... Devait-il lui accorder sa confiance ? Il était perdu. Et maintenant il venait d'éteindre la seule lumière qui le guidait.

« _Hinata... Si seulement j'avais autant de force que toi... »_

Il repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle avait brisé les chaines de son clan et faisait ses propres choix. En ça, la force de Naruto était dérisoire par rapport à la sienne. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible.

Tout ce en quoi il croyait ne lui appartenait pas. Mais il en avait assez de tout ca.

« _Oui... C'est ça... Les humains ... Le Mana... Cette guerre qui approche...Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire... »_

Au moment où il se levait, le corps inerte d'Hinata était revenu à la surface. Il alla la chercher et déposa son corps froid près de la berge. Et il attendit. Tout à coup, son corps fut entouré d'un halo vert et peu de temps après fut pris de convulsions. Soudain, il s'arrêta et Hinata pris une énorme respiration. Elle était revenue à la vie. Elle regardait partout cherchant quel était l'endroit ou elle se trouvait.

« Bienvenue parmi nous » dit Naruto d'un ton neutre.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se jetta sur lui le rouant de coups.

« CONNARD ! POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT CA ? »

Elle continua à le rouer de coups tout en utilisant la technique spéciale de son Jouken. Les lames de chakra qui sortaient de ses doigts lui lacérait le corps de toutes parts.

Bientôt, le corps de Naruto ne fut plus qu'une masse inerte saguinolente...

* * *

EvilSpartan : Bah dis donc ...

Envert : Bah ouais ... ca faisait longtemps hein ?

EvilSpartan : Ouais mah c'est comme le vélo ca s'oublie pas ^^

Envert : Ou comme la nage ! ^^

EvilSpartan : Ou comme le s...

Envert : (Frappe EvilSpartan avec un masse) Espèce de Jiraya va !

Voilà maintenant les réponses aux reviews anonymes !

kiwidory : Merci pour ta review ^^ On espère que l'attente a pas été trop longue et désolé mais il y a encore pas mal de rebondissements lol mais rassures toi on ne veut pas ta mort ^^on adore nos lecteurs ^^

kinoko-kun : Salut à toi et merci pour ta review ! Désolé de l'attente mah là ce furent les impondérables de la vie courante ^^ En tout cas j'espere que ce chap t'as plu ^

jedi : La voilà ^ Bonne lecture !^^

dj : Non non elle n'est pas abandonné c'est juste qu'on a de moins en moins de temps pour écrire

Voilà qui termine ce nouveau chapitre. Qu'a vu Hinata ? Naruto se remettra-t-il de ses blessures ? La suite au prochain chapitre qui arrivera sans doute beaucoup plus vitre que celui-ci ^^

A bientot et bisous !

Envert et EvilSpartan


End file.
